


We All Deserve Love

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutant Powers, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 134,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Amanda loved being an Avenger, it was all she ever wanted...to fit in, to belong and not feel so out of place, even in her own skin. But she hides a secret, that's slowly tearing her apart....she's in love with Tony Stark/Iron Man. But he's getting over losing Pepper, and he's sworn off Love, forever.....or has he?





	1. Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I crave and love them. :) Enjoy! I do write a chapter a day, so if you like, come back for more ;)

The sound of my tennis shoes hitting the treadmill echoed in the empty room. No one comes in here this time of night, except for the occasional visit of the one and only Steve Rogers. He can be just as insomniac as myself some nights. I slowed the speed to a pace where I could cool down, sweat dripping from my body from the workout. Reaching for my towel I noticed I've been here longer than I planned. "Yikes! 3am!" I groaned and rubbed my eyes with the pads of my hands. It's going to be a long day indeed.

I may complain to myself about not sleeping, or sore muscles from working my body into pristine shape....you have to in my profession, being one of the newest members of The Avengers, but you will never hear me put those complaints into actual words. I love what I do! And I'm damn lucky to be doing it! Wiping sweat off my arms I take a moment and truly take in my surroundings. A gymnasium built for a King, or kings and God's for that matter. Top of the line equipment, boxing and sparing rings. The best of the best, but what did you expect, it was paid for by Tony, and when he goes all out....Well, it's a sight to behold. Tony.....a frown took over my once beaming face at the thought of him. "Don't go there girl, you'll never get to sleep if you go down that train of thought". I sighed and headed for the showers, don't get me started on those....holy cow are they amazing! 

Back in my room I lay down on my bed and stretch my aching legs. A smile can't help but be on my face. I never thought my life would turn out the way it has. Life was so hard before I came here. Being a mutant is never easy, especially when your a damn powerful one at that. At age 13 in the school cafeteria, surrounded by bullies who were once again teasing you relentlessly, only this time things...changed. One girl, Rachel pushed you hard into a brick wall, causing you to bang your head and crumble to the floor! She reached for you to do God knows what and it happened. You screamed, "NO!!" and pushed your hands out to protect yourself, only to see everyone within a 10 foot radius of you thrown back violently across the lunch room! You were terrified then, discovering your abilities, knowing the news reports of late talking about the growing Mutant problem in the world. That was a hard time...your parents were forced to remove you from the school for 'student safety' as they so eloquently put it. My parents were terrified of me, my father angry that I was ruining their happy life! I knew I couldn't stay, so I ran...And ran....hiding from the world, ashamed of who and what I was. I ran for a long time, until I heard a voice in my head one spring afternoon. 'Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you'. That was the start of everything for me. Charles Xavier took me in, saved my life and helped me focus my mind and train me to control my powers. That was 15 years ago. I was a scrawny 15 year old then....And now, well, ok I'm still scrawny, and short, only 5'3". But happy and content. My time was up at Xaviers school, I never felt quite like I belonged there and knew my destiny was elsewhere. I didn't realize what that Destiny was until I met someone that turned my life on its ear, someone who's brown eyes I still see when I dream at night, the man who made my dreams come true.....Tony Stark. Tony.....I smiled again and closed my eyes. Ok, I'll let myself dream of him one more night, what can it hurt, right? His smiling face entered my mind as I drifted off to sleep, his name on my lips....God I'm so screwed! I'm in Love with a man that only sees me as his colleague and who has sworn off Love after his break up with the ever gorgeous, like seriously why is she so pretty, Pepper Potts....sigh...what shot would I ever have with Tony!! I may not have a chance in the real world, but in my dreams he is all mine and I'm his, over and over and God yes, over again.


	2. Never cross The Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning training gets the best of Amanda.

Ok, working out in the middle of the night...not the smartest of ideas. Especially when woken up at the butt crack of dawn to do surprise Avengers training. Ugh, I seriously think Cap is trying to kill me! Ok, maybe not because he is the sweetest man alive, and a damn good leader. He reminds me of Professor Xavier in a lot of ways, well....just more muscles, better hair and killer butt! 

After finding myself yet again flat on my back in the middle of the sparing ring this morning, for the 10th time, I just stay down. Tasha looks down at me with her one eye brow cocked, "Amanda, you seem distracted this morning, what's up?" My first instinct is to flip her off....but I learned after the first time that doing so got your ass handed to you, and I've already had enough of that today. "Just tired Tasha....what did I ever do to Mr. Tall, blonde and spangley to deserve 5:00 am training on short notice?" She crosses her arms and laughs, "Yeah, well it's no picnic for any of us, well maybe Bucky loves it but that guy never sleeps!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, but it slowly turned into a drawn out groan. I feel a tap on my hip from her boot, "Well, you going to spill the beans or do I get Steve over here to correct your stance again?" Oh God no not that..."Come on Tash...give a girl a break...it was a rough night, I couldn't sleep." She just looks at me with those knowing eyes of hers...And smirks. "Still not taking my advice, you know what you need to do Amanda...you need to tell him..." "Tell who what?" Clint says jogging up to see why we are both slacking on training. "Oh..Amanda not listening again about Tony.." "Shut up Tasha!!" That did earn her a one finger salute. "Oh I'm not getting involved with this one" Clint chuckles "But you two better do something soon because, shit, here comes Cap....Bye!" With that Clint jogs off to join Sam in some target practice. I lay there, watching Steve approach, he looks worried...ah dangit, I hate when I make Steve frown, it's like kicking a puppy. "Amanda, are you ok? You took a pretty big hit that last round and your not getting up." Steve kneels down next to me and lightly touches my arm. "I'm just taking a breather Cap, it's something us normal people do when our booty gets kicked by the Black Widow, Especially when I haven't slept hardly at all last night and I've been told NOT to use my powers, I mean come on Steve, 5am...What the Hell man!" Wow, that sounded really grouchy, even to my own ears. Steve hangs his head and then looks back to my face and grins, "I know these early training sessions are no one's favorite, but we need to all be ready at a moment's notice if we are needed and learning to do your best on no to little sleep will be beneficial. And as for no powers, nothing is a given in this life and things can change, you need to know how to protect yourself and others without it" How can I argue with that, "Sorry Steve, I'll do better, I promise..I just could really use some coffee right now." I give him my best pout and know by his grin I may just have won him over. "Ha ha alright alright, stop the pout, your killing me here, seriously is that one of your powers?" I couldn't help to truly laugh at that, "Oh Cap, if only, if only!" Steve grabs my hand and pulls me up off the mat. Turning to the rest of the group, "Great job everyone, let's call it a day" he turns back to me briefly, winks, and walks off. What the heck was that about..then proceeded to find myself flat on my back again with a loud thud after being leg swept by Tasha. I'm laying there wide eyed and trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of me, "What the Fuck Tasha?!" To which she responds by walking off with a smirk and her flipping me off as she exits the training room. Dammit, I never learn.


	3. Coffee Soothes the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda finally gets the coffee she needs and gives Tony a wake up call.

Finally! Time for coffee. After yet another shower and nursing my sore back side, it was finally time for a bit of heaven. Tony always makes sure the Avengers were supplied with the best coffee around. Plus knowing I'll more than likely run into said Genius is always a perk. 

Deciding upon going pretty casual today since, well, screw it I'm tired and don't care if I look cute or not. Hot pink yoga pants and black sleeveless shirt, yup, that's how I roll....God I'm a dork. I walked into the what everyone has named 'The Pit'. A wonderfully cozy living area for the Avengers to hang out, eat, drink and occasionally kick some ass on the gaming consoles. There's a pool table too, I love that table..I owe my kick ass black leather jacket to that table. That and hustling Tony every chance I get...I mean he's got the cash, why not. And seeing him bend over that very table to place his shot is enough to make my blood run hot. 

No body seems to be in yet besides me, no problem, more coffee for me! After fixing the coffee to brew I set out to make a snack, but a thought crossed my mind, "Friday?" 'Yes Ms. Heart, how can I help you today?' Seriously, Tony 's AI is freaking awesome. "Where was Mr. Stark this morning, he wasn't at training?" 'Sorry Ms. Heart, I'm not at liberty to disclose his location at this moment' I smirked "He's still in bed isn't he?" "Friday, is he?!" 'Under threat of being permanently deleted I am unable to respond Miss, my apologies' Hmm, well we will just have to fix this, if I'm up bright and early getting my butt kicked then Tony will too. 'Its ok Friday, I understand, as long as we both understand you won't warn him about what's about to happen" 'Of course Miss Heart' ugh...."Friday, please after 6 months, just Amanda" 'I'll do my best Amanda' 

You would think that the fact I'm head over hills in Love with Tony and have no intention of telling him so would make me steer clear of him, but nope, I'm stupid like that. It's like we are polar ends to a magnet, I'm drawn to him. When he's in the room I can't help myself, it's physically impossible for me to leave Tony be. We click, Tony and I, I don't take his shit and vice versa. He makes me laugh, and I do the same for him. And if I could just figure out why the Hell he smells so good! It's just about the best smell ever! When he walks by me and I catch his sent in the air I physically have to reign myself in from moaning. Plus, Tony in his three piece suits.....BOOM! Ovaries Gone!! Ok Amanda, rein it in, it's pay back time! 

I used my telekinesis to lower the water jug from the top shelf, because...Well I did mention I'm only a 5'3" tall woman in a swarm of Super Hot, Super tall Superheroes, and not a step stool in sight. I fill the jug with cold water from the sink. Oh yeah, Its so time to get up Stark. I grin from ear to ear as I head to the lift to go to Tony 's quarters. Once I'm outside his door I type in the passcode. Yes I know his passcode, what can I say, I pay attention to details. I slowly open his door and ease it to close behind me. The lights are still dimmed so I try not to trip over anything while making my way to Tony's bedroom. The door to his room is cracked open. I pause briefly in front of it, I've never been in his bedroom before. Doubt about being here starts to flood my mind. But as I adjust the water jug in my arms and feel the ache from my multiple slams into the mat today it takes my doubts away. The punk will pay for skipping out today, I've had two showers since 3am and he's about to have his first! A wicked grin crosses my face as I slowly push open his bedroom door and make my way inside.

There he is the bastard, laying flat on his stomach towards the left side of the bed. That's weird, why not sleep in the middle? But then I remember, the right side was Peppers side...when they were together. I guess old habits die hard. As I got closer I could view him better. His isn't wearing a shirt, which makes me pause, I take a moment to just look at him. Broad shoulders with a wonderfully sculptured back. Hair a complete mess that makes my fingers clinch the jug tighter as I imagine what it would be like to run my fingers through it, I bet it's so soft. I'm standing right beside him now, I can hear him, snoring lightly, right arm tucked under his pillow and left dangling off the side of the bed. And here, in his inner sanctum his smell is the strongest, Jeeze, how can one smell make my knees so friggin weak! Come on Amanda, get your shit together...let's do this!

I take one more long look from his head to the long lines of his legs hidden by the mess of sheets below his waist. I count....1.....2......3! I dump the water over Tony, "Wake up sleepy head!!!!" I yell. Tony gasps and screams, flailing his arms and jumping up off the bed, cussing a blue streak. "What the Fuck!! Cold, cold cold!!" It's in that moment I realize something....Holy Sweet Mother of God, Tony is Naked!! I stare at him with eyes bugged out and mouth hung open like a stupid guppy. "What the Hell Amanda?!" "I...I....uh...oh God!" I'm stammering like an idiot but sweet Lord, here is the object of my secret affections standing in front of me in all his very wet and very naked glory. Thankfully, Tony seems to come to his senses and grabs the sheet from the bed to wrap around his waist. "Seriously squirt, why the cold shower, I was having a great dream" "You, uh, you didn't come to, uh...." Tony just smirks, "What's the matter Kid, cat got your tongue?" Kid?! That snapped you out of your state. "Shut up Dick! I'm not a kid, I'm thirty years old for Christ's sake! You skipped out on training today, so I figured you needed a wake up call! Natasha kicked my ass today, and it was YOUR turn to spar with her! It's not fair Tony your a part of this team too and we need you there!" Having dropped the jug earlier your hands are on your hips and staring Tony down. "Whoa, take it down a few notches there squirt, it's too early for yelling and nagging. So I missed one of Capsicles training sessions, so what.......wait, did you miss me, that's it isn't it, you just wanted to see me all hot and sweaty with Tasha's thighs wrapped around my head." Wait, what? How did he get so close to me..."Shut up Tony! Seriously, why did you ditch?" I take a step back because he's closer now and my hand itches to trace the pattern of water droplets slowly making their way down his chest, over his glorious abs and being soaked up by the sheet laying low on his hips. "You alright there squirt?" Shit, he caught me oogling him....I need to leave...like Now! "Quit calling me Squirt! And no more skipping Tony I mean it or I'll.." "You'll what?" He interrupts me, "You'll get me all wet again?" He takes two steps and he's flush against my chest looking down at my wide eyes and gaping mouth, "I may like that....but fair warning, I'll return the favor" God, how have I never heard his voice go that low before, my heart flutters in my chest and the desire to touch him is staggering! All I can do is stand there and stare like a deer in headlights. His eyes ghost down to my lips and his right hand has somehow snuck its way onto my left hip pulling me even closer to him. The pull makes a rush of air expel from my lungs and I can feel his breath on my face. "Amanda..." my name on his lips is a sigh, a plea all in one. His left hand has forgotten the sheet and attached itself to your opposite hip and I feel the sheet slide to the floor. My whole body shudders. Is this really happening? Am I Still in bed sleeping, dreaming this all up? He says my name again almost as a moan. "Look at me". I slowly open my eyes and tilt my head back to look at him, and I know I'm a goner. The moment our eyes meet he starts to lower his head, slowly bringing his lips toward mine. I know it's to give me an opportunity to stop this if I so choose. But I can't, this, his touch, his scent has occupied my thoughts day and night for the six months I've been here. As his lips draw closer his right hand moves to your face, cupping your cheek, thumb under your chin lifting your chin higher for better access. Holy Shit, this really is happening! You are going to kiss Tony! My hands pull up from where they had been clenched at my side's to caress the skin of his side's. His lips brush over mine just barely touching but I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat. His grip tightens on my hip and cheek and he growls, pulling my face and body against him, slamming his lips to mine.


	4. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV when he met Amanda.

Tony's POV 

(6 months prior)

'God, I'm such a pervert...she can't be what, 20 years old?!' He thought to himself. Not that it's ever stopped me before, but Dammit, I'd like to think I've matured somewhat in my advanced years, I mean I was able to have a serious girlfriend for a few years. Pepper was my world for a long time, at least until I just didn't live up to her expectations...it was a pipe dream to think I could really. She wanted me to be just Tony for her, and give up the Suit...I tried, I really did, for her, for us...but I just couldn't stop. This is who I am and I like it! Too bad Pepper didn't...So here I am, a 46 year old man, sitting in a Starbucks in the back most corner, perving on a 20 year old Barista, in New York, for the past week. The old Tony in me would have thrown out the charm and seduced her in a heart beat, and if history says anything he would have gotten what he wanted, he had his way with the ladies. I smile behind my cup of coffee. Those were the days. But Pepper changed all that, she made me for the first time realize how amazing a committed relationship can be, and showed me how to Love and what kind of man I wanted to be. But she also taught me Love is never enough, because it wasn't for her, it never was. She wanted me, loved me, yes...I know she did, but on her terms. Natasha was right, love is for children. So why can't I bring myself to go over and speak to this girl, she knows who I am. I could flirt, get her to blush....and dammit she's cute as hell when she does that! 

I looked out the window to try and break the intense stare I was boaring into the girl, if she catches me she's going think I'm a fucking creeper! Pssht, too late for that pal, your already there! But, even the storm clouds outside can't distract me for long and my eyes make their way back to her. She's short, I mean seriously, Hobbit size, can't be more than what, 5'2 maybe. But dammit if she isn't the cutest thing ever! Long auburn hair in a French braid down her back that falls just between her shoulder blades. Slim but not stick figure, she's got curves, I like that. Hard to see her breasts due to the apron she's always wearing but they seem to be of ample size for her stature. Tiny waist, I could probably fit both my hands around her and have my fingers touch...Fuck, why is that Hot!? But, what really gets me, what really makes my blood run hot, is her eyes! They just aren't normal....the first time I came in and approached the counter to order she had her eyes cast down working on putting whip cream in someone's cup. She looked up at me and I almost embarrassed myself right then and there! Her eyes were big, and green and holy fuck silver! Who the hell has green and silver eyes?!? Then she smiled at me, and my obcession started from there. Jesus, how can this girl smiling at me get me fucking hard in 5 seconds flat. She asked me what I wanted to order and good Lord it took everything in me to not say, 'You, covered in that whip cream on this counter naked and staring at me with those wickedly sinful eyes!' Thank God I didn't, coughed, found my voice and ordered my coffee and a muffin. Good God if that didn't earn me another smile when she said, "Coming right up Mr. Stark, do you want whip cream in your Mocha?" "Always, isn't Everything better with Whip Cream?" Shit! She just blushed, and bit her bottom lip! "Absolutely" she says then she blushed even more. God help me, I just met this girl and I'm already envisioning multiple sexual encounters, and I'm just ordering a coffee and muffin! It's been too long since I've had sex, since Pepper left almost a year and a half ago, that's why I'm reacting so strongly to her physically...I'm just sexually frustrated, that's got to be it. Rein it in big boy, you know this can't and won't go anywhere. I wait for my order at the end of the counter, and keep one eye on her at all times. Her name badge said Amanda, beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She walks over with my order and our fingers brush together as she hands over my drink. Whoa....did I really just feel that...she's standing there gaping at me too, her eyes growing wider, did she feel that too? The moment is broken when someone yells behind her, "Amanda, we are out of milk, can you get more out of the cooler?" She breaks eye contact and blinks a few times, like she's reorganizing her thoughts, "Yeah, sure, no problem...(looks back at me) enjoy your day Mr. Stark..excuse me" then she walks to the back. I start to walk out, flexing my fingers of my right hand that had touched hers, still feeling the current running through them. Oh boy, I think Starbucks just became my favorite place in the world.

That was a week ago, and I'm still here being a pervert of shit storm proportions. Bruce even noticed when I started coming in with a Starbucks cup every morning. He knows something is up but thank God ole Brucie keeps his questions to himself. Natasha, not so much. I need to be more careful around her, I wouldn't put it past her to tail me or bug me to find out what I'm up to. "Is everything ok Mr. Stark, you seem upset?" I whip my head around hard enough to cause whip lash, how did I miss her standing right next to me!? "Its Tony, please...and yes I'm spectacular...Amanda is it?" She smiled and cocked her head slightly to the side, "No I killed the last girl that worked here and stole her name badge" "Uh..." what?? She laughs "Just kidding, sorry...Yes my name is Amanda, sorry you just looked kind of upset about something and could use a laugh" I smirked at her and laughed "Thanks, I guess I did need a good laugh, and thank God your just joking, I'd hate to have to do a citizen's arrest and take you in for murder...then how would I ever get my coffee fix if your not here to make it for me?" Dammit that blush again...."Well, you are a billionaire, you could just pay someone to bring you coffee anytime you wanted. I think you just like the fact I give you extra whip cream....that's it isn't it, you love me for my cream" Her eyes widened briefly and she bit her lip, like maybe she didn't quite mean to say all of that out loud to me. And that lip...I can tell now she bites it when she's nervous...I make her nervous, damn right sweetheart. I laugh and couldn't help but to add "Absolutely! Totally smitten....guilty as charged!" Her mouth opened and a rush of air came out, her eyes holding mine and God I just want to taste that damn lip! "Do..uh...do you nnneed a refill....Tony" ha ha, she's flustered, I love it! "No thanks, I actually need to.." my words are cut off by a commotion at the counter. We both turn to look and we freeze...a man with a gun has entered the shop and currently had it aimed at the cashiers head, "Nobody Fucking move! Or everyone's morning coffee will taste like this bitch's brains!!" 

Dammit, why does this crap keep happening, and me without my suit...shit! I reach out to take Amanda's arm, wanting to pull her behind me to somehow protect her. She is frozen in her spot, refusing to move, I thought it was because she was scared, but looking up into her face, she's furious. Her eyes...what the hell, is there more silver in her eyes....what is happening?! I whisper to her, "Amanda...." She looks down at me and a chill went through my spine, "Stay here Tony....I got this" she what? How the heck is she going to take care of a crazy man with a gun?! But something tells me to see this out, the way she looked at me, and those eyes! She pulls her arm out of my grasp and starts walking slowly toward the gunman. 

"Sir, no one needs to die today" she says calmly. Her eyes never leaving the man's face. He seems startled at first, that anyone would dare speak to him, let alone move toward him. He pushes the gun into the crying Barista's forehead and screams, "I believe I said don't fucking move, or do you want her to die?! Now empty the registers and put the money in a bag...Now!!!" He added emphasis by pushing the girls head back to push her to move. Amanda glanced at the crying girl, "Its going to be ok Becky...(looking back to the gunman) he's not going to hurt anyone" This seemed to piss him off and he turned and aimed the gun at Amanda. Shit, shit, shit....I stand up, I can't stand by as an onlooker anymore, I can't lose her now...."Alright, let's just all calm down..." "Well, well, well...lookey who we have here, Tony Fucking Stark...you can empty your pockets as well pal, and I'll take that Rolex too or she dies!" Amanda steps in front of me to block me from the gunman...what the hell is she doing, trying to get shot!? "He's not going to give you one single penny, you will not get a thing out of this but jail, make it easier on yourself and put...down..the..gun! Because you have no idea who your messing with dirtbag!" I moved to see her face and I was shocked, her eyes were fully silver now and not an ounce of fear shown on her face. Her hands were by her sides flexing. "Please...you think I'm scared of him?! Without his suit he's just a rich pretty boy!" She glances at me and I just smirk. "Well, genius, philanthropist, Avenger, and Engineer could be.." "Shut up! No one said you could speak, now hand it over!!" "And I told you No" she stated clearly and raised her right hand as if to reach toward the gun. Several things happened at once, the gunman, pissed off at the audacity that this pipsqueak of a girl was defying him and her sudden movement caused him to pull the trigger. I lunged toward Amanda but her left arm came up and I found myself unable to move, like a weight was being forced on my whole body, preventing me from moving forward. I flinched at the sound of the gun and closed my eyes. Everyone screamed! "What the Hell?!" I heard him scream. I opened my eyes, still unable to move from my spot just to the left and behind Amanda. But what I saw was astounding. A bullet frozen in mid air, just a few feet from Amanda's face. She grinned, stepped forward and plucked the bullet out of the air and held it in the palm of her hand, then dropped it to the floor. Her eyes boaring holes into the gunman. He's just standing there, mouth open in shock, looking at his gun then to Amanda. "What the Fu..!!" He starts but Amanda moving her hand towards the gun and it rips out of his hand and hovers in mid air. She brings her palm facing up and closes her hand into a fist. The gun starts to twist in on itself ending up squashed into a ball of metal. When Amanda opens her hand again the thing that was once a gun falls to the floor with a heavy thud. The would be theif backs up and starts to run toward the exit. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is my party sweetheart, and no one leaves early." Both of her hands raise and I feel myself stumbling forward now able to move. The robber suddenly raises into the air and is slammed into the floor with enough force that the hardwood cracked and splintered under his now limp body. "Becky, call 911." She says looking over at the now shocked and no longer crying face of her coworker. 

Telekinesis....Holy Shit! She's a mutant, I should have know , no one, no normal human person has eyes like hers. She seems to deflate a bit and turns to me. "Are you ok Mr. Stark? I didn't hurt you did I?" She gives me one of her killer smiles. "Maybe my Ego, but I'll live" She laughs and sits in a chair nearby, with a look of defeat on her face. "Are you ok?" I ask only because she looks suddenly much older, like a weight was pressing on her shoulders, weighing her spirit down. "No...I'm pretty sure I'm about to get.." "Your a Mutant?!" A man screams from behind the counter that from the look of his uniform meant he was a manager. "We don't want your kind in here, get out!! Your Fired!! Look what you did to the floor!! The store will have to close down to fix this mess!" Alright this douche bag just pissed me off! "Hold on a second! She just saved your employees life and stopped this place from being robbed and all your concerned about is the damn floor?! Then you fire her for being fucking amazing! (This earns me a smile from her direction) Dick move pal, Dick move!" "You both need to get out or I'll have you both arrested when the cops get here!" Amanda sighs, stands up and with shaking fingers untied her apron and places it on the chair she was sitting in. With a weak smile she walks out the front door. I ran out and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. "Hey, stop....care to explain what just happened back there?" She turns and looks down at my hand on her arm almost shocked that she's being touched. "Didn't you hear what he said, I'm a mutant, I have abilities beyond that of a normal human, and I was just fired, so you will excuse me if I don't hang around and have a heart to heart. I'm tired and I need to look for another job...some of us aren't Billionaire geniuses." She smiled at me and tried to pull out of my grasp. "Please, wait...I think I can help you...I just happen to know some people..who just might want to meet you and your abilities, somewhere you can help others and not worry about Dicks like that guy...whatever his name is." She smirked, "His name is Richard..soooo" I laughed then, "Well, Dick it is then!" I suddenly realized I was still holing onto her arm and I released her. "Come on Amanda, what have you got to lose?" She smiled at me and I noticed her eyes had returned to their normal color, "Well, I do need another job.." Yes! "See, that's the spirit...it's a pleasure to meet you Amanda...." "Heart" she says, "my name is Amanda Heart." "Well, Ms Heart, welcome to being an Avenger".


	5. Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony questions his decision to have A mandatory be an Avenger. Will he keep resisting the attraction he has to her or will his self control snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment, I love your feedback! :)

Tony's POV 

I have never questioned one of my decisions so much in my entire life! Having Amanda here in the Avengers tower working side by side with me daily. Not that I'm doubting she can do the job, on the contrary she is a total bad ass! The first week she was here I think I may have asked her a thousand times to move things with her mind. But that's not all she can do. We also learned she can project a psychokinetic shield around herself and others for protection that even blasts from my suit and even Thor's hammer couldn't penetrate. No..my questioning of my decision comes from the fact I can't stop wanting her. 

I don't think I have ever been this horny and that's saying something coming from a once proclaimed playboy. I walk around in almost a constant state of arousal. Everything she does turns me on, and it's fucking distracting! Her eyes, her smile the sound of her laugh even gets a 'rise' out of me. The way she dresses for comfort because she could give two shits about fashion doesn't help either. She's hot as hell in anything...and those damn yoga pants...Holy Hell! Those things were made purposefully to torcher him. The way they mold to her legs and good God her ass! I want nothing more than to grab her ass and haul her up my body and have her wrap those glorious legs around my waist. 

Her skin is as soft as silk, and when we spar during one of Capsicles training sessions my mouth goes dry from wanting to test with my tongue what other parts of her body left unseen are just as silky smooth. And dammit when did the smell of strawberries become erotic? Never took notice of the smell of them until I smelled it on her. Its either her body wash or her shampoo, I don't give a fuck either way because on her it's an aphrodisiac! 

I don't act on these urges, I can't...well OK I actually could but I won't. She deserves someone better than me. Someone who actually can love her and give her the world. And that's not me...my heart died long ago, right after the words 'I can't do this anymore Tony' and a slamming door signaling I'd fucked up yet again, to the point where Pepper left me. I put everything I had into being with her and I couldn't even make that work...pshht, genius my ass! I always thought I couldn't live without Pepper, and did everything in my power to protect her and ensure I would never have to. But all my efforts only pushed her away more. The more I was Iron Man the more she pulled away. So I let her go. She deserved better than me too. 

What makes all this so much harder is she wants me too. She's never told me but how can I not know. The way I catch her watching me and biting her lip, eyes going just a shade more silver when she's aroused. She is always finding an excuse to be near me, touch me, smell me...yeah that one took me by surprise. When I noticed how she would lean in and smell me I made sure to always wear the Cologne she obviously loves. I could have her this moment if I so choose. And in truth, I say it's for her benefit, but it's really to protect myself. I can see myself falling in love with her so easily, hell if I'm really being honest with myself I'm already halfway there. I couldn't handle her leaving me too when she realizes I'm not what she needs. I barely survived Pepper, I don't think I could handle it from Amanda. 

And so began my six months of pure unadulterated lesson on self control. The only thing that seems to help is when I'm alone at night or in the shower and I try to get some relief. I should be blind by now if my mother was correct! I may be giving every teenage boy a run for their money on the amount of times I can come in one night by my own hand to the thoughts of her. 

So here I am, lying in bed refusing to get up for yet another damn early morning training session. The dream I just woke up from has left me hard and wanting..it's one of my favorites of her. We are playing pool again and she's wearing her yoga pants, bending over to make her shot. She looks over her shoulder at me and bites that damn lip! I don't have self control here in my dreams..here in this place, heart be damned!! I rip those pants off and fuck her hard into the pool table hearing my named screamed from her lips. 

Screw Cap and his training..I wasn't done with my dream and I'm going to lay here and finish it then finish myself off. A man can only take so much...I need a fucking break! "Friday, if anyone asks you don't know where I am...I mean it I will delete you from the mainframe permanently!' 'Understood sir, should that include Ms. Heart as well boss?' Dammit why did I make her so cheeky.."Especially her Friday!" Let someone else take on Tasha today, I already have an aching dick, I sure as hell don't want an aching ass. 

I'm half dozing when I hear the distant click of my quarters front door opening. Someone is here. Probably Cap, pissed off is my guess. But I would think he would have made himself known by now....no whoever it is wants to be not heard. Well, who am I to ruin their fun. Let's see who it is shall we. 

I can sense someone slowly coming to stand by my side of the bed. Shit.....strawberries! What the hell is she doing here in my room. Aaaaand I'm naked..well, this should be interesting. I make slight snoring sounds to throw her off, what is she doing? Why isn't she doing anything.

"Wake up sleepy head!" And then I feel the ice cold water!! Fuck Fuck Fuck!! I jump up out of bed, "What the fuck!! Cold, cold, cold!!!" Jesus that's cold..."What the hell Amanda?!" She's staring at me like I'm the one who dumped the damn water on her. "I...I...uh...oh God!" She's staring at me wide eyes and stammering...oh..yeah...shit..I'm naked, well that explains her reaction. Nice one Tony! I reach down and grab my sheet and wrap it around my waist "Seriously squirt, why the cold shower, I was having a good dream?" She's still wide eyed and stammering away, "You, uh, you didn't come to, uh..." she's flushed and her eyes have taken on a more silver tone, she's turned on...well....good morning to me...I smirk at her cuz, yeah I know she likes that, "What's the matter kid, cat got your tongue?" Oh yeah, that did it..."Shut up Dick!! I'm not a kid, I'm thirty years old for Christ's sake! You skipped out on training today, so I figured you needed a wake up call! Natasha kicked my ass today, and it was YOUR turn to spar with her! It's not fair Tony, your a part of this team too and we needed you there!" Uh oh...she got Tasha.. yikes. She's standing there mad as hell at me with her hands on her hips. Well, fuck me sideways..she's wearing those damn yoga pants again...and hot pink ones to boot. And her yelling at me is seriously turning me on. "Whoa take it down a few notches there squirt, it's too early for yelling and nagging. So I missed one of Capsicles training sessions, so what.. (oh yeah..I'm going to have fun with this)...wait, did you miss me, that's it isn't it, you just wanted to see me all hot and sweaty with Tasha's thighs wrapped around my head." I've moved closers to her, watching her reaction...I'm going to fucking burn in hell for this..but God she smells good! She takes a step back eyes growing more silver by the second. "Shut up Tony! Seriously, why did you ditch?" I watch as she tracks with her eyes water falling from my soaked hair, running down my chest and stomach...she bites that damn lip. "You alright there squirt?" I know she hates that nickname. "Quit calling me squirt! And no more skipping Tony I mean it or I'll. ." "You'll what?" I interrupt her verbal lashing, "You'll get me wet again?" I step towed her until her body is flush against my chest, her eyes widen and shes staring at me, mouth hung open. "I may like that. ..but fair warning, I'll return the favor." My hunger for her is in full force, the huskiness in my voice evidence of my arousal. I can feel her tremble against my chest. My eyes are drawn to her lips, slightly open and respiration erratic. I raise my right hand and place it on her hip, needing to feel her under my fingers, needing her closer. I pull her against my body and her breath rushes out. She closes her eyes...oh no sweetheart I need to see your eyes..."Amanda.." I release the sheet and grab her other hip pulling her tighter against me, she's shaking from desire, "Amanda.....look at me". Slowly she tilts her head back and I look in her eyes. No green can be seen, nothing but beautiful silver orbs peeking at me through her long lashes. God help me I want this...I want her...I need to taste her, just once. I slowly lower my head reaching out to touch her cheek and pull her face up to meet me. I feel her hands caressing my sides and still I hold myself back...give her a chance to run...but God help me please don't run! I brush my lips barely against her own and then she fucking moans...my grip tightens and the last coherent thought that enters my arousal induced brain is this, Fuck Self Control!! And I slam my mouth onto hers!


	6. Make Love To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Tony give in to their passions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would like more :)

Amanda's POV

The feel of his lips upon mine moving with urgency, is nothing but pure heaven. His hand previously on my cheek has now moved into my braid at the base of my scull. His other arm sliding around my waist pulling me so close our breaths have become one. Every nerve in my body feel like their on overdrive, feeling everything yet nothing all at once. Nothing else exists beyond his embrace, I feel him, smell him and taste him. I couldn't tell you what day it is or time, or the weather outside, because at this moment only our mutual desires matter. 

His left hand snakes it's way under my shirt and slides up my back, digging his fingers into my flesh, trying to make us closer if at all possible. I move my hands to his back, feeling the muscles tense under my hands. He pulls his mouth from mine, desperate for breath, eyes closed and chest heaving. He tightens the grip in my braid, almost to the point of pain making me moan out his name. "Tony.." His eyes fly open looking into my upturned face, mouth open and pink from the assault on my mouth. He makes a sound somewhere between a growl and whine and spins me around with my back to his front. With his hand still in my hair and his other flat on my stomach he walks us the few steps to press me against the wall. His hand grabs my hip pulling me back into his pelvis, letting me feel on my rear and low back how much he desires me. He bends down and attaches his mouth to my neck, licking and biting to a place behind my ear that makes me push back into him, causing a low rumble to form in his chest. My hands are braced on the wall on either side of my head. His hands leave my body for a moment, both from my hair and hip which makes me groan in frustration. He grabs my hair again yanking my head back and he all but growls in my ear, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to take care of you" the vibrations of his voice low and full of need makes me gasp and push back more into him. He releases his tight grip only to start undoing my braid. Before I know it my long auburn hair is hanging free down my back. He puts both his hands over mine on the wall pushing his fingers to intertwine with mine. I feel him lean into me, face buried in my hair, inhaling the smell of my shampoo and grinding his erection into my backside, "God, you smell so good...hmmmm....I wonder if you taste like strawberries too" his mouth goes to my ear again, "I need to taste you Amanda, I can't stop myself, please....let me taste you". Dear sweet God in heaven! The sound that comes out of my mouth I've never heard before, "Yes, God Tony..Yes!"

He growls and spins me around, my back now pressed against the wall as his lips attack mine. His hands are on my waist and he moans when they wrap completely around. He dominates my mouth, tongue caressing mine then pulling back to take my bottom lip and drag his teeth over it. His body shudders against mine. He slides his hands up and keeps going, taking my shirt with them. I release my hold from his shoulders and stretch my arms above my head. He grins and licks his lips as he pulls my shirt over my head revealing even more skin to him. He tosses my sleeveless shirt over his shoulder to land God knows where. I start to lower my arms but he takes them in his hands and holds them above my head and presses them into the wall. His lips only a breath away from mine, "Keep them here for me baby, I want to see you." Mmm baby, I like that, no, I freaking love it. I nod my head letting him know I understood. He kneels in front of me and grabs my waist with both hands I feel his thumbs caressing my flesh, his breath ghosting across my stomach. He runs his nose over my skin, taking in my scent, "So good baby...you smell so good". He starts kissing my stomach, open mouthed like he's starving for my taste. His tongue licking and caressing, dipping into my naval. His hands kneading my body slowly working up my ribs. I moan shamelessly, my eyes fluttering closed, head falling back into the wall. He kisses and sucks his way up my body as he stands. I finally open my eyes and he's looking at my chest and my breasts that are encased in a plain, nothing special black bra. I suddenly regret that I'm not more girly with frilly, lacey under garments. I look at his face, praying I don't see disappointment, I'm not sure I could handle that from him, anyone else but him. But he doesn't look pleased, no he looks down right in awe...his eyes are wide as he looks me over, "So beautiful". He wraps his arms around me searching for the clasp to release my bra. His brow furrows and he looks confused. I couldn't help myself and I giggled. His eyes shoot to my face, I'm grinning and biting my lip, "Its in the front". He cocks his eye brow and looks down, then back up to my face. "How convenient" and chuckles, bringing his lips to mine again in a searing kiss.

His mouth skims down my chin onto my throat, I can feel his facial hair scraping against the tender skin. He takes a half step back to examine my bra suddenly, as if this is the most important mission he's ever been on, determined to see his prize. He tilts his head to the side, looks at the clasp then with one flick of his finger by breasts are set free. He peeks at me through his hooded eyes and grins. The smug bastard, he's good at that. But his gloating lasts all of 2 seconds, because the moment his eyes take in the sight of my naked breasts, moving from the ragged breaths I'm taking. He puts his hands up onto my raised arms, skimming them down, feeling my skin pebble with goosebumps, running them down to my ribs barely touching the sides of my breasts. Reversing the motion he places them just below my breasts, rotating his thumbs to caress the soft skin above. He groans and cups both breasts in his hands, pressing them together and running his thumbs over my nipples causing me to arch into his hands and throw my head back and moan. My eyes shoot open and a strangled scream leaves my throat when the feel of his mouth encloses around my left nipple, suckling, biting and licking. My hands can't stay put, I tangle them in his hair pressing him to my chest. God, so good....So good...."More..." I was shocked that it was my voice I'm hearing. He switches breasts and shares the same treatment with its twin. Heat pools in my belly, my core throbbing with need, my legs shaking. I feel how wet I am, soaking my panties and through my yoga pants. "Tony, oh God, please....more, oh God, yes.....So good...ahhh". My words double his efforts, squeezing one breast and pinching the nipple he then bites down hard on the one in his mouth and tugs. "Shit....oh God...Yes...oh oh...I'm gonna, OH God, TONY!!!" And I explode! He hasn't even touched my core and I'm orgasming from his mouth alone. I have a death grip on Tony 's shoulder and hair, crying out, knees collapsing. Tony wraps his arms around me holding me close, pressing me into the wall, his mouth on my ear, soothing me with words I can't understand in my state. I finally come down from my high and slump against his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. My breath harsh, heart pounding. I finally can hear what Tony is saying. "So beautiful, I've got you baby. You're so beautiful. That's my girl, come back to me." 

I lift my head and kiss Tony's hair line by his ear, running my hands through his hair. He pulls his head back and looks in my eyes, he wiggles his eyebows at me and grins, "That good huh?" We both chuckle, but his soon fades when I shift against him and along his length pressed into my belly. His eyes flutter closed and he groans into my shoulder. His right hand roams down my body, grips my ass. His large hand squeezes the cheek then goes to my thigh, pulling it up to his hip and presses his rock hard cock into my core. We both gasp at the contact. He continues to grind into me, sucking on my neck, biting down then soothi g it with his tongue, marking me. I grind back into him, trying to relieve the tension building again, or did it ever really leave? "Amanda, I need you...now, please...please let me make love to you" he sounds desperate and his words are breathy against my mouth as he kisses me senseless once again. There is no hesitation, no second guessing. No wondering if this is a bad decision, no feelings of not living up to anyone's standards. It's just me Loving Tony and me letting him Love me in return. "Yes" I murmur against his lips, "Yes, please, I need you too Tony." Without hesitation he pushes off the wall, runs both hands over your backside and down to your thighs, grabs hold and hauls you up his body, my legs wrap around his waist. One hand supports my rear and the other on my back. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. I feel the smile on his lips rather than see it. I break the kiss and look at him, he's just grinning like a fool. I laugh, "What's so funny?" He chuckles and says, "You really are tiny aren't you?" I smack his shoulder, "Shut up Tony, great things come in small packages!" He smirks and grabs both of my ass cheeks in his palms and squeezes, pressing you down onto his throbbing dick. "Damn right I will..!" He bites his lip and I realize what he means. Holy Shit! He turns and walks us to his King size bed.

We reach the bed and Tony lowers me down, he follows me, pressing into me and taking my mouth in a fiery kiss. I gasp against his mouth breaking the contact. "Tony, I'm wet!" He grinds into me, growling in my ear, "I know baby, God I can feel you through your pants". Holy Cow! Wow! "Um, Tony, no, I mean yes I am but no I meant I'm wet, your bed is soaking wet...And cold" I emphasize this with a shiver. He lifts up and looks over at the bed, and sure enough, he's put you down right in the middle of the wet spot your little prank caused with his wake up call. "Your fault" he teases, then laughs. He wraps you in his arms again, your legs wrap back around his waist. He picks you up with little effort and walks around the bed to the other side. He drops you down onto the comforter and laughs when you bounce. "Is this better? Are you still wet?" I bite my lip, not sure where the courage suddenly came from when I say, almost as a moan, "Everyday, for Six.Damn.Months" Something in him snaps, I see it in his eyes, the way his body shudders, and within the span of a second he's on me hungry and demanding. 

He pushes me up the mattress onto the pillows. He lifts my torso up and pulls my bra from my shoulders, I didn't even realize it was still on me. The bra joins my shirt somewhere behind him on the floor. He pushes up onto his knees in between my thighs. And that's when I get my first real good look at him. God Bless America, there should be sonnets being sung about his body, he definitely takes care of himself. Sculptured chest that's beautiful despite the scar from the removal of his arc reactor, strong built arms, a sexy six pack and...oh Lord...He has the 'V', That yummy cut of muscles defining his abs from his pelvis accentuating his hips that are made for nibbling...oh yes, later, that's mine! My eyes go lower, he has a glorious happy trail leading to a very long and thick, throbbing cock. Shit! Holy sweet mother of God! My mouth waters and I lick my lips. I hear a cough and look up. Tony's kneeling between my thighs grinning down at me, "Enjoying the view there Heart?" I smile back, "Absolutely!" He grabs the waist band of my yoga pants and underwear and strips them off my body and legs. Thankfully I had left my shoes by his front door. The clothing goes who knows where. "Jesus...Amanda...." He's breathing has increased and the look on his face changes to one of pure unadulterated lust. He looks down at my dripping core than to my face, still not moving, like he's trying to make a decision. "Tony, please, I need you inside me...Now!" I'm aching for him desperately. Apparently that made his decision for him and he lays over me taking my mouth in a demanding kiss. I cling to his back, raking my nails into his skin causing him to groan. He reaches between our bodies and his fingers slide against my wet lips. He dips his middle finger into my dripping lips, he groans and slides the finger inside me. My mouth hangs open in a silent scream for more. "God, your soaking wet! Baby I'm not going to last long, I've needed you so bad for so long, and you feel like heaven!" He removes his hand from me and I whimper in frustration. "I have you baby" He props himself up, tilts his hips and I feel him hot and heavy against me, he palms my hip with his right hand. He groans as he grinds against me sliding his length through my wet folds and brushed my clit. I gasp pressing my hips up against him. His grip tightens to the point I think there may be a bruise tomorrow but I don't care. I push my pelvis against him again and he hisses through his teeth. "Fuck!" He pulls my leg up over his hip and lines himself up with my opening. He opens his eyes and I can't look away, then he slams home, buried deep in me I cry out, not just from the pain of how big he is, but from the sheer pleasure it also brings. He buries his face against my chest, shuddering, not moving. I can feel him throbbing in me and know he's already close to losing control. I rub his back and twist my fingers through his hair. He finally lifts his head, looks over my face like he's seeing me for the first time. With a shuddering breath he pulls back then slams back into me taking my lips in his own to stifle my scream of pleasure. 

I'm no virgin, haven't been since I was 18, but dammit all, Tony made every other sexual experience I've had pale and wither into the background. He rocks into me with force, his grunts and moans in my ear. I'm already close, have been since he first entered me. "God, Amanda, baby are you close? I meet him thrust for thrust. "Yes, God, Tony...So close baby!" Tony lifts up and grabs my hands pulling then to the rails on the headboard, "Hold on tight baby". I lock my hands around the bars tight, knuckles going white. He scoots up onto his knees adjusting his angle inside me. He pulls my right leg high on his hip, leans forward and grasps the top of the headboard for leverage. He pulls almost all the way out then slams in and doesn't let up. He's relentless, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing throughout the room along with both our moans. Good God, I've never had someone so deep before, banging my cervix sending electric jolts through my entire body. He adjusts my legs again, "Holy Shit!!!" I scream when the change in angle gits my g-spot straight on and I'm gone, flying high, screaming out Tony's name! He shouts my name as well growing thicker inside me. He comes moments after I do, clenching the headboard so hard I hear a crack. We both let go and wrap each other up in our arms, breaths harsh and panting. Sweat glistening on our bodies. It's in that moment when we are still joined, wrapped around each other, just basking in the afterglow of by far the most powerful orgasm I have ever had in my life, that I realize I can never let him go. Heart be damned. As I run my fingers through his hair and breath into his shoulder a tear slides down my face. In my mind I say to him, 'I Love You Tony'. He pulls up and stares down at me, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. He sees the tears on my face and wipes them off with his thumb. "I heard you.....Amanda, I heard you..in my head...." My eyes open wide in shock, in fear...oh no..."Amanda.....(his eyes are glistening with unshed tears)....I Love You too." A sob leaves my throat that he captures with a kiss.


	7. Love and Mutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reflects on making love to Amanda and his feelings for her and realizes he's experiencing some sort of psychic connection with her that changes his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the monster...comment below ;)

Tony's POV 

I never expected things to go this far. I just wanted to tease her..get a reaction out of her. And boy did I ever! From the first brush of her lips on mine I was a goner. All pretenses of keeping my distance and doing what was best for her and my own heart flew right out the perverbial window. The feel of her under my hands and her taste on my tongue was just too much for me to resist. With one touch of her lips on mine everything fell into place like a key sliding into a lock. Nothing else mattered in that moment. 

Watching her explode in my arms from just my attention to her breasts was a sight to behold. I have never experienced that before...Ever! Sure I've been with women who were pretty turned on...mostly by my money or what fame they could get by being with me..but never someone so in tune with me like she was. The whole thing was akin to a religious experience, everything felt heightened, touch, taste, smell..even the feel of being inside her felt far better than anyone I have ever been with prior. And yes, that includes Pepper. It was as if whatever I was feeling was amplified just by touching her. 

There was a moment, when I first entered her....after I got myself under control and didn't blow my load like a 16 year old during his first hand job....that I felt my whole world shift on its axis. I looked at her, looked into her beautiful silver eyes and flushed face...and I saw pure Love shining back at me. And I didn't just see it...I felt it. My heart swelled with it. Dear God...I love her...This one time, this moment we were in would never be enough. NEVER! 

I put everything I felt for her into my actions, needing her to feel my love for her. When we were laying in each other's arms after our mutual release , still connected in the most intimate of ways it felt as if we were truly of one body and one soul. I felt her everywhere as if I was feeling everything she was feeling, not as her and not as me but as a whole together. And then I heard it. As clear as if she were speaking directly into my ear yet feeling the words in my head at the same time. 'I Love You Tony'. It startled me..I have never experienced anything like it before. I looked down at her and both saw and felt her tears on her face. For they felt like my tears as well. I saw and felt the fear in her eyes when I told her "I heard you.....Amanda, I heard you... in my head.." Her shock ripple through me, but then felt her Love, caressing me like a warm blanket over my soul. Tears pooling in my eyes from the rush of emotion. I couldn't have stopped my next words even if I tried, for it was as if saying them was a matter of life or death. "Amanda...I Love you too". I captured her sob with a kiss. 

I didn't understand what was happening and why, and I'll figure that all out soon enough because...well I'm me and I poke and prod something until I can know it inside and out. But there were a few things I did know, with unwavering certainty. One, that I was completely in love with Amanda. Two, there would be no more fighting my heart. Three, I know Amanda loves me. And four, my world will never be the same again....and I was perfectly ok with that.


	8. Psychic Tether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Amanda discuss their psychic link.

Amanda's POV

 

I'm not sure how long we laid there just holding each other. Tony eventually, though reluctantly removed himself from above me and in me to lay down to my right and pull me to his chest. His arms warm around me, hands gliding up and down my back and sides. I just wanted to stay in that moment forever, to be completely surrounded by Tony, his warmth and his smell was soothing like a balm. 

I felt him reach down with one arm retrieving the comforter that had been hastily kicked aside earlier. He placed the warm downey blanket over both our bodies. He turned more to his side and tucked me under his chin. His left arm under my head for a pillow and his right memorizing every dip and curve of my back, sides and hip.

I laid there in shock really, unsure of what to say or do. I could also feel the same thing radiating from Tony. This is just so beyond anything I've felt before. Yeah I have telekinesis, have since I was 13. When I was 25 I was training with Logan and I discovered by sheer accident that I could produce a psychokinetic energy shield for protection. The Danger Room was tampered with and all safety precautions were disabled and Logan and I were trapped. We fought for our lives and I was about to be crushed by a very large Sentinel robot. Logan tried to get to me in time but he just wasn't fast enough. The foot of the Sentinel came toward me and I raised my hands to defend myself and it happened. I opened my eyes when the crushing blow never came. I looked up and the robot was stomping away at me but unable to reach me...a shield of energy was around me like a bubble, protecting me. I managed to concentrate and expand the shield to encompass Logan as well and we waited for help. But that was five years ago. Man this mutation shit is confusing as hell! 

I could feel the shift in Tony's emotions..this is just freaking weird! "Amanda, I take it you didn't know you could project your emotions and thoughts telepathically?" I tilt my head back to be able to look him in the face. "No I didnt...this is so weird! And that's saying a lot coming from me. But uh..Tony it's not just me projecting to you, I can feel you too" His eyes open a bit wider "You can read my mind?" "No..no Tony I can't necessarily read your mind....it's like there is a psychic tether between us. I can feel your emotions and when I touch you, it's almost like I'm touching myself.." He chuckles "Oh I think I'm going to like you touching yourself." Pshht.."Tony! (I lightly smack his shoulder to chastise him...whoa I kind of felt that on my own shoulder...this is totally weird!!!!) Stop it...you perv" He just grins at me "Yeah, not going to apologize for that...besides you Love this Perv..admit it". I bring my left hand up to cup his cheek and I can feel the nervousness in that statement though clouded by humor. "Yes I do.... (I pull my hand down his cheek to skim across his goatee and brush his lips with my fingers) I Love You Tony." ( He smiles and his chest expands from a sudden intake of breath) "I love you too" He tightens his hold on me and brings his mouth down to mine. It's full of passion and everything a kiss should be.

We made love again several more times before we finally let sleep overtake us. We couldn't get enough of each other. Our link made us set off each other like ripples in a pond. Exhaustion eventually won out and we slept, wrapped in each others arms in a tangle of limbs and blankets. It was the best damn sleep I have ever known.


	9. Time To Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda wakes up in Tony's bed and decides it's time to eat.....but so does Tony. Only he's hungry for more than food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two together...what do you think. Comment below! :)

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately felt extremely warm..why am I so warm? Then I felt a shifting of something behind me. Oh.....wow....yeah that really happened. I'm in bed, in Tony's bed, with Tony. And we made love, a lot...and He Loves me. Holy Cow Tony Stark loves me! I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. We are still in his bed, spooning. I almost giggled at the thought. Tony is behind me pressed against my back with his arm draped around my waist. His face is buried in my hair at the back of my head, like he fell asleep nuzzling my neck. He's still asleep, but dear Lord, I really gotta pee!

I really just wanted to lay there and enjoy him being so close to me but my bladder had other ideas. I slowly lifted his arm and slid as quietly as I could from his embrace. He shifted slightly in his sleep more to his back and I was finally free. I made my way to Tony's bathroom. After relieving myself I stood at the sink washing my hands. I noticed a bottle of Cologne sitting on the counter. I picked it up and brought it to my nose. Whoa! This is it...this is what Tony smells like all the time! Wow....dang how can a smell stir so many longings. It made me want to go back to bed, wake him up and make love to him all over again. Good God, when did I become such a horn dog? I was on my way back to the bedroom when another sound caught my attention. My stomach made a protesting sound...yup I'm famished. What can I say I really worked up an appetite. 

I peeked in at Tony and he was still asleep. I crept out into the living room and kitchen area. Maybe I could make a snack, surprise him with it when he wakes up. Walking into the kitchen I suddenly remembered I was naked...well crap. I may not mind in my kitchen but Tony may not, plus possible hot and sharp things around naked breasts, not a smart idea. A duffle bag caught my eye that was laying next to the sofa. I opened the bag...Bingo!! Tony's work out clothes!! I found an old worn AC/DC T-shirt..perfect. I pulled the shirt over my head inhaling his scent, I may never take this shirt off, Ever! 

In a hushed voice, "Friday?" 'Yes Amanda, how can I be of assistance? ' "What time is it?" 'It is now 3:35pm' Holy Cow...I came to Tony's quarters at approximately a little past 8am. No wonder I'm starving. And I never did get any coffee. I went about gathering ingredients from the kitchen. I decided sandwiches were fine since I didn't want to make too much noise. 

I was busy humming one of my favorite songs while putting everything together. Swaying my hips to the remembered beat in my head, and even singing softly some of the lyrics. I felt a lightness in my chest and goosebumps dance across my skin. I stopped. I can feel him. I turned and sure enough, there standing in the entrance to the kitchen was Tony, sex hair on point, leaning against the wall, wearing a crooked sexy smile and nothing else. Hot Damn! "Hi" His eyes roamed my body from my head to my feet. "Hi....so I woke up and had to take a piss, you weren't there...for a second I thought you had realized the error of our ways and skipped out on me...and here I go finding you in my kitchen, making me a sandwich , and dressed in my shirt......" He pushed off the wall and stalked...yes stalked toward me. "And I would put good money on that your wearing nothing under it." Gulp!

I watched him coming toward me like a tiger stalking it's prey. I swallowed the lump suddenly forming in my throat, my mouth going dry. He stands in front of me and puts his hands on the counter on either side of my body, essentially blocking any exit away from him. He leans in very close, mouth going to my ear. His voice low and almost a growl he says "Take it off." It wasn't a request, or even a suggestion...no it was an order and holy hell if that didn't turn me on even more. I grip the counter a little tighter as the rush of arousal pulses through me making me wet and ready for him. He straightens and backs up a step to give me room. The heat in his eyes making his brown eyes almost black with desire. I say nothing, I reach my arms down to the edge of his t-shirt, running my fingers along the hem that reach a few inches below my rear. I grab the shirt and slowly lift it inch by inch revealing more of my skin to him. I peek at him through my lashes and he's watching my hands as they travel up my body. His body tense like he's holding himself back from pouncing on me. I can feel how aroused he is...our connection still intact. I finally pull the shirt fully off my body and let it drop to the floor. His eyes are roaming my body, his tongue escaping his mouth to lick his bottom lip then pulling it in biting it. I wanted to test our bond, I knew I projected my thought to him before so I wanted to see if I could do it again. So I concentrated, looked at Tony and thought these words to him, 'Fuck me Tony'. He suddenly whipped his eyes to mine, oh yeah..he heard it! 

He crashed upon me like waves on the shore. His mouth hungry and wanting. His hands grabbing my ass hauling me up his body. He pushes the sandwiches and assorted ingredients out of the way and places me on the counter top, my legs wrapping around his hips drawing him in closer. All I can do is gasp and moan as he attacks my neck and collar bone with open mouthed kisses, biting my pulse point making me cry out. He puts his mouth to my ear again and growls, "I'm glad we're in the kitchen because I'm fucking starving, and your just what I'm hungry for!" His voice literally makes my toes curl.

He grabs my ass and hauls me to the edge of the counter. He looks in my eyes and a wicked grin is on his face. He starts to kneel in front of me. Holy shit, holy shit he's really going to do it....right here....in his kitchen...on the counter! He places my legs over each shoulder and starts kissing my inner thigh slowly heading toward my core. He slides his hands up spreading my legs more for him. "Just lay back baby, just feel." I shiver and lay back on the cold granite counter top, doing just that. I feel his thumbs caressing my lips spreading them. The first feel of his mouth on me has me crying out and arching my back. Open mouthed kisses with long licks of his tongue from bottom to top. He circled my clit applying just enough pressure to heighten my pleasure but not enough to send me over the edge. And lord, the sounds he's making, you would think he was at a banquet eating his favorite meal. "God...Tony....please....more I need more!" I'm writhing on the counter, needing to come so bad, every nerve ending in my body on edge, ready to explode in a moments notice. That's when he inserts one finger into me, a strangled scream leaves my throat. Still not enough..I reach my hands up to my breasts needing more stimulation. I grab my breasts and squeeze them, pinching my nipples. He must have sensed my movements or felt them, or both because he suddenly growls into my pussy, shoving another finger into me, curling them and immediately finds my g-spot. At the same moment he wraps his lips around my clit and sucks it into his mouth flicking it fast and hard with his tongue. I scream and explode with such force Tony has to hold me down to prevent me from coming up and off the counter. 

No sooner than a few pants of breath after my earth shattering orgasm I feel Tony stand between my legs, grabbing my hips in his strong hands. While I'm still spasming from my release he slams his cock balls deep into me. Another scream escapes my throat. He's pounding into me relentlessly, at a punishing speed. I reach down needing to hold him, grasping his hands that have a death grip on my hips. He pauses his thrusts to pull me upright. I wrap my arms around his shoulders burying my face in the crook of his neck as his thrusts continue. His left hand going under my ass, pushing me up, changing the angle and I find myself already on the brink of release all over again. "God, yes, come for baby...!" His words set me off and I throw my head back and scream his name and dig my nails into his shoulders. His forehead goes to my chest as he tightens his hold on me, thrusts erratic and primal! He roars his release slamming into me and holds my body to him as he shakes from the force of his orgasm. We are both heaving from the exertion, clinging to each other just breathing the other in. 

I lift my head from his shoulder and kiss his forehead. "So, did you get what you needed....or do you still want the sandwich? " He just laughs. Looks up and pulls my mouth to his in a sweet kiss. "Oh sweetheart, I'll never get enough of you....but I think I need a minute before I eat....well....anything else that is." I just giggle and kiss his cheek. "Well, I could stand for a shower and I have to say, I got a peek at yours this morning and I'm dying to get in there. Mine isn't nearly as big. You up to joining me? I could scrub your back" I wiggled my eye brows at him suggestively. "Jesus woman...your going to kill me. I'm not as young as I use to be." It's my turn to smirk at him, "You didn't seem to have any problem keeping 'up' earlier and a few moments ago, but I can totally understand if you need to rest, I mean someone of your advanced age needs extra time to...recover....I could let you relax and watch me wash my hair. Letting the soap run down my body, over my breasts and in between my legs, and if your still too tired (I pull him close to whisper in his ear) I could let you watch me make myself come with my own hands" I run my said hands up and down his arms feeling him slightly shudder at the touch. I can already feel him start to harden inside me where we are still connected. He looks me in the eyes and grabs my ass in both hands and pulls me from the counter. I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his hips. "Oh sweetheart, that better be a fucking promise". He starts walking us towards the bathroom. Sandwiches forgotten until much much later.


	10. Life and Living...There's A Difference Darlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda reflects on her past and her present and opens her heart to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff...but you knew it was coming ;)

For the second time I'm waking up in Tony's arms. I smile and roll onto my back and stretch. Youch! Man...I'm completely and totally wrecked. I haven't felt this sore since my first official workout as an Avenger. I lost count how many times we made love. The bed, the kitchen counter then the shower..the wall..the floor...the bed again and again and again....whew! 

I have no clue what time it is..nor do I care. I lay there staring at the ceiling. I'm not as freaked out anymore about my latest addition to my mutation, well that's not entirely true, I'm scared to death. Everytime my powers have changed or grew it always brought back so much anxiety. How I was rejected and despised by my parents and society in general. The fear of being discovered because not everyone is so welcoming to mutants. People who just hate you and discriminate against you for something you have no control over. I can't even tell you how many jobs I've lost when someone finds out I'm a mutant. The day of the robbery at Starbucks with Tony I knew the moment I showed them what I could do I was fired. My manager was not exactly shy about his hatred of mutants. That's why being here with Tony and the others means so much to me. I don't have to hide anymore. I can be myself here. Not that I couldn't at Xavier's school because I did, it's just I felt drawn elsewhere. Even Charles said I was destined for great things. He was saddened when I told him I needed to be on my own, but he understood. He took me in when I was a teenager. I spent years learning control, focusing all my energy into fine tuning, so to speak my 'gifts' as he liked to call them, that i never just took the time to...be me. 

It was actually Logan that made me realize what I needed to do. After our encounter in the Danger Room that almost killed us Logan and I became very close. No...not sexually, I mean..yeah he's kinda hot but he just wasn't my type. If I even knew what that was. No he became my friend, and there is no greater and loyal friend than Logan. We were friendly I suppose before, but he mainly just kept his distance, he had a way of pushing people away with his gruff attitude, crude humor and sometimes violent tendencies. We were together most days and sometimes nights, talking for hours. He gave me my first beer, taught me to ride his Harley. I tried his cigar once and thought I would die from the coughing fit it produced. That was the first time I actually heard him laugh...a true from the gut, no holds barred belly laugh! 

God....I miss my friend. We use to Skype at least once a week. But I haven't been able to for about three months now. According to Charles he's off hunting down leads to his past that were recently discovered, and there apparently isn't good WiFi in the cold mountain ranges in Canada. Pshht, wonder what Logan would think of me now...seeing me with Tony. He'd probably slap me hard on the back and tell me 'Bout Damn time there darlin'. 

Logan told me I wasn't living my life. I argued...of course, making some snarky comeback about having a pulse and being alive. He only shook his head at me and said, 'Amanda, just because your alive doesn't mean your livin.' He really got me thinking...and he was right. Here I was surrounded by those like myself, and after being there for almost 14 years I only had a few friends. I spent all my spare time learning control. I was scared of getting close with anyone, afraid of rejection like with my parents, and the one guy I let myself get close enough to and let into my heart and my bed. I needed to protect myself and that included my heart. I was trapped in my own head. Afraid to break out and see who I really am, what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. And I felt sick when I realized I needed to leave. Face the world and my demons. Finally find out who exactly Amanda Heart was. What her dreams and ambitions were. I needed to find my purpose. So I said a tearful goodbye and headed to New York City. The city of opportunities and devirsity. 

Here I am...almost 2 years later. I finally feel like I'm living. I smile, Logan would be proud of me. "I hope I'm the reason for that smile." The voice next to me pipes up. My grin grows bigger and I turn my head to see Tony laying on his side watching me. "And what if I told you it wasnt?" He props himself up onto his elbow. "So what's got you suddenly smiling? Hmmm...you were laying there so deep in thought and at on point it looked like you were going to cry." I can tell he's worried. "Just thinking...". "About...." he questions. I roll to my side facing him. I place my hand over his heart, feeling it beat under my fingers and I lean in and lightly kiss his lips. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close. I pull back and look him in the eyes. "I was thinking about before I came here. And how much I miss Logan. (I smile and lightly run my hand up Tony's shoulder and cup his cheek in my palm) That's why I looked sad.. (his brow creased and I felt his emotions shift) but I smiled because I am finally where I am meant to be. Here, at the Avengers Tower, helping right the wrongs, and helping those that can't help themselves. Being with all my new and wonderful friends...How I finally feel comfortable in my own skin for once in my life. (I grabbed Tony's arm from around my waist and placed his hand over my heart) I'm in love with an amazing man that crazy enough loves me back. (My voice catches and Tony's moves his hand to my cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tear away that had escaped my eye) I'm finally living Tony. Thank you.." He continues to caress my cheek and he smiles, "What are you thanking me for?" "For coming into my store that day. For taking a chance on me and allowing me to be here as an Avenger. For giving me a reason to wake up in the morning and know my life has meaning and purpose. I'm thanking you for....being you, because I Love you....I Love YOU Tony. Suit or not...bad habits and good. I don't want you to change a thing...I Love you just as you are....Unconditionally....for as long as I live." More tears are running down my face and Tony tries to wipe them all away. I see a single tear fall down his cheek. He pulls my mouth to his and kisses me then places his forehead to mine. "I should be thanking you...you gave me back something I thought I had lost forever...My heart. I thought I knew what it was to love someone...but it wasn't until I met you that I truly understood...what that word means. And I do...I Love you Amanda, all of you...and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much!" He kisses me until I'm breathless and I feel it in every nerve ending, every cell of my body. I feel Love. I feel truly alive.


	11. Science Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Amanda seek out Bruce. They need his help to determine if physically Amanda has changed from her most recent mutation. Amanda finds out more about Tony then she could hope for...Tony Stark...pining for 6 months for little ole her...oh my.

Tony and I eventually came out of our sex induced stupor long enough to eat. After Tony heard my stomach complain about the lack of food he was appalled at himself, somehow being 'Neglectful of my basic bodily needs' as he put it. I think even Tony was famished. We not only ate our sandwiches but numerous other items we threw together. 

'Sorry to intrude Sir, but Dr. Banner is requesting your assistance in the lab at your earliest convenience.' "Thanks Friday." Tony piped at the AI. "Well, I guess its back to the real world again." He looked at me longingly from across the island. I grinned and grabbed his hand and squeezed, "This IS the real world Tony, just better. Mind if I join you in the lab today, I want to talk to Bruce about my new abilities, maybe have him run some scans and tests.." Tony's eyebrows shot up, "Is something wrong? Should I be worried?" I ran my thumb over the back of his hand, "No, of course not, but the last time my powers mutated I ended up having these lovely silver eyes that make me lose at poker every damn time...I just want to make sure there isn't any physical changes i need to be aware of with this new development." He grins at me and plops a cherry tomato into his mouth. "What?" I giggle at his look. "I Love your eyes...Their Hot! Like seriously the first time you looked at me I about lost my shit right in the middle of Starbucks!" I laughed remembering the moment. 

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head, hearing a sharp inhale of breath from behind me. "Dammit, you need clothes on....seriously...your going to literally fucking Kill me!!" I looked back at him with his mouth hung open and i looked down at myself. I was currently wearing one of Tony's white button downs and my black underwear. I laughed and turned my back to him again and swung my hips as I walked toward the bedroom to retrieve my yoga pants. I heard a cough and sputter, taking a peek over my shoulder I see Tony trying to wipe his mouth and counter from the water he just spit out at the sight of you. "You OK there Tony, need me to give you some mouth to mouth?" "Go put some clothes on Dammit (it would have sounded angry if it weren't for the Cheshire grin plastered to his face) Jesus Woman!" I turned and skipped to the bedroom, hearing another slew of curses behind me and what sounded like a very hard head hitting the counter top over and over again. Damn if that didn't make me feel good. I've never thought of myself as pretty or sexy, I mean I'm not ugly or anything, but No one has ever made me feel so desirable before. 

We are in the elevator heading towards the labs, hip to hip with Tony's arm wrapped around my waist holding me to his side. The door opens and Tony releases the hold on me to walk into the main lab area where Bruce is currently peering into a microscope. "Hey Banner...what do you have for me?" Tony walks toward Bruce in front of me almost in a swagger...Hands in his dark Grey Denim jeans pockets and tight fitting (on him anyway) very familiar AC/DC shirt...the bastard. He wore that on purpose, winked at me when i came out of the bedroom finally dressed in my yoga pants and my black sleeveless shirt that was thrown so hastily into the corner of Tony's bedroom. He passed me on his way towards the bedroom as I was exiting, leaning toward my ear, "Two can play that game sweetheart." And I stood there with my mouth hung open as i watched him walk past me, with that shirt on and NO DAMN PANTS, or boxers for that matter. Holy Shit!! My brain short circuited....Jesus!! Oh boy...this is going to be interesting. Bruce looked up from the microscope and pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Tony, bout time you entered the land of the living again, was starting to worry there for a bit." "Aww thanks pal, glad to know you care...do you need a cuddle or something...you know since you missed me so much" Tony quipped. "Ha, no thanks, I'm good....But seriously, I haven't seen you since the day before yesterday, thought maybe you had drank yourself into a stupor and was hauled up in your room pining over Amanda and your lack of a sex life." Tony coughed and tilted his head to indicate that Bruce should look behind him. He puts on his glasses and sees me peek out from behind Tony and give a bashful smile and a wave. "Oh...uh...Hey, Amanda...(he's looking between you and Tony with panic in his eyes)..I..Uh ...what i was saying...was.." Tony laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Easy there Banner, don't want to make the Big Guy come out and smash the labs again, its ok." He walks over toward Bruce and sits on a stool. He's smiling and looking at me and motions for me to come over. I settle myself in between Tony's knees raising my arms to loop them around his neck. Strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me into his chest. We kiss lightly, Tony humming his approval against my lips. We both turn our attention back to Bruce who is staring at us wide eyed. He crosses his arms arches his eye left eyebrow. "So.....I take it the dry spell has passed and Tony finally grew a pair?" Tony just laughed and hugged me tighter. "Yeah I guess you can say that." Bruce just beamed. "Congratulations you two! I think I can speak for everyone in the tower by saying It's about Damn Time!!" We all just laughed.

"So, well considering its Tony...why are you two here?" Tony creased his brow "What is that suppose to mean?" Bruce took off his glasses and started cleaning them on his shirt, "Well, I know you Tony...(when this didn't give Bruce the look on Tony's face he was hoping for he added)..And...I also know how much you wanted this, (motioning between Tony and I) And deducing the fact you have both been missing for the past 26 hours makes me to believe what you have been up to....so again....why are you here?" Tony released me, reluctantly and walked around the other side of Bruce activating a screen with God Knows what on it that you couldn't understand if you tried. "You paged me remember, you needed my 'assistance' ( he even used finger quote motions which made me giggle) so here I am...ready to assist." Bruce just shook his head. "OK, well I actually don't need your help with anything, its actually been pretty quiet around here especially since you weren't he...uh...anyway I was actually just concerned about you, I know how you get in your head sometimes and its hard to pull you out." Tony smiled and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Thanks Bruce, I appreciate it." "Awwwwww" They both looked up at me like they forgot I was there. I made a swipe at my eye since they were kind of misting. "That is so sweet! Science Bros..." I have my hands clapping like a fool in front of me. Tony releases Bruce's shoulder and rolls his eyes.

I finally stop giggling long enough to try and take on a more serious tone. "Bruce..actually the reason I'm here is I need your help." Bruce's interest is peaked and he looks to Tony then at you again, "Me? Are you ok?" I scratch the back of my head and look at Tony and he gives me a reassuring smile and I continue. "Well...while Tony and I were....you know...something happened." Bruce's eyes narrows at Tony then looks back to you. "Did you need birth control? Like the morning after pill? (He frowns at Tony) You didn't use protection?!" Uh...what? Oh yeah...we didn't..hmmm...well this could get interesting. I look at Tony and he freezes...I can feel the panic rising in him. "No Bruce, its nothing like that, although, no we didn't use any protection, but I'm covered..I take a shot every three months so that's not why I need your help." Tony looks relieved..I'm going to have to breach that subject soon. I look into Tony's eyes and project to him 'Its OK Tony, we're good' He shakes his head and smiles back at me. "Ok...so what could you possible need from me?" I take a breath trying to settle my nerves. "Well, as i was saying, after Tony and I..uh..made love the first time we noticed something different." Bruce looks completely confused "Different about...what, exactly?" "I think...no I know my mutation has changed. I was able to sense Tony's emotions and when I touched him it was like i was feeling the caress on my own skin." Bruce's eyebrows shot up and he glanced over at Tony who's sitting in on the stool and currently leaning back onto the wall behind him. "But that's not all..If I concentrate Tony can hear me, my thoughts in his head." Bruce rakes a hand over his mouth and jaw looking at you with wide eyes. "Telepathy...wow...well this is new! Could you hear Tony's thoughts as well?" I shake my head, "No, only his emotions and the touch thing...which let me tell you...wow...that was really something..i mean when he was touch.." Tony coughs to interrupt my thoughts so I didn't reveal too much to Bruce. Bruce's face turns a shade of red knowing what I was about to say. "OH...Yeah..sorry...so yeah, no I can't hear Tony's thoughts, or yours Bruce." I felt like I needed to stress that. "But I can sense your emotions." This peaked Tony's attention who is suddenly sitting ramrod straight in his stool now. "Its not to the level that I can sense Tony's...its...kind of like...(I scrunch up my eyes and look up at the ceiling trying to come up with an analogy to help me out)..well with Tony its like I'm in a department store walking through the Cologne and Perfume section...its strong and potent, but with you its as if I'm passing someone on the street on a windy day and only barely smell the cologne they are wearing, just a hint of it really...does that make sense?" Bruce shakes his head understanding. "Well it makes sense that what your feeling from Tony is stronger..your connected more emotionally and your more open to his changes of emotion. The fact that Tony can somehow tap into this and share it with you is amazing...That means this isn't just a latent thing..but a more stronger psychic connection. Wow, so..what is it that you need from me exactly?" A warm feeling spreads across my chest, I look at Tony and he's feeling it too...The acceptance of what I can do just flowing from Bruce, no judgements, no fear...just OK this is how it is and He's OK with that. I really do have the best of friends. I walk over and hug Bruce..He's shocked at first, peeking at Tony asking if this is OK, Tony just grins. Bruce hugs me back. "Thank you Bruce...sorry, I got girly there for a minute." He pulls back from the hug and gives the biggest smile. "I'm not complaining, just been a while since anyone has hugged me that's all.." A squeak leaves my throat and I hug him even harder. "Well that is just unacceptable!! Be expecting more hugs in your future Bruce!" He laughs. I finally pull back and explain to him about the exams and making sure that physically I'm the same. He agrees this is a great idea and starts tapping out on his computer the tests he will be running on me. "We can start some of these now if you wish..unless you have other plans?" He looks between Tony and I. "Nope she's all yours pal...( I smirk at him)..Just have her home by dinner would ya. I actually need to talk to Steve." He cringes...then starts walking toward the elevator, kissing your head as he passes you. "If I'm not seen by dinner sweetheart send the Hulk looking for me because it may mean Steve has finally snapped and wedged his Shield in my skull." I laugh, knowing full well Steve would do no such thing. He steps into the elevator and turns to look at me, "I Love you." My heart slams into my chest. "I love you too." Damn...those words will never get old. 

I turn my attention back to Banner and I blush. "I'm happy for you two. Its wonderful to see two people so obviously in love....its nice" I blush redder, not really use to this kind of conversations, considering I haven't told ANYONE about how I felt for Tony, Ok well that's not true. I did talk to Tasha, or more like Tasha talked to me. She knew from the start how I felt for Tony. She said she saw it in the way I looked at him, that my feelings were like a neon sign flashing for all to see. And here I thought I was being so clever and hiding it so well...yeah...apparently not. "Thank you Bruce, I do love him...more than I thought I could love anyone." Something crossed my mind, "Did he really pine for me?" He looked reluctant to say anything but he smiled and nodded his head. "He never came right out and said anything, but we all could tell. That first week when he kept coming into the lab with a Starbucks cup and a giant grin on his face tipped me off something was up, I mean the man has the best blends of coffee flown in from all over the world to the tower and here he was sipping away at a Mocha from Starbucks. He was so moody all the time after Pepper left him..He wasn't himself. He would go days, weeks even without seeing anyone. He drank so much that first few weeks after we really worried about him. Tasha talked to Tony when even she couldn't get him to be his usual shade of annoying. He was in a bad way. He slowly came around but he was never the same. He always had a hint of sadness in his eyes. But that week he was smiling and laughing, we all just kind of looked at him like he had grown a second head. Clint even suggested we drug screen him to make sure he wasn't self medicating. I knew whatever it was that caused his mood to shift would reveal itself eventually." He leaned on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest looking at me, smiling. "Then he brought you to the tower to meet everyone, proudly claiming that he had found the next Avenger. I saw it on his face when he looked at you. I knew then you were the reason for the change. I saw that same look of awe in your eyes too when you came here. We all had hopes that you and Tony would get together, that you were exactly what he needed. But Tony...he's stubborn and pig headed and he refused to give in. We all saw him struggle with his own feelings. He was still sore from the damage Pepper caused. She did a number on him. Don't get me wrong...Pepper Potts is a wonderful woman, but she just couldn't handle Tony, she tried..and she did good for a while, but I think it all just got to her, ya know. I'm telling you this has been the longest six months in history. We all just wanted to kick his ass and tell him to get down on his knees and beg you to Love him. (He chuckled) But you can't push Tony into anything, he has to get there on his own. I'm glad he finally came to his senses. Way to go Heart....Now...enough of Tony...lets get down to business shall we." I wiped the tear away from my cheek and grinned at Bruce. All this time, I thought He could never feel anything for me more than friendship and to find this out was a true eye opener. Bruce led me toward the back of the lab preparing to start the tests. I hugged myself tightly and smiled. "Alright...let's do this."


	12. Girly Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda plans a surprise evening for Tony and is pleasantly surprised by his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading it ;)

Testing took less time than expected. Yeah apparently that happens when your healthy as a horse. Some other tests will take a day or two to come back so no need to wait around for those. 

While I was with Bruce Friday let me know that Tony would meet me in the Pit whenever I was done. Since we finished early I wanted to plan something nice for Tony. I put my plan into motion and then headed to my quarters to change. 

I knew exactly what I was going to wear. I bought it the first week when I came to New York, as a gift to myself. I haven't worn it because I was never given a reason to. Until now. I just hope he likes it. I have a feeling he will since he reacted so strongly to me in yoga pants for crying out loud. 

I pushed the clothes in my closet to the side and there in the very back in a dress bag was my one and only dress I own. Yeah I know...so not girly. Tasha looks amazing in a dress...she's taller and fills out dresses like a friggin goddess. I could never do that. I peeked at myself in the mirror. What does he see in me? I'm short, and skinny and really nothing special. Even my breasts are just normal, 32C to be exact. I guess they're not too bad, but guys liked them big right? I mean Tony seemed to like them...alot. 

I pulled the dress from the bag. The silky fabric sliding through my fingers. It's light gold, almost a pale blonde color. Spaghetti straps and a bodice covered in delicate lace. A section of the waist is lace only letting my skin show through. The skirt is flowing and light, falling to about 3 inches above my knees. I even have the perfect pair of shoes to go with it. Light gold strappy 4 inch heels. 

I looked at myself in the full length mirror completely ready. Whoa! Is that really me? I look....nice...like really nice. Wait, does that sound conceited? I'm no Natasha but I do look good. I left my long auburn hair down. When not braided, it hangs down to the bottom of my rib cage. I personally think it's my best feature. It's soft and hangs in waves. The last touch is a dab of perfume at my pulse points and some strawberry lip gloss. I never liked makeup so lip gloss is about as hardcore as it gets on my face, hell I've never even wore lipstick before. If Natasha knew she'd probably kick my ass. 

I glanced at the clock, it's half past 2. Ok..time to go. Lord, I'm nervous. Which is just stupid! Tony and I had sex...like a lot of sex in just 24 hours, so it makes no sense for me to feel so nervous. Right? Well...let's do this! 

I'm tapping my nails against the wall of the lift heading toward the Pit. Just breathe Amanda, just breathe. I haven't been able to feel Tony since he left the lab. I guess my new powers have a certain range to it. I was more confident when I could feel his love and attraction towards me. Without it I'm an insecure mess, lost in my thoughts and doubts. But then the doors opened, and I see him.

He's standing with his back towards me at the bar, pouring himself a drink. Scotch from the looks of it. I stay put for a moment watching him. He's laughing and talking with Steve. Obviously he didn't get a shield smashed into his cranium. Natasha and Bucky are in the kitchen area sitting at the island discussing something on a tablet in front of them. Clint is on one of the sofas playing a video game. Wait...what the Hell! He's playing the new Walking Dead game. I called dibs on playing that first the fucker! Oh No...he's not going to get away with this. 

I use my powers to turn off the large screen in front of Clint. "What the Hell?!" He yells, shaking the controller as if that would somehow make it come back on. Ha take that Barton! The commotion Clint's making makes everyone turn toward him...and by doing so I'm directly in their line of sight. 

I walk out of the lift and slowly walk toward the others. Natasha sees you and grins, giving a thumbs up. Bucky looks shocked but let's out a whistle that makes you blush. He's always such a flirt. Steve is grinning from ear to ear then looks at Tony to see his reaction. But Tony...he's standing there glass frozen in mid air where he was going to take a drink. His eyes are wide looking you over from head to toe...lingering on your high heels...interesting. I feel him now...and all I can say is WOW! I can feel the love radiating towards me, my doubts and insecurities now forgotten. Feeling his reaction is giving me confidence. I look him directly in the eyes, never straying as I walk toward him. He manages to place his glass down on the bar. His right hand running over his mouth and goatee, his left clenched at his side. Steve just grins wider at seeing Tony so taken aback by your appearance. Clint, who has forgotten the game for a moment whistles too. "Well, someone cleans up nicely." 

I come to a stop a few feet away from him. Still holding each other's gaze. "Well I'll be damned, your actually wearing a dress!" I break eye contact with Tony to look over at Tasha. "Yeah, I know...shocker huh?" She just laughs and winks at you. Bucky walks over, "You look beautiful Doll ( he leans down and kisses my cheek) what's the occasion?" "Oh, no occasion really, (I look back to Tony, his gaze has never left me, but his eyes...they are intense, and lordy, the look he's giving me...gulp) I...I just wanted to look nice for a change." "You always look nice Doll, in fact you look down right.." A cough interrupts him and he glances up to Steve who is glaring at him and looks to Tony then back. Bucky seems to understand the unspoken conversation and changes his train of thought. "Uh..I mean you look beautiful." I smile, "Thanks Bucky." 

Tasha walks up to Bucky and smacks him in the back of the head. "What the Hell Red?!" She just glares at him, but then looks back to you and smiles. She peeks at Tony, smirks at his intense stare and looks back to you. She grabs your shoulders and gives you a warm hug. She leans into your ear and whispers, "Way to go Sweety, I think you broke Tony." I blush and laugh. She pulls back from the hug and gives Steve a knowing look. 

Steve still just as amused at Tony, nods and smiles more. "Well..." he starts, "I have some things I need to take care of...uh...Buck...you want to help me?" Bucky looks confused, knowing full well Steve had no plans for the rest of the day. "What things? Last I heard we were taking the day off.." Another smack rings out and he curses in Russian. Tasha is glaring at him...and that makes his eyes widen. Tasha can scare anyone with that look, including the Winter Soldier apparently, glad I'm not the one on the receiving end of that look. 

Clint curses under his breath and tosses the game controller onto the couch..."Well, apparantly we are all leaving, mine as well, stupid game won't work..". He walks toward the lift and glances back at you. I purse my lips and motion toward the TV screen...he looks and I flick my wrist and the screen comes on. His mouth hangs open when I move my hand again it turns off again. "You did that?! What the Hell?!" I roll my eyes, "Dibs Barton. ..I called dibs...remember?" I wink at him and he just shakes his head. He smiles and heads to the lift.

Natasha grabs Bucky by the front of his shirt and starts pulling him toward the lift as well. He looks back at you, waves and gives a thumbs up. Another curse in Russian comes out when he's smacked again. "Dammit Red....Jesus, I get I get it..shut up and get out!" He walks ahead of her into the lift mouthing off something about pushy women. I can't help but to laugh. Nat gives me an encouraging smile then heads in herself. Steve makes his way past me, winks then takes one last look in Tony's direction before leaving as well. I turn my attention back to Tony. The sound of the lift closing echoing in the room. We are now alone.

Tony has a death grip on the bar behind him. I slowly walk the few feet separating us. His breath is uneven, pupils blown and the intensity of his stare is unnerving. I raise my right hand and place it over his heart, feeling the slam of it against his chest. Mine is dancing to the same beat. I grab the shirt beneath my fingers and pull him flush to my body, causing a rush of his breath to fan my face. He hasn't said a word. Maybe I have broken him. 

I concentrate, 'Tony'...And that is all it takes. Something in him snaps and his mouth crashes into mine, devouring me like it was his last meal. One arm wrapped around my waist and the other tangled in my long waves. He moans into my mouth and he grinds into my pelvis, I can feel he is already hard as stone. Have mercy! 

He pulls back abruptly and slams himself into the bar behind him trying to bring his breathing under control. "Good God woman! Do you even know how hard it was to not grab you and Fuck you right here over this bar with Captain America watching! I'm pretty sure that may be a crime in some states!" I bite my lip and giggle. He's raking his hands through his hair trying to rein in his desire. "So I take it you like the dress?" He pushes off the bar and pulls you to him, right hand in your hair pulling your face up to look him in the eyes. "You have no idea do you?" His gaze is intense "You have no clue just how beautiful you are, what affect you have on me." He pulls back to look down your body. He reaches out and caresses the exposed skin of your collarbone causing you to shiver. 

My eyes flutter as his hand skims across my flesh leaving goosebumps in its wake. I think he's going to go further but he changes direction and runs both his hands down my arms to my waist. He flexes his hands over my hips and pulls me closers in his embrace, running his left hand across and down the silky fabric of your behind. His hand stills and I hear and feel his sudden intake of breathe. He leans into me, his mouth caressing the shell of my ear with his lips. "Amanda....are you not wearing any panties?" I grin against his neck and shake my head. He groans and attacks your neck with his hungry mouth and pulls you flush against his raging hard on.

I gasp and moan and call his name over and over. He suddenly pulls back and grabs your hand pulling you along behind him....oh my...he's on a mission. We stop in front of the pool table and he pulls me into him again attacking my mouth all tongue and teeth and yearning. His hands reach the end of my dress and he pushes under, skimming the flesh of my outer thighs, pulling them slowly up my legs until he's grasping my bare cheeks. The lewd moan that exits his mouth is almost enough to make me come on the spot. 

He spins you around and grabs your left hip and pushes you forward to lay across the pool table. Oh my....yes! Normally I would be too short for this, but with the aide of my high heels I am the perfect height. I shamelessly moan out his name when I feel his hands push up the bottom of my dress to lay across my back. I hear his sudden intake of breath, "Fucking Hell! God If I knew you'd look this good across my pool table I would have fucked you into oblivion months ago...Oh sweetheart, I need to be in you, like yesterday!" 

I'm panting, eyes clenched shut. I can hear him undoing his pants..sweet baby Jesus, how can the sound of a zipper opening be that damn erotic!? Before I know it I feel him pressed against me, his erection grinding against my core, sliding through my slick folds. He grabs my hair in his right hand wrapping it around his wrist. He grips my left hip and positions himself at my opening. "Are you ready baby, please say your ready..." He's holding himself back trembling with need, but waiting for my consent. "Yes....Tony...Dear God Yes!" That's all he needed to hear and he tightens his grip with both hands and he slams into me with a growl. 

I scream and claw at the green material of the pool table. He's hitting me so deep and hard, it's exquisite! My hips are banging into the table and the pain only serves to make it all the more sweeter. I push back into him with each powerful thrust. I bend my elbows and push up onto them trying to get more leverage. "God Tony...yes....Fuck.....yes....Harder....Oh God..." I can't control the sounds coming out of my mouth. His grip tightens in my hair lifting me off the table and flush against his front. His hand in my hair goes to my dress pulling my strap down and exposes my right breast to him. He clutches and squeezes my breast, pushing me back into him. His left hand reaches around and finds your clit while still pounding into you. The new angle is just absolute heaven! Not nearly as deep but no less pleasurable. He burrows his face into my neck, licking and biting my flesh up to my ear. "Come for me.....Dear God...Come for me sweetheart! " One more flick of his finger on my clit and I'm screaming to the ceiling my release. He growls, "Thank God....Fuck!!!" He roars into my neck as his orgasm hits. I collapse onto the table and Tony falls over my back breathing hard into my shoulder. 

I reach out and wrap my fingers around his wrist that is by my head that's holding him just aloft my body to prevent himself from crushing me. I needed to feel him. He slowly pulls out of me which makes me groan at the loss. I hear him fix his jeans. He pulls my dress down to cover my body. I sigh at the touch of his hands. "Come here sweetheart " and he wraps his arms around me pulling me from the table, turning me in his arms to face him. My legs are weak so he leans me to half sit on the pool table behind me. He brings my lips to his in a kiss so soft and sweet you sigh. He fixes your strap and hugs you to his body, peppering kisses along your cheek and hair line. "Are you OK Angel? Did I hurt you?" I smile against his cheek, "Only a little, but I absolutely Loved it" We both laugh and hug each other tighter. 

He pulls back and looks in my eyes, hand pushing my hair from my face. "What am I going to do with you Amanda?" He's searching my face for what I don't know. I smile and lean into his fingers humming my sigh into his palm. "Love me Tony...just Love me." I look up and he smiles, "I think I can handle that." Then kisses me senseless all over again.


	13. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gives Tony his surprise, but getting him to behave long enough to get him to the roof is turning out to be challenging to say the least.

After taking care of some hygiene needs in the restroom I made my way over to Tony who was currently relaxing with his head laid back on the main Sofa. His eyes are closed and at fist glance he seems to be asleep. 'Tony, are you awake?' I telepathically ask him. He pops his head up and grins, "Not sure I'll ever get use to you being able to do that." A small frown edges my face as I stand before him. "No...sweetheart, no frowns after what we just did." He leans up and grabs my hand pulling me to sit on his lap, pulling me into his chest and under his chin. "It's just new...this whole thing is just new to me, it doesn't mean it's a bad thing. So no frowns alright?" He tips my chin up and lightly kisses my lips. "Ok. Just let me know if it all gets too much for you and I'll try to stop." He hugs you closer, "Amanda, I have survived being captured and held prisoner in the desert, and threatened by terrorits. I survived shrapnel trying to make its way to my heart with a car battery before replacing it with my arc reactor. I made it through being poisoned by the very object that was designed to keep me alive. I lived through an alien invasion and survived pushing a nuclear bomb through a sphincter in space above New York. I survive panic attacks, sleepless nights and night terrors because of it. I made it past losing Pepper and the self doubt and depression that ensued." I lifted my head brought his mouth to mine in a soothing kiss. He held me close and skimmed his hand over my bare thigh. He ended the kiss and gave me a very serious look. "What I'm trying to say is I'm stronger than I look. And if I can go through all that and still be the sarcastic asshole everyone knows and loves then I can handle some telepathy from my girlfriend." I freeze....holy cow...did he just call me his girlfriend? "Am I your girlfriend? Sorry....that's a stupid question...I know we haven't really discussed labels and we are in love but I know that means different things to different people so I'm..." I'm cut off from my nervous rambling by another kiss. "Yes, your my girlfriend. Although I feel like it's not really an adequate word to describe what you are to me. Lover (kiss), partner (kiss), soul mate (an even deeper kiss)." I sigh "I think I like that one....soul mate." He hums his approval into my hair.

We stayed like that, just holding each other for a while. Oh...yeah...my surprise for Tony. A smile takes over my face. I pull away and start to stand up. Tony voices his disproval with an even tighter hold on my waist and a growl. "Tony...I have a surprise for you, but you have to let me up first." I giggle at his grunts of annoyance. But he does open his eyes at the word surprise. "A surprise...for me...you mean there's more than just you showing up in that little number with no underwear on in front of most of our friends?" I blush at the memory. "Like that did you?" "Sweetheart if what we just did on that pool table wasn't enough proof of how much I LOVED that then I really am slipping." I giggled and hid my face in my hands, peeking at Tony through my fingers. 

I pulled my hands from my face and our eyes locked. I could feel his arousal growing. Oh Lord, I better get on with it otherwise we won't leave this room. I break eye contact and hear him groan. I tremble at the sound....come on girl, get your shit together. "So...yeah...I have a surprise for you. And you can't keep looking at me like that Tony or we won't make it as far as the elevator. " He throws his head back and groans again. "OK ok...down boy...I get it. I just can't seem to help myself around you. AND your standing there with your hands on your hips in THAT dress... (he wiggles his eyebrows) and I know what you look like under it." Ah friggin Hell....he's making this really hard...is it hotter in here? 

I grab his hand and pull him from the couch. He wraps his arms around my waist, pushing them down on my ass and grabs both globes and pulls me into him causing me to gasp. "Tony....please" I whine to try and get him to control himself. "Oh I like it when you beg me....say it again." I smack his shoulder. "Tony...seriously..." "Alright alright...ugh!" He finally releases me and walks to the bar to retrieve his forgotten Scotch. "So....surprise....very intrigued here." I laugh and head toward the lift. He looks at me like I've stolen his favorite toy. I look over my shoulder and gesture for him to follow me. "Come with me if you want to live." He laughs at my impression. "Oh I'm very very intrigued now." He joins me in the lift. 

I instruct the elevator to take us to observation deck on the roof. Tony's eyebrows shoot up and I can tell he's very curious indeed. He stares at me while he sips his drink smiling at me the entire way. The lift doors open and we step into a smaller version of the Pit...a sitting area for entertaining and a rather large and stocked bar. Floor to ceiling windows line the entire front of the room with a gorgeous view of the New York city skyline. Tony follows me and I exit the room to a large balcony beyond the room. Tony told me once this is where Loki had thrown him out the window. But the look was a bit different now due to the renovations. 

The weather was perfect. A warm spring evening and the sun in the sky just about an hour away from setting, warming my skin with a soft breeze that whipped my hair and skirt around my body. I looked at Tony for his reaction. He walks around me and freezes in his tracks. Before him the balcony has been decorated with white lights that makes it look like it stepped out of a story book. A table had been set up with all sorts of finger foods to enjoy, including Tony's favorite sushi. Soft music was playing creating a very romantic atmosphere. A white love seat was positioned in a way for them to relax and enjoy the sunset together. Tony places his drink on the table then turns to me and wraps me in his arms. "You did this....for me?" I nodded and bit my lip. "I thought it would be nice to have a nice meal of some of our favorite things, enjoy the sunset then watch the stars together." 

Tony took another look around then tilts my chin and kisses me senseless. "I should be the one doing romantic gestures sweetheart, but this.... (gesturing to the balcony )this is beautiful....thank you." He hugs me close and I whisper into his chest, "Your welcome." I feel Tony start to sway and he places his arm around my waist and wraps my right arm around his neck. I smile and follow his lead as we slow dance to the music drifting around us. He's humming the tune in my ear, then starts singing the words , making my knees weak. "Settle down with me, and I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady.....I was made to keep your body warm, But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms (he tightens his grip on my waist pulling me as close as possible) Oh no, My heart's against your chest, your lips press to my neck, (he pulls back to look at me, his forehead pressed to mine) I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. " I gasp as his lips crash to mine as the chorus hits and I'm lost in the feel of him around me.


	14. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony holds a sleeping Amanda under the stars and thinks of the future.

Tony's POV 

Amanda fell asleep laying across my chest with my arms wrapped around her. We ate till we were stuffed then watched the sun set. As the stars came out we talked for hours. We talked about everything from her living on the streets at the age of 13 to 15 to my parents death. There was some kissing but mostly we just held each other. 

Her face looks angelic when she sleeps, and she looks very young. Good Lord...why in the world does she want me? Thirty years old....hmmm....I'm 16 years older than her. I guess that's not so bad is it? My father was quite a bit older than my mom, and they seemed to get on pretty well. 

She snuggles more into my side and makes a sigh of contentment. I smile and hug her closer. I'm such an idiot. How did I ever think I could keep my distance and not lose my heart to her? I never had a chance! I was a lost cause the moment I spotted her through the window at Starbucks. She was smiling and laughing with a customer. I didn't even plan on going in, it just happened to be next door to the city building where I was headed to renew my driver's license. It was just a coincidence that traffic was backed up for several blocks due to an accident that I decided to park and just walk. The timing was perfect. The robbery, her being fired and me there to make her an Avenger after seeing her gifts. And here I am...holding this woman, under the stars, and so in love with her that it physically aches in my chest. Man...life is bat shit crazy.

Looking at her laying so peacefully you wouldn't believe what a spit fire she is. How she puts those hands on her hips and lets you have it. Boy, have I been on the receiving end of that before...lots of times. But in her defense I totally deserved it. She's passionate about so many things, such as helping runaways and feeding the hungry. I hug her a bit closer as I think of a young Amanda roaming the streets and starving. It makes me want to blast her parents with one of my repulsers in their thick heads! What parent does that, makes their kid feel like a freak and blame them for everything wrong in their lives! Amanda didn't say so, but I have a feeling there was some physical abuse there too...but I'm not going to pry that pickle jar open unless she starts it. My dad may have been a distant bastard but at least he wasn't a complete fuck up! 

I would never treat my kid like that...I would make sure they knew how.....whoa!! My kid?! Where did that thought come from? I look down at her face and I can't help but imagine....a daughter with her beauty and both our sense of humor....a son who is passionate like her and caring with my brains. Jesus! I rake a hand down my face. I had never even entertained the notion of a family one day, not even with Pepper. She didn't want children as far as I knew. Hell, I never even asked her. What does that even mean?!? 

I laid my head back and sighed. Maybe it was the realization that we never used protection that brought all this on. I have NEVER done that before, hell I'm down right religious about using condoms. No glove no love honey! That was drilled into my head from the time I started masterbating that a Stark would NEVER have any illegitimate children, that would be a smear on the family name. 

But the more I think about the idea of children, the more I love it. I don't think I would be a horrible father....hell Amanda wouldn't let me be, she'd kick my ass first. My head whips off the back of the love seat and my eyes go wide....well I'll be damned. When envisioning me being a dad, it's Amanda who is the mother of my children...and damn if that didn't feel good. Well, this is definitely interesting. 

A gust of wind blows some of Amanda's hair into her face. I reach down and tuck the hair behind her ear, my hand lingering on her cheek. She shivers and nestles in closers to my chest. "Friday." 'Yes boss?' "Get some people up here to clean the balcony, I'm going to take Amanda to bed." 'Already taken care of Sir, is there anything else you need?' "No, thank you Friday." 'Good night Tony' I slowly sit up and tuck her to my chest, and pick her up bridal style. For a fleeting moment I question where I'm going to take her. It lasted all of one second because I knew without a doubt she belonged in my bed, tonight, tomorrow and if I can help it....for the rest of our lives.


	15. Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve briefs the Avengers on the next mission and Wanda wants a party.

(Three months later)

The new Avenger's headquarter was really nice. It was a shame to have to leave the city, I really miss it. Mostly I missed sitting on the roof with Tony and watching the stars..it sort of became our tradition. The new HQ has a nice observation deck but I do miss the New York skyline.

We live together now, Tony and I. It took him all of three days for him to ask me to move in with him. It was really cute too, the way he asked. I showed up at his place and there was a trail of my underwear from the door to the bedroom...I followed them, picking them up as I went thinking 'What the Hell is Tony up to now?' OR more importantly how in the world did Tony get his hands on all my underwear!? I came to the last pair that was hanging on the corner of a drawer in Tony's dresser that was cracked open. I opened the drawer and etched into the bottom in delicate silver lettering it said 'Property of Tony's Heart'. I accepted naturally. 

I'm currently sitting around a large table discussing the upcoming mission to take down a Hydra base and collect as much information as possible. We have been trying to eliminate them once and for all...one mission at a time. Intelligence has reported that a Hydra base has been located in Romania east of Bucharest by the Black Sea. Everyone was here; Tony, myself, Steve, Banner, Clint and Tasha, Bucky, Vision and Wanda and even Thor. I'm so glad Wanda and Vision are back. They had joined the continued humanitarian efforts to restore Sokovia. Wanda was compelled to go and well Vision wouldn't let her go without help. We see so little of Thor with him off in Asgard, but he does help when he can. 

Steve was currently going over aerial surveillance of the compound. "As you can see the West side is heavily guarded but the East side that faces the Sea seems to be fairly light, perhaps due to the terrain surrounding that side. If we breech this entrance here (indicating an aquatic entrance) we could take them by surprise." Everyone was in agreement. We went over countless details and layout schematics of the facility. We all knew what our jobs would be once we got there. "Unless there are any more questions we will call it a day. And we will depart at 0500 hours" no one piped up, even Tony...shocker...."Alright, see you all bright and early...dismissed." 

I stood up from the table and stretched my arms over my head...Ugh I hate long meetings! Blah!! Two strong arms reach around my middle from behind and hug me to an even stronger chest. I smile, "Thor, you better behave yourself...if Tony finds out.." His mouth skims my neck, "Stepping out on me already huh Heart? I knew it was bound to happen...he is quite a catch...so I've heard, if you like that tall, blonde and regal thing he's got going on." I giggle and turn in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. "Just teasing Tony, you know your the only man for me." With that he kisses me soundly. A wrenching sound comes from behind me. I look back to Clint who is pretending to vomit all over the table. Thor looking quite concerned smacks a hand into Clint's back. "Are you OK my friend, you seem unwell!?" Clint laughs and moves out of Thor's reach and points to us. "It's okay big guy, just joking...those two are just sickeningly sweet that's all....all lovey-dovey and (in a high pitched mocking girly voice he says) 'Oh Tony I love you..kissy kissy kissy' Seriously though, you've been together what three months now and your still going at it like horny teenagers!" Thor laughs and shakes his head, "Perhaps your jealous my friend, do you not have a lady love of your own?" Clint looks accosted, "I do... but you don't see me making out in conference rooms for crying out loud" Thor just grins at us, grabs Mjolnir from the table and follows the rest of the group out. "I think it's wonderful the Man of Iron has found his mate, it's something that should be celebrated." 

Wanda waves at me and motions me over. I release Tony who whines.."Behave Tony, I'll just be a minute." He pouts but let's me go. I walk to Wanda who links her arm with mine. "So...when we get back....what are we going to do for your birthday?" I groan..."Oh Geeze. ..can we just forget it exists? Ugh...I hate birthdays! Well, my birthday anyway." "But you have to celebrate! You can't just ignore it...we all Love you, we are a family no? And families celebrate birthdays!" I just couldn't disappoint her, she's like a little sister to me and the pout currently on her face is seriously killing me...Great, now I know how Steve feels when I pout to him. I roll my eyes and bump her shoulder with mine. "Fine! OK we can do something....But nothing huge...something small...ok....I mean it....SMALL Wanda." She releases my arm and bounces with excitement! Oh no....I've created a monster! "Yes yes, of course small but fun!" She hugs me and runs off to catch up with Vision. I stand there with hands on my hips shaking my head. Tony appears at my side and takes my hand bringing it to his lips to kiss. "What was all the squealing about?" I relish in the feel of his lips on me and smile. "I just agreed to a birthday party I think." I cringe. "I hope she keeps it small and simple, what are the odds she will actually listen to me?" Tony laughs and starts pulling me from the conference room. In his best imitation of Effie Trinket he says, "May the odds be ever in your favor." We both cracked up and make our way to our quarters. The true question now....will Tony let me sleep before the mission....the odds are not good from the look he's currently giving me. I probably have better odds that Wanda will miraculously forget my birthday.


	16. Force Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises once they arrive at the Hydra base...will Amanda have the key to their problems?

We approached the base in the still of the night. The moonlight cascading over the Black Sea and the surrounding hillside. The breeze was slightly on the cold side coming up off the water but it kept me alert. My hair was pulled back into its customary French braid but little tendrils had escaped and were fluttering across my cheeks. I ran my nervous hands over the legs of my suit, my new one Tony designed for me. It was a black Cat Suit like Natasha's but with silver highlights. It was beautiful and I felt like a goddess wearing it. 

We were about to pull forward to enter the building when Tony stopped us. "Hold on guys...Friday's picking up an energy shield around the compound. It's possibly the same type of shield used by the base that held Loki's scepter." This made everyone pause. Steve gripped his shield tighter. "Can you find the source of power Stark? We need to take out those shields if we hope to get in there. But the moment we do the cats out the bag and we lose our advantage. " Tony groaned and leaned against a tree. "It looks like they learned since our last attack. The generator that's the power source to the shield is apparently housed underground and not on the outside of the building as before....shit....dammit!" Steve just glared at Tony....I was positive he was going to call him out on his language. I guess being teased mercilessly for months taught him to hold his tongue.

They argued back and forth, everyone piping in on the best course of action. I was watching, taking it all in...my mind whirling with possibilities of what could be done to still have the upper hand. They were about to go with Thor's idea of blasting the whole place with lightening...essentially short out the electric grid to the whole compound. I knew this was a bad idea. I had to say something.

"No...we can't do that!" Everyone turned to me...I was so quiet they almost forgot I was there. Steve replaced his shield onto his back, put his hands on his hips and looked at me with a smile . "Well Amanda...we are all ears....it looks like you have an idea. It's ok, speak up, we all need to be able to say whatever is on our minds, we're a team." I looked around at everyone staring back at me...oh lord...please let this not be a shitty idea.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "We can't just blast them with lightning, that defeats the purpose of coming here. Yeah we take out some Hydra agents but what beyond that...the surge of electricity will destroy any hope of retrieving any files on other sights and Hydra plans." Tony nodded, "Shit...she's right Cap!" Steve groaned then saw the look on my face. "Heart...what else? " Oh boy...and here's the part where I hope I don't look like an idiot. "Well...we still need our surprise advantage right? (Steve nods) Well...when I was a part of the X-men we had encountered Sentinels that were covered in a type of force field. (Steve and Tony and the other's interest was peaked) We discovered that I was able to safely pass through the force fields unharmed due to my powers. I was able to change the frequency of my shields to match that of the ones around the Sentinels and defeat them. So....I could try again...see if I can penetrate the shield...find the generator and shut it down from the inside. Then you guys come in....and...ya know...get'm...do your thing." Steve looks pleased...Tony...not so much.

"No...no...your not going in there by yourself...not going to happen!" I looked at Tony "Tony it's not up to you, I need to do this...you know there isn't any other way." Steve looked at Tony with sympathy, "She's right Tony...this is a great plan." Tony's face mask came up and he grabbed me by my arms. "Don't you go and die on me Heart..you play it safe and just turn of the generator. I'll find you after. Got it?!" I smiled and lightly kissed his lips..."Yes Sir." He groaned and released his hold on me. "Alright dammit....let's do this and get it over with..this Sea air is making me chafe." Wanda gave me an encouraging hug and I nodded toward Steve. "Keep radio silence unless it's absolutely necessary, do you remember the schematics?" "Yeah I'm good...let's do this!"

I slowly made my way up the hill toward the base. My fists clenching at my sides and my eyes taking on their full silver hue. These Hydra scumbags won't know what hit them. I smiled as I crested the hill.


	17. Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda plays her roll in the capture of the Hydra base perfectly, but will the day still end in heartbreak?

I took a steadying breath and slowly released it. I breached the top of the hill and ducked behind a large tree closest to the base. I peered around the tree to see the best place to access the field. Off to the left was a shaded part of the building with a thick cover of trees. That would be my best bet in not being noticed in case anyone was out making perimeter checks. 

I used the cover of the trees to hide my approach, being pretty small was an advantage as well. Less of me to spot. The closer I got the the base the more I could sense the force field...like a static charge on my skin. I edged closer until I could make out the edge of it, perhaps it was a part of my mutation but the more I concentrated I could see the shimmer of the power coming from the shield. I placed myself directly in front of it....alright Amanda, just concentrate...you can do this!

I projected a shield around myself...as close to my body as possible...I can't do this long because the stronger the shield the less amount of oxygen is within. I take a deep breath and reach my hand out. The shields touching created vibrations that pulsed through me...I concentrated to adjust my shield to match that of the bases. Soon I found myself walking through accomplishing the breach. I had to suppress a shriek of joy. Yeah that wouldn't really help anyone if I got caught. 

I crept along the wall heading toward a side door near the aquatic entrance of the base. According to the base schematic this was a maintenance door to the pumps to the subterranean sections of the base, keeping them free of sea water. I used my powers to wrench the open, cringing at the sound it made. I waited a moment, making sure no one heard the intrusion. When no alarm or sound came I made my way into the building. The room was dimly lit and most the lighting was from the electric panels on the pumps. The door I needed was just across the room to the left and up a set of stairs.

I scanned the room not sensing the emotions of anyone close. Man I really like this new mutation. It's come really in handy. I run across the room and make my way up the stairs. At the top I tried the door...unlocked...yes! I peeked out into the brightly lit hallway. I needed to take the hallway to the left about twenty feet. I peeked up and noticed a surveillance camera a few feet down...hmm...well we can fix that. I used my telekinesis and slowly altered the angle of the camera to allow a blind spot. After making sure the coast was clear I exited the maintenance room and preceeded down the hallway, senses on high alert searching for signs of others.

I reached the room I needed. Having to adjust several cameras along my way. I placed my hand against the door..dangit...I can feel them...atleast...2...no..3 people were beyond the door. Wanda and I have been practicing my gifts and sharpening my senses to not only detect the emotions of others but to decipher where they are in relation to myself. I placed my hand on the door, crooking my head to the side trying to picture in my head the position of each Hydra agent. Two were near the door, the shift in emotions were of two people having a heated conversation, both male. The third showed feelings of irritation was further also male.

I decided the best approach was a direct one. These were men....if Tasha can do it...maybe i can too, i mean i do look pretty awesome in this suit. I took down my hair and unzipped the top of my suit revealing a bit of clevage. I knocked and leaned against the door frame...alright...here we go. I felt the emotions shift of the two men...one came closer. He opened the door, eyed widening when he saw me, yeah I can tell he likes what he sees. "Who the hell are you?" I smiled and played with the zipper near my breasts..."Now is that anyway to talk to a lady? Hi....I'm new...heard you boys were down here being bored and thought I'd make it a little more fun (I brought the zipper down a little more...his eyes following) if you know what I mean." I could feel his arousal, ugh...gross....so not nice when it's not coming from Tony. "Well well well...look what we have here Dan...someone to entertain us..take a look at this one!" I could feel both men approaching. I stepped further into the room. Once I saw they were away from any equipment that may alert anyone to my presence I attacked. 

I lashed out with my powers lifting all three men into the air. I prevented them from opening their mouths to scream. With all the speed I could muster I slammed the men into each other knocking them all out. I opened a closet and placed the unconscious men inside. I contorted the knob and lock to prevent them from escaping. Now....to shut down the generator.

I pulled out my phone and opened the file that held the generator details. We figured at the time this was just to power the base in general but with it powering a shield of this magnitude no wonder it's so large. I find the panel I need. Alright guys...time to get busy! With a prayer that I'm doing everything correctly I reached out and pulled down the lever before me...the sound of the generator going down was like music to my ears. Thank God!!! 

I heard explosions and the building shook. Shouts of people running down the hall reached my ears. I used my powers and broke off the lever on the generator...that way they couldn't turn it back on. I needed to go help my friends, but my orders were to stay put. I felt helpless. I prayed they were all ok. I knew they were all bad asses and could handle themselves but it didn't stop me from worrying. My com going off startled me. "Heart, are you there? Answer me!" I smiled...it was Tony. "I'm here Tony..how are you doing up there?" "Oh...you know...just another day at the park....Cap! On your left!!!" I heard more fighting and the com went dead. "Tony? Tony...are you there? Is everything ok? What's going on...do I need to come up?!" Oh God, I feel ill. "Cap...Cap....are you there?.....Steve?" Steve answered "Amanda stay where your at we will come get you!" "Steve...where's Tony...his com went down?" "Steve......dammit Steve answer me....someone answer me....where is Tony...who has eyes on Tony?!?" A feeling of dread crawls up my spine, churning my stomach. "Wanda....do you copy...please answer me...where is Tony?" Wanda responds and I hear it in her voice even before the words come out. "He's...he's down....Tony's down." No....no...not like this...this isn't happening. "Where is he?! I'm coming up!!" At that moment Steve bursts through the door. I see it in his eyes....it's bad. He has rips in his suit and what appears to be burned patches as well. We don't speak as he leads me out of the room at a full run. I'm coming Tony...dammit...don't you dare die on me!!


	18. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gives Tony first aid to somehow help his devastating injuries. The Avengers assemble around each other in this time of uncertainty.

I followed Steve running as fast as my short legs would carry me. I noticed where we were going..."Steve...wait....we're heading outside...I have to see Tony!" He glanced over his shoulder as we made it outside. "Thor has him in the Quinjet, we are just waiting on you so you can get him to a hospital!" Oh God...please...let him be ok..please. I begged what ever diety would listen to me to not take him from me.

We flew down the hill at break neck speed, Steve by my side making sure I didn't hurt myself. We approached the jet and Wanda was outside waiting on me...tears running down her cheeks. I start to run past her and she grabs me..."Amanda...I'm so sorry...I failed...I couldn't cover him in time!" I squeeze her hand...I can't lose it now...Tony needs me. I approach Thor who is leaning over Tony who's laid out on the floor.

Thor sees me coming and steps aside. My feet falter...I hear a scream only to realize it's coming from my own mouth. Tony is laying lifeless with half his suit torn away...and dear God...there is so much blood! I rush to his side trying to assess his injuries. I barely hear the orders being given around me to fly Tony to the nearest trauma center that Friday has located that would best be able to treat his injuries.

With shakey hands I feel for a pulse....Thank god...weak but a pulse! He's breathing but very laboured. "Thor! Help me....I need to take off the rest of his armor! Wanda, get the first aide kit..I need items to make tourniquets! Steve (I look up at him and even he has tear stained cheeks) call ahead to the hospital, make sure they are aware that they have a critical case coming in with multiple fractures, contusions and possible internal bleeding...also head trauma!" He nods and makes his way to the cockpit where Clint is presently already lifting off.

With Thor's help we finally removed what was left of the mangled suit. I take a moment to look him over, a sob escaping my throat....No...No I'm not going to lose it...not now. This is not going to happen. I refuse to let him go! "Wanda.. (she's standing to my right clutching bandages to her chest shifting from one foot to the other...she's so pale) sweety...take a few bandages and place them on the wound on Tony's head and apply some pressure ok?" She squeaks out an OK and kneels by his head. She places a stack of gauze on the open wound on his scalp that is bleeding profusely. Wanda sees the amount of blood and grabs my arm in a panic. "It's OK Wanda...head wounds bleed very badly, just hold the gauze...yes just like that and push down, that will help stop the bleeding." She nods and concentrates on her task. 

"Thor.... (he is still kneeling on Tony's other side) Take this tourniquet and wrap it around Tony's thigh here." I point to a spot high up on his thigh of his left leg. "He has a gash that's bleeding badly...we need to stop it as much as possible or he could bleed to death." Thor does as he's told then looks to you for more instruction ..almost afraid to speak that he will miss some vital information. "Now tie it together and make it tight around the leg....yes...just like that...good!" Steve appears behind Thor, "Amanda, what can I do?" "His left arm appears broken...and...the bone is.....I can't set it here...the hospital will have to do that..but the bleeding is bad, we need to stop as much of it as possible. He's lost so much!" I hand over another tourniquet and Steve wraps it around Tony's upper arm to try and stop the bleeding.

I place my hand on his abdomen and feel the rigidity. "He..he has internal bleeding....Clint...ETA on hospital?!" "Three minutes tops! How's he doing back there?" I grab his hand and feel how cold he is..with a shakey voice I answer, "Just hurry Clint....he doesn't have much time!" I bring his motionless fingers to my lips and kiss the cold digits. I close my eyes and try to feel him...feel our link, and its not there...i feel nothing! No...this is not real...this has to be a nightmare. I lay my body next to his, my mouth near his ear, his arm clutched to my body. "Stay with me Tony...don't you dare leave me...do you hear me? Please....please....please...." I'm not even sure what else I said...I just pleaded for him to not die...to fight. I sobbed into his shoulder unable to hold back any more. 

I'm jolted by the Quinjet landing and feel the rush of the air as the launch doors open. Steve is gently pulling me away and I scream at him to leave me alone. He pulls me to his chest, holding me as Tony is placed on a gurney and rushed away. He holds me tighter as I scream, my legs giving way. Instead of holding me up Steve goes to his knees taking me with him. The last thing I remembered was Steve's hands rubbing soothing circles into my back, then the world went black.

I slowly opened my eyes..blinking against the harsh florescent lights. Where am I? Oh God! Tony!! It all came back to me in a rush. I sit up and scream for him..thrashing around trying to get my barings. Steve is there, holding me again, trying to calm me down. "Amanda, it's ok...I'm here....shhhh..I've got you...please....take some slow breaths or you'll pass out again." He rubs my back and makes deep inhaling motions for me to follow him. "That's it....just breathe...". I finally get my breathing under control and Steve slowly releases his hold on me. I'm laid out on a row of chairs in the hospital. A sign on the wall is in a language I don't understand. "Where is he?" Steve is kneeling in front of me still holding my hand. "He's been in surgery for about an hour...we haven't been notified of his condition." He sees me look around at the small waiting room where all my friends were sitting and watching me with worried eyes. "This is the surgical waiting room..when they come out to speak to us they will come from that door there (motioning to the one directly in front of us). Bucky speaks Romanian so he's been our interpreter." At the sound of his name Bucky comes over and sits down next to me, wrapping me in a fierce hug. "He's going to make it through this doll, he's strong and a stubborn son of a bitch, he's not going anywhere, especially not without you." I nod my head against his chest. 

The sound of the door opening makes me jump. We all turn in unison to the nurse walking through it. She smiles sadly at us and says something to Bucky in Romanian. He nods, says something in return and she leaves. What?! I look wide eyed at Bucky. "She said he is still in surgery, he's holding his own but very critical. They are doing all they can to save him and someone will be in shortly to give us a run down of all his injuries and what's being done." I nodded and made to stand up. Steve looked worried. "Amanda..maybe you should take it easy...you blacked out for over an hour, you need to rest." "I'm OK Steve...I just need to move around...I can't just sit here anymore..nervous energy I guess." He nods in understanding and helps me to stand. I walk toward the door and place my hand flat upon it and lean my forehead as well. Please...live Tony...we will face whatever struggles may come our way...just live. 

I push away from the door and just as I thought Steve was hovering near by. It was only then I noticed really his injuries. I place my hand over the tattered and burnt star on the chest plate of his stealth suit. "Are you OK Steve?" He looks pained that I would even ask him how he's doing. "I'm fine...nothing that won't heal by morning. " I hug arms around my middle. A question burning in my mind. "What happened Steve? ..what went so wrong?" The look that crossed his face was one of pure anger..."I happened....it's my fault he's hurt. I did this to him!" 

Tasha who was lingering near us piped up, "No it wasn't Cap, it was no one's fault but that bastard of a Hydra agent! Don't you dare take all this on yourself!" I looked even more confused. Tasha seeing my distress places her hand on my arm to comfort me. "Me, Steve, Tony and Wanda were in the base's armory..we thought we had taken out every Hydra agent on that level. But one got past us...he had some kind of weird weapon and he had it aimed at Steve." She glanced at him and then back to me. "Tony saw him first...the weapon was already starting to discharge so he shot Steve with his repulsers to knock him out of the way. That's when the weapon was turned onto Tony. It had some kind of electrical pulse that tore apart his armor and sent him flying across the armory and into a tank." I gasped and clutched my hand to my mouth. She tightened her hold on my arm. "He's going to be OK Amanda. Do you hear me? Don't you dare doubt for one second he won't come back to you! I may say Love is for children but you two are the real deal...and there is no way on the Earth Tony will ever leave you...not like this!" I nodded and pulled her into a hug so tight that I'm sure she wanted to complain but she only hugged me back tighter. 

I went to sit next to Wanda who looked pale and wore out. She made to speak and I stopped her. I grabbed her and hugged her to my chest. "Don't you dare blame yourself either, do you hear me...this is not your fault...it's not Steve's fault...just as its not my fault I wasn't there. We may be advanced but we are still human and we can't stop all the bad from happening. No matter how hard we try. We will all play the what if game over and over in our heads...but it doesn't matter about what ifs...what matters is now. Got that?" She pulled from my hug and gave me a weak smile and a nod of her head. At that moment Thor enters the room with the help of Clint carrying many cups of coffee. He bellows out, "I bring you all sustenance, friend Clint says this drink will help. I especially like Earth's 'coffee' we don't have this drink on Asgard, it is rather delightful!" I can't help but to smile. "Thank you Thor...friend Clint was right." Clint winks my way and hands me a cup of coffee. I lean back against the plush back of the waiting room chair and sip my cup. Wanda rests her head on my shoulder. Steve catches my eye and I still see the guilt eating him up. I pat the seat next to me and smile. He walks over and takes my invitation. I reach over and grasp his hand in mine, our fingers interlacing. I don't look at him, but one word leaves my mouth. With it held so much meaning...not just to him but to myself as well. "Don't." He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.


	19. ICU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes it through surgery but only time will tell if he will pull through.

For five hours we prayed and paced and waited....and waited. Waited for the Surgeon to talk to us and tell us all that was necessary to save Tony's life, and even that wasn't a guarantee. Only time would tell us that. 

When the Surgeon finally made an appearance I almost wept that we would finally know what was going on. Thankfully the Surgeon spoke English so we didn't need Bucky to translate. The extent of Tony's injuries were substantial. He had to have vascular surgery to his femoral artery of his left leg. His broken leg had punctured the artery and he could have died in minutes if the proper tourniquet hadn't been placed to slow the bleeding. He had pins and screws put in both his left leg and his left arm to repair the fractures. His right lung was collapsed so a chest tube needed to be placed. The spleen needed to be removed since it ruptured and his liver needed repair due to a large laceration. As if all that wasn't enough, Tony has a serious head injury. His scull was fractured and he had to have a shunt placed to relieve the pressure to minimize brain damage. Which can't be assessed until he wakes up. If he wakes up. 

So, we wait again. Wait for Tony to be stabilized and taken to ICU so we can see him. I haven't moved from my chair in so long. I just stare at the door, waiting. I feel numb. I have long since stopped talking and responding to those around me. I hear voices, but they make no sense. I feel hands rubbing my back and holding my hands. I vaguely hear someone say shock...and I suppose their right, we are all in shock. Someone to my left tries in vain to get me to drink something warm from a white cup...but I can't. All I can do is wait....wait to see him...wait for him to wake up...wait to see if any brain damage has occurred. Wait....for my Tony to come back to me. 

A hand cups my face and turns it toward the voice that I just can't make out. I hear my name...."Amanda...look at me." I'm reminded of another time those words were spoken to me and my heart shatters all over again. My sobs shake me to my core. Strong warm arms envelope me and pull me from my seat, cradling me in their lap. "Shhhhhhh...it's ok...just let it out Doll...cry, scream if you need to, hit me...do what you need to do because sweetheart your scaring the hell out of all your friends." 

My cries slow down and I lift my head. It's Bucky who's holding me. He hands me a tissue from the table next to him. I blow my nose, not a very lady like either. I peek up at him and cringe, my throat feels raw and my voice sounds hoarse, "Sorry Bucky...I know that's gross." He places his fingers of his metal arm under my chin and makes me look him in the eye. "I've seen and heard worse....should have seen oh Stevie when he had Bronchitis as a kid...the amount of phlegm that kid could get out of his body was of epic proportions. " I hear a scoff from some where behind me and just know it's Steve probably shaking his head and glaring at Bucky. I smile. "That's my girl...here....drink this...it will help your throat." He hands me a cup with warm tea. It does feel good going down. 

Bucky stands with me in his arms bridal style. Then places me on my feet, holding me steady when I started to sway a bit. "I gotcha Doll....no one will let you fall." It's at that moment a nurse enters the waiting room and announces that Tony has been placed in ICU and can start receiving visitors but only two at a time. I looked up at Bucky and he smiles. "Who do you want to come with you?" "Would you come with me Bucky? " He nods his approval and holds my hand as we follow the nurse. 

We pass other ICU units of seriously sick or injured people...some alone, some with family by their side. The site scares me and I trimble with fear...is this what Tony will look like? I feel Bucky's hand leave mine and I almost panick, only to be calmed by his arm going around my shoulders pulling me close to his side, enveloping me in his warmth. Just near his room the nurse stops and turns to us. Thank God this nurse speaks English too. Her sad eyes go to mine, "Before you see him, let me prepare you, ok?" I nod and Bucky holds me tighter. "He's going to have a lot of tubes and wires on him. He's on a ventilator to help him breath, his body is weak so we are giving him the support he needs to get stronger. He will have casts and a sling on his leg to elevate it. There is a lot of monitors so you'll hear many different noises and beeps so don't be alarmed ok..we are doing everything possible to make sure he pulls through this. Are you ready?" I can't speak...I only nod. We walk in and even with her warnings I was not prepared for what I saw. Thankfully Bucky held me close as I cried into his chest once again.

I slowly pulled away...looking back at the man I loved more than life itself hooked up to machines I had no clue what they were for. He was so pale...if it wasn't for the heart monitor showing his vitals he could have passed as dead. I pulled away from Bucky but kept a death grip on his hand and I made my way to his bed side. I reached my left hand out to his and I jerked it back. "It's OK Hunny, you can touch him...just be gentle ok?" I thanked the nurse who checked a few of his dressings and monitors then exited the room.

I sat down in the chair next to his bed. I let go of Bucky and I reached and took Tony's right hand in mine, my lips kissing his skin over his knuckles. I searched with my mind and still couldn't connect with him...I projected to him telepathically, 'I'm here Tony...Can you hear me? I love you....please come back to me'. I received no response of any kind. I placed my forehead against his hand and cried. 

I'm not sure how long we sat there. Me holding Tony's hand, Bucky standing by my side. But it was Bucky that broke the silence. "He's a lucky bastard, you know that? ( I peeked up at him with a questioning look on my face) Having a woman like you Love him. He was a fool waiting so long to show you how he felt. Hell, I was tempted to try and have you for myself, if it wasn't for the fact that it would take a blind man to not see how completely in love with him you were." I just looked at him in shock...what? Bucky had feelings for me? I mean he flirted..a lot but didn't he with every woman he met? Right...didn't he?? My cheeks reddened...uh oh. He chuckled, "Don't worry doll, I'm not gonna try and steal you away or anything, I've come to terms with the two of you a long time ago, and yeah it stung, but I couldn't be happier for you...and when he makes it through this...and he Will..you better make sure he treats you like the goddess you are or he will answer to me. Got it Doll?" I smiled and grabbed Bucky's hand and squeezed it..."Loud and clear Buck." 

I turned my attention back to Tony. Not sure when Bucky left, but I was soon startled by Steve placing his hand on my back. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare you." I shake my head and release Tony's hand to stand and hug him. "I'm glad your here Steve." He smiles and hugs me to his chest, it's then I realized he's not in his stealth suit anymore. His chest is warm and soft yet strong. I release him and offer Steve my chair but he declined and motioned for me to sit. I took my place next to Tony and his hand again in my grasp. 

Many others came and went, Thor, Wanda, Clint, Tasha and Banner who had flown in from New York with Vision to be with us since they were the only two who didnt go on the mission to the Hydra base. "Your his best friend, you know that Bruce?" Bruce smiled and wiped his eyes, his tears had set off my own. "He actually said that....that I'm his best friend?" I smiled and kissed Tony's hand before I spoke. "He's never actually spoken those words, but I can tell. He loves you like a brother Bruce..not many of us have family anymore...we are a family." Bruce nods as fresh tears fall from his eyes.

I find myself alone now...sitting with Tony and all my thoughts. I'm not really sure how long I sat there. My legs feeling vaguely numb. I lay my head down near his hand and close my eyes. I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I felt a warm hand rubbing my hair gently, calling my name. I raised my head, scanning over Tony briefly looking for any change then turned towards the voice. It was Bucky kneeling beside me. "You've been here for hours Amanda...you need to get some sleep....please let me...let us take you to a hotel for a shower and some food...and God willing a nap. We all have rooms...we are all staying. Not until he can be moved safely back to the States." I knew what he was saying was logical...but the thought of leaving him was like a knife to my heart. "I....I don't know Buck...what if he wakes up and I'm not here...or what if something happens and he needs me...I.." Bucky holds my head in his strong hands forcing me to look at him. "Doll, I know you want to stay...Hell we all do...but we are tired...your tired...what good will we be to him exhausted? The hospital has all our numbers, they will call us if he so much as blinks...ok....please sweetheart, come back with us." I look back at Tony, I know I have to go...my body feeling worn out and I hurt from my head to toes...physically and emotionally I'm wrung dry. I lean over him and place a gentle kiss to Tony's lips at the corner to avoid the tube currently down his throat, lingering to take in his scent. I whisper to him, "I'll be back Tony...I love you." With one last look I take Bucky's outstretched hand and walk away from the ICU. 

At the hotel we checked in and were shown to our rooms...they accommodated us all and placed us on the same floor. Wanda would be sharing a room with me because she felt I didn't need to be alone right now. I couldn't agree more. Tasha brought clothes she had purchased nearby and dropped them off when I was in the shower. I would like to say it was only water and soap going down those drains, but that would be a lie. My face turned into the spray and washed my tears along with the dirt and grime of the day, and apparently some of Tony's dried blood as well. I found the night clothes neatly folded on the vanity when I got out of the shower. I ran my fingers over the soft pink material. After dressing I ate a small snack, per orders from Natasha. She made it abundantly clear I was to eat something. I belive I have mentioned before that the glare of the Black Widow is a scary thing. Although this particular glare was softened at the end by a sad smile and a hug. 

With a somewhat full belly and a clean body, exhaustion set in. I crawled into bed and tucked the covers under my chin. I closed my eyes and I drifted...and I dreamed....I dreamed of a roof top and slow dancing and twinkling stars above and a velvety voice singing to me in my ear.


	20. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is brought home to the States and to the Avengers HQ.

One week...seven whole days, twelve hours and thirty-five minutes....that's how long we have been here. That's how long I've sat here day after day waiting for Tony to wake up. They said the longer he remains unconscious the greater the chance of brain damage. But I know Tony...and just like Bruce said, he's stubborn, you can't make Tony do anything he's not ready for, he has to get there on his own. 

Although he remains unconscious, he has shown signs of improvement. His chest tube was removed by the third day. Once his lung function showed significant improvement they removed him from the ventilator. He was breathing on his own. Brain scans showed that his swelling was decreasing as well. His wounds were starting to heal and there was no signs of infections. These were all wonderful things that made us cry with joy. But he still hasn't woke up. I could feel the anxiety of the Doctors that came and went. On the outside they exuded confidence but I knew better. I felt their uncertainty and fear for Tony. His body was healing....but what about his mind? 

I refuse to think that Tony will be anything else but himself when he wakes up. There is no doubt now that he will live, his body gets stronger every day. But how much damage has really been done? Did the weapon do more than just blast him into a tank? All those questions we have are yet to be answered.

Bruce has been in contact with the Hospital's Administration and physicians with the help of Bucky and are working out Tony's transfer. We are taking him home. He's finally stable enough to be moved. The last tube to be removed was his shunt in his head. His swelling was almost gone so it wasnt needed anymore. We are all ready to be in a more familiar setting. 

Vision escorted me to the Quinjet while Tony was put in another plane flown in from the States to fly him back. The new Avengers HQ had an amazing medical facility so that is where Tony would be. Bruce told me he would be with him the entire flight and for me to not worry. Well, that's easier said than done. Vision, who had been fairly quiet this week finally asked the question I most dreaded. "Amanda...what will happen if Tony wakes up and he's...different....I've been researching possible side effects of the type of brain injury he had and they all speak of mood changes and memory loss and cognitive impairment...would he be able to still be Iron.." I stopped walking and Vision stopped ahead of me and turned in my direction. "V....please...no talk about what could be wrong..ok....I just need to focus on him waking up and being everything he was before..does that make sense?" Vision smiled and we resumed walking into the Quinjet and i took my seat. He looked down at me, "I'm sorry if I have over stepped Amanda, it was not my intention to cause you anymore pain." "It's OK V...let's go home." He took his seat across from me and nodded, "Yes, let's go home." 

The flight home felt longer than it really was. We landed and I bolted out of my seat ready to get inside. We were told that Tony's flight made it in safe and he was currently being set up in medical. I needed to get to him...I had been away too long already.

Bruce met me outside of the medical wing, stopping me from going in. "Dammit Bruce...let me in...I need to see him!" He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Amanda, they are still situating him and getting his monitors attached and set up. We would just be in the way. It won't be very much longer, I promise." I apologized and sat down in a chair near the door. Bruce took the one beside me and held my hand. "He's going to be ok...we have to have faith that he's going to be ok." I squeezed his hand and nodded. The others started arriving...each taking up a place against the far wall, waiting as well.

Dr. Cho came out and welcomed us all back. I stood up immediately and apparently a little too quick because the room tilted and I swayed. Hands from several people shot out to steady me. "Whoa...you alright Amanda?" I shook my head to clear it. It was Bruce who was in front of me now. He looked worried. Bucky from somewhere at my right said, "She's so pale...is she ok? Looked liked she was going to pass out? Maybe she should lay down?" I straightened my spine and spoke up, "No...I'm fine...just stood up too quickly that's all...just got a bit light headed." Wanda pipes up, "She didn't eat her lunch...not much of her breakfast either...she's not eating well." Dr. Cho grabbed my wrist and took my pulse...I scoffed, "I'm fine really...maybe my blood sugar is a little low...I'll eat in a little while, ok...I just need to make sure Tony's ok....then I'll eat." I said this while looking at all my friends. They didn't look all to convinced, especially Bucky. His glare was piercing...like he was trying to see through me. 

Dr. Cho apparently being satisfied with my pulse released my wrist and patted my arm. "Well, that's why I'm here. Tony is set up in Bay 1 if you all would like to see him." I thanked her and rushed to Tony's side. He was just as I remembered him in Romania...not sure why I assumed he would somehow look better by being home. I ran my hand from his right shoulder down to his hand, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath mine. I took his hand in mine. I leaned over and kissed his lips. "Welcome home Tony." I ran my left hand down his cheek and over his now beard...I knew Tony would have a fit if he saw it. I'll make sure to fix that later. Bucky was at my side, his hand running up and down my spine, coming to rest on my low back. "Amanda....please come with me...let me get you something to eat." I glanced back at him and saw and felt the worry coming off him. I smiled, kissed Tony one last time and turned into Bucky's waiting arms. He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. "Come on doll, let's go eat...I'm starving." I laughed and pulled back. "Your always hungry Buck..between you and Steve you both eat enough in one week to feed an army for a year!" He laughed and squeezed me tightly to his chest.."It's good to hear that laugh again Doll, you have no idea how much we have all missed it." He leads me from the room in search of food, teasing me that I only eat enough to barely keep a bird alive. I missed this...being home. 

A stuffed belly later and I'm back at Tony's side. I talked with Cho and she made sure I had everything I needed to give him the proper shave and trim. I've seen Tony do it multiple times but I've never actually shaved a man myself...I stared at Tony's face like it was an enigma. I puffed in irritation, "Come on Amanda, you shave your pits and legs and stuff...this is no different right??" "Go with the hair, not against it." I squeaked in surprise, almost dropping the razor on Tony. "Jesus Tasha!! Your going to give me a heart attack!!" She grins and comes to stand beside me. "Sorry...you were very ingrossed in what you were doing...thought I would give you some advice." I gripped the razor tightly and looked back at Tony. His jaw covered in shaving cream where I needed to shave. "Thank you Tasha...I've never done this before." "Do you want me to leave?" I turned toward her again, "No...can you watch and make sure I'm doing this right?" She nodded and I smiled, taking a deep steadying breath. In my head I kept chanting...'Please don't screw this up, please don't screw this up'.


	21. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda believes she may know what's wrong with Tony and why he can't wake up. Will her idea bring him back?

What seemed like an eternity later, Tony finally got his shave and trim. I smiled and kissed his freshly shaved cheek, running my fingers over his goatee. I leaned into his neck and breathed in his scent. I held onto him, wishing, praying he would reach out his arms and hold me again. Tears landed on his neck I didn't even know we're falling. Whispering in his ear I begged him, "Please Tony, I know your in there....maybe your just lost and can't find your way out..." Oh. My. God! I know what I need to do! 

I ran from Tony's side and past a very confused Tasha. I ran to Dr. Cho. "Cho! I think I know how to bring Tony back!" She looked up from her computer intrigued. "Please...I'm all ears." I paced while I explained. "Well you see...it's happened before...someone being lost....well not lost so to speak...well yeah kinda...but not physically lost, but lost here." I pointed to my head. Cho tried to keep up as I rambled and spoke very quickly. "You see he was injured by Cerebro..well he was but it was Magneto's fault he...OK well he didn't do it he just ordered it, but it was Mystique who did it...that Bitch...anyway... and he was unconscious for quite a while and Jean, she well brought him back...helped him to find his way." Dr. Cho tried to follow, she really did...I could feel confusion flowing out of her. "Ugh....just...I need to use your computer...I need to make a video call..may I?" Cho, not quite knowing what else to do, got up from her desk, "By all means...I didn't quite follow all that but I can see you think your onto something that can help Mr. Stark..so please...use whatever you need..I'll give you some privacy, but I'll be back and maybe you could explain all that again...but slower, ok?" I nodded profusely and hugged her then sat down at her desk. She walked off feeling even more confused than before. 

Pick up, pick up, pick up....please pick up. When Professor Xaviers face appeared on the screen I almost cried with joy. "Ah, Amanda...a pleasure to see you again, how's Avenging treating you these days?" His smooth English accent always a pleasure to hear. "I'm sorry Professor, but pleasantries will need to wait....I need your help!" "I can see your upset child, please what is it you need from me?" God I miss him...he always knew how to ground me, keep me focused. Truth be told he was more a Father to me than my own. "It's Tony, Charles...he was injured by a strange weapon in Romania while on a mission a little over a week ago...we didn't know if he would make it for a while, but he did, he pulled through. He hasn't woke up....and I can't feel our connection anymore and I'm scared. I can't lose him..I....I feel like he's lost. And if anyone could reach him, and pull him out, it's you." A tear fell and I quickly wiped it away. "I see....You're in love with him?" More tears but these I just let fall. With a shake in your voice I answered him, "Yes, I am....and he loves me. Please, please Charles, will you help me?" He smiles warmly at me. "Of course I'll try, I can't guarantee what I will do will help, but for you dear I will try."

We talked some more about details of Tony's injuries and my new mutations. He wasn't surprised actually, he just took it in stride but was disappointed I think that I didn't tell him sooner. He arranged to be flown by the Blackbird from the school and would arrive in a few hours. I ended the call and it all caught up with me....I feel it now....hope. I cry into my hands because it's all so overwhelming. 

Strong warm arms wrap around me, I feel Bucky's sadness and worry. I pulled back and wiped my eyes. "Tasha was worried...she called me, said you went running from Tony's side...has something happened?" I stood up and jumped into Bucky's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Whoa!" I kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and groaned. I felt his shifting emotions and the desire that I felt from him was a shock to my system. I immediately pulled back and took a few steps away like he burned me. "Oh God...sorry Bucky...I wasn't trying to...and your feeling..uh.." He held his hands up to silence me. "No...it's ok...I'm still your friend, but ...I am human...uh...and male...it's no secret I'm attracted to you Doll...just can't control my reactions sometimes, especially when you hold me and kiss me like that." He leans against the desk and folds his arms. "I'm sorry Bucky, I never want you to feel uncomfortable, especially around me...your one of my best friends!" He smiled and nodded his head, "That goes for you too ya know.....so....uh....what are you all excited about anyway?" I can tell he's deflecting and I can feel the sadness around the edges of his emotions. "Well...I think I know how to wake Tony up, my friend Charles Xavier...he is a very powerful mutant. He may be able to pull him out...I think he's trapped...lost even in his own mind. If anyone can show him the way back its Charles." He stood up and grinned from ear to ear. "Amanda that wonderful! Should we tell the others?" I was practically bouncing again with excitement, "Yes! Let's go! I feel it Buck....for the first time since Tony was injured!" We walked quickly down the hall toward the lift. "What's that?" "Hope.....I feel hope."


	22. Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blackbird arrives at Avengers HQ and along with it a surprise visitor for Amanda. But that won't be the only surprise she'll be getting.

Steve, Bucky and I all waited on the tarmac for the Blackbird to land, the wind whipping my hair around my face and shoulders. Dang it I should have braided it! A deep whistle went off next to me...it was Bucky. "Wow...now that's a beautiful jet!" I looked back at him trying to tame my hair down and he had a look of awe on his face. I laughed and playfully smacked his arm, "Geeze Bucky...need a private moment alone with the Blackbird?" He just glared at me with a smirk on his face. Steve just laughed and slapped Bucky on the back. "I won't tell the Quinjet Buck...it will be our little secret." Bucky looked back at Steve with his mouth open in shock. Steve and I looked at each other and burst out laughing...not just about Bucky and his fascination with 'beautiful' jets or aircraft in general but the fact Steve just made a joke! Bucky couldn't stop himself and he joined in the laughter. "Good one Stevie....I'll make sure to give my thanks later in the training room." Oh snap...I'll need to bring popcorn to that!

The Blackbird landed and the engines shut down. I started walking forward, Steve and Bucky close behind. But soon I broke into a run when I saw who was pushing Charles down the ramp. "Logan!!!!" I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. He let go of the Professor at the bottom of the ramp just in time to have me leep into his waiting arms. I was enveloped in the tightest hug imaginable! "Logan your here!" I cried out of sheer joy and sorrow for having missed him desperately. He hugged me close, my feet hanging off the ground. "Of course I'm here Darlin, it's ok, I gotcha." I finally started to pull back from the hug and Logan set me down on my feet. But I wasn't about to let go. I grabbed two handfuls of Logan's red plaid flannel shirt and buried my face in his chest, breathing in the scent that for a long time meant home. I spoke to him and even though it was muffled by his shirt I knew he could hear me, "I have missed you so much Logan, you have no friggin idea!" He laughed and I felt it vibrate through his chest and into me, "Really? I can't tell." We both laughed and we just stood there on the tarmac hugging, Logan's large warm hands rubbing my back. I felt his love for me as it coursed through my mind. 

A throat clearing made me pull back from Logan's chest. "Oh God, Professor I'm so sorry...I'm so happy to see you too!!" He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you too Amanda, we all have." I sniffled into his shoulder feeling the tears start to come once again. 'Don't get an old man crying please, it's not very dignified' I heard it in my head. I pulled back, wiped my eyes and answered, 'No promises Charles...I Love you guys!' He smiled and squeezed my hands, bringing my left hand to his mouth to kiss. "Introduce me to your friends Amanda, I think they are feeling quite neglected at the moment." Sure enough about 10 feet away stood an amused Steve and a confused looking Bucky.

I smiled and walked over to make the introductions. "Steve, Bucky...this is Logan or also known as The Wolverine, and Professor Charles Xavier, head master and founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and leader of the X-men. Logan, Charles...this is Captain Steve Rogers or Captain America and James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky for short, he was formally known as The Winter Soldier." I saw Bucky cringe a bit. All four men exchanged hand shakes and hellos. Steve's brow furrowed looking at Logan. "I think I've met you before...but that was during WW2...I would say that's not possible but I'm standing here as a contradiction to my own point." Logan laughed, "No your right...but it was in passing, I was a special agent in the Canadian Army, and helped with the Allied forces before being captured and taken to Sobihor, the concentration camp. Our unit actually helped your Commandos in a few rescue missions." 

Steve beamed at Logan, besides Bucky and himself, everyone else he knew from WW2 were dead. "How.." he started, but Logan knew what his question would be. "I have enhanced healing abilities and enhanced senses...makes me apparently live for a long time. And I have these babies." He extended both sets of claws and Steve and Bucky both looked on in shock? Wonder? The emotions flowing through both were a jumble to my senses. "Whoa...I think I would remember someone better that had those!" Logan laughed, "Naw these babies didn't happen till after I met Stryker." The name made Steve tense. "Yeah, we've had the unpleasant experience of meeting up with that vile excuse of a human before...thankfully he's dead now." Logan looked very pleased. "I like you fellas already, my kind of people!" 

Charles who was holding my hand while we watched the two interact, squeezed my hand and spoke to me telepathically. 'Are you aware he's in love with you dear?' I looked at Charles with wide eyes. 'Steve?!?' He smiled, 'No, your Winter Soldier.' I peeked up at Bucky and he was looking at me curiously then brought his attention back to the conversation between Steve and Logan, piping in and laughing about something. 'Charles, I...he told me he had feeling for me..sort of, he said he was attracted to me, but he didn't say anything about being in love with me!' Charles brow creased and he shook his head, 'You never could see what was right in front of you, always assuming no one could ever Love you as you are.' I nodded, 'I suppose that's so true...I spent six months pining over a man I thought could never think of me in any way but a friend and here I am, in love with Tony and he loves me...Me, Charles..quirky, weird, mutant, sassy me..Me! I really am blind aren't I?' He laughed drawing Bucky's attention again. 'I think it best we have this conversation some other time...let's go see your Tony shall we?' Out loud so all could hear I said, "Yes, a wonderful idea, come on guys, let's get inside...I need to take Charles to see Tony." All heads nodded in agreement and we started to head in. 

I peeked up at Bucky and he was looking at me with questioning eyes, he knew something was up but he couldn't place it. Oh Bucky...what am I going to do...I don't want to hurt my friend, but I don't want to encourage him either. I need to be more cautious with my actions with him, if his reaction to me earlier was any indication. I know the feeling of loving someone that doesn't love you back, and my heart is breaking for Bucky if he's really in love with me. The love I have felt from him I thought was of friendship, but as its been pointed out to me, apparently I have blinders on...wow I really need to work on that.


	23. Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Xavier tries his best to find Tony in his mind and bring him back. Will Amanda be able to face what she finds?

I paced at the foot of Tony's bed watching Charles work. He was positioned at the head of the bed and Tony was lowered to a more flat position for easier access. With hands on either side of Tony's head Charles was in total concentration mode. His brow creases and he frowns. I walk out of the room and into the hallway, I can't take this anymore. 

I'm hugging my arms to myself trying to contain my anxiety. Bucky follows me and watches me pace in the hall, muttering to myself. I stop when I feel him come closer. "I'm OK Buck...I just couldn't watch anymore. If this doesn't work...I don't know what else to do." He nods and watches me lean against the wall and slide down, bringing my knees to my chest. I feel his struggle to join me or not so I make it for him. I pat the floor next to me. He slowly walks over and sits. It may be wrong to want his comfort, knowing about his feelings towards me but I just can't help myself. He just has a way of making me feel better, by just being there. I don't want to give that up.

We sat there for ages, me eventually falling asleep on Bucky's shoulder. I woke up to Logan calling my name. "Amanda, darlin..I need for you to come with me." I go to stretch and realize my hand was interlaced with Bucky's. He helped me stand up. "Is he done...did it work?" He didn't answer...oh no..this can't be good. "The Professor just needs to talk to you." I squeeked out an OK and followed him.

Charles was now beside Tony and was rubbing the bridge between his nose. He looked up when he heard me enter. "Amanda, come sit down." I was trembling with fear but did as I was told. Logan had placed a chair right in front of him. He took my hands in his and rubbed the back of them, I could see and feel the whirlwind of emotions playing across his face. "Just tell me...please, I need to know." My voice shook and his grip tightened. "Amanda, I search and searched and I did find him, he is indeed lost, the damage from the energy blast has disconnected his conscious mind from his body, and with more time I can bring him back." I smiled and was about to speak when he tightened his hold again, stopping my remark. "But what I have to tell you is not good news...I searched his mind and there is so much damange. His mind reminds me of Logan's in a way, scattered and dismembered memories." I knew my voice sounded small, "So he has impaired memory from the accident....will he...will he get them back?" His eyes looked pained, "Amanda, I'm so sorry, if they were there to retrieve I could have seen them, even if he couldn't retrieve them consciously....I searched but I couldn't find you anywhere in his memories....it's like you've been erased completely from his mind." I suddenly can't breathe, my heartbeat blasting in my ears drowning out the sounds of the voices around me. I stand up and run...all I can do is run. I run past Bucky who runs after me, yelling my name. Logan grabbed Bucky by his metal arm holding him back from following me. "You don't want to be following her right now Bub, trust me." Bucky almost punched the burly Canadian if it wasn't for the fact his face showed true concern. 

I run out of the compound and into the woods...the feeling of not being able to breathe worse than before. I fall to my knees and scream, releasing the energy building up within me. A shield is released from my body the moment my knees hit the ground, exploding out of me with immense force, the surrounding trees slamming to the ground crumbling and withering with the power and force of the released energy. When I'm nothing more than a small heap curled in on myself it looks like a bomb had went off, leveling half of the woods outside the compound and me laying at its center. I barely hear my name being shouted and my body being lifted as consciousness leaves me.


	24. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sits with Amanda while she's unconscious then takes her to see a now conscious Tony.

Bucky's POV

I held her hand as she lay there in the medial wing bed. I'm still sitting here in shock or awe, whatever you want to call it, at what she did in the woods. Huge hundreds of years old trees demolished, not just knocked over but literally crumbled like stale bread in the wake of her, well for lack of a better word, explosion. It's been two hours now and she still hasn't woke up. Dammit, I don't like feeling helpless. 

"How's she doing?" I shook my head at Steve. "No change." He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. Steve knew about my feelings for Amanda, he tried to tell me I was wasting my time on a woman that was in love with another man, that all I was doing was torturing myself. Well, if anyone's good at torturing themselves, that would be me....what's new. 

I spent so long feeling nothing...and when I did start to feel again Hydra made sure to rip that from me as violently as possible. It wasn't until Steve found me and brought me back that I started to heal and regain some of my memories. To start to feel human again and not like some mindless killing machine. 

But then she came. And for the first time in a very long time I felt something other than pain. Her smile was electrifying! She showed no fear towards me and when introduced she shook my left hand....my metal hand. She found positivity in everything, literally fucking Everything! She worked hard and played harder. I may not have proof but the sun may shine out of her ass, and what a sweet ass it is. She was so different, quirky really, kind hearted but damn could that girl hold her own. I'm not sure what shithead made her feel anything less than the goddess she is but they need their heart ripped from their chest! 

I kept my distance from her, like I did with everyone else. But no, she wouldn't have that...she would seek me out and make me interact with her. I saw from the start her feelings for that Ass Hat Tony! He dangled her along letting her think he didn't feel the same. It took everything I had to not grab her and kiss her senseless until she realized it was me she belonged with. Perhaps I should have...maybe she wouldn't be laying in this bed right now unconscious. 

"The Professor is working on Tony now to try to wake him up...maybe she shouldn't be there for that." I looked up at Steve and my jaw clenched. The thought of her going through anymore pain was unthinkable. "It's her decision...I'll let her know when she wakes up, thanks Steve." He patted my shoulder, giving one last squeeze then left the room.

She groaned and started to stir awake. "Amanda, I'm right here Doll." She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me. No emotions crossed her face. She slowly made her way to a sitting position. She just sat there, staring at her hands in her lap. I reached out and grabbed her hands in mine. "It's going to be OK Amanda, do you hear me?" Her voice so small that if it wasn't for my super hearing I wouldn't have heard her. "It's never going to be ok." My heart clenched in my chest at how broken she sounded. 

I rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Your Professor is currently trying to wake up Tony....do you want to be there?" I felt her tense up. "I Love him...I need to be there...even if he won't know who I am. I still want him better." I nod my head in understanding. "Will you stay with me Buck?" I kissed her temple, "Always."

We walked to Tony's room, her hand in mine. As we turned a corner we heard people talking and slowly walked in behind everyone crowded around his bed. Dr. Cho was taking Tony's vitals, and as Steve shifted in front of her she saw him. Eyes open and smiling. She gasped, and covered her mouth. Cho was speaking to Tony, "Tony how do you feel?" "Apparently I feel like I was hit by a Tank." His voice was gravely due to the lack of use for about 10 days. But it's what he said next that finally broke her, "It's all great you guys are here...but where's Pepper?" She released my hand and walked quietly out of the room. I tried to follow her. She held her hand up to stop me, "No Bucky....I need to be alone ok...please don't follow me." She turned and walked away. I couldn't fix this for her...I couldn't make it better. And it fucking sucked!


	25. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda calls on an unlikely person for help then discovers a hidden surprise left by Tony.

I entered mine and Tony's room. It was dark and quiet and his scent was everywhere. I guess I'll need to leave soon, get my own quarters. As much as I wanted to lay down and die right now, I couldn't. I may have lost Tony but I still had to go on. Living on the streets as a teenager taught me that. No matter how bad it gets, you just have to keep going. Just keep breathing, then one day, maybe breathing won't hurt so much anymore.

Pepper. He said her name...he wanted her there. It was a knife straight through my heart. But the worst part was I couldn't feel him like before, it was just like everyone else. And the love I felt coming from him at the mention of her name was enough to cut me to my core. I leaned on the kitchen counter, feeling the coolness of the granite seep into my skin. "Friday." 'Yes Amanda, how can I be of service today?' I walked over to the computer and sat down. "Can you connect me to Stark Tower please, I need to speak with Pepper Potts." 'Yes, call going through now."

Peppers face appeared on the screen, "Oh, hi...Amanda, How are you? How's Tony doing? We've all been worried sick about him." I gathered my strength and spoke, "He's awake Pepper, and he needs you here." She just laughed, "Oh Wow that's wonderful that he's awake, great news, but Amanda...he doesn't need me there, last I heard you two were together and I don't " I cut her off, "He doesn't know who I am anymore....his memory of me...of the last several years...are gone. He's asking for you...he wants you. Could you come to see him?" She looks shocked, "Oh God, Amanda that's horrible! I'm so sorry...this must be torture for you?!" I wiped a tear off my cheek, "I know you don't owe Tony anything...or even know me...and as much as it kills me....he wants you here. Will you come?" She looked torn but shook her head, "Ok, I'll make arrangements and fly up tomorrow morning..I have a meeting in an hour with the Board I can't miss. I should be there by lunch tomorrow, is that ok?" I nodded, "Yes, Thank you Pepper. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled a sad smile in return, "Your welcome." The call ended and the screen went blank. 

I pulled myself up out of the chair and walked into our bedroom. I stripped down to my bra and panties and climbed under the covers on Tony's side. I inhaled his scent on his pillow. But as I tucked my arms around it I felt something. I sat up and moved the pillow. Under it was a small box, wrapped in silver paper with a green bow. The realization suddenly hit me. Today was my Birthday. Tony had hid his present for me under his pillow. There was a tag on the box. I turned it over and read it, 'I know you hate your Birthday, but I saw this and thought of you'. I sniffed and wiped my eyes then untied the bow and tore the paper. Oh God...a Tiffany's blue box...it can't be....I opened the box and there shimmering like a star in the heavens was an engagement ring! Whatever part of my heart that was still intact shattered. Tony was going to propose. He wanted to marry me. 

I took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger...a perfect fit. I clutched it to my chest and cried. I laid down and buried my face into his pillow. With a hoarse voice I spoke, "Friday" 'Yes Amanda, do you need me to call someone for you, you seem upset.' "No...please let no one come in here, no calls, no messages, no visitors period." I understand, you will not be bothered.'. 

Friday did her job well...not one Avenger made it in to see her though several if not all tried. No doubt her phone would be full of texts and voicemails by tomorrow but she couldn't give two rats asses right now. I fucking hate birthdays!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sorry guys don't hate me about the turn of events. I'll make it up to you later I promise!!


	26. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha has an itch that needs to be scratched, will the new arrival Logan help her out or be a means to a long awaited end.

Natasha's POV 

Tasha sat drinking her coffee and kept exchanging looks with everyone else sitting around the Pit's kitchen island. No one was wanting to talk apparently. Steve looked up and his eyes caught hers. He smiled a sad smile then resumed eating his Cheerios with Starawberries. Clint was hiding behind some dark sunglasses, which meant he probably got drunk last night. Thor went back to Asgard this morning early to see if there is anything he could do to help Tony. We were all thinking the same thing but not one wanted to voice it out loud. 

I saw the anguish on Amanda's face yesterday when Tony asked for Pepper. She's refused company even that of her visiting friends. They decided to stay on a few days to try and help her, but we can't even get into see her. All Friday will let us know I'd that she's alive. Wanda was having a fit because apparently yesterday was also Amanda's birthday. Geeze, how fucked up is that! Even when she was pinning away for Tony she never did this...she would mostly not sleep, or seem distracted but always still had a smile for everyone. 

Bucky has been camped outside her room. He thinks I don't see it, the longing looks he gives her. How he's always the first to drop anything to help her. Not sure when that started but it's been extremely noticeable since Tony's injury. I found it interesting that Bucky was the only one to be able to get through to her when she went a bit into shock in Romania. No one could reach her...no one....until Bucky said her name. 

I've heard it said before that everything happens for a reason. Does Amanda belong with Tony? Or was this meant to be so she could find her way to Bucky? I've always suspected that she has some hidden feeling for Bucky, but she was so hung up on Tony she couldn't see it. He won't admit it but it was Amanda being...well Amanda that really brought Bucky out of his shell, as much as Steve would like to think it was him. 

I and everyone else at the island looked up when we heard the lift open. Amanda's friend Logan walked out, I have to say, I'm liking the whole bad ass lumberjack look. I heard from Steve he has claws...big metal ones. That's hot! He approached the island and sat in an open seat. "Mornin." Everyone voiced their hellos and good mornings. "Good morning Logan...would you like some coffee?" I asked sweetly, glancing at Steve who has stopped eating with his spoon hung in mid air watching me. Clint lowers his sunglasses and peeks at me above them. He smirks at me, shakes his head then continues drinking his coffee. What? Nothing wrong with some harmless flirting. "Thanks Darlin, coffee would be great." Hmmm, the way he says Darlin, makes me clench my thighs just a little tighter. My eyes go back to Steve and he's watching me, forgetting his cereal all together. 

I get up from the island and go pour him a large mug of coffee. I peek at him over my shoulder and he's watching me with those intense eyes of his. "Cream? Sugar?" He smiled, "Naw Blacks fine darlin." I bring his mug over and lean over the island to slide his mug to him, letting him get a good view of my cleavage. "Thank you." "Your VERY welcome." I can feel his eyes on me as I walk back to my stool. Clint just chuckles and shakes his head more. Sometimes it sucks having a best friend that knows all your best moves. Who cares, if it gets me laid...It's been a while and this lady has an itch that needs scratched.

I peek up at Steve and he's giving me a weird look...almost angry....lovely, this will be fun "Steve would you mind helping me reach something out of the back room?" He stands up and heads to the supply closet in the back without a word in response. I stand up, "Excuse me for a moment." Logan looks at me with a questioning look. I head back to the supply room. I hear Clint laugh..."You better get that coffee to go pal." I smile, I just Love Clint.

I'm jerked in the room and the door is slammed shut. "Jesus Tasha...Everyone is worried sick about Amanda and how to handle this whole Tony situation and your flirting with her best friend trying to get laid, what the he'll is wrong with you?!" I leaned against the door with my leg bent and braced against it, crossed my arms and smiled. He's standing there with his hands on his hips, sweat pants hanging oh so yummy off those hips and a tight grey Under Armor shirt from his run this morning. And pissed off...at me. Well damn...If that isn't the hottest thing I've seen in a while. "Is that why your upset Steve...that I'm not worried enough, because I am, I just don't underestimate how strong Amanda is and know she will get through this just like she has every time something shitty has happened to her." "Or.." I pushed off the door and stood closer to him, watching his pupils dilate, "Are you upset because I wasn't flirting with you this time?" My hand reaches out and touches his stomach, I feel his muscles tense beneath my fingers and hear his sharp intake of breath. "Natasha.." The sound of my name on his lips sounding like a moan makes me wetter than ever.

I slowly run my hand up his stomach and over his sternum, I feel his heart pounding against my palm. Come on Steve...stop fighting this. I place my left hand under the hem of his shirt and onto his bare skin of his right hip. He gasps and grabs both my hands in his and pushes me against the pantry door, my hands pinned above my head in his strong hands. His eyes are squeezed closed and his head is bowed near mine, mouth slightly open, breathing hard. Such control Captain...what can I do about that?

I moan out "Captain.." and I feel his control snap like a string wound too tight. Finally! He growls and attacks my lips in a kiss that ignites me on fire! I've waited a long time for this. For years I've flirted, growing bolder over time. The closest I got was when I allowed him to pin me a few weeks ago, me putting up just enough of a fight to seem legitimate. He had me on the mat, my arms pinned above me like now. He was so close, breath harsh in my face. I arched up into him and felt how hard he was for me. His eyes closed and he moaned out my name, I thought he would give in then, but instead jumped to his feet and left me on the mat and left the training room. The great Captain America is a red blooded man after all. It was only a matter of time before I made him crack under the pressure. If I had known flirting with someone else so blatantly right in front of him would do the trick I would have done this ages ago.

He released my hands to grab my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I used the opportunity to wind my fingers into his short blonde hair. I pulled his hair making him gasp, giving me the perfect opportunity to assault his mouth with my tongue. With the first caress he pushed my harder into the door, pressing his hardening length into me. 

I pulled my mouth from his in a gasp as he grinded into me again. I threw my head back into the door. He took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto my neck and kissed his way to my pulse point, lightly biting down. "Yes, Captain...more!" He seemed incapable of speech, a growl escaped his throat as he grabbed the edges of my red silk robe and pulled it apart and pushed it down my arms...the belt still tied at my waist, causing my arms to be somewhat pinned to my sides. He kissed his way down my chest and skimmed his teeth across the swells of my breasts above the lace of my bra.

I moaned and pressed my chest into him needing more contact, my breathing erratic. Since my hands were pushed down low I took the opportunity of their position. I reached out with my right hand and pressed it into his erection, wrapping my hand around his length through his sweat pants. He pulled his head up sharply from my chest and buried it in the crook of my neck and gave the sexiest moan I've ever heard come from a man. He slammed his left hand into the door by my head, cracking the door in the process and pushed himself further into my hand. He needed this as much as I do. 

He suddenly pushed off of me and I thought, this is it, he's changing his mind, he'll put a stop to it. But instead he grabbed the robe and ripped it from my body completely, a shocked gasp leaving my body. I liked that robe...oh well we will call it a casualty of war. He grabs my ass and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms again go to his neck. He spins us and places me on counter on the back wall of the pantry. Once he sets me down he again attacks my mouth, pulling me to the edge of the table grinding into my core. 

I lift my legs and using my skills and flexibility I push his sweat pants down his glorious ass, revealing it to my wondering hands. I dig my nails in as he grinds into me again, throwing his head back and moaning, "God, Natasha!" I reach up and grab the hem of his shirt, punishing it up his body. He reaches behind his neck and pulls the shirt off in one pull. Oh Sweet Mother Mary and Joseph! This sight never gets old. I rake my nails down his pecs scraping his nipples which makes him grind into me harder. 

I pull him to me chest to chest and I press my mouth to his ear, "Fuck me Captain! (He shivers against me) Please Steve...I need you!" He groans and pulls back. He skims his hands over my breasts, I think he's going to be gentle that is until he grabs the bra and rips it from me like it was tissue paper. His mouth attaching to my breast laving my nipple before sucking making me arch into him. He pulls back and runs his right hand from my breast to my red lace underwear. He hooks his fingers into the crotch grazing my soaking wet lips. The sound of more ripping fabric makes me gasp again...more casualties I suppose. 

His mouth is on mine again even hungrier than before. His right fingers are caressing my folds driving me mad as they pass over my clit. I pull away from his mouth and growled out through clenched teeth, "Dammit....Steven Grant Rogers if your not in me soon I will kick your perfect ass!" He chuckles into my neck. I reach down and pull his hard pulsing member from his sweats. "No underwear Captain....how naughty of you." His breath stutters against my chest as my hand runs up and down his shaft then run my thumb over the head and spread the precum over the tip...just as suspected, Steve is circumcised. 

He pushes into my hand in time to my strokes. His breathing even more erratic. He suddenly grabs my hand and pulls it from him. "If you keep that up this will be over before it starts!" I start to make a snarky remake about how we've already started but my voice was cut off by Steve slamming into me, turning my remark into a scream of intense pleasure. He buries his head into my neck, holding me to him tightly. He's trembling. He hasn't moved yet so I pushed my pelvis into him and he gasped. He grasped my rear end in both hands holding tight. He slowly pulled almost completely out of me then slammed home again. Oh God he feels so good. Just long enough to cause intense pleasure, hitting all the good spots deep inside me and thick enough to feel truly filled and stretched almost to the point of discomfort. I laid back and grabbed my breasts in both my hands, stimulating my nipples. He's pounding into me then stops, he grabs my legs and places them both onto his right shoulder, causing my body to slightly twist to the side. He continues his assault and the new angle is amazing! "Yes, Steve....God....Harder! Fuck!" He obliges and I'm screaming out my orgasm! I feel him swell and his rhythm becomes erratic. He slams hard into me and roars his release. 

He releases my legs and I wrap them back around his waist, pulling him down on top of me. My arms wrapping around his torso. He braces his forearms on the table by my head trying to keep from crushing me. We lay there like this, him breathing into my chest and neck with my hands rubbing up and down his back. He pulls up once his breathing returns to a more normal level. I kiss his lips lightly and he sighs.

"About time Rogers." He grins down at me and places a kiss on my sternum between my breasts. "You have no idea." He says with a shy laugh. "Steve look at me...." He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, "Was this your first time?" The sudden realization dawning on me. "Was it that obvious?" Oh shit...he thinks he was bad...oh we can't have that! "I wish I knew...a first time should be special, so I've heard, not some hard fuck in a closet....but no...it wasn't obvious...you were amazing Steve. You made me come...that's code for you rocked my world!" He smiled and blushed. Damn he's cute! 

I clenched around him and he shudders....that's when I realize he's still hard. My eyes go wide....Thank you very much Super Soldier Serum!! "Steve, would you like to move this to my quarters...since we obviously aren't finished yet." He blushes again, "Sorry, it's the Serum." I smile and clench around him again, he moans and pushes into me suddenly. I gasp. "Oh..I'm not complaining, in fact I think I need to find the relatives of Dr. Erskine and send them a thank you note." Steve laughs but soon that laugh dies in his throat and is replaced by a moan as I grind on him, pushing him deeper in me. 

We eventually made it to my quarters, after round two. And as suspected when we came out of the pantry no one was in sight. Speaking of thank you notes, I need to remind myself to get one for Clint.


	27. The Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda comes out of hiding and puts on a brave face for her friends...but will it last after she talks with Tony?

I've been in this room for two days. God what have I turned into? I've never let anything in my life get me down before. My father loved to use me as a punching bag when my mother wasn't around, but I held my ground no matter what. I was a homeless teenager and still I was fierce and determined and fought for survival. I worked my ass off to perfect my gifts and train my mind in a world that seem to distrust and hate mutant kind. I survived my heart being broken at 19 by a boy who decided he got what he wanted from me so he moved on to my best friend. I still held my head high and still found light in the world. Because bad things don't define our lives, it's how we react to them that defines us. I chose all those times to be the person I always wanted to be, not what everyone was trying to make me be. I'm not this pathetic person I see in the bathroom mirror, hair unbrushed, bags under my eyes, and I even think I've lost weight...probably from not eating. What was the point...it would only come right up anyway. 

I stood there staring at myself in the mirror...hating what I see. I refuse to let this destroy me. I know what I need to do, it's just finding the courage to do so....I need to talk to Tony. I groan and slide down to the cool tile floor of the bathroom, my back propped up against the vanity. I feel bad for ignoring my friends calls and pounding at my door....well I suppose it's Tony's door isn't it. I need to get my own place. I groan again...I need to give back the ring.

I lift my head when I hear loud knocking again at the door. I pull myself up from the floor and head to the living room. "Amanda....please....open the door Darlin...it's Logan. I just want to make sure your ok. Don't make me knock it down!" I slowly remove the lock and crack the door. I peek out into the bright hallway and squint my eyes against its glare. I've been literally in the dark for two days. "Finally..I was starting to.....Jesus...Amanda....Darlin, you look like shit!" I look down at myself and...yup...I totally look like shit..can't argue that one.

"May I come in?" I nod and walk away from the door, not even opening it for him. He turns and holds a hand up, "Not right now bub, give me a minute." I'm assuming that must be Bucky he's speaking to. Friday did inform me he's taken up almost permanent residence outside my door. God that makes me feel even worse. 

I walk to the couch and sit down, tucking my feet under me. Logan follows and sits on the coffee table in front of me. He leans his elbows on his knees and just looks me over. I know he can see me perfecrly, even though the only light is coming from the stove overhead lamp in the kitchen. "What can I do darlin...how can I help you?" He moves to sit next to me on the couch when I don't answer. "I know you think you can do this on your own...but you don't have to. You have so many people around you who love you and need to help you." I peek up at him, "That's right....Need....not just want. They, including myself, NEED to help you. Just tell us what you.. (he pulls back a bit) Good God Girl..when did you last shower?" I started to cry, really ugly stupid crying. "Well Dammit, I'm sorry Darlin....I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I sniffle, "No its ok, I know I smell like shit...I look like shit....Dammit Logan I feel like Fucking Shit!!" I screamed it at him. 

Logan leaned back into the couch and watched me as I got up and started pacing. "I feel aweful...cheated...I feel like life just too a big oh Poo on me, and finding this only rubbed the stink in!" I held up my left hand to show him the engagement ring. "Damn." I paced some more. "Yeah...Damn indeed! I had everything I ever wanted Logan...and it was ripped from me! I just wanted to lay down and die! But then I got disgusted with myself, for being so God Damn pathetic! I've never been one to quit, I'm the one that always fights back no matter what's thrown my way. God!! I'm so stupid Logan!" With my rant over I plop down heavily next to him on the couch. "Your not stupid, never thought you were. It's OK to hurt ya know. Everyone has their pitty parties, hell I've had several! (He wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his chest hugging me) Your going to make it through this stronger than ever. Just one day at a time Darlin, it's all any of us can do." 

We sat there a while just holding each other. He rubbed my back making soothing sounds, though coming from Logan sounded more like growls than anything. I sigh and pull away from him and stand. "I need help Logan...could you talk with Bucky or Steve and get them to arrange new quarters for myself...preferably far away from this one. I need my things packed and moved by tonight, I can't stay here anymore....it's just too painful. I can't sleep here." He stood up and pulled me into a hug, "Consider it done." I pull back and head toward the back, "I'm going to shower and change. I need to talk to Tony, and the sooner I do the better. I need closure or answers, hell I'm not sure what I need." He nods at me and makes his way to the front door. "Do you want anyone with you when you talk to him?" I stopped and considered this for a second. "No...that is definitely something I need to do by myself."

Logan almost made it to door then turned. "What do you want me to tell your doormat out here?" I considered this for a moment. "Tell him I'll be out in a little while and I'm sorry for being a bag of Dicks." Logan snorted at that, "Yeah...I'll do that."

The shower felt refreshing and made me feel halfway human again. I dressed in a clean pair of faded blue skinny jeans and my favorite My Chemical Romance t-shirt. I stood at the bathroom mirror and brushed my hair. I decided to just leave it down because...well screw it I didn't feel like messing with it...sue me. After brushing my teeth I decided it was now or never. 

I opened the front door and Bucky and Wanda scrambled to their feet where they were sitting against the wall across from my door. "Amanda....Hey Doll....it's good to see you....I've....I mean we've all been worried sick about you." Bucky looked as nervous as I felt. Wanda took one look at my hand and started crying, making Bucky jump back like she'd smacked him. "What the hell?!" Wanda reached out and grabbed me and hugged me to her as tight as possible. "Amanda...I'm so sorry...I was hoping you wouldn't find it and I could slip in and spare you that heartache...Tony and I...we.....we planned it together...and he was going to surprise you....Oh God, I'm so so so so sorry!" I just hugged her tight and peeked up at a very confused Bucky. Well, confused that is until he saw the diamond shimmering on your left ring finger. "Fucking Hell!" He slumped against the wall again and hung his head, his long shoulder length hair falling in his face. I sighed and patted Wanda's back. "Buck...you took the words right out of my mouth." 

I was finally able to convince Wanda to go home with a promise that I would call her the moment I needed anything. Then it was just me and Bucky. He looked tired, heck we both looked tired. He was still leaning against the wall watching me as I fidgeted with the ring on my finger. "Would you have said yes?" I felt his tension in asking me. "Yes" and with that one word I physically felt Bucky's heart break. "Bucky....I.." I couldn't even form a sentence. He held up his hand to silence me, "Don't....I knew...I always knew, just hard to hear is all." I reached my hand out to touch his arm and he pulled away. It physically hurt to have him pull away from me. "Bucky, please.." I didn't even know what to say...my heart was ripped in two and I'm standing here doing it to someone else. I felt like a monster! He looked at me and his metal hand clenched at his side. "Let me know if you need anything....Steve and I will come by later and pack up all your things. Your new quarters are in the South wing next to mine. It's the only room ready for occupancy at the moment, you can always move later if you want." I nodded and thanked him then he stormed down the hall slamming his metal fist into the wall making me jump and leaving a very sizeable hole. 

I took the lift to the medical wing, anxiety causing my heart to race and my stomach to churn. I twisted the ring on my finger and bit my lip. Oh God, I wanted to puke! The doors opened and I squeeked in surprise at the sound. Jesus Amanda...get a friggin grip already, I'm wound tighter than Clint's bow. I walked out and made my way to Tony's room, stopping just outside the door. He was laying back in the bed, left arm in a cast and propped up, leg in a sling and he was viewing something on a tablet in his lap that had him looking sad. I chickened out and started to back away. "No...don't go...Amanda right? Your Amanda. Please stay." 

I slowly walked into the room and stood before him. "I'm not bothering you am I? I could come back later." He shook his head and smiled. "No, your not bothering me...more like giving me a break." He motioned toward a chair by his bed..."Please, sit...we definitely need to talk." I bit my lip and made my way to the chair, sitting down and stared at my hands. He was quiet so I peeked up at him. He was looking at me with such intensity! "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to see you...but I...I..." "You were avoiding this conversation." He interrupted me. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah..I guess you can say that." 

"Pepper came to see me....she told me what happened....with her...and with you." My eyes locked with his, I couldn't look away. "I wish I could remember.....the last thing I do remember is attending the Senate Armed Forces Committee and that was in 2010! I've lost six years! I've been sitting here going over news footage and shield files and Twitter posts for fucks sake trying to catch up...I mean Dammit, how the hell do I forget I flew a damn Nuclear Bomb into a worm home above New York and we fought Aliens.....Aliens!!" I kept silent and let him talk. As hard as this is on me it just dawned on me what it would be like to lose such a large chunk of your life. "How do I forget that I screwed up with Pepper...that I pushed her away....and I fell in love with you." The tears I was holding back could no longer be containded. So I let them fall.

"I'm so sorry I don't remember you. I was hoping when you eventually came to see me I would magically feel something...that it would all just come back." "But it hasn't.." I added. He laid his head back on his pillow and looked at the ceiling. "No it hasnt. In my head and my heart all I see is Pepper and I know that's not fair to you. But I also know I can't have Pepper....she's seeing someone else now....some lawyer or something...who Fucking cares!" He looked back at me and saw my tears, "Dammit...I'm so sorry...I want to love you...I want to so damn bad, but I can't get past my own head! I don't expect you to wait around for me to just wake up one day and realize I'm in love with you. You deserve better than that. Pepper told me you called her...to come see me...why did you do that. That had to be difficult?" I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed to be near him. "I knew that if I was injured and scared I would want someone I loved by my side....and at that moment it was her and not me. You needed her and that's what was important....not my broken heart."

He took my right hand in his and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. A tear dripped off my cheek and onto the bed. He reached up and cupped my cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Your so beautiful...and caring, and so brave...I can see how I could have fallen in love with you. Maybe...with time....I could feel those feelings again. But I'm not sure I'm ready for that, in my mind I'm six years ago and deeply in love with Pepper and to know how badly I screwed up is going to take me a while to work through...I'm still processing the past six years of missing information and it's a total shit storm of epic porportions. I'd be dangling you along in hopes that one day I'll feel something. That isn't right...I can't and won't do that to you." 

I listened to all he had to say and I knew in my heart it was truly over. I sniffed and looked him in the eyes. I pulled off the ring and placed it gently in his right hand. He looked at the ring and cursed under his breath, placing it on the bed and grabbed my hand. "Amanda...I'm so sorry....this is all so wrong and I wish I could fix it...make it all as it should be." I squeezed his hand and shook my head, "It's OK Tony....I'll be ok...your going to be ok. You were my friend before we were Lovers...we can be that again. I want that for us. If nothing else." He smiled, "I'd like that. Very much." "I'd better go, let you get some rest." I made to get up but Tony stopped me. "Wait." He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He released my arm and cupped my left cheek, skimming my cheek bone with his thumb. He pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. There wasn't passion or heat, no hunger like all previous kisses before. It was soft and caressing and sweet...it was a kiss goodbye. We pulled apart and I ran my right hand through his hair and across his cheek and goatee. He leaned into the touch. "Goodbye Tony." I place my hand over his heart. "Goodbye Amanda." I smiled weakly and removed my self from the bed, turned and walked from Tony's room.


	28. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is convinced she has the best friends a girl could ask for.

I walked into my new quarters and looked around. Wow! When you ask two super soldiers to do something..they get shit done and done fast! I opened the fridge and cabinets, all stocked to practically overflowing. My eyes watered not from sadness but from how much I loved my friends. Why did I ever think I could go through all this on my own? I have some of the best friends a girl could ask for. I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and was about to retire to the bedroom when a knock sounded at my door.

I opened the door and my mouth hung open. Holy Cow! There stood all my friends smiling at me, holding pizza, snacks and tons and tons of beer! "What..." I started but was unable to finish. Tasha pushed the door open farther and lead the procession of superheroes through my front door. "We are here to keep you company on your first night in your new place...we have awesome movies, pizza, junk food and most importantly booze!" They all walked past me smiling and laughing, setting up all the food and drinks. Bucky was the last to enter, after our last encounter I wasn't sure he would be here. He was holding a vase of beautiful daises, my favorite. "Thank you Bucky!" He placed the vase on the kitchen counter. I ran my fingers over the delicate petals. "I'm sorry about earlier, I let my emotions get the better of me...I hope I didn't scare you." I grabbed him by his metal arm and brought him in for a hug. "You don't scare me one bit you jerk." He smiled into my hair at the top of my head, "You scare the hell out of me all the time Turd." I pulled back and play slapped his chest. 

Clint hollered from the living room, "Hey you two, we're about to start the movie, you gonna join us or what?" I grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him toward the others piled up in my living room on my couch, chairs and floor. "So what are we watching anyway?" Tasha who was leaned against the couch on the floor in front of Steve between his knees and who had possession of the remote announced with a big smile, "Nightmare on Elm Street." "Oooo I love those, which one?" She winked at me, "All of them." I squealed and sat on the couch between Bucky and Steve, I felt like I was in a Super Soldier sandwich...whoa that kinda sounded kinky for a minute. I snorted and laughed. Steve and Bucky looked down at me with curious looks, which of course made me laugh and snort some more. "What's got into you?" Bucky asked grinning from ear to ear. "Sandwiches!" which made me laugh even harder. Tasha turned and looked at me and started laughing too. She hit play on the movie and just as the previews came on and my laughter started to die down she says, "Greatest fucking sandwich ever!" I buried my head in my hands then grabbed my stomach from how hard i was laughing, tears escaping my eyes. Bucky and Steve looked at each other then down at the laughing women. Bucky who knew exactly what she was referring to just grinned and reached over and patted Steve on the back. Steve just looked confused as ever. "Its OK pal, I'll explain it later, with dolls if you'd like." That just set me off again. God I needed this so much.

Many hours and movies later I found myself being lifted off the couch in strong arms. I had fallen asleep somewhere after the start of the last movie. I groaned into the chest of whoever was carrying me. I was placed on my bed and covered in a warm soft blanket. I opened my eyes and latched onto the metal arm that was tucking me in. "Would you stay with me Bucky? At least until I fall asleep?" He laughed under his breath and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "You were already asleep before I brought you in here." I tugged on his arm, "Please Bucky, I don't want to be alone tonight." He looked me over and ran his hand through his hair. "OK, sure Doll, I'll stay..just for a little while." He rounded the bed and laid on top of the covers on the opposite side. I rolled over to face him. "Thank you." He smiled down at me and tucked his arms behind his head. "Your welcome." 

Several hours later I awoke to feeling very warm. I stretched then froze as that warmth nuzzled my neck from behind and pulled me closer. Realization struck, I'm Bucky's little spoon. He had apparently fallen asleep too and sometime during the night had curled himself upon me. His metal arm was draped across my middle holding me to him, his warm breath was caressing my neck sending shivers down my spine. I've never been close like this with Bucky before. He held me when I was upset in the hospital but nothing like this. It felt wonderful. I grabbed his arm and snuggled more into his hold. I felt safe and warm. I wasn't scared or anxious in the slightest, perhaps I should have been, but all I felt was contentment. I closed my eyes and smiled then drifted back to sleep.

Logan's POV

I stood in the doorway checking on Amanda and not surprised by the sight before me. I smile and shake my head. I think Charles and I can go home now. She's in good hands and exactly where she needs to be. I chuckled to myself about how things tend to just work out how its suppose to. 'That sound you hear is the universe laughing at you while you make plans' he heard once. His own life a picture of how things never go according to plan. She's going to be OK, and if my instincts tell me anything I bet those two will be going at it like rabbits within the year. I should feel worried that an assassin like The Winter Solder has eyes for Amanda, considering she's the closest thing I will probably ever come to having a daughter of my own. He reminds me of a little of myself..troubled, dangerous, memory issues and metal appendage that can tear a man in two. Funny how things work out, funny indeed.


	29. Pop Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop Tarts are serious business!

(Almost 1 Year Later)

Tony's POV

"Dammit Tony! Did you eat the last of the Strawberry Pop Tarts?!" I looked down at one of the half eaten strawberry goodness in my hand. "No!" It wasn't a complete lie. I hear a scoff, "You little liar!" I shook my head, "Nope, didn't lie, I still have half left so technically I didn't eat them all." Amanda stood there with one hand on her hip tapping her foot at me and dangling a now empty box of Pop Tarts that I may or may not have left in the Pit's pantry. "You know those are my favorite, eat the damn chocolate ones!" I made a gagging noise, "Uh no thank you, those things are vile and what idiot thinks that stuff is actual chocolate?" She proceeds to throw the box at my head which I catch and just piss her off more. "Thor loves the chocolate one...he will eat any flavor we have actually, but come on Stark, I was really craving a Strawberry one this morning, Bucky ate all of mine!" She's now got her arms crossed and she's pouting at me...damn females and their pouts. 

I sigh and hand her my last remaining pop tart. She jumps in the air and grins from ear to ear. "Yes! Come to momma!!" She bites into the pastry and hums her enjoyment. "Tell your boyfriend to buy you some more if he's eating all of yours." She rolled her eyes and came to sit down next to me at the island. "He's not my boyfriend Tony." I bump her with my shoulder, "He could be." She looked sad for a moment then turned to me, "Would that bother you if he was?" She's joking right? "Amanda...we're friends right?" She nodded, "Well as your friend I must tell you something very serious, a matter of life and death...I mean it...seriously you should write this stuff down its so important.." I'm interrupted by a piece of Pop Tart bouncing off my forehead. "Get to the point idiot." I fake feeling upset, and grab my chest. "It pains me to be treated as such...I mean really I thought we were buddies, pals, comrades.." Her eyes narrow at me and I know it's time to shut up. "Alright alright....look here Heart...He loves you...everyone knows that, you know that..I think Thor's pirate Daddy in Asgard knows that. Don't you dare hold back because of me. I want you to be happy...seeing you happy makes me happy...got it?" She smiled and tore her pop tart in two, handing half to me. "Thanks Tony. I think I needed to hear that." She leans over and kisses my cheek then whispers in my ear. "If you ever take the last Strawberry Pop Tart again I will put itching powder in all your Iron Man suits." She pulls back and winks at me then walks toward the lift. "You wouldn't dare..." "Just try me Stark." Damn...Pop Tarts are serious business. 

After she gets on the lift and leaves I smile to myself. "Friday...place an online order for me...and have it delivered to Amanda's quarters." 'Will do Boss..what will you be ordering?' "One thousand boxes of Strawberry Pop Tarts." 'Order placed, anything else you need?' I thought seriously for a second, "Friday, search for what is a good remedy for an itching powder rash?"


	30. Massage Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda makes a decision, and it's a doozy!

I can not believe Tony did this! No wait, I totally can..he bought a crap load of Pop Tarts and had them placed in my quarters..on my friggin bed! Oh it is so on Stark! Wait till I get my hand on some industrial strength itching powder...revenge will be mine! Bucky's voice coming from my front door stopped my plotting..if only for a minute. "I'm in the bedroom Bucky..come in here...you have GOT to see this." I realize how that sounded and grinned. "Uh....the bedroom...are you dressed?" I decided to tease him a bit. "Nope, naked as the day I was born." He pops his head around the corner and bless him he looks disappointed...that is until he sees my bed. "Holy Shit...why did you.....you didn't did you?" I shake my head, "Nope...it was Tony..who else!" 

We both stood there for a minute just staring at them all. Wow...that's a lot of pop tarts! "I have no idea where I'm going to put them...I suppose I could just see who wants some, stock up the Pit's pantry and take the rest to the Food Bank." Bucky agrees and we spent the next couple of hours shuffling boxes around the compound then make a trip into town to the Homeless Shelters and Food Banks. 

"Bucky are you staying for dinner tonight? I'm cooking Salmon and I know you love it. Plus the Walking Dead comes on tonight. Wanna watch it with me?" He was rubbing his neck and looked destracted..."Buck...did you hear me?" He looked startled, "Sorry..what did you say?" I smile, "Dinner...Salmon...Walking Dead, you in?" He looked troubled, he's had that look for a while now. And I know why. 

I feel his inner turmoil. I think it's time to put the man out of his misery. After talking to Tony the other day I think I'm finally ready to see where this is going. It's been slowly building for me this past year. How close Bucky and I have become. I know it's been difficult for him. I felt his struggle every day. I admire his strength and his ability to allow me to heal and not push me. 

"We could order pizza if you want...maybe from Mario's in town...I know how much you love their pizza?" He kept rubbing his neck but answered me finally, "I'm actually pretty tired tonight...think I'll just head home and call it a day." Oh. I must have not hid my disappointment well. "But I can stay a little while if you like." I beamed at him. "Thanks Bucky.....hey does your neck hurt...is that why your wanting to go to bed early?" He dropped his arm. "Oh, yeah....Steve let me have it today, guess that's what I get when I call his girlfriend a Bitch." I smile at the thought of Cap and Tasha together. Those two are adorable. But...his neck gave me an idea. The thought of making the first move on Bucky kinda feels weird, I really just want him to break his stellar control and kiss me. I've wanted that for the past several months. 

"Come here." I motion for him to follow me into the bedroom. His eyes grow large and his cheeks pink up. Oh this is going to be fun. Good thing I shaved this morning. "Why?" "Bucky come here...please." He slowly walks in. I grab his hand an pull him over to my bed. "Take off your shirt." His pupils dilate and I can feel he's getting turned on. He just stares at me. "I want to give you a massage dork, take off the shirt and lay on your stomach.....pretty please?" I give him my best pout and I almost lose my shit when I sense his intense arousal. He chews his lip for a moment then pulls his shirt off, tossing it into a nearby chair. Wow. Oh God..those muscles though...and oh looky a yummy V and sweat pants hanging oh so sinfully low on his hips. Holy Crap on a Cracker! I swallow hard and wink at him He grins back. Pulling him to the bed I instruct him to lay on his stomach. He kicks of his shoes and does as instructed. 

I walk to the side of the bed where his head is turned. I sit down and remove my shoes as well. I then stand and start to unbutton my pants. He pops his head up, "What are you doing?" I laugh, "Bucky...I'm wearing tight jeans, there is no way I'm climbing up there and not be able to move." "Ok...I uh...guess that makes sense." I half turn and pull my pants down my legs and bend over to take them off revealing my skimpy pink lace panties. I hear his sudden intake of breathe. I stand back up and adjust my button up. When I turn back towards him he has his head turned the other way. I laugh and crawl on the bed. 

I straddle Bucky's behind and sit down. He twists his head to look at me over his shoulder. "Is sitting on me necessary?" I grin, "Oh yes, very much so." He groans again and buries his head into his arms. I start with his low back, placing my palms on either side of his spine, pressing in and making circular motions. I continue massaging slowly going up his back...I slide further up his body and I'm now sitting on his low back as I work his shoulders. He moans several times during the massage, and I know it's not just from making his back feel good. I've made it a point to brush my panty covered crotch on his rear and back every time I lean forward. 

I work into the muscles of his neck and shoulders, paying extra attention to the scarring near his prosthetic arm. Now it's time to pull out the big guns. It's now or never Amanda. I bring my hands to Bucky's neck then rub them onto his scalp at the back of his head, then bring them back down, scraping my nails through his hair. The moan I heard sounded almost strangled in his throat. 

With all the skill and agility of a Super Soldier he growls and spins under me, and I find myself laying flat on my back with a very aroused Bucky panting above me. "Dammit Amanda...you don't know what the fuck your doing to me!" I reached my hands up and ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter closed and he leans his lower half into me, and I feel him through his sweat pants hot, hard and ready for me. "I do know." His eyes snap open wide and stare at me, his mouth open slightly due to his erratic breathing. "What did you say?" I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and play with his hair. "I said I do know what I'm doing to you....the question here...James.....is what are you going to do about it?" 

I feel his body shudder. The lust and love pouring out of him like water from a tap. His eyes are almost black with his arousal. He leans in, a breath away from my lips, "Say it again." I smile, "I said I do know..." "No! Say my name." I pull my right hand from his hair and skim it down his cheek and I whisper, "James." His right hand that was planted by my left shoulder reaches up and grabs my jaw, squeezing only slightly and pushes my face up exposing my neck. He bends down and runs his lips and nose up my throat to my right ear. I'm panting in anticipation. 

"Again!" He growls. I wrap my hand around his on my jaw, "James....please, kiss me. I need you to kiss me." His pent up breath rushes out making me shiver. He pulls back to look in my face. I almost weep with the love I see looking down at me. He removes his hand from my jaw and instead pushes it to the back of my head to cradle it. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you to say that to me? Are you sure? Is this....me...am I the one you really want?" My right hand caresses his cheek, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. It's you Bucky....I want you." I then project to him telepathically 'Only you.'

He smiles and lowers his head to mine. I feel his breath on my lips. He skims his lips over mine causing me to gasp. With marksman precision he captures my mouth in a slow and sensuous kiss. I can feel that his body wants more....so much more, but he's savoring me. He skims his tongue along my bottom lip and when I gasp he takes the opportunity to stroke against my own tongue heightening both our pleasure. 

I arch into him and he breaks the kiss panting and pushing his hard length into my pelvis. He places a knee between my legs and nudges them apart, positioning himself between my thighs. He runs the fingers of his metal hand down my thigh and grabs hold, hooking my leg on his hip. He leans forward and takes my mouth again in a more heated kiss as he grinds into me. My insides quivering and burning with the desire coursing through me. 

He suddenly flips us over and I'm straddling him, my hands planted on his chest and oh God, I'm settled right over his hard member. I throw my head back and grind down onto him. He curses in what I assume is Russian and grabs my hips pressing me further down onto him. He's rubbing right into my clit and I can't help the lewd moan that escapes my throat. I know I'm going to come...there is no denying it. He must know it too because his grip on my hips increase and he thrusts just right as I grind down. My nails bite into his pecs as I scream my release, riding his clothed dick. I collapse on top of his chest and he envelops me in his strong arms. I lean up and capture his mouth in a kiss. His metal arm wrapping around my middle and the other taking a hand full of my hair at the base of my scull. "God your beautiful when you come." He breaths out in between kisses. I lean up and as I shift I still feel him rock hard beneath me. Oh my. "My turn." His eyebrow arches at me as I start to kiss down his body. 

He throws his head back and hisses through clenched teeth as I nip and lick my way down his stomach. I kiss and bite along his yummy V above his hip bones. Then leave open mouth kissed down his happy trail. I kneel between his legs and start to pull down his sweat pants. Hmm no underwear, nice. I slowly pull the sweats down and reveal inch after glorious inch of his gorgeous manhood. He was about 8 inches long, maybe more I doubt he would let me stop to measure. And oh yes...he is heavenly thick. I slide off the bed and pull the pants with me, letting them drop to the floor. He's watching me now as I kneel between his spread legs. I unbutton my shirt and strip it off revealing my matching pink lacey bra. I decided a while back I needed more girly things in my life and these were my favorite. 

His eyes roam over my body greedily taking in the sight of me. I reach behind and undo the snaps on my bra. I remove one shoulder strap at a time, slowly revealing myself to him. When I finally lower the bra there is another string of Russian that comes from his mouth along with his dick twitching against his stomach where it bobs hot and ready. I bite my lip and slowly draw closer running my hands up his thighs. We haven't really spoken to each other and that's ok, we just need to feel.

The first touch of my hand to his Penis sends his back arching up off the bed, calling out my name. I pump him a few times, loving the feel of my fingers not meeting as I grasp him. And if my hand was enough for that reaction, the first touch of my hot tongue on him had his hands ripping the sheets on my bed. I licked him from bottom to the tip, placing a soft kiss to his head. I rolled my tongue around his tip then fully took him in my mouth. Lord he's big! His flesh hand found my head, not to force me on him but to caress my hair and move it so he could watch me go down on him. I hummed my pleasure as I slid further down his shaft then back up to lick the tip again. "Fuck! God...Your mouth feels so good Doll!" I smile at him and take him back down my throat as far as I can go, then back up, creating a rhythm. My hands working him where I couldn't reach with my mouth. I groan deep in my throat and a strangled scream leaves his and I feel his hand in my hair again but gripping tight. "Amanda..If you don't stop I'm going to come." He seems worried. Has he ever had this done before? I pull off him, "Come for me Bucky...I want to taste you." As I take him back in and set up the rhythm I know he likes I feel him begin to swell and thrust up into my mouth. As I hear him cry out his release with my name on his lips I take all he has to give me and swallow every last drop. 

He's laying motionless on the bed except for his chest heaving. I sit back on my feet and watch him in his orgasmic afterglow and he truly is beautiful, scars and all...my beautiful Bucky. My Bucky. He peeks up at me, his hair sticking to his sweaty face. He sees me kneeling there, staring at him and smiling like a damn fool. He chuckles and sits up pulling me to his chest in a passionate kiss. I wonder if he can taste himself on my lips. He pulls me to straddle him again and our bare chests are pressed together making me moan.

He flips us again so I'm on my back. "I think that may have been the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" I blush and kiss his lips, "So you liked it?" He growls into my neck and bites my pulse point. "Oh Doll, I Loved it!" I laugh and arch into the kisses he's peppering along my neck and collar bone. I moan when he starts to remove my panties. I want his hands on me like no one's business. When they were finally gone I was so eager for him I was writhing under his mouth and hands. He took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked the bud between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it making me shout his name to the ceiling. He placed his left arm by my head and stroked down my body with his right, all the while still attached by his mouth to my breast. He skimmed his fingers over my soft hair free mound and he moaned against my breast. He slid through my slick folds and plunged his middle finger deep in me. I clenched around him panting his name. As he changed breasts he pushed another finger with the first, pumping slowly into me, fingers curling and brushing against my gspot. My back arched, coherent thought wasn't possible. I teetered right on the edge until his thumb pressed into my clit and with that simple touch I was launched into ecstacy! He captured my lips as I screamed out my release, riding his hand in wave after wave of pleasure. 

We laid in each other's arms, caressing the skin we had in reach. We laid on our side and spooned. My back was flush against his chest. His flesh arm was wrapped around me pulling me as close to him as possible. He was humming and speaking Russian softly in my ear. The soft caress of his hand and his soothing voice soon put me fast asleep. 

Bucky's POV 

I grinned into her neck where i was kissing her when i realized she was out for the count. I can't believe I'm finally holding her like I've always wanted. She's so beautiful and sexy and good lord what she can do with her mouth...have mercy! Steve was right, the best things are worth waiting for. So I'm going to lay here and let us both rest, but when she wakes, I will make love to her till she begs me to stop. 

I smile into her hair. I can't remember the last time I felt this content and at peace. Her laying in my arms feels like home. And it's been almost 80 years since anythings felt close to that. I cover us with her comforter and I pull her close. They say I never sleep, and it's true...I rarely do....I'm usually riddled with nightmares and thankfully the serum makes it where I can survive on very little sleep. But I find myself falling into peaceful slumber, wrapped around her inhaling her scent. In that moment I have never known such peace.


	31. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is keeping a secret and its a doozy.

Tony's POV

I eyed Bruce who was currently giving me the stink eye through my glass of scotch. "Its better this way." Bruce who had just about had enough took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, "You want to know what I think Tony? I think your an absolute idiot!" I downed the rest of my drink and placed the glass on the bar. "Don't hold back Brucie, tell me how you really feel." I strolled over to the couch and plopped myself down, rubbing my temples, I think i feel a damn migraine coming on. Bruce folded his newspaper and laid it on the coffee table, oh boy, that can't be good, he hasn't even done the crossword yet. I wonder if I should alert Friday to a possible Hulk encounter. "Tony, explain to me again why this is better? Explain to me why you would deny yourself being with the one you love? I know what it's like to not to be able to be with someone you love and the pain is quite acute, i assure you. I just don't see how this is the best for everyone involved?!" God I already need more Scotch. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the engagement ring Amanda gave back to me a year ago next week. I placed it on my pinky finger of my right hand and twirled it letting the light make it sparkle just as beautiful as the day I picked it out. "She's with Bucky now Bruce, I can't just pick up where we left off, its too complicated now. It would be cruel to let her work through her grief and finally be with someone again only for me to tell her, Oh yeah, Amanda...about those memories I lost a year ago, yeah Thor brought back a serum from Asgard and it healed me and I got all my memories back, all six damn years, plus I lied to Thor about it working which just crushed his poor little heart, and oh yeah leave your new boyfriend and marry me instead." Dammit now I really have a migraine!

Bruce just shook his head at me and sat back down in his chair. "Tony you need to tell her, she needs to make that decision on her own, you can't make it for her. Its not right! And further more it sucks that I figured it out and you made me promise not to say anything to her or anyone else. She's my friend too Tony and I don't want to hurt her!" I rolled my eyes and shoved the ring back into my pocket. "I don't want to hurt her either, that's why I'm doing this! She's finally happy again and I can't rip that from her all over again, I can't, I won't do that! I Love her too damn much!" Fuck it...I need another drink! I got up and poured another glass of scotch, a rather sizeable amount this time. Bruce shook his head, "Trying to kill yourself with booze again is not the answer Tony, and getting drunk doesn't exactly make you keep your mouth shut. How do you think I figured the secret out myself?" Oh yeah...well dang. I put my glass down and grab a water bottle out of the fridge. "So wise one, what should I do? Hmm...Since you know what is best for me and Amanda..please I'm all ears!"

Bruce just sighed. "Tony just talk to her. Tell her you remember, that's all you have to do. Apologize big time obviously because you've been withholding important information. Let her make the decision about who she wants to be with. She may just choose Bucky over you anyway with the lies you've been telling." I shake my head, "Nope, didn't lie...I just didn't..... tell the truth." Bruce looks about to blow a gasket. "How is that not lying Tony...Oh Good Grief, I'm so done with this. Do what you want, your going to do it anyway no matter what I say." Bruce gathered his paper and got in the lift to head to his quarters for the evening. I know what he says makes sense, it does, and I would be lying if I didn't have the intense urge to run to her and profess my undying love and devotion to her. I'd give anything, literally anything to feel her in my arms again. Thank God Wanda worked with Amanda and she no longer feels everyone's emotions all the time. She can control it now. I know she's tried to read me a few times but her eyes go silver when she does so i concentrate and focus on other emotions to throw her off. Its been a month now since I've had my memories back and there isn't a day that goes by I don't ache to hold her. I don't think I would even mind sharing her with Bucky if he was up to it, i mean it is the 21st Century, if it meant I could taste her lips just one more time. Some may think me a selfish heartless bastard, and yeah OK, i get where people think that about me, I haven't been exactly a person of stellar moral character in the past. 

I can't sit here anymore, I need to do something, I guess spending a few hours in my lab sounds like a good idea...nothing like being alone with just your thoughts to make you feel better. I need to do something with my hands to keep me busy. If I don't all I do is sit and hold her ring and think about what could have been. I wanted to marry her and have babies with her, me, Tony Stark...perpetual bachelor wants kids..God I really am pathetic. "Fuck it!" I grabbed the whole bottle of Scotch and made my way down to my personal R&D lab. I'm gonna get shit-faced tonight!


	32. House of Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha seeks the council of her boyfriend Steve on how to handle a delicate situation.

Tasha's POV

I knew something was up with Tony! I knew it the lying rat bastard! He's been off the past month and I couldn't figure it out. So I may have bugged the Pit to see if I could figure out what's going on. I mean come on Stark, you live among spies, did he really think he could keep something like this a secret. 

I sat back in my chair and sighed. What do I do with this information? I need to talk to Steve. Amanda and Bucky are close now, she told me she has feelings for him. She needs to know this before anything happens between her and Bucky. I can see why Tony wants to keep this a secret, I do...but like I told Steve, they underestimate how strong Amanda is. She's small but she's not fragile. She is a force to be reckoned with. The sooner everyone stops treating her with kid gloves the better.

Amanda grieved hard over the loss of Tony. She made sure to not show it around others but you can't hide things from me for long. She threw herself into training and perfecting her gifts. I give her props for the determination she has. 

Well....it's now or never. I pull out my phone and dial Steve. He answers on the second ring. "Hey Nat." His voice makes me smile. "Hey Steve...I need to talk to you about something important. I have some surveillance audio I need to go over with you." I hear him pull away from the phone and speak to someone. "Ok, I'll be right there...are you in command?" "No I'm home." "Oh, ok...I'll be home in a minute." I love the sound of that. "Bye." 

Three months ago I finally caved in and agreed to move in with Steve. I still get excited hearing him call this our home. I hope Steve can help me decide what to do. I know what I would want, but I'm also having to deal with the feelings of three people, Bucky, Amanda and Tony. Geeze...why can't they just share and get it over with. I've had a threesome before, it was amazing! But I guess it's not for everyone. 

(Fifteen minutes later)

Steve sat down on the couch and raked his hands down his face. "Wow! I can't believe it...he has his memory back....they didn't say for how long though." I sat down next to him , "What should I do with this Steve? Amanda needs to know...she deserves to know, and definitely before she acts on her feelings toward Bucky, because if.." Steve interrupts me, "It's too late...I just came from Amanda's and Buckys there...they slept together. Bucky is on cloud nine....Dammit! This is going to crush him!" Steve hugs me to his side and leans back on the couch, taking me with him. "So you think if she knows she'll go back to Tony?" He nods, "Yeah I do...don't you?" I nodded, "Yes I think so too." 

We sat there curled up on the couch, when my thought from earlier crossed my mind again. I peeked up and Steve, "Do you know if Bucky has ever been in a Polymorous relationship before....I mean I know obviously not recent but maybe before the war?" Steve looked at me with obvious confusion. "A what relationship?" I laughed then crawled onto his lap straddling his thick thighs and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Polymory...it's when your in a relationship with more than one person." He thinks about it, "Do you mean date a few dames...I mean women at once?" I chuckle and kiss his nose, "No sweety, it's when, say for example I'm in love with you (he grins) but I also love Thor (he frowns) so all three of us are in one relationship." His eyebrows shoot up, "Like a threesome?" I laugh and kiss his cheeks, I love that he knows that. "Yes and No....a threesome is in reference to three people having sex at the same time. Polymorous relationships do have threesomes but not all the time...it's just three people who love and care for each other but instead of two in the relationship...like you and I...there would be three." Steve's brow creases and he considers this for a second. "Bucky did have a relationship once when we were about 19 or so with twins. He wouldn't shut up about it..said it was amazing. Does that count?" Wow...way to go Bucky Barnes. "How long did it last?" "I'd say about 6 months" "Then yeah that counts." 

I kiss my way down Steve's neck and his hands start to caress my sides. "So...if your questioning says anything...your thinking Tony, Amanda and Bucky should be in a Polymorous relationship?" I bite down on his pulse point and he tightens his grip on my hips pulling me tight against his hardening member behind the zipper of his jeans. "Ding ding ding..we have a winner!" My hands push up under the hem of his shirt and rake my nails across his abs. He runs his hands up my back and into my hair. He tightens his grip and pulls making my head tilt back to expose my neck. He runs his tongue up my neck to my right ear and nibbles my ear lobe. "That would solve a lot of the problem." I sigh when he bites on sensitive skin behind my ear. "Yes....it would." I grind into Steve and he hisses into my neck. "Tasha...".

Not much was said after that...well, maybe a few prayers to a diety and curses in both English and Russian. Tomorrow....we will deal with everything then.


	33. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes Amanda in the best way possible.

I woke to the touch of a warm hand cupping and stroking my right breast. My eyes were still closed. I smiled remembering what Bucky an I had just shared, I didn't think I would ever feel this close to anyone again....it was wonderful. He must have known I woke up because his hand skimmed down my stomach and up to my hip, pulling me back into the very hard and needy erection. He nuzzled and kissed my neck to my ear. "I know your awake Love...I can hear your heart pounding." I sighed and reached up to lace my fingers in with his on my hip.

I pulled his hand down across my stomach and further south. He chuckled in to my hair, "So eager for me to touch you again already? How much do you want me Amanda....tell me." I arched into his back when he grinded into my backside and slid his hand further, skimming my outer lips. I pulled my leg up to allow him better access. "Please Bucky...I need you....touch me....take me." He growled into my neck and plunged two fingers into my wet core. "God, your so tight and warm....I need to be inside you...Now!" 

He pulled his fingers from me and I whimpered from the loss. He grabbed my leg and pulled it up and back over his hip. He lined up with my entrance and slowly pushed in me. I gasped at his size and reached behind me to latch onto Bucky's hair. "Oh God.. Bucky." He held my leg and pulled back as he pushed further in. When he could go no further her held still. "Don't move Love... (he was panting in my ear, his body shaking as he tried to rein in his desire) It's been so long....and Dear Sweet God you feel amazing." My grip on his hair tightens and he groans into my neck, biting down sending electric jolts straight to my core making me clench around him. A slew of Russian spills from Bucky's mouth and his grip on my leg tightens to almost painful.

We stayed connected as one for God knows how long. I needed him to move, it felt like I was burning on the inside..dying for release. I pressed my hips back and Bucky gasped. "Bucky" at the sound of his name he pulled his hips back to the point of almost leaving me all together, then thrusts his hips forward with a growl that made me scream with pleasure. The angle was exquisite, hitting me directly on my g-spot. He repeated the action and I was in heaven. His metal arm came around under me and was holding me across my chest with his hand firmly attached to my right breast. His rhythm may have seemed slow by some standards, but I knew....Bucky wasn't just Fucking me, he was making Love to me. I opened my mind to his emotions and I cried out at the Love pouring from him. He was speaking Russian lovingly in my ear, I couldn't even begin to know what was being said. Then I felt his rhythm change and his speech became more moans than words I knew he was close, for I was not far behind. He released my leg and snaked his flesh hand down my hip to where we were joined. All he had to do was brush his fingers once over my clit and I screamed his name as I climaxed. I pushed back meeting him thrust for thrust and he followed me into bliss. He roared into my neck and wrapped his arms around me so tight I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. 

His head came to rest between my shoulder blades and he kissed me tenderly. He slowly pulled out of me and I already missed the feel of being so full. "Amanda, come here Love." He was coaxing me to roll to face him. When my front was flush with his own he captured my mouth in a heated kiss that made my toes curl. When we finally parted in need of oxygen he peppered kisses on my eye lids and forehead and even the tip of my nose, which made me giggle. "Amanda...are you ok? Doll...you've been crying." I looked up into his worried eyes. "No Bucky, they're happy tears....it was just intense that's all. I'm wonderful!" He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly on my lips humming his sigh into my mouth. "That was definitely worth waiting for." I sighed and wrapped my left arm around to his back, the muscles flexing where I would touch. "I'm so sorry Bucky...you have been so patient with me and if it wasn't for your help this past year I don't know where I would be. It couldn't have been easy for you." He pulled back and tucked his fingers under my chin lifting my gaze to his eyes. "Don't you dare apologize to me...I'm know you may not want to hear this right now and it's probably too soon, but I Love you, more than anything in this world and I would wait another 70 years and go through all that torcher again to just have you in my arms." More tears ran down my cheek and he wiped them away. We dozed holding on to each other, neither of us wanting to let go. A sudden knock at my door startled us both. I peeked over Bucky to my clock. "It's 7:15pm...Friday, who's at the door?" 'It's Captain Rogers'. I looked at Bucky and frowned, "I wasn't expecting him tonight...do you think he could be looking for you?" Bucky smiled, "Maybe...let me go see what Steve wants...you just keep your sweet naked ass right here and I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead then jumped out of bed. I propped, myself up and watched a very naked Bucky search the floor for his sweat pants. He pulled them on and nothing else and winked at me as he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I guess he wanted to make sure his buddy didn't get a look of his girl naked....hmm his girl...I really liked that, to be someone's girl again. Bucky's POV I winked at her before shutting the door, I already have sex hair, Steve's going to know what we've been up to, no sense in him accidentally seeing Amanda naked. When I opened the door Steve had his fist up in mid air ready to knock again. "Hey Steve...what's up?" Steve's eyes widen and look over my appearance, only in a pair of sweat pants, no socks or shoes and of course no shirt. "Uh....wh...Hey Bucky..I was looking for Amanda." He pulled back briefly to make sure he had the right quarters...since my place is right next door. After checking he raised his eyebrows at me and smiled. "So, Bucky...do you have something you need to tell me?" By this point Steve was grinning like an idiot. I leaned on the door frame and smiled, "Thought you were looking for Amanda?" He laughed, "Well I was until I saw you standing there with a bad case of sex hair pal." I ran my hands through my hair to tame it somehow. Steve just stood there and grinned from ear to ear. Geeze I better say something to put the guy out of his misery. "Yeah sex hairs a bitch!" We both just cracked up, then Steve pulled me in for a hug. "I'm happy for you Bucky, for both of you....you waited a long time for this." All I could do was hug him back. His phone started ringing, "Hold on Buck, it's Tasha......Hey Nat." He listens and his brow creases. "Bucky I'll just drop by tomorrow and talk with Amanda...it's not urgent, just wanted to bounce an idea off of her." He goes back to his conversation with Nat, "Ok, I'll be right there...are you in command?" Must be mission related...he waves at me and heads down the hall. "Oh, Ok...I'll be home in a minute." I yell down the hall to Steve as he heads to the lift, "Not too early tomorrow Steve...She'll be busy!" I hear him laughing. "Just tell her to come find me then...I may knock and you show up at the door naked, I don't need a repeat of that show Pal!" I laugh and shut the door only to turn around and have my laugh die in my throat. She's standing in the bedroom doorway, leaned against the frame and naked as a Jay bird. The only thing she is wearing is a smile that just screams 'Fuck me'. Well....don't mind if I do./p>


	34. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Steve tell Amanda and Bucky the truth about Tony and his deception.

Amanda's POV

After a very wonderful start to my morning Bucky and I were sitting down and enjoying breakfast. I cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy. With so many Superheros around with large appetites I've definitely learned to cook for more than one to two people...especially when one or two certain someone's eat twice as much as a normal person. I grin up at Bucky over my coffee cup and he's shoveling eggs in his mouth like he hasn't eaten in days. He catches me watching him and he freezes mid bite. "What...do I have something on my face?" I laugh, "No..just wondering where all the food goes?" He grins and scoops another fork full of eggs into his mouth. 

A knock at my door broke my fit of giggles. "Friday...who's here?" 'It's Ms. Romanof and Captain Rogers to see you and Sargeant Barnes.' "Thought you said Cap asked me to come see him today, that he wouldn't come here?" Bucky shrugged as he stood to answer the door. "Well Doll, it is almost 11am...maybe you shouldn't have distracted me so many times this morning." I scoff.."I distracted you..yeah OK Barnes." We both were laughing as Bucky opened the front door. I sipped my coffee enjoying the flavor and sighing as the warm yummy goodness was swallowed down....oh yeah...mmmm...yummy coffee goodness. I glance up and all three are standing inside the door, looking at me.....uh oh. Tasha and Steve look upset...definitely not good. I glance at Bucky...shit...he looks upset. I set my coffee down. "Uh....hi guys....what's going on? And why do you all look like maybe I should have had something stronger in my coffee besides a chocolate creamer?" 

Steve and Tasha look at each other then look back to me. My heart beat accelerates, I can tell their worried...about me..what the hell. Steve spoke first. "Amanda, we need to talk to you and Bucky about something important. Maybe we should go sit in the living room where it's more comfortable." 

Bucky's POV

I opened the door and see a very unhappy looking Steve and Tasha. Damn...maybe I did distract Amanda too many times this morning. "Hey Steve, Tasha...something wrong?" The way Steve is tensed up has put me on alert, I straighten up and my metal arm clenches. Steve's eyes sadden and he speaks softly, "Bucky, it's about Tony." I look Steve in the eyes and I know...how could I not know...this is not going to be good news for especially me. I open the door to let them in. I glance back to Amanda and she is humming into her coffee cup smiling. She looks up and freezes at the sight of us. She's trying to assess the situation, her once smiling face now frowning and full of worry. 

Amanda's POV

I set my coffee down carefully on the island counter and stand up. They all watch me as I head toward the living room. I'm still in my Pinky and the Brain pajama pants and a pink sleeveless tank top. A thought crosses my mind that this is what I'm going to be wearing to hear obviously some bad news. I watch as Bucky stands against the wall, arms folded, smile erased like it never existed. I call it his Winter Soldier look. Emotionless face, tense body and fists clenched. I sit in a chair by the couch nearest Bucky and Tasha and Steve take the couch. 

Steve starts to talk but Tasha stops him. "Steve...I should be the one to tell her." He nods and squeezes her hand. "OK guys...your scaring the hell out of me...what's going on? Did someone die?" Tasha shakes her head, "No no one died...yet." Wow, ok...that got my attention. "Amanda, I don't really know how to tell you this and it affects both you and Bucky...so it's better if I just let you listen to this recording. (She pulls out a digital voice recorder) I suspected something was off so I bugged The Pit. I captured something we feel you both should be aware of." With that said she placed the recorder on the coffee table and hit play.

I sat there and listened...my insides shaking. My hands clenched together in my lap. I felt like I couldn't breathe...I took it all in. Tony....he remembers me...he remembers everything and he's hiding it from me. My blood starts to boils. I haven't spoken. The recording long since over. A hand touches mine and I snap. I stand up suddenly. It was Tasha who was knelt in front of me. She scrambles to her feet and backs away, Steve coming to her side. I sweep my arms and my furniture slides out of my way as I walk with purpose to my door. My door is flung open violently by my powers. Time to pay Tony a visit.

Steve's POV 

I was so worried when she didn't move or cry or say anything once the recording was over. I looked to Bucky and he was distant and cold looking....dangerous. Dammit! "Amanda...please say something?" Tasha got up and kneeled in front of her. "Amanda, please talk to us." Nothing...that is until Tasha touched her hand. She stood so quickly that Tasha shot back to keep from being knocked over. I rushed forward...the look on Amanda's face was one of pure rage....her eyes were the color of platinum. This can not be good.

With one sweep of her arms the furniture was pushed back at least ten feet. We had to scramble out of the way. She marched towards the door and it also flung open violently. I made to go after Amanda but Tasha stopped me. "Stay with Bucky...he needs you...I'll follow Amanda and make sure she doesn't kill Tony....Go...your friend needs you!" She then ran out the door after Amanda. 

I turned my attention back to Bucky. Shit! I walk cautiously toward him. "Bucky...can you hear me?" Come on..please don't go all Winter Soldier on me pal! He looks up at me and my heart breaks. "She'll choose him...won't she? I just got her and she'll choose him." I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into my chest hugging him. He buried his head in my chest and clung to my back. It was at that moment I heard him release a sob. It ripped my heart out. "No....no Bucky...you don't know that....hell from her reaction just now she may just kill him instead." He pulled back and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor...his arms resting and dangling off his raised knees. I didn't know what else to do but sit down right next to him. And I just waited till he was ready to talk. 

"I thought for sure it would be you that we were going to have to protect Tony from once you heard." He laughed. "Nah...it would only make her hate me...and I would hate myself afterwards as well. I've spent quite a bit of time with him over this past year, you know...helping him with his rehab. Its what Amanda would have done for him so i stepped in. We talked a lot. He's not a total Ass Hat. He's actually a really great guy. Reminds me a lot of Howard." Steve laughs, "Yeah..me too." 

"He kept telling me to take care of Amanda...make sure she's happy." I just listened, it's odd for Bucky to even speak this much. "And I did Steve, I tried....she started laughing again. She had that spark about her that makes everyone love her. Including myself. She's it for me Steve...if she chooses Tony..." I can't stand for this. "Bucky, you don't know if she will. Heck maybe you should consider Tasha's idea...this whole Poly thing." Bucky looked at me like I sprouted antlers.

"Poly thing...what is that? I don't even know a Poly. Do I?" I stood up and held my hand out to Bucky. He took it and I pulled him off the floor. "Help me put the furniture back would ya?" We spent the next couple minutes putting all the furniture back into place..the whole telekinesis thing is strange, not sure I'll ever just get use to it...but then again I said the same thing about cell phones. "You going to answer me Steve or what...what's a Poly thing?" I motioned for Bucky to sit on the couch.

After getting comfortable I decided now was as good as any to bring up Tasha's plan...idea..whatever it is. "Buck..do you remember when you were seeing the Morgan twins?" He looked thoughtful for a moment then a smile crested his face. "Eva and Evalyn....oh yeah...I remember. Why...Tasha got a twin or something I don't know about...you want tips on how to handle two women in bed?" I laughed and threw a decorative pillow at his head. "No..God Buck! I bring it up because technically according to Nat that is a Polymorous relationship." Bucky looked confused then his eyes suddenly shot to mine and I knew he knew what I was getting at. He stood up and started to pace. I think I may have liked stoic Bucky better.

"So your trying to tell me that Tony, Amanda and I should be together? Like a couple...but three of us.?" I nod in agreement. "I mean if it meant I could still be with her.....but then she'd also be with Tony...and would that mean I'm in a relationship with Tony? I mean he's a good friend, we've become close, I have the highest respect for him, I mean Hell he forgave me for killing his parents for Christ sake!" I reach out and grab his arm as he paces past me. "Bucky, sit down your going to pace a rut in the floor." He drags his hands through his hair then sits heavy in the chair Amanda previously sat in. "Would it mean I have to sleep with Tony? I mean I've been with men before but it was just during the war...I always preferred the dames." Whoa...he what? "You've been with men? When did this happen?" "Oh come on Steve...remember Danny that kept hanging on me all the time...it was just something to pass the time, it was war pal...we all needed release. You were doing a lot of your USO stuff back then, you were busy." 

Holy Freaking cow!! How did I not know this about my best friend. But I suppose it's not really a shock if I think about it. Bucky was always a charmer...to everyone. No one could resist him. "Well it's something to think about." I tell him. "Yeah I guess your right Stevie.....do you think she killed him?" I was about to answer when Amanda came through the door looking terrible. We both stood when she came in. Her nose was red and tears were streaming down her face. She took one look at Bucky then ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. We could hear her sobs from here. 

Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Maybe you should go check on Tony...see how he's doing...I'm going to go talk with Amanda...if she'll let me." I nodded in agreement. I came close to him and grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "No matter what Bucky...I'm here for you ok...end of the line remember?" Bucky nodded, "Thanks Steve. I'll call you later." I gave one last squeeze then headed out to find Tony and Tasha.


	35. The Breaking of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda confronts Tony and he confesses he's still very much in love with her. It's all she had ever wanted but what about Bucky...she's in love with him too. Can she choose?

Amanda's POV 

I made my way out my door and down to the lift. Tasha was running after me, calling my name. "Friday...where is Tony?" 'Tony is currently in his quarters'. I stepped into the lift and Tasha slid in before the doors closed. I called out my destination and the lift began to move. "Amanda don't do anything rash." I glance up at Tasha and she looks worried, but I could care less right now. All I could see was red...How dare he keep this from me?!

I walked to his quarters from the lift and typed in the passcode. I slammed the door open. "Amanda...stop..just take a moment to think this through." I turned and stared Tasha down. She backed up into the hallway an I made the door slam in her face. "Friday, no one is to disturb us!" 'Understood Amanda.' I turned and a startled looking Tony was standing in his living room. "OK I'm worried...you just stared down the Black Widow...what's going on?!" I stalked toward Tony and I couldn't hold it in. I screamed, "How could you Tony....You have your memories back?! And you didn't tell me!!" His eyes widened, "Oh....That." 

"Oh That?? OH THAT?! That's what you have to say for yourself? How long Tony....how long have you had your memories?" He started walking towards me slowy, I held my ground. "About a month." He seems almost calm and he's coming closer. "A month....so wait...when I asked you about Bucky and you told me he should be my boyfriend...was that all lies?" I'm shaking all over and he's still slowly getting closer. "Amanda I didn't lie...I didn't want to hurt you, you deserved to be loved...to be happy, and if Bucky makes you happy then be with him." 

"So you remember me but you don't want me?!" My voice broke and the tears began to fall. He finally came within reach. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to his chest, wrapping me in his arms. "Oh God, Sweetheart..I do want you! The moment I remembered you I wanted to shout for joy and claim you again as my own!" He pulled back and reached into his pocket. "I wanted to put this on your finger where it belongs claiming you as my own!" I saw the ring dangling on his finger and my sobs just got worse. "But I slept with Bucky....we're together now....how do I...I can't lose him...I won't...and you pushed me to him...why, why Tony!? How can you remember and not want me and push me to be with someone else!?" My shoulders shook with the force of my crying. Tony pulled me to him again, running his hands up and down my back. His right hand worked into my hair at the base of my head making me look up at him. "I do want you...I want you of every second of every day. There isn't a day that has gone by I didn't question my decision. I love you so much it fucking hurts!" 

His lips crash into mine and I whimper. His arms are crushing me to him and his mouth devours me. I chose that moment to open my mind to him and the force of his love for me was like a tsunami. I gasped and clung to Tony. He took the opportunity and delved into my mouth with his tongue then sucked my bottom lip between his teeth and scraped his teeth across it. I suddenly found my back slammed into a wall and I was lost in a sea of touch and taste and smell. His scent surrounded me and his mouth greedily took what it wanted. 

He moaned into my mouth and reached down to hike my left leg up onto his hip. I gasped and broke contact with his mouth as he grinded into my core making me shout his name. His hand left my hip and slid into my pajama pants and past my panties sliding his fingers through my wet lips rubbing my clit hard and fast. I clutched Tony to me, grinding into his hand, my brain foggy with desire. "Scream my name Amanda...Come for me!" I was about to comply when my rational brain caught up and started to over ride my physical reaction. I pushed Tony off of me, "No....stop! We can't...I can't do this.." I'm panting trying to control my breathing. He reaches for me again and I scream at him. "NO! I'm with Bucky...I'm in love with him....and he loves me! But....God....Tony I Love you too...I'll always love you!" He goes to reach for me again so I use my powers to hold him back. "Tony please...I can't...not until I can figure this all out. I'm in love with two people....what kind of person am I?! In a perfect world I'd want to have you both.....and I do...I don't want to let either of you go...the thought of not having you or Bucky makes me feel sick! When I thought you didn't want me, didn't remember me, my decision was easy. But now I know you still want me and I can't ignore that. But I also can't ignore my love for Bucky. You make me feel alive and passionate like I'm on fire...and Bucky makes me feel safe and protected and adored and you both make me feel beautiful and wanted and special. I can't choose...I won't choose. How can I?!" I open Tony's door and run from his room. I run sobbing past Tasha who has been standing guard in the hall. I hear Tony calling my name but all I can do is run. The pain is too great..all I ever wanted was Tony to remember and love me again, and just because I opened my heart to another didn't erase my love for him in the slightest. Feeling his love for me again was like a drug to an addict...I craved it, longed for it. I have ached for almost a year needing his love. The sheer thought of hurting one to be with the other is unimaginable!! 

I ran into my quarters and Bucky and Steve were still there. I took one look at Bucky and ran to my room slamming my door. I slid to the floor and my heart ripped apart in a million pieces. What do I do....what do I do?! Can a parent choose which of her children would die and the others live if the decision were forced on her. A mother would love her children and choose herself to die rather than her child. How can I choose...either way I'd be killing a part of myself...my heart.


	36. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky talk and bond over Amanda. What will happen when Amanda sees them together.

Bucky's POV

I sat there for a long time with my back against her bedroom door. I pleaded with her to let me in, to let me hold her and comfort her. I realized the more I begged to comfort her the more she would cry. So again, I find myself waiting outside her door. I was doing the exact same thing almost a year ago. Her Birthday's in just a couple days, no wonder she hates them. I would too if I kept having my heart torn out every time I turned around on or near my birthday..when is my birthday...oh...right March 10. I'll be 100 next year. Jesus, life is messed up.

A knock at the front door draws my attention. I stand and go answer it. I expected to see Steve or Wanda checking up on her again, but instead I see a very worried looking Tony. "May I come in? Please Bucky I'm worried about her." I opened the door wider to let him enter. "She won't come out of her bedroom. She's been in there for at least two hours. I tried to get her to let me in but it only makes her cry harder." Tony stood there with his hands in his pockets and nodded, head down. He's hurting too. He looked up at me and his eyes were watery like tears could spill over any moment. "Bucky I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt her or you. That's why I kept the secret." I leaned against the wall by the door, "I know Tony." 

"I wanted her to be with you. I knew you could make her happy when I couldn't. That thought hasn't died..I still want her to be with you because she loves you." I stared at him dumbfounded, what?! "You didn't know? She told me she's in love with you..that you make her feel safe and secure and cherished I think her words were." My heart swelled, oh God, she loves me! "I....she...I told her last night that I loved her, she never said it back....I just assumed she needed more time. And I was fine with that, I would wait forever for her...God, no wonder she's an absolute wreck!" 

Tony and I sat at the rarely used kitchen table and chairs. I had grabbed us both beers. Tony took a drink and hummed, "I don't usually drink beer, but it does seem to hit the spot, thanks Bucky. I know I don't deserve your hospitality right now. I feel like a complete and total ass." I laughed which made him look at me weird. "Well in your defense you've always been kind of an ass." He laughed and punched my shoulder, thankfully not the metal one. "I think your right about that! I do have a proclivity for being an ass. But....I don't want to be, not to her and not to you." I nodded and drank my beer.

"I never did thank you for your help this past year. Physical therapy....that's a bitch!" I played with the label on my now empty beer bottle, "Your welcome, Amanda would have been the one to help you but she was having a difficult time. So I volunteered. Not to win brownie points or anything, but because I knew she loved you and by helping you I was helping her." Tony downed the rest of his beer. "Well what ever the reason, Thank you." I smiled, "Your welcome."

I began to think about what Steve said and glanced back at Tony, who was lost in thought and picking at his bottles label as well. "Want another one?" He looked up and grinned, "Sure, but let me get it." Tony got up and strolled to the kitchen, eyeing Amanda's bedroom door and sighing. He grabbed four beers from the fridge and came to sit back down. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "What...two are for you." We both laughed and opened a new bottle of beer.

I kept looking to Tony, wondering about Steve's idea of us all being together as a couple? Couple seems to be the wrong word...couple indicates two...we would be a three, whatever that is. He really is a beautiful man, inside and out, I can see why Amanda loves him so much. He catches me staring at him and he smiles. "So I take it Steve talked to you about Tasha's idea? She talked to me too." I nodded. "Yeah he did." Well here it goes.

"So...Barnes...twins? Got to say I'm impressed. I did that once...a little weird..I mean their sisters so..yeah." I smiled and shook my head. "I guess Steve's been telling stories again...I take it he must have also told you about me being with men before too?" Tony's mouth hung open in shock, oh, well I guess I'm the one who just spilled those beans. "You did....wait...wait...give me a second here....you've been with a man, sexually? (I nodded) Oh God...I gotta know, ya know for totally historic reasons and my own perverted mind...did you and Capsicle....you know...swap serum so to speak?" OMG "Jesus Tony...NO! Steve's like a little brother to me, eww...God No! Steve and I...that would be just weird!" Tony leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ok, ok I get it...kind of the incestuous vibe..although I have to say before Cap and Red got involved I use to think you two were getting your rocks off together, the way he hovered over you like a mother hen. Can't deny I thought it was a little hot." I made a discussed face but then laughed, we both laughed.

"What about you Tony...have you ever been with a man before?" He cooked an eyebrow at me. "Actually I havent...I wouldn't be completely against it in the right situation, you know media and tabloids and so forth. But Love is Love, you can't help who your attracted to." I nodded in agreement. Well...here goes nothing. "Tony...could we do it? This three way thing...whatever it is. Could you share her with me? Could you handle her loving me too?" Tony looked thoughtful. "I've known you were in love with her for a while now. And I know she loves you, and although part of me feels jealous that she doesn't love only me it's not realistic to think she would just abandon someone she loves. She's not built like that." 

I sat and listened. Tony's right. She would never want to hurt either one of us. She already loves us both and we love her. This could work. "Yeah, I've always been jealous of her love for you...never thought I would ever feel that with anyone...ever. But she makes it so easy to love her. She's something special." Tony sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes she is Buck. Our girl is one in a million. She had me wrapped around her finger with just one look from those gorgeous eyes of hers. Her smile...damn....down right the best sight ever....well besides her being completely naked." Wow..yeah I get that. "Yeah...it's a sight to behold...whew...I don't even think she's aware how downright delicious she looks." Tony and I exchanged a look then both burst out laughing. 

A sniffle both had us spinning around in our seats. Amanda was standing in her bedroom doorway her hands were covering her mouth and trembling. We both stood up and eyed each other. No one spoke...each waiting for the other to say something first. I nodded to Tony...he's better with words than I am. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Amanda....sweetheart, are you ok? We've been worried sick about you....I'm sorry about earlier....oh. Shit...Bucky...I meant to tell you about that.. I sort of mauled our girl and had my hand down her pants. (My eyebrows shot up...oh...well alright) I couldn't help myself I'm sorry we should have all talked first but she thought I was rejecting her and didn't want her and it was just a reaction. I'm sorry Bucky...and Amanda I'm so sorry sweetheart I never want to hurt you, it would literally hurt myself to do so. I was impulsive and reacted on instinct and I apologize. I'm a Dick of epic proportions...I admit it. It was too soon and a stupid stupid thing to do."

Amanda looked at me and I think we both had the same thought. Holy crap...Tony apologized and admitted to being impulsive..when has that ever happened...maybe never! She tentatively took a few steps closer but stopped when she reached the kitchen island. She was now wringing her hands in front of her. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face tear stained. Pyjamas wrinkled and her nose was red as well...but she was still beautiful as ever. "It's not all on you Tony (her voice is strained and hoarse) I allowed it to happen...I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Bucky!" She started crying again, her voice breaking on my name. "Angel...no..." I ran to her and wrapped her in my arms, kissing her face and head trying to soothe her. "Shhhh it's ok, I understand, I'm not upset...I know how much you love Tony, it's alright." She pulled her head back, "Bucky...I...I Love you too!" Another fit of crying escaped her and all I could do was hold her.

I looked at Tony and he looked wrecked. A tear was rolling down his cheek watching us and my heart couldn't stand it. I looked him in the eyes and motioned with my head for him to come over to us. His eyes widened and whispered, "Are you sure?" I smiled and nodded. He walked over but seemed at a loss what to do with me wrapped around her. I pulled her off me and she looked up to see Tony beside her. I grabbed Tony and pulled him to Amanda. He wrapped her is a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm here baby, I have you." Tony reached out suddenly and grabbed my metal arm, pulling me in behind Amanda. I wrapped my arms around her middle and Tony's were around her shoulders. She had her arms around Tony clinging to his back, but once she felt me she released her left arm and interlaced her fingers with my metal ones on her stomach. She sobbed and clung to us for dear life. 

I looked up and Tony was silently crying into her neck by her right shoulder. My heart ached in sympathy because my eyes were no longer dry themselves. I reached up and held Tony by the back of his neck with my flesh hand and placed my forehead against the top of his head. We stood there holding each other, caressing and consoling for an unknown amount of time. I briefly heard the front door open then close. Whoever had came in left just as silently as they entered.


	37. Worthy of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda accepts the love given to her by both Tony and Bucky.

Amanda's POV

 

I couldn't bring myself to release Tony or Bucky. I wanted to stay in this moment wrapped in their warmth and love forever. I eventually stopped crying and just enjoyed the feeling of being literally surrounded by love. My face was buried in Tony's chest and I could feel his heart pounding. His breath in my ear and his words of love soothing my aching heart. 

Bucky was flush against my back, his own heartbeat in matching rhythm to mine and Tony's. His metal arm was caressing my stomach as my fingers lay between his, feeling the plates in his arm shift. He was whispering soothing words as well but to me and to Tony. He was taking care of us both, holding us. But isn't that was Bucky has done most of his life...well besides being the Winter Soldier. He took care of his four sisters...his mother and even Steve. He was in the Army and served to protect others and his country. 

I didn't want to be overwhelmed so I hadn't opened my mind to their emotions yet. I released my control only a little, allowing both sets of emotions wash over me. Oh God....just a small amount and my knees are buckling under the power of the love I feel from them. But I knew they wouldn't let me fall. Four arms held me up. For so many years I thought of myself as a freak and unlovable...unworthy of anyone's love and here I stand being loved by two amazing men. 

I felt myself being shifted and soon I was being lifted bridal style by Bucky and cradled against his strong chest. I buried my nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. His smell was unique as well, it wasn't as potent as Tony's Cologne but it was very male and I loved it too. His grip tightened on me when my nose nuzzled deeper running up his neck to just behind his ear lobe. All the emotions running through me apparently made me very cuddly. 

I was laid on my bed and for a brief moment I panicked, thinking they were going to leave me there. I clutched at Bucky's arms my eyes showing my distress. He shook his head and kissed my hands. "We're not leaving you baby girl...but you need to rest. We will stay here with you, as long as you need us." He climbed in the bed beside me and became my big spoon. Tony after taking his shoes off as well climbed in bed to lay in front of me, facing me. We were as close as we could possibly be at the moment. Bucky flush against me, face buried in my neck and hair. Tony was against my front, my nose to his neck and his against my hair and forehead. Bucky's right arm was wrapped around my waist. Tony's left arm was also around my waist just above Bucky's. Our legs were all tangled together. 

"Your both going to stay?" I asked. Bucky kissed my neck below my ear. "Yes, we are both staying, right Tony?" Tony kissed my forehead, "That's right, we're not going anywhere, we are here as long as you need us to be." I nodded against his neck, "I will need you both forever." Tony pulled back to look in my face, he pulled his arm from around my body and cupped my cheek. "Then that's how long you'll have us sweetheart, isn't that right Bucky." He pulled me tighter against his chest, "We couldn't leave you if we tried Doll, looks like your stuck with us." I sniffed and felt tears starting to fall again. Tony tried to wipe them away. "Please sweetheart, your breaking my heart...what can I do to help?" I tilted my head and kissed his lips softly, "No, now they are happy tears....I was so afraid to lose one of you, or both..it was killing me to think I would hurt either of you. I would have rather cut out my own heart than do that. I love you both so much it hurts." 

I laid there and listened to them both tell me how much they loved me. I went from someone who never thought I was ever worthy of someone's love to having two who love me just as fiercely as I Love them. It wouldn't be a normal relationship like most people, but who cares. It's what's best for us, and that is what's important . I had no doubts now about how this would work. The love and respect I feel from my two men gave me hope for the future and what may come. So what if I'm in love with two men because they love me in return. I've never done anything the normal or easy way, what ever made me think my love life would be any different. 

I try not to think about my parents, but I couldn't help but thank them for a moment in my head. They named me Amanda...which means 'Worthy of Love'. It took me thirty years to realize that...that I was worthy, we all are....We all deserve a love that makes us burn and yearn for their touch and crave their smell. A love that makes your chest ache and make butterflies in your stomach. Someone to laugh with and feel safe and secure. A love that when you look in their eyes all you see is their love for you shining back. And I found that, twice....I was just lucky enough to find all those things in two amazing men....my boys. My Tony and Bucky. And I get to spend the rest of my life showing both of them that a heart has no limit when it comes to its capacity for love...and this Heart is no different.


	38. The Power of Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda can't hold back her attraction to her boys and they each get a taste of things to come.

I opened my eyes and the sight of a sleeping Tony next to me made me smile. I felt the steady breathing and heard the slight snore from Bucky behind me. My boys. I took the opportunity to study Tony's face, how peaceful he always looks while he sleeps. I admired his long lashes that lay against his cheeks, his strong jaw line and goatee. His mouth was slightly open, his lips pink and lush looking. I wanted to kiss those lips and run my fingers through his thick hair. My hands were tucked against Tony's chest, I flexed slowly and felt his steady heartbeat and my fingers itched to tighten in his shirt and pull his hard body against my own.

I concentrated on the feel of Bucky behind me, I couldn't see him but he was pressed so close I didn't need to. His breathe was even and steady against my neck. With each inhale I felt his chest press more into my back. His flesh arm was around my middle and his hand relaxed on the bed between Tony and I just below my breasts that if I were to shift down he would be touching me. My nipples pebble at the thought of his touch, their touch and I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra.

My backside was pressed into Bucky's crotch, even asleep and not erect I could feel him through the thin fabric of my pajama bottoms and his sweat pants. I wanted to push back into him and feel him harden. But I kept still. My heart starting to pound an erratic beat. I was turned on...big time. 

I kept picturing how sex would be with them both at the same time. How would that work. Who would do what? I've watched porn before, I've seen enough to know the basics of a threesome. But I've never done anal before and it scares me. Would they want me to? Would it hurt? Those women in the videos always sounded out of their mind with pleasure when they did it...it couldn't be all bad right? And how hard those women would come when being double penetrated, holy moly. Bucky and Tony are big...bigger than those on the videos. I clenched my thighs together at the thought of them. I'm throbbing with desire. My breathing becoming faster. I close my eyes and picture my boys making love to me at the same time, their mouths and hands all over me, biting, licking. I bite my lip and low moan escapes my throat.

I feel below my fingers that Tony's pulse has sped up. I open my eyes and he's staring at me. When he sees my eyes his pupils dilate and he licks his lips. I feel Bucky stir behind me and his arm tightens around my waist. He's propped himself up on his metal arm looking down at me and Tony. I can feel him growing harder against my behind and I slightly push back into him. He groans and hisses when I do it again. My eyes never leave Tony's. I lean in and relish his moan as I claim his mouth in a passionate kiss, my hands run up his chest and get lost in his hair, pulling him to me as I rock back into Bucky.

Bucky clings to my hip, pulling me back harder against his rock hard member. His lips kiss the back of my neck and ear, moaning my name. "Amanda..." I pull my mouth from Tony who whines in protest. His left hand has pushed up under my shirt and found my bare breast. He's squeezing the mound of flesh, running his thumb over my nipple making me moan loudly. Bucky repeats my name. "Amanda...are you sure you want this...us....now...we can wait." Tony lifts his head to peak at Bucky, "Maybe you can buddy but I haven't been able to have her in a year...and it looks and sounds like she's wanting us pretty damn bad right about now...am I right sweetheart? Do you want Bucky and I to make love to you?" My mind is fuzzy with desire but I manage to speak through my passion induced haze. "Yes....please I need you both...please....Bucky, touch me...I need you both to love me...!" 

Tony attacks my lips and sucks my tongue into his mouth. Bucky is sucking and biting my neck sending electric shocks straight to my heated core. I moan into Tony's mouth and he pinches my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger making me push back into Bucky's straining hard cock. His hand snakes into my pajama pants, I spread my legs allowing him access. When his fingers brush against my lips and he finds me hot and wet he curses into my shoulder. 

Tony pulls from my mouth and looks down between us at Bucky's hand down my pants and hums his approval. "Make her come Bucky..I want to watch her come from your touch. Fuck that's hot!" The pleasure he's causing has my hips writhing between them. Tony props himself up and grabs the bottom of my tank top and pulls it off my body, leaving my chest bare to them both. The act of taking off my shirt as left me partly on my back but still leaning into Bucky, my hip and right cheek still grinding into Bucky. Tony sits up and scoots down my body pulling my pajamas and underwear off. I'm completely naked. Bucky slows his assault on my nether regions and groans at the sight of my naked form. 

Tony bites his lip and palms himself through his slacks. He gets off the bed and quickly strips himself of all his clothing. My eyes tracing his every move, his eyes never leaving Bucky's fingers roaming through my lips and his hips grinding into me in a steady rhythm. When he's completely naked he kneels on the bed and continues watching. His fist tightly wrapped around his throbbing dick stroking himself, his hips thrusting forward slightly. I look up and Bucky is watching Tony's hand as he touches himself and he moans while increasing his assault on my wet core. 

I moan and throw my head back. I feel the bed dip and I know Tony is beside me again. "God sweetheart, your sexy as hell stretched out like this.....so beautiful!" He dips his head and takes my left nipple into his mouth sucking hard and lightly bites down. I scream and arch off the bed. Bucky moves slightly and I'm flat on my back now. My eyes are clenched shut, breathing coming in pants and gasps. That is until Bucky latches his hot mouth onto my other breast and sucks my nipple biting down as well, flicking his tongue over the tight bud. My pants and gasps turn into screams and curses. I reach down needing to feel them both.

My left hand wraps firmly around Tony and he thrusts into my hand. "Jesus...baby....God you feel good." He keeps thrusting as I pump him...his mouth returning to my breast. I reach for Bucky but he's still fully clothed. That doesn't last long. He pulls his fingers from me and I watch as he licks them clean....Holy Crap! He sheds his clothes at Super Soldier speed and returns to me. His mouth latches onto my nipple again and I moan his name. His flesh hand takes mine and pulls it to where he wants me...wrapped firmly around him. He caresses my stomach and ribs, holding me down as I moan shamelessly below my two lovers. 

Tony leaves my breast with a pop and watches in wonder at the sight before him and pushes hard into my hand, hissing and clinching his eyes closed at the sheer force of his desire. He catches Bucky's eye and grins, "Make her come Buck...God I need to see and feel her come!" Bucky nods. Tony's left hand grabs my breast as Bucky continues to suckle upon me. He watches as his hand slides down my tight stomach to disappear between my thighs. I make sounds I didn't even know I could make as he rubbed my clit hard and fast. 

I knew I was going to come...I needed them to come with me. I increased my pumping of their cocks, the sound of their combined grunts and moans incredibly sexy. They were both thrusting hard into my hands. Bucky chose that moment to plunge two fingers into me and press hard into my clit. I scream and my body explodes with the force of my orgasm. My grip tightening on both men and I hear them cry out at the same time in their own release, clinging to me like a lifeline and I feel their combined ejaculations on my hands and body. 

We laid there panting and caressing each other. Bucky got up briefly and returned with a towel. He cleaned all three of us up quickly then returned to my side. We fell asleep again, kissing and caressing but before drifting off I smiled to myself letting go of every doubt and question about how this would work between us. How could it not....because it was hot as hell and I didn't think it possible for me to love them anymore than I already did. My cup truly runneth over.


	39. Happy Birthday To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda awakes to an empty bed...but not for long.

I stretched and reached my hands out searching. I opened my eyes when they came up empty. I sat up in bed, holding the sheet that now covered me to my naked chest. "Bucky? Tony?" I heard noises coming from the kitchen. Tony popped his head in the bedroom door and smiled. "Look who finally decided to join the land of the living...was starting to wonder if we had a Sleeping Beauty on our hands and a good solid kissing was needed to wake you up." I giggled and motioned with my right pointer for him to come to me. He turned back toward the kitchen, "Hey Buck Amanda is awake and I'm being summoned, you got this taken care of in here?" I heard water running then shut off. "Yeah, it's almost done...go ahead I'm gonna finish here and let you both know when it's ready." Tony smiled, "You want to join us buddy? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He laughed, "No, you two deserve some alone time together...if I don't finish this she will never eat dinner tonight. Go ahead...enjoy yourself, but give her a kiss for me." Tony turned his attention back to me and winked, "That I can do."

Tony was shirtless and only had on his slacks from earlier. He stalked towards me and stood at the foot of the bed. His grin was wickedly sinful. I released the sheet, letting it pool around my waist. He sucked in a breath and watched me as I laid back on the fluffy pillows. I ran my hands down my neck and across my breasts. His eyes glued to my every move. He started to take off his pants and pushed them to the ground. He was hard and ready and standing at full attention. I moaned and ran my hands down my body pushing the sheet lower and kicked it off completely. 

His breathing was laboured as he continued to watch. My eyes locked with his as I twisted my nipple with my left hand and slipped my right index and middle finger into my mouth, sucking the digits making them wet with my saliva. He was holding himself now, slowly stroking, eyes locked on my mouth, then followed my hand as it slid down my stomach and slipped past my wet folds and plunged into my sopping core. I moaned and threw my head back.

The bed dipped and I knew he couldn't resist that long. He crawled up my body and captured my mouth in a searing kiss that left me breathless and wanting. He pulled back and pressed his mouth to my ear, "That's from Bucky....but this...this is from me." His left arm reached down and under my right knee, pulling my leg up high as he leaned over me, his hands holding him up beside my shoulders. He captured my lips again and muffled my scream as he slammed himself into me fully. He released my mouth and he moaned loud and long at the feel of me around him. He pulled back slightly and thrust again. I clung to his shoulders and back, nails leaving marks on his skin. "God, it's been so long......so long since I've felt you around me sweetheart....you......feel....so....damn.....good!" Each word accented by a powerful thrust of his hips. 

I keened against his lips begging for more. Tony loved it rough and hard and fast. It was just what I needed. The sound of our flesh hitting echoed in the bedroom. I heard a moan in the doorway and briefly looked up to see Bucky watching us stroking himself, my eyes locked with his as I suddenly tumbled over and screamed out my orgasm. Tony followed shortly after...as did Bucky.

Tony released my leg and slid from my body. He rolled over and laid down and pulled me to his side, kissing my sweaty hairline. He saw Bucky in the doorway, leaned against the frame, head back panting with his sweats pulled down just enough for access to his dick with come all over his chest and stomach. He stared at the ceiling, still stroking himself and hissed when he became too sensitive. His metal hand wound in his hair. "Fuck!" Tony chuckled, "Thought you weren't going to join us Bucky?" Bucky looked at us and smiled. He returned his penis to his sweats and grabbed the towell that was on a table by the door and cleaned himself up. He crawled up the bed and joined us. He wrapped his arms around us both. "I wasn't...but dammit to hell if the sounds you two were making in here weren't the sexiest thing I've ever heard." Tony and I both laughed. I reached over and brought Bucky's lips to mine for a sweet kiss. 

He hummed into my mouth and drew me closer. I broke the kiss and whispered, "That was pretty hot though, watching you pleasure yourself...did you like watching me and Tony?" He moaned into my neck and bit down lightly on my pulse point. He hissed out "Yes." I felt him already start to harden against my thigh. Super Soldier....serum...quick refractory period....Happy Birthday to me! Wait...."Holy crap...it's my birthday!!!" Both Tony and Bucky perked up and looked down at me smiling. "We know." Tony said wiggling his eyebrows. "We cooked you your favorite meal." Bucky supplied with a peck to my cheek. Tony frowned, "Well, Bucky cooked it really, I'm not so good with cooking apparently...I helped stir." I looked at my boys and my heart swelled with love. "You made me dinner? Is it spaghetti and meatballs?" They both grinned and nodded. My eyes watered and I wanted to cry. They both looked panicked for a second. I wrapped an arm around each of their necks and pulled them to me for a hug, kissing each of their mouths one after the other. "Thank you...I love you both so much. This will be my best birthday ever!" Tony laughed and poked at my ribs making me laugh and wiggle beneath them. "Stop! Tony that tickles!" 

He finally stopped and allowed me to get up. They both watched me climb out of the bed naked and go to my dresser. "So do I have time for a quick shower before dinner?" Bucky smiled, "Well, actually dinner is ready....but so am I." I looked down at his hard member....indeed. "Do you both want to join me for a shower? Or do you two old men need a break?" Tony and Bucky looked at each other, smiled, looked down at each other's erections. Tony laughed, "She just called us old...I'm 46 not 100...well, he is." He motioned to Bucky. Bucky grabbed himself and started stroking up and down his length, "Nope not yet...I'm only 99." Tony laughed again, "See...we are not old yet." I winked then walked...well more of a strut really into the bathroom. The sound of the bed squeaking under their weights indicated they were both going to join me. Yes...Happy Birthday to me indeed!!


	40. Just Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation sends Amanda into a tail spin...but Bucky knows how to take care of her.

I walked into the large shower. It wasn't as big as the one in Tony's quarters but still sizeable. It had dual shower heads and a built in bench. It had lovely dark grey tile and glass sliding doors. All in all a drool worthy shower, but it paled in comparison to the two men currently joining me. I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to the perfect setting. I stepped under the spray and hummed out my pleasure when the steamy water coursed over my body, it was heavenly. 

I felt two hands running through my hair and down my back. I sighed and leaned into the touch. I turned around and it was Bucky, he brought his arms around me and pulled me to his wet body. I expected him to kiss me but instead he made me tilt my head back. My head went into the spray of water. He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair thoroughly wetting it. With my head tilted back he ran his tongue from my collar bone, up my throat and sucked on the sensitive spot behind my right ear. 

He pulled me up and back away from the water. Then Tony was behind me, he started working shampoo into my hair. Bucky held my waist and had me pressed to his front as Tony washed my hair, his fingers scraping my scalp. God who knew having someone wash your hair would feel so erotic! I moaned as he ran his fingers through it, massaging my scalp. "Feel good sweetheart?" It was Tony in my ear, leaning into me from behind. "Yes. It feels heavenly!" Tony chuckled and kissed my wet shoulder. 

I felt Tony move from behind me and Bucky placed me back under the spray, running his fingers through my hair rinsing the shampoo out. I reach up to help and my hands are suddenly grabbed and placed behind my back, his metal arm holding them in place, damn if that wasn't hot!! I opened my eyes and Bucky was grinning like a fool. "Nuh uh Doll, we got this." All I could do was nod. Holy cow. I may spontaneously combust! 

Once my hair was clean I was turned back around in Bucky's arms and my back again pressed to his front. He was so hard against my behind and he was slowly grinding into me. He was running his hands up and down my arms. Tony was in front of me now, he squeezed liquid soap into his hands and worked up a lather between his palms. Bucky suddenly grabbed my elbows and held my arms behind my back, causing my back to arch and my breasts point up towards Tony. He grinned back at Bucky and began to work the lather into my skin starting at my neck. He worked his hands down my shoulders and underarms and took his time with my breasts and stomach. He came closer and skimmed his hands down my sides and across my back side. I leaned my head back against Bucky's sternum and moaned, God his hands felt so good. 

He leaned in and captured my mouth in a slow sensuous kiss, all tongue and lips, pulling away leaving me whining for more. Bucky leaned into my ear, "Don't worry Angel, we're going to take real good care of you, won't we Tony?" Tony was putting more soap in his palms, "He's right sweetheart, just relax and feel....all you have to do is feel." He knelt in front of me and began to wash each leg slowly, massaging each muscle and crease and curve he could find. Have freaking mercy, I'm lit up like a live wire and they haven't even touched my core. But I do as they say and let myself just feel.

Tony makes a noise to Bucky and I'm suddenly being turned around. Bucky takes my arms and puts them around his neck, running his hands up my arms and back down. "Keep them there Doll." I nod that I understand. He runs his hands then down my arms and holds my hips. Tony grabs my hair and places it out of the way over my shoulder. He applies more soap and begins at my neck and down my back. Bucky captures my mouth with his. I cling to him, wrapping my hands in his hair tugging him toward me....I needed more....oh so much more! I feel Tony massaging my low back and down each cheek of my behind. His hands go lower and he caresses the skin just under my butt where my thighs begin, digging in and pressing in then out, coming close but not touching me where I want....I'm pulsing with need. 

Bucky is assaulting my mouth and greedily taking what he wants, my moans lost in his own. He released me mouth and I'm almost crying with need. "Please....please touch me....I'm can't take it anymore!" Tony is standing now and he and Bucky walk me back into the spray and both their hands work together to rinse off the soap agonizingly slow. Again neither of their hands touch me where I'm throbbing with need. I grab Bucky's hair in both hands and pull with enough force that he yelps. "Jesus....fuck!" I'm on fire and feel over stimulated. "Please!! Please!! God....Bucky, Tony!!" I'm panting with need. 

Bucky releases my arms from around his neck. He turns me into Tony who captures my mouth and kisses me breathless, but still I needed more....more....so much more! Tony backs me up and I feel Bucky's hands on my back caressing my skin. "Lift her up here Tony." Suddenly I'm being lifted. Bucky is behind me sitting on the large expanse of bench along the wall of the shower. My back is still to him as I'm lifted with my legs wrapped around Tony's waist. I'm placed against Bucky's chest and his arms pull my legs from around Tony's waist and go under my knees. Both of them slowly lower me and before I know it I'm sliding down onto Bucky's hard and throbbing member. "Oh my God!....Yes...please!!" I'm almost sobbing with need!

Tony has released me and I'm sitting fully seated backwards on Bucky's lap and filled fully. My legs are spread wide by Bucky who is holding me under my knees. He plants his feet wide and starts to thrust up into me. "Yes...oh God!!" Tony kneels in front of us both and starts kissing down my stomach. My hands take purchase in his hair because dear God I need something to hold onto! Suddenly Tony delves in and licks my spread and exposed clit. I look down and Tony has one hand rubbing Bucky's thigh, his mouth on my core and his fist on himself and he's panting into me and I know he's about to come. Bucky increases his thrusts and I feel him swell in me, his rhythm erratic and with one last hard thrust we are both screaming out our release and I pull Tony's hair and I feel him scream into my stomach as his own orgasm racks his body.

Tony slowly stands on shakey legs. He kisses my lips and helps Bucky lift you off him and put your legs down. Your shaking with the intensity of your orgasm. Bucky turns you in his lap and cuddles you to his chest, kissing your hair and cheek. "I love you so much beautiful...I've got you." Tony leaves Bucky to soothe me and steps into the spray of cascading warm water and washes quickly off. 

Bucky whispers in my ear, "Tony will take you now Doll, get you dried off ok?" I weakly nod and Tony's arms are pulling me to him as he picks me up bridal style. "I have you now baby girl...let's get you dry. Then when your ready we can eat." Bucky takes his turn for a quick shampoo and wash then shuts off the water. I'm still trembling when Bucky comes up behind me to help dry me off. I'm standing on shaking legs, but no fear that I'll fall, I know I'm in good hands, but I'm shaking, everything is shaking, my vision is blotchy and I feel dizzy, my heart pounding. I close my eyes and my body sways.

Tony sounded worried, "Sweetheart are you ok? Your still shaking....Bucky is she ok, she doesn't look right!?" Bucky scoops me up and brings me to the bedroom and sits me down on the bed. My eyes are still closed and my whole body is shaking. Bucky kneels before me and he's rubbing my arms, "Amanda...look at me....Angel...I need you to look at me please!" I open my eyes and blink a few times, my vision blurry around the edges, my teeth started chattering. Tony's pacing and looks scared out of his mind. "Bucky what's wrong....is she sick...should we call Banner?!" Bucky takes in my symptoms and checks my pulse. He scooped me up and went to a nearby chair and sits down with me on his lap, and tucks me under his chin. "Tony...grab the blanket off the back of this chair and wrap it around her as much as you can." Tony does and he's now kneeling in front of the chair watching as Bucky soothes his hands up and down my back whispering to me and strokes my hair. 

"What's wrong Bucky...is she ok?" Bucky reaches his had out and takes Tony's hand pulling him up behind me, placing his hand on my back. "She needs after care Tony...she's coming down off an intense adrenaline high and her body needs time to calm down...she'll be ok...we just need to soothe her for a bit." Tony seems to deflate as he finally realizes I'm in no real danger and that Bucky has everything under control. Tony strokes my back gently. "We have you baby girl...you were so wonderful in there, so beautiful." 

I slowly return to normal....my heart has stopped racing, my vision clear and my body has stopped shaking uncontrollably. I lift myself up off Bucky's chest and kiss his lips. "Thank you Bucky....for taking care of me....I didn't know what was wrong with me." Tony kisses my head from behind, "Yeah..thanks Bucky...I freaked out there for a second...OK more than a second. Glad one of us has a clear head." I make to stand up and Bucky holds me tight. "I'm OK now Buck...just need to get some clothes on so we can enjoy my Birthday dinner." He laughs and slowly stands me up and makes sure my balance is OK before totally releasing me. 

We all dress and sit down to the best spaghetti and meatball meal I've ever had. I'm sitting between my boys and I couldn't imagine myself any happier than I am in this very moment. But life has a way of proving me wrong in that matter. I guess only time will tell...and finally I'm looking forward to the future.


	41. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda learns some sad news which leads to more questions that need answering.

I knocked on their door hoping it wasn't too early. When Tasha opened it wearing a robe I almost facepalmed myself...crap it is too early...shoot. "Amanda...Hi...is there a problem, are you ok?" She genuinely seemed concerned. "Hi...oh yeah I'm great I just wanted to talk to you....but it's obviously too early and I'm disturbing you, I can come back later." "Who is it Nat?" A very bare chested Steve peeks out behind Tasha...well shit, that's a sight! "It's Amanda....she thinks she's interrupting us having sex." My face goes bright red. "Oh my God! I can soooo come back later!" I start to back away but Tasha laughs and instead drags me into their quarters. I cover my eyes and refuse to look at Steve. I hear his rumble of a laugh. "I'll go get a shirt on...be right back....there's coffee ready if you would like some Amanda, help yourself." 

I peek through my fingers, a stupid smile spreads across my face "Coffee?" Tasha shakes her head at me and grins, "I swear I have never seen anyone so obsessed with coffee before." I laughed and lowered a mug from the shelf with my telekinesis, damn tall people. I pour a cup and add cream and sugar. I use my powers again and my contents in my mug swirl and mix together. "When did you learn to do that? That's impressive." I look up from my cup and grin. "Have been working on fine tuning some things and this was one that I found actually pretty easy to do. A lot less spoons to wash." We both laugh and sit on the couch.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" Tasha smiled again and grabbed her own coffee cup from the end table. She took a sip, "No I promise, your not interrupting anything.....now if you had come by thirty minutes earlier we would have a problem." I giggled into my coffee cup. Oh my. "You seem pretty chipper this morning....I take it you had a good couple of days? Everything OK between you Bucky and Tony? Last I saw you was when you were running from Tony's place and you were crying." I nodded and grinned, "Yeah...about that....uh...sorry I yelled at you and slammed the door in your face, please don't murder me in my sleep ok...seriously you scare the shit out of me." At that moment Steve walked in fully clothed, thank the lord...I don't need that in my head. Imagination is bad enough. "She's not going to murder you in your sleep, I promise you that." 

Steve got his own coffee and sat in a chair opposite me and Tasha. "Don't worry about it, you were upset I get that...tell you the truth you scared the shit out of me there for a moment as well....and I don't scare easy." I gawked, "Really? I....pipsqueek little ole me scared you?" She placed her mug down, "Yes, you...a very powerful mutant who leveled a forest, can pass through force fields, lift vehicles and air planes with your mind and crush them like a piece of paper." My eyes widen. "Ok..point taken. I'm still sorry though. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you." She smiled and waved her hand dismissing the whole thing, "Don't even think about it....so, you came here to apologize?"

I took another sip of my coffee, "No, not really, that just needed to be said. What I really came here for is to thank you..to thank you both. I know it wasn't easy to tell me about Tony and you could have just kept it all a secret, I mean you are a spy and it's what you do...but I wanted to thank you for respecting me enough to know I could handle it." Tasha and Steve looked at each other and smiled. "Your welcome...we care about all of you and knew secrets among our group would never end happily, we are all a team and we should act like it." My eyes widened and I looked over at an equally stunned Steve. "I think your rubbing off on her Steve." All three of us laughed. 

Steve was eyeing Tasha and I knew what was not being asked. I also knew they were trying to be respectful of my privacy. But, it's all going to come out eventually so I decided I would just tell them. "So...I know your probably wondering what happened?" Steve shook his head, "No...it's OK, you don't have to tell us anything about what happened with.." he was interrupted by Tasha, "Don't listen to him he's been obsessing over it...I think he's just afraid your going to hurt Bucky." Steve glared at Tasha. "I have not been obsessing, concerned maybe...not obsessing. There is a difference Nat." She laughed under her breath and turned more toward me on the couch. "All right...spill it...so did you take my advice?" Steve just laughed and shook his head.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled my feet up onto the couch and sat Indian style. "It was a great idea...and obviously it's not for everyone. I know it goes against the norm...but when have I done anything normal my whole life? I love them both. I can't deny how I feel...and they love me. They respect each other and me. Nobody wants anyone hurt. If I choose between them I would be and I just can't. The thought of being without one of them is just...well...unthinkable." I place my coffee cup down on the end table. I look up and they are both smiling. I know I'm blushing but I couldn't care less, "We have all been together since that night. I was worried at first about how it would all work...the dynamics ya know...but it just clicked with us. Bucky is amazing Steve...don't you worry about him. He takes care of us both. He is the one that brought us all together. Bridged the gap so to speak. He's so affectionate not just to me but to Tony as well...he's such a mother hen." Steve laughed and nodded, "He's always been that way. He would hound me all the time about if I was taking care of myself, was I taking my medicine, did I eat....I use to tease him and call him 'Mom'...I knew he would always make a good Father someday, but I guess that won't ever happen so I'm glad he has you two to watch over. Heck he still watches over me now. Good to see Hydra couldn't steal that from him too." 

I stared wide eyed at Steve and my mouth hung open a bit. He saw my reaction and frowned, looked at Tasha then back to me. "What...what did I say?" My chest tightened. "Bucky can't have children?" Steve looked panicked and looked at Tasha. I must have gone pale, God I feel pale. Tasha scooted to my side and grabbed my hand. "I take it you didn't know?" Steve cursed under his breath, "Great..now I'm the one making her upset, Good Grief...Bucky is going to shoot me!" I shook my head, "How...why....why can't he have children?" Tasha squeezed my hand drawing my attention. "Hydra. Just like the KGB...wanted to prevent their weapons from procreating because having a family would be a distraction away from missions. So sterilization was a key component to ensure that." I looked at Tasha and my heart broke. "But...you were..." She nodded. "Oh..God Tasha...I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed her and crushed her in a huge hug. She to my surprise hugged me back.

"Are you ok?" I had finally stopped hugging Tasha long enough to wipe tears from my eyes. "Yeah...I guess I have to be. With Bucky and Tony and I together...we feel like a family and I have always wanted to be a mom. Bucky deserves to be a dad, he would be great at it. I guess I just feel cheated a bit, ya know. I wanted to be the one to give Bucky something that he's lost, a family." Steve smiled sadly, he knew all to we'll that feeling. "But you have...YOU are his family now, and Tony. I'm not sure how Tony feels about the whole thing, but as far as I know he's still able to father children, I assume. And if you were to become pregnant with Tony's child I know for a fact Bucky would be there, loving and caring for him or her just like his own." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, your right...I know your right...it just sux, ya know." 

We sat and talked for a while more before I left. I needed to talk to Bucky and Tony. There is so much we need to discuss. Make sure we are all on the same page. What if Tony doesn't want children? I really want to be a mom one day. Be the kind of parent mine weren't. The sex was mind blowing but if we all couldn't agree on where we were going how will any of this work. I need answers...like now. "Friday..can u let Tony and Bucky know I need to see them as soon as possible. I'll be in my quarters." 'Your message has been delivered Amanda, can I be of any further assistance?' "No, but thank you Friday" 'Your welcome.'

I return to my quarters and take a seat on my couch waiting for my boys to show up. My legs are pulled up to my chest and my head is leaned back looking at the ceiling. A knock on my door makes me jump. "Friday could you let him in." I hear the door open, "Amanda?" I raise my hand and wave it around, "Right here Tony." He walks around the couch and sits next to me. He turns his body more toward me and rubs his hand up my bent leg to my knee. "What's wrong, are you ok? Are you still not feeling well, because we can still have Banner look you over to be sure." I tuck my legs under me and pull him by his t-shirt and capture his lips in mine. He hums into my mouth and places his left hand on my cheek. He tilts his head and rakes his tongue across my bottom lip causing me to open to him. His tongue slips inside deepening the kiss and makes me breathless. I pull back and our foreheads lean together. "I'm fine Tony. I needed to talk to you and Bucky...where is Bucky?" "I'm right here." I jump and sure enough he's right behind the couch smiling down at the both of us. "I didn't hear you come in." He shrugged, "Door was left open...thought something was wrong." Tony looked sheepish, "Opps." 

Bucky came and joined us except he sat on the coffee table. What is it with that...it's a table, not a chair. "Amanda what's wrong I can tell your upset about something." I reached out and took Bucky's hand and pulled him onto the couch next to me. He was turned toward me just like Tony...both eyeing me with furrowed brows. "I'm not upset really...just concerned. I went and talked with Steve and Tasha this morning. They know about us being together now so I hope that's ok." I looked at them and they both smiled. Tony spoke up. "I wouldn't mind if the whole world knew." Bucky nodded, "Same here." OK well one thing out of the way.

"Well...while I was talking with Steve he said something that upset me...well not upset..not really the right word...but that saddened me." Bucky squeezed my hand, "He told you didn't he..about what Hydra did." I nodded and he looked so sad. Tony looked confused, "What...what did he say?" Bucky answered for me, "I can't have children. Hydra sterilized me...right after taking my arm." My grip tightened in Bucky's. My voice was shakey and a tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm so sorry Bucky....you would have made a wonderful father." He pulled me to his chest and hugged me, kissing my head. "I always thought I would be a dad someday...you know before...but I got use to the idea that I would never have that...that is until I met you. If there was anyone I wanted to be the mother to my child, it would have been you. I'm sorry I can't give you that. I know you want to be a mother someday." 

Tony who was quiet and watched our interaction finally spoke. "As far as I know I can have kids....I mean a doctor has never told me otherwise, I do have regular physicals. I never really wanted kids personally. Always worked hard to prevent any of my partners from becoming pregnant like it was a religion. But...I fell in love with you. And for the first time I started fantasizing about what our children would look like." My heart swelled...he does want children!! "Bucky...I know they wouldn't be yours biologically, but you would be just as much a father to them as I would be. You know that right? Probably better at it actually, my dad wasn't exactly father of the year." Bucky looked shocked, "We...we would both be Father's?" Tony reached over and grabbed hold of mine and Bucky's hand and squeezed them both. "You and Amanda are my family now. We are in this together. And if I'm going to be a Father then your doing this with me pal...you got it?" Bucky smiled and pulled us both in for a hug, his metal arm around me and his flesh arm around Tony.

He finally pulled back and I was wiping my tear stained face. "Wait...does this mean....Amanda....are you...are you pregnant?" Tony's eyes were huge and a smile beaming across his face. Oh Lordy...if that isn't the sweetest. Bucky looked at me his eyes also going wide. "Oh God, seriously. ..have either one of you taken a health or biology class before?" I laughed. "No...I'm not pregnant, as far as I know....I'm still on the shot every three months. Have been since I was 15." Tony looked confused. "We discovered that during my time of the month when my hormones were erratic that my powers would spike and be harder to control. So I was put on the Depo Shot to stop those from happening. Just a warning if we do ever decide to have a baby that my powers may go a little bonkers...hopefully since I've learned better control it won't affect me as greatly as it did when I was 15." I glanced up and I'll be damned if they didn't look disappointed. Well bless their pea pickin hearts!

"So your not pregnant..that's what your saying?" Tony actually pouted. "Tony..seriously...we have only been together again for not quite two days. No I'm not pregnant." He groaned and stood up heading to the kitchen. "Fine...since your not in the family way we can all have a beer....Buck you want one?" He nodded and held up two fingers. "Gotcha covered pal". He came back to the couch and had a six pack. He handed us each a beer, opening mine for me. "I figured we had more to talk about besides babies..so I planned ahead." I giggled and kissed his cheek. 

"I do have more concerns..questions really." Bucky leaned back and downed half his beer in one gulp, "Ask away Doll, we're all ears...and if you have questions I'm sure it's ones we all have and I may have some of my own. This is new to me too." "Me three." Piped up Tony. "Ok...well....I want to be with both of you...but we each have our own place." Tony smiled, "Well, I do have the largest suite, I kind of designed it that way. Three bedrooms, large kitchen and living room...and if I remember correctly you loved living there. You could both move in. If you wanted. That way we wouldn't have to be apart. But everyone could have their own room if you wanted so no pressure to always be together non stop." I looked at Bucky and we both smiled. "Bucky...would that work for you?" He kissed my lips, "I think it's a wonderful idea. I may need my own room sometime...nightmares and all that. I wouldn't want to hurt either of you." Holy cow...we're going to live together!! I was beaming!! 

We discussed the move briefly then Bucky urged me on to more questions. "Well...if one of you is away for a mission and what not....would I be allowed to just be with the other or is that not ok...like when we have sex does it only have to be with all three of us together?" Bucky and Tony looked thoughtfully at each other. Bucky spoke up first, "Just like this morning...well before I joined in momentarily, it was just you and Tony. I'm OK with that. I may not be feeling in the mood and Tony is...it's not fair to make anyone of you withhold affection. Tony...what about you?" He nodded, "Same here...and if we need just one on one time we need to be respectful of that too...I'm okay with it as well." I nodded and had to admit to myself all this talk is kinda getting me a litte in the mood myself. Geeze I really have turned into a huge hornball. 

We sat and talked and laughed for quite a while. We eventually ate lunch and talked some more. I decided I'd start moving some of my things to Tony's place...well our place now while the boys went back to work. Tony and Bruce were working on a new suit design and enhancements based off my shield powers and Bucky was working on enhancements as well on the Quinjet with ideas he got from the Blackbird. I smiled to myself and thought of our conversation about having a family. I told Tony that I couldn't marry him when he brought up the subject in regards to chidren. If I couldn't marry both of them then I wouldn't marry either of them. It would feel like choosing one over the other. We decided that our children would share both their last names. I walk into my new place and look around, it's exactly as I remember it. One day, I could see a child running around in here..one with the last name Stark-Barnes.


	42. Dinner Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony watches his lovers cook, but want expecting a show as well.

Tony's POV

We've been living together for a week now. Although we each have our own rooms we have slept together each night. Sometimes in a different bedroom, but always together. Bucky and Amanda keep me fed, they are both exceptional cooks...how in God's name did I eat before they came along...oh yeah...personal chef. 

Amanda and I we've done the living together thing..so this all feels familiar. Bucky has taken to having two people living with him like a duck to water. Amanda said it's because he grew up with four sisters. Jesus....that's a lot of women in one house. No wonder he's so nurturing. But I did learn something...do not under any circumstances call Bucky 'Mom' when he wears his apron while cooking. I still have a sore spot on the back of my head where his metal arm smacked me. Thankfully Amanda scolded Bucky about hitting ones partner and made him apologize, I don't think he meant to hurt me...if it was a flesh hand it probably wouldn't have hurt at all. Poor guy sulked for a while after that...that is until Amanda 'lifted' his spirits. That was fun to watch. 

I'm sitting here enjoying a scotch on the rocks watching my lovers cook. Yeah, I consider Bucky my lover, even though technically we haven't had sex with each other. I don't really have the desire to, and as far as I know neither does Bucky. But we are affectionate to each other. Sometimes during sex he will stroke my hair or back, hold me along with Amanda afterwards, I do the same. It's all the intimacy without physical sex with each other. Penetration only occurs with Amanda and we all seem to be happy with that arrangement. Very happy indeed. 

We broached the subject of double penetration yesterday. Amanda seemed uncomfortable with it, so we told her we won't discuss it again unless she wanted to, cross that bridge if we get there kind of thing. It wouldn't matter to me either way...may be interesting to try, never had anal sex before, give or take. Bucky on the other hand has, but he said he's fine without it as well because the most important thing is Amanda being comfortable and what she would want or not want. 

Damn..all this thinking has got me horny as hell. I watch Amanda bend over to pull out something from a low cabinet and she's wearing yoga pants. I squirm a bit in my seat and reach down and adjust myself in my slacks. Seriously you'd think she was wearing lingerie or something from my physical reaction. Bucky catches me eye and he smiles and winks at me. He's aware of my little obsession with that particular article of clothing. He's leaning in to Amanda's ear and whispers to her as she stirs something in a bowl. She peeks over at me and giggles. That sound....God...I would adjust myself again but at this juncture it's pointless. 

She looks back at me and very seductively pulls the spoon from the bowl and makes a show of licking the spoon from handle to tip. It looks like some sort of chocolate concoction. Good Lord. She turns and her backs to me now. I would say I'm sad about that but the rear view is spectacular! Amanda and Bucky are whispering to one another...hmm, this is getting interesting.

Bucky sets an alarm on the oven then returns to Amanda. They start kissing, his hands running down Amanda's back and across her rear, squeezing each globe. She moans his name. Oh goody, dinner and a show. I take a long sip of my scotch then place it on the end table beside me. They continue to kiss and I feel a twinge of jealousy that it's not my hands on that glorious ass....perhaps later, I'm definitely enjoying the view. 

He spins her around to where she's facing me, his head in the crook of her neck, whispering in her ear. I'm not sure what was said but the way her eyes flutter shut and her body shutters tells me I'm going to like it. Bucky reaches around and grabs the hem of Amanda's t-shirt and lifts it over her head. Sweet Mother Mary she's not wearing a bra, if I wasn't rock hard before I sure as hell am now. His hands are on her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers and the sounds coming from her mouth has me throbbing to be buried to the hilt in that sweet mouth of hers.

She's writhing under his hands. He releases one of her breasts and skins his metal arm down her stomach, playing with the waist band of her pants. Yes...oh yes...please do it. I'm openly rubbing myself through my pants but stop and growl because I don't want to come yet. I want more...I need to see more. 

His hand goes below the fabric and I can tell from her moan and her eyes scrunching shut he's hit pay dirt. She's grinding on his metal hand and clutching the other as he holds her across her middle keeping her upright. My hands clench and ball into fists...God I want to touch her so bad. I'm so hard just the rub of my slacks against me could get me to come if I were to thrust just right. I grab the arms of the chair and dig my nails in. My breath coming in gasps and pants. 

Suddenly Bucky pulls his hand from her pants. And brings his fingers to her mouth, she opens and Holy Fu.....my brain stutters....she's licking him clean and sucking his digits and moans loudly. I'm not sure what sound exited my mouth but whatever it was had them both grinning from ear to ear. He releases her and she's walking to me, swaying her hips the little tease. 

She leans over me and runs her hands up my arms that are holding on for dear life to the arms of my chair. Her breasts sway in front of me and I capture one pert nipple in my mouth and relish her moans of approval. She pulls away from my mouth and I whine with frustration. She kneels in front of me and reaches for my belt. I can't help but grin...yes...give me that sweet mouth. Bucky is behind her also kneeled his hands have resumed their position one to each breast. 

She manages to remove my belt and unbutton and unzip my slacks. I pull my shirt tail from my pants. I think she's going to remove my pants but instead grins and starts unbuttoning my dress shirt, thankfully my tie was removed the moment I came home. She runs her palms up my bare chest then rakes her nail across me as she reverses course. I hiss and arch under her hands, my head thrown back as I call out her name. When I feel her mouth on my abs I can no longer keep my hands still. I tangle them in her long silky hair. 

She pulls back and reaches her hand inside my pants, pulling me from its restricted prison. Her hand is cool and God it feels so good on my heated skin. Her shifting catches my attention. Bucky has her stand up, causing her to release me. But the view I get makes me forget momentarily the disappointment. He's slowly pulling down her yoga pants, underwear and all. My mouth waters at the sight of her. Bucky helps her step out of her clothes and tosses them aside. 

"Tony....hand me the blanket off the couch." At first I didn't quite hear him so he repeated it with a slight chuckle. I reach over and grab it off the couch by its corner and hand it over. He folds it and places it on the ground near my feet. "Kneel on here baby girl." I watch as a now very naked Amanda kneels in front of me. She's grinning and biting her lip, my Dick twitches in anticipation. Bucky leans into Amanda's back and speaks in her ear. "Suck him baby...while I fuck you from behind." Umm yes please!

She is pushed over slowly and she's leaning with her forearms on my clothed thighs. Her hands wrap around me. I look up and Bucky is removing his blue jeans then kneels back down behind her. My view of Bucky is momentarily blocked by my eyes rolling in my head when I feel her tongue wrap around the head of my dick...sweet God...curses fly from my mouth as I grip her hair. I feel her moan loudly and it sends goosebumps all over my flesh. I open my eyes and Bucky has entered her from behind...the sheer look of ecstasy on his face a dead giveaway. 

He slams into her and it makes her rock onto me and take me deeper. God her mouth is glorious...it feels so good. I hear the slapping of flesh as Bucky pounds into her. I moan for him to go harder and he does. Her intense moans around me says she loves it too. I'm close....so close and I tell her. She picks up her efforts and my hands grip her hair thrusting into her mouth unable to control myself. I scream to the heavens when she and Bucky come and it causes her to swallow me down and I too reach my peak. Stars float in my vision from the force of my orgasm. 

I blink a few times to get my eyes to return to normal. I look down and her head is resting in my lap and Bucky is wrapped around her leaning across her back, kissing her between her shoulder blades. "Jesus...now that's what I call a dinner show!" They both chuckle. Bucky releases Amanda and she crawls into my lap and snuggles up under my chin. I kiss her forehead and wrap my right arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. Bucky leans into her side kissing her shoulder. She reaches out and hugs Bucky to her side. I reach out with my left hand and run my fingers through Bucky's hair, pushing it from his face and sweaty brow. I tangle my fingers in his hair at the base of his neck and hold him to us. He smiles and leans into my touch. Yes...when I say they are my lovers...this moment is exactly what I mean. Life is so so good.


	43. Head Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision inadvertently scares Amanda causing her to hit her head in a fall. How will Tony and Bucky react?

Amanda's POV

(6 months later)

My hearts pounding to the beat of my feet hitting the treadmill. I'm dripping sweat. I check my distance and I've hit the 15 mile mark. Good. I pant and concentrate on the music blaring through my ear buds. I've been working on my stamina...when one of your lovers is a Super Soldier with literally a 30 second refractory period and the other is a notorious horn ball...one must do what she has to do to keep up. I slow the speed to a fast walk as I cool down. I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing. I open them and scream when I see Vision floating right in front of me who wasn't there before. My feet falter and I fall, my head hitting the edge of the monitor. I crumble and thankfully Vision phases through the machine and catches me before I fall.

He's laid me on the floor near the treadmill. I can't hear anything being said. I reach up and pull out the earbuds. "Friggin Hell V!!" "I'm so sorry to have startled you Amanda, but you weren't responding to my calls." I moan and place my hand on my head just in my hairline above my left eye where I hit the treadmill. I wince and pull back my hand to see bright red blood. "Ouch!" Vision quickly calls for help, lifting me off the floor. Steve was already running over from the boxing ring with Sam who had heard me scream and then fall.

My hand pressed to my head again, "Dammit..Ow!!!" Steve with eyes wide looks down at me in Vision's arms. "Amanda...Are you ok?" I pulled my hand back and he saw the blood. "Vision..I'll take her to medical...find Bucky and Tony, let them know what happened and where we will be." V nodded once, "Yes Captain." V phased through the ceiling...I'm assuming going to R&D two floors up. Steve starts walking swiftly to the lift, I feel warmth running down my face and neck. I feel woozy like the room is tilting. My voice sounds weak, "Steve.." He looks down and curses under his breath, then breaks into a run. My hearing sounds muffled, I vaguely make out Steve yelling my name but then nothing at all, my world goes dark.

Steve's POV

I pulled her from Vision and told him to find Bucky and Tony. Shit...they are going to have a fit that she's hurt herself. She had accidently cut herself with a knife one day in training, it wasn't even really that bad but they about lost their mind. I was rushing her to medical when she said my name, rather weakly. I looked down and blood was pouring down her face and neck..Good God!! I broke into a run. I got in the lift screaming 'Medical'. "Amanda...look at me....Amanda....Amanda....Dammit!" She's lost consciousness. 

The lift opens and I run full force, Dr. Cho and Banner see me coming and rush to me. "What happened!?" Dr. Cho asked maneuvering me to lay her on a gurney. "She fell and hit her head." Cho was examining her head and then shined a light in her eyes checking her pupils. Bruce grabbed gauze and placed it on the wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Jesus there's a lot of blood! "Head wounds tend to bleed heavily even mild ones." Crap I must have said that out loud! Dr. Cho took over applying pressure. "Captain, did she lose consciousness immediately or afterwards?" "I don't believe she was knocked out immediately, when I got to her she was awake and cursing in pain. She passed out while in the lift coming here.

A shout from down the hall got my attention. I walk out of the room and Tony is running full force looking for Amanda. He sees me and skids to a hault, his face paling. I look down where his eyes are drawn and there is blood all down the left side of my shirt and arm. "She's in here Tony." He seems to recover himself and rushes in the room. He's by her side holding her hand and kissing her pale cheek. He suddenly looks up with tears rolling down his face, "Steve...Bucky...he needs to be here." I nod, "Vision is finding him now like he did you." He nods frantically, then brushes some stray strands of hair off her face. 

Another shout in the hallway and I know it's Bucky, I hear the fall of his heavy boots. I rush out and motion him to us, "Over here Bucky, Tony's here too!" He too does a double take at the sight of blood on me and he chokes out a sob. He rushes to her side right beside Tony. He suddenly turns, "What the Hell happened Steve, she went to workout...why is she here?!" Vision stepped through the door, "This I fear is all my fault. She was running on the treadmill and she had slowed to a fast walk for cool down. I called out to her several times but she couldn't hear me due to the music in her hearing devices. I came closer but her eyes were closed. I startled her when she saw me and she fell hitting her head against the monitor. I managed to catch her before she fell further. I can not apologize enough for causing this injury upon her and pain upon her mates." Bucky seem to deflate and accept that this was truly an accident. 

Tony spoke up, "Why hasn't she woke up?" Dr. Cho pulled up the gauze and examined the gash more clearly now that the bleeding had slowed considerably. "She most likely has a concussion, her pupils are normal and reactive. Now that the bleeding has slowed, I need to do a CT to make sure there isn't any fracture or brain bleed. I don't suspect it but it's always best to air on the side of caution." She motioned for Bruce, "Can you go have the staff prep the machine, I'm going to start an IV then we will wheel her down." He nodded then ran out of the room. 

Bucky's metal hand was rubbing soothing circles into Tony's back. "She's going to be OK Tony...you hear me..she's going to be fine." Tony was visibly shaking as he skimmed his fingers through her hair, "Head injuries can be a serious thing Buck...what if she.." Bucky grabs Tony by his shoulders and turns him, pulling him to his chest then wraps his arms around him, Tony's own locking around Bucky's chest. "She's not you Tony...She's going to wake up and be pissed she scared everyone. She's going to be fine you hear me...there is no other scenario then that. Got it!" Tony was nodding into Bucky's shoulder when a voice startled us all.

"Geeze Bucky...lower your voice would ya, my heads killing me." We all gasp and laugh. Tony kisses her cheek and Bucky grabs her hand kissing that as well. "You scared the Hell out of us you know that!?" Tony was wiping tears off his face. Bucky doing the same. She groaned and her hand went to her head. Dr. Cho was back at her side, "Welcome back Ms. Heart...how are you feeling?" She was checking her pupils again but she shrieked when the light hit her eyes. "Well that fucking hurts!" Cho chuckled as did Tony and Bucky. "Light sensitivity is common with concussions, if this were a more serious brain injury you wouldn't have regained consciousness already..any other symptoms?" "Yeah my head hurts and I feel woozy." Cho nods and writes in a chart. "Again all normal for a concussion." Friday interrupts overhead, 'Dr. Banner would like you to know the CT machine is prepped and ready Dr. Cho.' "Alright, now if you would excuse us..I'm going to take Ms. Heart for her CT scan and will come back as soon as we're done, shouldn't take more than thirty minutes tops." Both Bucky and Tony were hesitant to leave her side. "I'll take very good care of her, I promise." This seemed to calm them down. They each kissed her cheek and waved as she was wheeled down the hall.

Amanda's POV 

My head was killing me, Geeze can I be anymore of a klutz!? Ow..thinking hurts. I turn my head to look at Bruce as we enter the CT room. Oh boy! "Amanda are you ok, you got pale for a second!" I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. "Yeah...sorry..I felt dizzy and nauseous when I turned to look at you." He patted my arm. Cho came back into view, "I just need to ask you some standard questions before we continue, ok?" I nodded but groaned when I did. "A verbal response may be best sweety, ok?" I almost nodded, "yeah ok." She smiled and began, "Are you allergic to CT dye or iodine?"..."No."..."Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"......"Amanda? Could you be pregnant?"..."I don't think so." This apparently did not convinced her. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" ...."Umm....15."..."The fifteenth of last month??" .."No...when I was 15." She looked over the clipboard at me. "Depo Shot."..."Ahh...ok, when was your last shot?"..."What day is it?"..Bruce supplied the date. "March 5th."..."Ok, so almost three months ago, my shots due soon." And Bucky's birthday I added in my head. "OK good, so chance of pregnancy extremely slim, I feel it's safe to proceed." Bruce agreed and I laid still for the test. I felt a twinge of sadness that my chance of pregnancy was 'slim'. But the sadness soon passed as I passed through the opening of the CT machine. I wanted to remark that they really should call it the Donut scan since the thing looked like a giant donut. But..you know...what do I know. 

Thirty minutes later I'm being wheeled back into the exam room. I smile up at my poor scared boys. "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to be a total klutz today..really." They both laughed. Tony leaned over and kissed my lips. Bucky kissed me after. Dr . Cho came in and was smiling. "Well all scans look good...a little superficial swelling on the scalp, but applying ice will help. I'll prescribe some pain killers to help with the pain, but other than that my orders are bed rest and drink lots of fluids." I groaned..."That's what all you doctors say...drink more fluids..it's like the cure for everything." Bucky laughs and elbows Tony, "See, even a head injury couldn't stop the sarcasm from dripping from her beautiful lips." Tony laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him "Har Har Har....your so funny." Bucky and Tony exchanged another look then laughed some more. Dammit why is that so darn cute...ugh!

About an hour later after drawing some blood for some lab work and 10 stitches in my head I was being walked through my front door in Bucky's arms. "Couch or bed Angel?" I decided quickly, "Bed, this pain medicine is making me sleepy." He chuckled and with Tony following close behind I was placed upon the bed and covered up in the soft duvet. 

My boys undressed and crawled into bed with me one on either side. They wrapped me in their warm arms and I sighed my contentment. My head slightly foggy from the pain medicine. Tony nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheek. "You really scared me today..all I saw was all that blood and..." Bucky interrupted him, "Shhhhh....she's OK Tony..she's ok. She's right here...safe and warm and right where she belongs, between us both." Through my medicine induced fog see a fuzzy outline of Bucky leaning over me and kissing Tony on the forehead and caress his cheek. I feel their hands on my body clinging to me. I briefly opened my eyes and I see Tony's hand on my abdomen being held by Bucky's metal one, his thumb stroking his knuckles. I want to tell them I Love You but I'm not sure that's what actually came out. Sleep finally overtakes me.


	44. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda receives some very exciting news from Dr. Cho.

Dr. Cho's POV

I'm busy typing up notes from yesterday's incident with Ms. Heart when my nurse comes in. "Dr. Cho, Ms. Heart's lab results are in from yesterday, would you like to go over them now?" I stopped typing momentarily and smiled at the nurse. "Thank you Julie, I'll take a look. I'm actually working on her report now so this is perfect timing." The nurse handed me the print outs and I started to scan them over. Something odd caught my eye. My nurse Julie was almost out the door, "Julie...wait." She stopped and returned to me. "Is there something wrong Dr.?" I flipped the chart and studied the labs more carefully. "Her platelet count is slightly elevated. Has she had any other labs while being here that I can compare then to?" Julie went to get her file and brought it back to me.

I looked over her previous tests done a little over a year ago at her physical transferred from an outside lab. "Her platelets were normal then..hmm." Julie took the chart back when I was done. "Is there a problem Dr. Cho?" My brow furrowed, "Probably not, there are multiple factors that can cause her platelet count to be high...and it's only minimally up so probably not even a concern. But there is one thing in particular that can cause platelets to be high....and....wait, was a pregnancy test not performed?" Julie appeared nervous, "No I'm sorry, you had said she was on the Depo Shot and that pregnancy was very unlikely so we didn't order one." I sighed. Julie seemed concerned. "Julie check and see how much blood we have left, if there's enough run a pregnancy test just to be sure." "Yes right away Dr. Cho."

I rubbed my neck due to leaning over my laptop for so long. Medical reports on all Avengers need to be precise and extremely detailed. When Mr. Stark had his injuries I thought my hands were going to fall off from the amount of reports I had to type up. I decided a break was in order, looking at the clock indicating it was lunch time. I stood and stretched my limbs. That's when I saw Julie coming in towards me. 

She handed me the report and I had to sit down. Well...this is certainly a surprise. Julie appeared nervous. "Do you think the Scan hurt anything Dr. Cho?" I looked up and smiled to reassure her. "No..the exposure is very minimal since it was just her head and we did shield her as a preventative." Julie seemed relieved. "Well I suppose lunch will need to wait." I stood and saved my report to come back to it later since I will obviously be adding to it.

"Julie, cover medical for me for a while, I'm going to check up on Ms. Heart and give her the news, because based on her answers yesterday I don't believe she's aware that she's pregnant." Julie smiled and practically skipped down the hall. Well this has turned into a very interesting day indeed. 

I grabbed some medical supplies for a bandage change and a few other needed items. "Friday, would you please let Mr . Stark and Sargeant Barnes know that I'm going to be coming by to see Ms. Heart for a check up." 'Right away Dr.' 

I smiled as I got into the lift. It's always a good day when you can give happy news to patients. I'm going to be seeing quite a bit of Ms. Heart in the future and I couldn't be more happy for her and her partners. Their family dynamic warms my heart. The love obviously present between the three is truly a beautiful sight. And besides who is she to judge, she has a beautiful girlfriend she goes home to at night. 

I exited the lift and as I was about to knock on their door it opened to a very worried looking Tony Stark. "Dr. Cho...I'm glad your here." I smile and enter the..wow...very nice suite. "Good Afternoon Mr. Stark, how's my patient today?" He rolled his eyes. "She's complaining about staying in bed. She said her head feels better but she really won't eat and she feels sick to her stomach, she's been that way all morning. I was about to call you before Friday said you'd be coming by." I smiled warmly. He led me to the bedroom where I could hear her protesting to a very frustrated looking Barnes.

"Bucky I can't eat that right now...I'm nauseous...ugh!" He groaned, "Amanda you need to eat something..please!" He saw me approach and sighed in relief. "Dr. Cho..she won't eat...make her eat!" I laughed as Amanda groaned. "Maybe some soup or broth would be gentle enough right now. Mind if I examine my patient Sargeant?" He smiled, "Soup...great idea...I'll make some soup." He jumped off the bed and the motion made Amanda go green for a second. I walked over and sat next to her, she was laid down but propped up on many pillows. I could feel Mr. Stark hovering so I turned and grinned sweetly at him. "Could you give us some privacy Mr. Stark...I promise to be quick." He crossed his arms, "As long as your thorough." Then he left the room. I got up and closed the door.

I turned toward Amanda and she was giving me a funny look. "I am ok...right?" I laughed and sat back down on the bed beside her and patted her hand. "You are perfectly fine and I'm happy to say wonderfully pregnant." She smiled, "Well that's good to.....Wait! What did you just say?" I squeezed her hand, "I discovered this morning after testing your blood to do a pregnancy test that it came back positive...you are indeed pregnant." She sat there frozen for a few seconds and went very pale. "Sweety...are you ok...this is happy news right?" She beamed. "Oh my God...are you serious...I'm not getting punked or anything...I'm really really pregnant?!? Holy crap...Holy freaking crap...oh God...the CT.. my head am I ok...is the baby ok?!" 

I examined her stitches and checked her pulse and pupils. "How is your head?" "Oh...um...it's OK actually doesn't hurt nearly as much today, it's just I feel a bit dizzy and like I'm gonna puke." I laughed, "Well that is normal for both a concussion and pregnancy. You should be fine..the CT was just of your head and we did shield you so you would be protected just in case. As for the concussion as long as there is no brain bleed or swelling your ok on that end as well. You didn't fall onto your abdomen, Vision said he caught you before so thank goodness for that. All in all I think you should be just fine. Take some daily prenatal vitamins and if you need anything for nausea just let me know."

She began to silently cry. "Oh sweety...are you ok?" She nodded fast then grimaced, "Ouch....OK no fast nodding...yes...I'm wonderful....oh...but please don't tell Tony and Bucky yet ok....I want to wait till after Bucky's birthday party...oh...yeah...don't tell him about that either...it's a surprise. He's turning 100! So how far along am i?" I checked my notes, "Well without a last menstrual period as reference it's hard to tell, but these labs would indicate it's pretty early. It's possible you were given an old or expired Depo Shot and it ran out early, it's not uncommon. Come see me when your better and we will take a peek and see what we can find out alright? Plus we need to draw more labs for screening tests." She seemed dazed...poor thing..."Also try to limit the amount of pain medication you take due to the pregnancy and it is well known your love of coffee...just try to cut down, having withdrawal will not be fun while pregnant."

I gave her some more information and she looked like her head was going to explode bless her heart. She told me she wasn't comfortable with her current Gynecologist so she insisted I be her full time OB, I do have the credentials and experience so I agreed. I wonder if she will last four days not telling anyone this big of a secret...doubtful but then again stranger things have happened.


	45. Polly Wanna Cracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's secret is hard to keep but her boys taking care of her is a great distraction.

Amanda's POV

Holy Crap...Holy Crap! How in the world am I going to keep this a secret!? God I just want to shout from the roof tops 'I'M PREGNANT!!!" Tony and Bucky are going to be so excited...I'm a little sad it will just be Tony's biologically but Lord help me Bucky will be such a wonderful dad, so caring and gentle. Tony even though he's terrified to be distant like his father, I know he will be a fun and wonderful dad as well. I can't believe it I'm really going to be a mom!

"What are you grinning about?" I look up and Bucky is standing in the bedroom doorway leaned against the frame. "Oh nothing..just thinking...happy I'm doing ok, and being taken care of by two of the greatest men I know." He feins surprise and looks around, "What...did I miss Steve stopping by?" I scoffed at him. "Oh don't play that with me Barnes..I know how special you are." He laughs and crawls up the bed and props up next to me. "How are you feeling...nausea any better, maybe feel up to eating some soup?" I leaned over and kissed his lips softly, "For you Bucky I will try." He beams and leaps off the bed. "Oh God..Bucky please!" He turns suddenly and sees you go pale. "What...what happened?" I held my hand over my mouth trying to breath and not throw up. "Don't jostle the bed Baby....the motion...makes me feel sick." He cringed, "Crap...sorry Angel, I'll be more careful." He then backed slowly out of the room very dramatically. God he's such a turd. I rolled my eyes...ugh....OK eye rolling....also off the list. Sheesh. Stupid Treadmill.

I laid there thinking...how can I tell my boys their going to be daddy's. It's not like I can go out shopping...this sux. It means I'm going to need help. Should I reveal it at the party? Eh...no...I'm going to be a blubbering mess...nobody needs to witness that. It's a private moment. It needs to be intimate and something they have to work to figure out. I need a plan and a covert team to put it together. Good thing I happen to know one of the best spies around and she's a great friend to boot. Wanda loves this kind of thing too, maybe I should get her involved as well. I mean she was able to keep quiet about Tony's plan to propose so I know she can keep a secret. 

I'm so busy thinking I didn't see Bucky and Tony come in with my soup and theirs to join me. A cough makes me squeak with surprise. Bucky just grins and shakes his head. "What has got into you Doll...your so distracted today. Earlier I caught you grinning like the Cheshire Cat and now you look like your plotting something. Should we be worried, the Dr. did say you were ok.. right?" Tony smirked, and winked at me. He knew about Bucky's surprise party and I threatened to not have sex with him for a week if he told him about it. Who knew...it actually worked! "I'm fine Bucky ok..really. I'm just....thinking about stuff...uh like what to get you for your birthday...it's coming up right..in like a few weeks or something?" He shook his head and placed a tray over my lap with my soup on it. "Your a minx...you know darn well my birthday is in 4 days...your up to something, you both are, and I don't like it one bit." Tony and I both laughed and said at the same time, "We have no idea what your talking about." Bucky gaped at us both, we gape at each other then burst out laughing. "Yeah...I so believe you."

I really tried to eat my soup, but the smell...God, it made my stomach lurch. I ended up just eating crackers which actually helped. Bucky groaned and complained that I was going to waste away and Tony kept calling me Polly...as in Polly wanna cracker. I got lost in thought again when Tony kissed my cheek, "How's your head sweetheart, do you need anything for pain?" I shook my head then yawned. "Perhaps a nap? You look tired." I bit my lip and feigned being angry, "I look tired? Are you saying I look like shit?!" His eyes bulged, "Oh God...no what I mean is...your just...no your beautiful but...BUCKY!?! Get in here...she's trapping me....I can't answer....it's witchcraft!!!" I laugh and throw a cracker at his head. "Stop that Polly or no more crackers for you!" I throw another one and he throws it back. We're both laughing when Bucky walks back in with a mug of hot tea. "Cut it out you two, I swear sometimes it's like having two toddlers in my bed." Tony and I just laugh harder....ow...ow...don't laugh so hard...ouch.

"Here Angel, drink this tea...use to fix this for Steve when he was ...smaller and not feeling well. See how this treats your stomach." I take the warm mug and breath in the steam and smell the earthy undertones of the brew. It made my mouth water, but in a good way. I took a tentative sip. "Mmmmmmmm" Bucky looks at Tony and they both grin. "Oh Bucky, what tea is this....it's so good!" He leans back with me on the bed. "It's ginger root tea, was the only thing Steve could drink when he was sick. Thought I'd give it a shot." I hummed more into my cup...oh my...it's almost as good as coffee.....almost. 

After drinking two whole cups of Bucky's special tea I found myself very sleepy. I scooted down under the covers and closed my eyes. I felt the bed jostle on both of my sides and soon the feeling of two pairs of hands and arms were around me. I felt safe and loved and deliciously warm. My heart swelled thinking about our baby, he or she was just as surrounded with all this love. March 10th needed to hurry up and get here already because I'm about to bust!


	46. Making Plans & Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda recruits help in her secret plan. But Tony needs attention and he's going to get it.

Amanda's POV

Three more day! I have no idea how I'm keeping this in. I need to tell someone, it's eating me up inside!! Ugh!! Ok..time for planning and reinforcements. Bucky went out to get more tea and a few other things so it's only Tony here. Time to get crackin! I grab my phone and group text Tasha and Wanda while I'm in the bathroom. 

Amanda: Need you both..urgent #superhushhush

Tasha: Operation Elsa? (This was our code for Bucky's surprise party )

Wanda: What do you need?? 

Amanda: Not for Elsa..Elsa is Queen. Special project. Need ASAP 

Wanda: Oh I'm so there!

Tasha: Is Elsa in the Castle or on the Mountain? 

Amanda: Mountain

Tasha: On my way

Wanda: Me 2!

A knock startles me. "Did you fall in?" Oh good grief. "No! I'll be out in a minute." It really is like having a toddler with Tony around. That thought makes me giggle! I exit the bathroom and Tony sees me with my phone. "Operation Elsa?" I smile and grab my tea and get in bed. I feel tons better today, hardly any pain and my nausea isn't as bad..the tea has helped tremendously! "Yeah a little fine tuning...Tasha and Wanda are coming over to help me with one of Bucky's gifts." He sits in front of me and runs his hands up my bare legs all the way to my thighs and squeeze slightly. "I could help you." Oh that voice...that low husky, bedroom voice. Be strong Amanda...be strong. "With a gift Tony, not removing my clothes." He lays back across the bed on his back . He looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows, "But that's a gift that keeps on giving." A knock at the front door interrupts his attempt to get in my pants...momentarily. "Let them in Tony and this is super hush hush so no ease dropping!" He groans and goes to answer the door. A thought occurs to me, I whisper, "Friday?' 'Yes Amanda, How can I assist you today?' "Do not under any circumstances let Tony easdrop on anything that is talked about in here...full privacy settings." 'Understood'.

Tasha and Wanda walk in and they both turn to look at Tony. He just stands there. 'Tony...out." He literally freaking pouts...good grief. "Aww come on...I know all about the party!" I stand up and walk up to him and grab his shirt in both fists. I pull and capture his mouth in a searing kiss that has him moaning and Wanda giggling behind me. I pull back and he looks dazed, "Yep, gotcha...super secret...I'll go run to the lab real quick and come back." He starts to walk away and I turn towards the girls when I feel a smack on my left ass cheek. What the hell!? I turn and he's walking away with a smirk on his face, "That's for getting me worked up you tease." He laughs and heads out the front door. Shit...he just spanked me...holy crap on a cracker...that was....hot!

I turn around and Wanda is giggling, Tasha grinning and giving me a knowing look. I roll my eyes and shut the bedroom door. I go to my bed and plop down. "So I take it your feeling better?" Tasha asks. "Yes I am actually, I've always been a fast healer...nothing near compared to Steve, Bucky and Logan but fast none the less." Wanda climbs up on the bed and sits Indian style. "So....what's the super hush hush project you need help with...I'm dying to know!" Lord she's practically squealing. I'm not far off so let her squeal. Tasha takes a seat on the edge of the mattress and crosses her legs. "So if it's not about Bucky's party, what kind of surprise do you have in store and for who?"

"Well...it's for both of them actually." I peek up and they stare back. OK here it goes. "Well I'm suppose to be resting and Tony and Bucky won't let me leave this room they're so over protective...so I need help buying some items for my surprise." Wanda grins, "What kind of things...like kinky things?" My eyes go wide and Tasha laughs...lord I've corrupted her!! "No...geeze Wanda! Here I made a list." I reach into my pocket and pull out a crumbled up piece of paper I've been hiding for two days. I slowly hand it over to Tasha.

Tasha unfolds the paper and silently reads the list, her eyes going wide...she looks back to me and she's grinning like an idiot. "Amanda?" I nod and bite my lip. Wanda groans, "Come on guys...share!" Tasha hands over the paper to Wanda who's frowning and reads the list, "Amanda I don't get it...What is a onesie..wait...bib..bottle... (her eyes grow large and she looks at me) Wait! Are you pregnant!?!" "Yes!" The next minute or so is filled with girly squeals and bouncing..even from the great and scary Black Widow herself. 

We are all crying and laughing when Friday speaks. 'Sorry to intrude Amanda, but Mr. Stark wanted me to make sure you were aware that using me for nefarious purposes is strictly prohibited. He did not ask me to add he threw a temper tantrum when he couldn't listen in on your private conversation.' We were all crying again but from fits of laughter. Tasha hugged me tightly, "Your going to be a great Mom." I pulled back and I couldn't help to wonder, "How do you know?" She laughed, "You just 'handled' Tony Stark and predicted and intercepted his shenanigans....yes I said shenanigans...don't laugh...that's harder to do than you think. I'm so happy for you Amanda...for all of you." I saw tears in her eyes, and I lose it...I pull her to me and we cry. Wanda circles us with her arms and she cried too. 

Tasha finally pulls back and wipes her eyes. "So..we will take care of this...no problem. How do you want it set up?" I wipe my eyes too, "I was thinking arrange them in a basket with balloons or something...have it on the bed waiting for us when we got back from the party." Another cry a happiness comes from Wanda. "Oh my god...that is adorable...oh I so want to see that! I mean I know I can't but...still...aww!" God I love my friends! "Now remember don't tell anyone!" 

Wanda and Tasha were leaving as Tony was coming back in. Wanda giggled as she passed him only to be elbowed in the ribs by Tasha. He shook his head and brought his attention to me. He stalks toward me. I'm leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. He leans in and braces his arms on either side of my body caging me in. He brings his mouth to my ear and in that oh so lovely sex voice he purrs, "You are a devious woman, keeping secrets from me and Bucky...what ever will I do with you?" I start to answer but the words freeze in my throat when he starts running his tongue along my earlobe. Oh yes please. 

My hands slide along his button up and tangle in his hair. His mouth trails wet kisses along my neck and bites me gently at my pulse point. Just these small touches and I'm lit on fire. My body aching for him. It's been three days since I've made love to either of my boys and I'm hungry for their touch. He captures my lips and I pull him flush with my body. I project telepathically to him, 'Make love to me Tony..please I need you.' He groans against my lips and bends down picking me up bridal style. 

He lays me on the bed and slowly undresses me, kissing the exposed skin as he reveals it. He removes his clothes just as slowly and I watch him, my eyes never leaving his. He towers over me and kisses his way down my neck taking his time. Across my collar bone, my breasts, ribs and hips. When his mouth caresses my lower belly I can't help but to thread my fingers through his hair and inwardly scream how close he is to his child. Tears spill out of the corner of my eyes at the thought. Oh Tony...if you only knew. 

He's suddenly kissing me again and he's wiping the tears from my cheek bones. "Why are you crying sweetheart?" My shakey and emotional filled voice answers back. "I need you Tony, please....I love you so much." "I Love you more" he tells me and just as slowly as he undressed and worshipped my body with his mouth he pushes into my waiting heat. We pant into each other's mouths..overcome with emotion and the feel of completeness as we lay together as one. He slowly and passionately makes love to me. Each thrust a gentle glide but no less pleasurable. 

Our bodies are coated in sweat and his thrusts are becoming more urgent."Tony..." I can't hold back as I arch under him calling out his name like a prayer, he follows me into bliss. We lay there still holding each other, stroking and words of love passing between us. We eventually separate, he turns me and becomes my big spoon. This is how Bucky finds us; naked, sweaty and sound asleep. 

Bucky's POV

I come home to a very quiet house. I place my purchases from the store on the kitchen island. I walk into the bedroom and there are my lovers enjoying a nap after an obvious love making session. I'm kind of hating that long grocery check out line now. Perhaps if I had got home sooner....

Tony nuzzles closers to Amanda and hums his contentment. I smile and my heart swells. My love for these two people truly has no boundaries. It's true I don't really desire to be with Tony sexually...but seeing him with Amanda and see the desire and love he has for her is truly amazing and I find that extremely sexy. It's a weird complicated emotion. To find someone sexy and alluring but not want to 'have sex' with them. I tried to explain it to Steve...I had told him that I Love Tony and I Love Amanda...but in different ways. I'm very sexually aroused when I see them together and when we are all three together but my desire for sex is with Amanda only. I love it when Tony touches me affectionately or caresses me when we are all making love, it makes me feel connected to each of them in a powerful way. I don't think I explained it very well to him but he told me he understood and that what we had was beautiful and he was happy for me, for all of us. I never had a brother but if I could have picked one out for myself it would have been Steve. His support through all this has been amazing. You couldn't ask for a greater friend than Steve Rogers.

I close the bedroom door and go back to the kitchen to put away the groceries and start making dinner. I know Amanda is planning a surprise party for my 100th birthday. Tony sort of spilled the beans...totally by accident. He doesn't even know I overheard him talking to Steve. I'll act surprised...there is no way I'm hurting her feelings, she's worked so hard to keep everything under wraps. She's been acting squirrelly these last couple of days so I guess all the secrecy is really getting to her. She's so honest and straight forward...tells you like it is..this has got to be killing her keeping it from me. It's alright though..I love surprises. After so much control and force being put on me from Hydra for 70 years I like levity and spontaneity that life gives me now. And if life with Tony and Amanda has taught me anything is to expect the unexpected.


	47. Twice The Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets a shocking but wonderful surprise!

Amanda's POV 

March 10th, 2017  
(Party Day)

Tony did his job well, I have to admit, although for him to sabotage the Quinjet is not exactly rocket science for him...wait...is it Rocket Science, it's a jet..so...oh who the hell knows! Anyhoo, Bucky has been working with a few others on the Quinjet to put in cloaking capabilities like the Backbird, very similar to those that were on the Shield Helicarriers. 

Tony sat down to breakfast and gave me a wink. Perfect, now we wait for the call. I was quiet and looked at the clock on the wall, dangit Clint...it's already 9am and I really feel like I need to yack! Bucky leaned over the counter towards me, "Your awful quiet this morning." He takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles. Swoon. "I'm not quiet." He raises his right eyebrow. "OK maybe I am a little quiet...just enjoying this wonderful breakfast...your birthday breakfast....by the way..have I told you yet Happy Birthday and I Love You?" He sits up and laughs. "Only let's see...10 times already this morning with Happy Birthday and 20 I Love you's...but who's counting." I giggle and try to eat my eggs and toast....ugh it's really getting hard to hide this nausea each morning. 

Tony goes to get him another cup of coffee and pauses mid pour. "Amanda...you haven't had coffee?" Both men turn to look at me..shit shit shit...think! "I was actually hoping for more of Bucky's Ginger Root Tea...it's so so yummy, like how have I never discovered that tea before...they sold it at Starbucks, just never tried it." Tony takes down a mug and starts prepping my tea. Bucky grins at me, "Must be good if your choosing it over coffee." I inwardly wipe my brow 'whew'. "Yeah not gonna say bye-bye to coffee anytime soon but that tea is my current obsession right now, kind of like hot chocolate since it's still cold outside." Bucky nodded and got up to clear his plate. 

I sat poking at my eggs and decided nope I can't eat this...maybe the toast. I nibble lightly on the warm flakey bread. "Seriously would it kill you to eat a full meal?" I peek up at Bucky who's standing by me with his arms folded across his chest. I look down at my plate and I've only just kind of pushed everything around on my plate to look like I've eaten. "What I'm not hungry this morning." And to throw him off I add, "I got what I wanted to eat earlier." Then added emphasis with a wink. He blushed...awww how cute is that. He coughed then headed back to the sink, "Well...if that's going to put you off eating a real meal then maybe you shouldn't do that till after breakfast." I take my tea Tony places in front of me and take a sip....oh my...mmmmmm. 

I look at Tony across the island and he winks again and taps his watch. I grin back and sip my tea. We both can't stop smiling when Bucky's phone starts ringing. He dries his hands on a towell then answers. "Barton....thanks.....yeah yeah I know ha ha... (he looks at us and rolls his eyes..Clint must be making fun of his age) Wait....what is it doing?....What the Hell we just fixed that issue last week.......it did what!?....Just perfect.....alright I'll be there.....give me thirty....yeah see you then, bye." He shoves his phone into his back pocket. "Is there a problem?" He sits down on the stool to my left facing out. "Yeah Clint said the Quinjet's new stealth shield keeps phasing in and out...the damn thing must be out of alignment again or something...we just fixed that issue last week. Looks like he needs my help...I shouldn't be there for more than a couple hours....sorry Angel I'll be back before you know it." He leans in and kisses my temple. "It's OK Buck...go play with your friends and your new toy..we will see you later ok?" He smiles and kisses my lips this time. Sigh. Tony looks up from his meal, "Need any help buddy? I'm free for the day." He smiles, "Sure...if you wouldn't mind...kinda want you to go over the propulsion system with me while your there, I think some tweaking needs to be done." Tony shovels in one last scoop of eggs then mumbles around the food in is mouth, "No problem pal....let me get my shoes on." 

I sip my tea and breathe....just breathe Amanda...oh God...I sip my tea trying to push down the nausea. The sight of Tony chewing and talking with eggs in his mouth...oh Lord. The boys walk past me and wave goodbye, I smile forcefully behind my cup of tea and wave back. Go...please go...go...the door closes. "Oh God!" I put my tea down and run to the trash can, unable to make it to the bathroom. I'm braced against the wall and heaving whatever was in my stomach forcefully up. I feel my hair being pulled back and a large warm hand running up and down my back. When I'm done I'm handed a paper towel and I wipe my mouth. I slump against the cool refrigerator and slide to the floor and cry...I'm a freaking bawling mess. I look up at a freaked out Steve Rogers and Tasha trying to take a cell phone away from his hands.

"Tasha she's sick they need to be here.. surprise party or not!" I lean my head back and look up at him. "No please I'm fine....don't call them...God....I never thought I would get them to leave so I could puke in peace...I.....I....Oh God...." I stand quickly and wretch into the trash can all over again. My hair again pulled back and soothing warmness on my back. "Amanda...please your not well, let me take you to medical...if they find out your sick and I didn't do anything they will never let me live it down!" I groan and slide down the refrigerator again...at least this time I don't freaking bawl. "For Fucks sake Steve...she's not sick...she's Pregnant!" Both Steve's and my eyes shoot to Tasha. "She's what!?!" "Tasha!!! Dammit..hush hush!!" 

Steve kneels in front of me, "Amanda? Are you really pregnant?" I nodded and I'm pulled into a very large and warm hug. When he finally pulls back he has the biggest smile on his face. "Congratulation! Wow! This is....wait...I take it Tony and Bucky don't know yet?" Tasha spoke up since I was currently blowing my nose. "No they don't...she's going to surprise them both tonight after the party. Sorry Amanda...but if Steve thinks your hurt or sick he is relentless and won't let up. I had to tell him otherwise he would have phoned Bucky, and if either of your men knew you were sick you might as well say bye to the surprise party." Steve did his best to look sheepish. "Sorry to ruin the surprise..I promise to not tell either one." I hold out my hand and Steve pulls me to my feet. I sway and the edges of my vision goes fuzzy. 

I vaguely hear Steve and Tasha call my name when darkness overtakes me.

Steve's POV

I pulled Amanda up off the floor. The moment she was upright the color drained from her whole face. She swayed and her eyes fluttered. "Amanda!?" Nat called her name as well and we both grabbed for her as she crumbled toward the floor. "Amanda....Amanda...Dammit...why does she keep passing out on me?!" Tasha feels for her pulse. "Her pulse is strong and steady..maybe we should call Cho..surely this isn't normal!?" I scoff, "To Hell with Cho...I'm calling Bucky this is ridiculous!" 

Her voice weak but clear cut through my panic. "Don't call Bucky...I'm ok." I pick her up bridal style and walk her to the living room couch and sit her down. "Amanda...you passed out. That is not normal, it can't be. Please let me call Bucky." I pulled out my phone and unlocked the screen. She rubbed her temples and glared at me, eyes bright silver, "Steven Grant Rogers if you press one button on that phone I will make you regret the day you were born!" The furniture shook and rumbled all over the living room. My eyes bugged out in shock, holy cow, what the heck is going on...she's never done this before! She groaned and took a steadying breath and the room settled. I slowly slid my phone into my back pocket. 

"Sorry Steve...my telekinesis is off...it's the hormones. Oh God...I think I'm going to be sick again!" Crap! "Nat! Trash can!" I pointed to a small one near the end table. She grabbed it and pitched it to me. "Here...just in case you need...oh!" She proceeds to throw up yet again...this is ridiculous! I pull her hair back and rub her back, like my mother would do with me when I was little and would get sick. "Amanda...please let me take you to Dr. Cho...this can't be good for you or the baby." She's crying again and I notice the vase on the end table rattling. Have mercy! "Ok...but don't..tell Tony...or Bucky...just....a....check up...ok." She's trying to talk through her sobs. 

I look to Nat and she looks worried as well. When she finally calms down I pick her up and we head to Medical. "Friday, let Dr. Cho know we are bringing in Amanda for her to see, she's sick..but make sure she gets the message privately and she's aware Tony and Bucky are not to know she's there." 'Right away Captain.' She sniffs and lays her head on my chest, "Thank you Steve...sorry I threatened you ok." I smiled down at her, "You know for such a tiny thing you sure can be scarey." We both laughed as we stepped out of the lift and was met with a concerned Dr. Cho.

Amanda's POV

Dr. Cho began to take my vitals and had the nurse draw more lab work. "Put a rush on the quantitative Julie..I want it like yesterday." I lay back and try to breath through the nausea. "Amanda...I'm going to give you a shot to help make you feel better ok...It may make you a little sleepy but not too much." I nodded and felt the sting of the needle in my arm. Within a few minutes I started to feel better. 

"Oh my...send that home with me...it's amazing!" She laughs and pats my arm."So besides the obvious nausea and dizzy spells, are there any other symptoms your experiencing?" I think about it, "Well my uh... (I look over at Steve who's sitting in a chair by the door)." Dr. Cho looks over at Steve, "Captain could you excuse us for a moment, I need to do an examination." Steve's eyes go huge, "Yes ma'am, I'll just be down the hall if you need me....not that you'll need me for an exam...what I mean is.." Dr. Cho and I just laughed. "We understand Captain, close the curtain as you leave please." Steve blushes, "Yes ma'am." We laugh again after he leaves. "He's so cute when he blushes and stammers like that." I can't help but to agree with her.

After a quick exam and talk of sensitive nipples were out of the way the nurse Julie came in with the lab results. Cho looked it over and her eyes went to me then back to the labs. "I think I need to do an ultrasound..see what's going on in there." I think panic must have registered on my face. "Do you want me to get Captain Rogers in here?" I nodded very quickly. She smiled and looked at her nurse. "Julie can you ask the good Captain to rejoin us?" "Yes Dr."

Steve was sitting by my side holding my hand. "Amanda, are you sure you don't want Nat here for this? I know she's busy with party stuff but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I squeezed his hand, "No...she needs to make sure everything's set up..it's OK Steve, please stay." He smiled and squeezed back in response. 

Dr. Cho put some warm jelly on my belly and placed the wand and began the ultrasound. Steve was watching in wonder. I saw the image appear on the screen, just a fuzzy black and white image I didn't know what I was looking at. She pointed to a dark circles on the monitor and the wiggling object in the middle, "That's your baby sweety." Steve gasped and I did too, "It's so small...what's that flashing?" She clicked a few buttons and the sound of a fast heartbeat came to our ears. "Is...is that the heartbeat? " She smiled, "Yes it is.. and strong too..very healthy sounding...let's see....(she's moving the wand around) oh...well, this explains the labs." I look and see another smaller dark circles on the screen. "What? What's that?" She was beaming. "Congratulations!! It's twins!" What!? Holy Shit Balls!! Steve and I stare at each other and he's beaming! "Twins?" He kisses my hand and pulls it to his chest, "This is amazing Amanda....thank you for letting me see this...wow Twins...I think your surprise just got more surprising." We were laughing until I saw the look on Dr. Cho's face. 

"This is odd...let me do some measurements." We sit and watch and I worry, is something wrong with my babies? Babies...plural...Wow..I gotta wrap my head around that one! After a few minutes she puts the wand down after freezing a frame showing both babies side by side. "This one here, we will call this Baby A..it's measuring in at 8 weeks and 2 days...but here..see the difference in size of Baby B..this one is measuring at only 6 weeks and 2 days...there is a two week delay. Now normally this would make me suspect a non viable pregnancy in that of Baby B..but you see these two lines here separating the babies..with twins when they are fraternal you will see only one and with identical none at all." I look confused..."So what does two mean? Is that bad?" Dr. Cho looked stunned..."I only read about this in a medical text book before...each baby was conceived at a different time..two weeks apart to be precise....let's see...date of conception for Baby A is January 25th...and Baby B is February 8th." What? Steve and I both freeze and look at each other. "It's not possible....could it?" Steve shrugs, "Dr. Cho are you positive about Baby B's conception date?" She nods. "Give a day or two." We both grin from ear to ear. Holy Freaking Shit!!

Dr. Cho seemed puzzled. "What's the matter?" I gaped at the ultrasound image. "Tony was in Washington DC from February 3rd through the 13th..he and I didn't sleep together...but Bucky an I did!! And Bucky was gone on a mission in January with Steve that took two weeks. Oh my God...that means...oh my God!!" Dr. Cho who knew of all the Avengers medical reports gasped in shock. Steve caught on too, "That means one baby is Tony's and the other is Bucky's!?" Cho nods, "It appears so...this is astounding! Even just taking in the fact Sargeant Barnes was sterilized and all tests we have from Hydra records show the surgery a success...this is truly amazing!" 

I looked at Steve and we were both trying to control the tears falling down our face. Steve spoke first, "Bucky's going to be a father! And Tony! Amanda...this is a miracle!" I sat there crying and laughing at how incredibly happy I'm going to make my boys. Then I seem to come to my senses..."Wait...with the difference in age...what's my due date?" She looked over her chart, "Well Baby A is October 18th and Baby B is November 1st. But twins rarely go to their due date and usually deliver early so we will probably just go with the due date of the eldest, so October 18th." 

I looked at the time and realized it's almost time for the party. But all I can do is sit here and stare at the pictures Dr. Cho printed out for me...I run my fingers over the printed words Baby A then Baby B...I smile...Baby Anthony and Baby Bucky...warm arms around me bring me out of my daydream. Steve kisses my head. "Are you feeling well enough to head to the Pit?" I nod and lean into Steve's chest, "Yeah..I feel wonderful."


	48. Love Is A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Party for Bucky then more surprises at home.

Amanda's POV 

(Party Time)

The lift opens up to the Pit and my eyes nearly pop out of my head! Everything looks fabulous! Tons of balloons and streamers! Pictures on stands around the room that were enlarged of Bucky in his childhood and also from his time in the Army all thanks to the help of Steve. A full bar was set up for drinks...yup will be skipping that tonight. Well for quite a while actually, the thought makes me smile. There are white lights all over the place that shine on the silver decorations and make it look magical everywhere you look. There's a huge cake in the shape of a 100 and a fully stocked self serve ice cream sundae bar as well. Someone was hired to play the piano so people could dance if they wanted. Everything was perfect. 

There were people still milling about fine tuning little things here and there. Tasha saw me and waved but held up one finger to let me know she would be just a minute. She was talking with the Chef...oh yeah...we also have down right yummy snacks to serve to guests. I walked over to an enlarged photo of Bucky and a very tiny Steve hugging...they couldn't be more than 9 years old. I trace my fingers over his smile. "He only smiles like that now when he's with you." I jump at the sound of Steve's voice behind me. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I smile, "It's OK, He was such a cute kid...you were too Steve." He laughs and pulls me in for a hug. "Very sweet of you to say that....how are you feeling?" He kisses the top of my head then releases me. "Much better now...thanks for taking care of me...and being with me during the ultrasound. Did you tell Tasha?" He grins and looks her way, "No I didnt, I figured you would want to tell her that." Steve held out his arm for me to take so I loop my right arm through and he guides me across the room to see Tasha. "Thanks again Steve...your going to make a pretty awesome uncle." His steps falter, "But I'm not his brother." I look him in the eyes and smile, "But you are....don't you see that? He told me he thinks of you like a brother. Face it..your Uncle Steve." He beams and I swear that man floated on air taking me to Tasha.

He deposits me in front of Tasha just as the Chef walks off. "HI sweety, how are you feeling?" She hugs me and looks me over, "You look a lot better...you may have green eyes but green complexion I'd not a good look on you." We both laugh. "Oh Steve wanted me to show you something." I pull out my phone and get into my pictures. The original was hiding at home. I handed her my phone...the photo was the one of both babies side by side with the labels of Baby A & Baby B. She looks at my photo and I kid you not she screamed. "Oh My God!!! Amanda...it's Tw..." I shushed her and stopped the outburst...her scream was so loud everyone had turned and looked toward her. She recovered her senses and pulled me into the biggest hug I've ever had from her. She pulled back and was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Oh...there's more than that bit of information." I whispered to her about the conception dates and she gasped. "Oh my God...Bucky....Amanda that's amazing!!" We talked ..OK whispered some more then she was told by one of the party decorators that everything was ready. People were showing up. It wasn't a lot of people..mostly close friends. Steve of course, Banner, Cho and her nurse Julie, Cho brought her girlfriend Lyndsey. Thor was there too and brought Jane and her intern/best friend Darcy...she's a down right hoot. Clint was here and he brought his wife Laura. The kids were being watched in their suite by a sitter service we hired. They would be heading back to the farm later tomorrow. Wanda and Vision walked in together, well...Wanda walked, V just floated. Sam came and brought his girlfriend Susan, she was an EMT. Fury made it too shockingly and didn't dress like he walked out of a Matrix movie..he was dashing in a pair of black slacks and a deep blue button up shirt rolled up to just below his elbows. Maria was here but she was in her work suit since she apparently can't go one day without working...that woman needs to get laid...like seriously. I looked around at all the guests...everyone is here except Tony and Bucky. 

I text Tony, 'Hey everybody is here...time to bring the birthday boy.' He texted back 'Ok, give me minute'. OK here we go.."Hello, HI everyone, thank you for coming, it means a lot to me that you all made it. Bucky will be here any minute. (My phone lights up- 'in lift now...coming your way') Oh ..ok...he's in the lift. Everyone get ready. Friday...hit the lights". The lights went out and everyone got really quiet. The lift opened and Bucky walked in, "Why are the lights out?" The lights suddenly came on and everyone screamed, "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUCKY!!!" Tony stood there grinning and slapped Bucky on the back, "Happy Birthday buddy!" 

Everyone took their turn shaking his hand and dishing out hugs and happy birthdays. He had a wistful smile plastered to his face. He was in awe, his eyes roaming the entire room taking in every single detail, the photos, the lights, music, food and the balloons. His mouth hung open as if stuck in a constant repeat of WOW! In one of his many turns to look at everything he sees me, and gives me that smile, the smile that young Bucky wore as a carefree child. That..that smile is why I did this. He rushes to me and scoops me up in a hug that lifts me clean off the floor. "You truly are an Angel! How did you pull this off without me knowing?" I smirked, "I threatened Tony with no sex if he told." Bucky laughed and Tony who was just walking up to us groaned, "Yes that was great motivation let me tell you....so glad I don't have to keep that a secret anymore....I have to say Bucky for an Elsa your looking mighty fine for 100." Bucky looked confused. "Elsa? What does that even mean?" Tony laughed and handed us both a beer he brought from the bar...well crap. I took the bottle and just held it. Thankfully Steve came over and distracted my boys so I could dispose of the beer.

A few hours later when everyone was partied out and people started to say their goodnight and goodbyes I started to feel very nervous. Tasha had come by and winked at me indicating my 'surprise' was ready. She had told me earlier that she had a surprise of her own in the basket that was made by a friend of hers who specialize in custom baby outfits...I could hardly wait! Tony and Bucky were still cutting up and acting like the evening would never come to an end. Hmm...maybe a bit of seduction will work in getting them home.

I came up behind Bucky and wrapped my arms around his middle. "HI Doll...Tony things he can beat me at Pool. Can you believe that...hello Super Soldier...Sniper..no contest." Tony scoffed, "Doesn't matter I could hustle you into the poor house old man...what do you think Amanda?" I released Bucky and walked to Tony taking his cue stick. " I think I could beat you both...in fact...let's make a bet right now. Whoever can sink the 8 Ball first wins." Bucky knew something was up and so did Tony. Tony piped up first, "And what would the winner get?" I made a dramatic look of thinking, "I got it...who ever sinks the 8 ball first if its you or Bucky gets to sink into me first when we get home." I slowly lean over the table to pick up the cue ball, definitely giving them a great view of my ass in my skinny jeans. I hear them both groan. Bucky comes close to me and grabs some of my hair letting it twist through his fingers, "And what do you get if YOU win?" I bit my lip, "If I win then you both get to watch as I strip and make myself come....twice....before I let you touch me." Tony looks like he's swallowed his tongue and Bucky just grins a devilish smile that makes my toes curl in my shoes. Barnes and his bedroom eyes...whew!! "I'll take that bet...what about you Tony?" He's looking me over like I'm already naked in front of him, "Oh I'll take it alright...I'll take it and win it." 

I hand Bucky the cue stick, "Birthday Boy first." Tony teases about age before beauty which rewards him with a good solid flipping of the bird. "Classy Barnes...real classy." Bucky leans over to take his shot, he hits the cue and using my powers I alter the balls course just barely and he misses. He frowns and throws the cue stick at Tony. I replace the cue ball into the same spot as before. I feel a hand skim my backside. "I remember another time you leaned over this table for me sweetheart." He growls when I stand up and pull away. He takes the same stance as Bucky to make the shot. I do the same to the ball and he misses. "What the hell!? I had that shot!" I smirk and take the stick, bending over to replace the cue. "Now...let a pro show you how it's done." I line up my shot and strike...the ball sinks into the pocket. I turn around and they both look like they want to devour me. Bucky takes the stick and throws it on the table. "You cheated..and that's being a very bad girl Amanda." He's towering over me and starts leaning in to kiss me. I put my finger to his lips, "Doesn't matter...I won...so I say we go home and see how long you both can resist not touching me." By the looks on their faces I knew we would be home soon.

We walk through the front door and my heart is pounding...this is it..they will finally know. As I turn on the lights they see a silver balloon floating with the help of helium and tied to a weight in the middle of the foyer. Attached is a note on the ribbon. Bucky smiles and heads to see the note. "Tony...says it's for both of us" Tony looks at me and grins, "You got me a present too? But my birthday isn't until May." I motion for them to read the note. Bucky pulls it from the balloon and hands it to Tony, "Here, I've opened enough presents tonight, you open this one." They look at me and I'm biting my lip and grinning like a fool. Tony opens the note and reads it aloud.

Love is not jealous   
But gentle and kind.  
Love is a treasure that is   
Yours and is mine.  
Love is a promise that I   
Will always be true.  
Love is a dream   
That I'm living with you.  
And in our bed where our love resides  
You'll find your gift hiding inside.

Tony and Bucky look at me and smile. "So our gift is on our bed?" Bucky asks. I nod and point to Tony's room, it's the one we normally sleep in now. They grin at each other and I watch as they run trying to beat the other to get to it first. I stay put glued to my spot, 10 feet inside the door. I wait...and suddenly they both come out the bedroom door. Tony's eyes are huge and I see a single tear trail down his cheek. Bucky has a look of shock equally on his face. They walk to me. Tony speaks first, "Amanda....does this mean what we think it means? Please sweetheart you gotta tell me I'm dying here!" I look to Bucky and his eyes are wet, "Are you?" I finally speak and it's on a shakey emotional voice as I say, "Yes...I'm pregnant....we're pregnant!" Tony gasps and picks me up spinning me around laughing and crying. He finally sets me down and claims my mouth in a searing kiss. Bucky joins us and wraps us both in his arms. I'm laughing and crying and kissing Tony then Bucky and back again. They finally release me. I wipe my tears but still can't hold back my laughter at their beaming faces. 

Tony suddenly freaks out, "Holy crap...I'm going to be a father...Bucky...we're going to be father's....what do I do...Oh God...did I hurt you spinning you around...Oh lord my kids going to be born dizzy. Do you need anything..do you need a drink...maybe some food....a fluffy pillow....maybe sit down...I think I need to sit down." He almost looks like he's hyperventilating. Bucky laughs and pulls Tony into a chair. "Breath pal, your gonna pass out breathing like that." I suddenly interrupt their moment, "Guys...I have one more surprise." Tony pales, "More surprises?" I go to the book shelf and find the hidden ultrasound picture. "I have an ultrasound to show you." Tony jumps up and they both come toward me eager to see. I hand it to Bucky and Tony, then I see realization cross both their faces. Bucky pales, "Your having twins?" Tony sits back down in his chair, "Holy Shit! Twins....wow I mean..yeah I guess my guys are working overtime or something. (He looks at his crotch when he speaks) Way to go guys...High fives all around!" I giggle then see the sad look cross Bucky's face.

I rub his arm, "Bucky...what's wrong?" Tony looks up and sees his face too, he looks concerned as well. "No...it's nothing...I'm happy for you both...this is wonderful news....it's just....I just wish they could have...you know never mind...it's not important." Tony stands and grabs Bucky by his shoulder and turns him. "Bucky I'm sorry, we talked about this remember, you will be their father just as much as I am. We are in this together buddy." They both hug and I'm crying all over again. It's time.

"Bucky I have one more surprise." Tony goes pale again, "Oh God not another one...it's not triplets is it?!?" I laugh, "No...just twins." He sighs and plops down into his chair again. "There is a bit of an issue with the babies." This gets their full attention and they look worried, but I hold up a hand for them to let me continue. "There is a size difference that Dr. Cho discovered. Each baby was conceived two weeks apart. Baby A...here (I pointed to the ultrasound picture) was conceived on January 25th...but Baby B...this baby was conceived on February 8th." I look Bucky in the eyes. His brow furrows then they widen in shock...he knows. His voice is shakey and full of emotion, he barely chokes his words out, "It's mine....Baby B...it's mine." Tony has caught on too, obviously remembering when he was in DC. Bucky's knees buckle and he lands hard on them. He's clutching the ultrasound to his chest and he's crying. I rush to him and he pulls me to him, his face burying in my stomach arms wrapped tightly around my middle. I wrap my arms around his head and cry with him. I run my fingers through his hair. "Yes Bucky...it's yours....it's your baby....yours biologically, it can't possibly be Tony's." I look up at Tony and tears are streaking down his cheeks and he's grinning like a fool. I kneel and take Bucky's face in my hands, "Your going to be a Daddy James ... (I look up at Tony) you both are." Bucky pulls me against his chest and captures my mouth in a kiss, pulling away slightly when he became breathless. "Am I dreaming...please if I am, don't let me wake...say it again...please...I need to hear it.!" He pulls the ultrasound in front of him and runs his fingers over the wording 'Baby B'. I motion Tony over and he kneels with us, Bucky hands the ultrasound to Tony and their both looking at their children. "Your going to be a daddy Bucky...you both are..and I'm the happiest woman that has ever walked this planet." 

We eventually made our way to the bedroom and we looked through the basket Tasha had put together. I was brought to tears again when I saw the onesies laying on top of the basket on the bed. This is what they saw. Two tiny newborn onesies, one looked like an Iron Man suit, arc reactor and all and the other a long sleeve onesie that looked like Bucky's Winter Soldier uniform, one sleeve was silver and designed like his arm. Two tiny versions of themselves. This was done before Tasha knew...I held them to my chest and cried happy tears. My boys joined me and we eventually laid down and went to sleep. Each placing a hand on my now flat stomach caressing my skin.


	49. The Greatest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Bucky connect is a special way, erasing all doubt of her love for him.

Amanda's POV

I wake up some time in the night and Bucky is not in bed. I sit up and look over, Tony is on his stomach snoring away. I slowly pull myself from the bed so I don't disturb him. I'm about to go search for Bucky.....well Frickety Frack I need to pee..ugh! I go do my business and wash my hands. Well I suppose it begins...the having to pee all the time. Sheesh...I never have to pee in the middle of the night. 

I creep out the bedroom door and look around. A table lamp is on in the living room and Bucky is sitting on the Couch. I turn and silently close the bedroom door so I don't disturb Tony while he's sleeping. I slowly make my way to the living room. Bucky is sitting bent over with his elbows on his knees and the ultrasound picture in his hands. Aww bless him! He hears me coming and I see the tears on his cheeks. Oh...Bucky. 

I go to stand in front of him. He places the photo down on the couch. He sits back a bit off his knees and I walk to stand in between them. His head leans in onto my belly and my fingers thread through his hair. A warm and cool hand skims up my legs from behind my knees and up to my thighs then back down again. He pulls back slightly and watches as his hands make the path north again but this time on the outside of my legs. He reaches the edge of his t-shirt I wore to bed. He pushes it up exposing my pale blue bikini panties. He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to my belly just above the waist band of the blue fabric. My heart constricted then swells with the love I have for this man. 

I pull his face up to look at me and new tears are falling down his cheeks. My voice is so full of emotion, "Bucky.." I run my hands down his face and across his thin beard..more like just long stubble really, in an attempt to wipe away his tears. "I Love you Bucky." He takes in a shuddering breath and I'm suddenly being pulled into his lap to straddle him. He wraps his arms around me holding tight, burying his face into the crook of my neck. My arms are around his neck cradling him to me. "Can you tell me again.." his voice sounds weak and strained. I know what he wants to hear. I lean into his ear, "Your going to a daddy Bucky." 

His mouth is suddenly latched onto my neck leaving searing kisses. With my fingers again finding purchase in his hair I cling to him knowing he needs this, needs the feel of our bodies together to make it all real. I gasp when his teeth skim over my jaw line. He groans and moves his metal hand into my long waves and pulls me to his hungry mouth. We kiss and my body explodes with desire. I need him...and I feel his growing need just below me and I grind down onto him. He breaks our kiss and moans my name.

His eyes meet mine and he growls deep in his chest. I allow my control to release and I feel him...feel his desire, his love and adoration. I feel my body through his mind, and he feels his own through mine. I don't let this much of my control slip often because it can become very overwhelming not just to me but to him and Tony as well. It amplifies everything, linking us together as one body, one mind...one heart. We feel what the other feels, touch, taste and even smell. To be that connected is powerful and only something I have done a few other times. And in particular only once with Bucky..it hadn't lasted long the last time, his senses are enhanced due to the serum and I had become overwhelmed too quickly and had to stop. 

Our bodies shudder and we both moan as the connection pulses through us. He pulls back and looks me in my eyes. "Amanda...are you sure...what if you..." I silence him with my telepathy, 'I know what I'm doing...take your own advice....just....feel, let us both feel.' He shudders and I feel the moment he surrenders to everything. His head leans back and I grind down into him again. We feel each other's desire spike and it's like an explosion going off in both our minds...strong, powerful and all consuming. 

His mouth is on mine and his hands roam everywhere, needing to feel my response to his touch. My shirt is pulled off and his mouth latches on to my sensitive nipple..he can feel how I feel so he slows down and licks them gently, caressing them with his tongue. I go to remove his shirt, I need to feel him. He helps me and then we are skin to skin. I whimper under his hands...he shudders under mine....more I need more and I need him now. 

His need is just as powerful as my own the combination of the two has made us desperate. I reach to his boxers to release him the same time his metal fingers grasp my underwear and rip them from my body. Just as I wrap my hands around him I cry out with the surge of desire I feel and know it's his...tears streak my face. I feel his worry instantly for me but I silence it with a heated kiss. I raise up and his hands go to my hips guiding me, holding me steady as I slowly sink down onto him...the combined feeling of his and my pleasure is so powerful. He growls and clings to me out of desperation.

I'm fully seated in his lap and we just feel. We're panting and clinging to each other our desire ebbing and flowing like waves on the shore. He senses the moment I need to move and he places his metal arm against the rise of my right cheek of my rear and the other on my back. I pull up and sink back down our mutual pleasure exploding within us and I can't hold back. I ride him hard and fast, all he can do is hold onto me. I throw my head back and I come. His strangled cry announces his own release and we ride the waves together. 

My head rests on his shoulder and I slowly rein in my control and it's now only my body and soul I feel. He pulls my head to his chest and I hear his pounding heart beat as it slowly returns to normal. I lean up and kiss his lips tenderly. "I love you." He smiles and more tears escape his eyes. "I know...God...Amanda...i know now....I love you too....thank you, I know connecting us is tricky and very overwhelming....but I never knew......God I've never felt so loved and cherished....ever. I always thought you only felt that way for Tony...I mean I know you love me, but...I never imagined the depth...God...I love you so much...and I promise I'll be the best father to our children. Thank you...you gave me the one gift I thought I would never receive again...a family." 

We eventually fell asleep curled up on the couch in each other's arms. 

Tony's POV

I leaned in the bedroom doorway and listened to Bucky telling Amanda how he never truly knew the depth of her love for him. I knew Bucky always felt somehow like he was loved somehow less than how she felt for me. But I knew....I saw it everytime she looked at him, kissed him and especially when making love to him. I still can't believe how well our trio has worked. This was how it was always meant to be. 

A father...I'm really going to be a father, and Bucky. Twins....wow....I wish mom were alive to see this, she would be so happy and would spoil them rotten. I'm still worried I won't be a good father...but I know between all three of us our kids will be loved beyond compare. I smile and head back into the bedroom to go back to sleep. They needed this time alone together and by God I'm gonna give it to them.


	50. Hyperemesis Gravidarum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the glorious morning sickness.

Amanda's POV

My eyes open to sunlight peeking through the blinds in the living room where Bucky and i fell asleep. The heavy weight of his arm is laying across my middle. I try to sit up but he mumbles in his sleep and pulls me tight to him. The motion has set off my nausea....oh no, not again. I try again to get up to the same results. My nausea is getting worse. "Bucky I need to get up...please." He buries his nose in my hair and kisses my neck. Oh God... "BUCKY!" I had to yell to get his attention. I am desperately pulling at his arm. He sits up when I yell but still holding onto me. "BUCKY LET ME GO...I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" He seems to snap out of it and recoils from me like I've hit him. I scramble from the couch, cover my mouth and make a run for the bathroom. Tony at that moment walks sleepily out of the bedroom wondering what all the yelling was about only to see me run past him and into the bathroom.

I somehow manage to make it to the bathroom in time and i gag and wretch into the toilet. I feel a pair of hands gathering my hair and rubbing my back and I vaguely hear water running. When I finally finish i reach up and flush the toilet, leaning my sweaty head on the porcelain lid. My hair is moved and a cool wet rag is laid on the back of my neck...oh that feels good. I groan and slowly peek up over the bowl. Bucky and Tony are both kneeling beside me and looking very worried. Bucky speaks first, "This is why you haven't been eating in the mornings...isn't it?" I weakly nod my head but groan when it makes me feel nauseous again. Tony moves to my other side and i feel his warmth next to me and he rubs my arm. "So you've been feeling this sick every morning?" I groan, "Yes." Bucky leans over and kisses my head, "How long have you known your pregnant?" I slowly start to cry as the nausea gets bad again, "Since Dr. Cho came to see me after i hit my head....i wanted it to be a surprise, and it was so hard keeping it to myself. I wanted you to know so bad....and God I hate this....I want the shot again...oh GOD!" I feel both recoil as i throw up again. "Jesus!" Tony says and grabs the rag to go freshen it up with cooler water. Bucky just continues to hold my hair and rub my back. 

Three times I threw up and now I'm laying with my head in Bucky's lap while my brow and heated face are being wiped down with a cool rag. My head is spinning from the force of my throwing up. Tony is pacing and is on the phone with Dr. Cho. "Yes she's thrown up three times already and she won't get up off the bathroom floor, that can't be sanitary for her or the babies right?.......Well of course its clean, we may be men but were not slobs......no I'm not getting snarky with you Dr. Cho.......No I don't think she wants to come there.....that would be wonderful, how soon.....OK thank you, I'll let her know your coming." Tony hangs up and comes back to my side, "Baby, Dr. Cho is coming to give you another shot, hold on OK." I weakly give a thumbs up...shot..good...yes..I love the shot. "I can not believe she's been this sick all this time and we didn't know...Jesus Tony...Where the hell were we?" Bucky sounds mad, "Please don't be mad at me...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I won't hide anything ever again..i promise...God this sucks so bad." Bucky leans over and kisses my forehead, "No Angel, I'm not mad at you..quite the opposite, I'm mad at myself. I should have known something was wrong...Dammit I knew something was wrong but I thought it was about the surprise party you were planning.....that I didn't just mean to tell you that I knew about." Tony scoffs, "WHAT? You knew about it? How?" Bucky grins, "Your fault." Tony looks down at me and shakes his head violently, "I didn't say anything to him Amanda, don't you dare believe him....dammit your going to make her not touch me for a month!!" Bucky laughed, "Actually you did say something but it was to Steve, I overheard you guys talking about it, so don't blame him Amanda...I'd hate to see Tony's junk explode from lack of use." I smiled and laughed at the thought. "My junk would not explode I would take care of myself long before that happened Pal." A knock at the door had Tony jumping up. Well Dr. Cho will be getting a nice view this morning..Tony Stark in low hung pajama pants and no shirt or shoes...plus Bucky in only his boxers. I bet i get an extra big shot that lasts a month for this nice surprise. But then I remembered she has a girlfriend but I know she has appreciated a very handsome Steve before so...perhaps it will help after all. I would clap if I didn't think I would throw up afterwards.

Dr. Cho is led to the bathroom by Tony. She walks in and kneels on the floor next to me. "Hello again, didn't think I would be seeing you this soon again. I take it the shot wore off already? Any other problems besides the nausea and vomiting, no fainting like yesterday?" Tony and Bucky both say at the same time, "WHAT?!" Oh shoot...I'm so in trouble now. "Oh..well I guess I just ratted you out didn't I, sorry about that." Tony and Bucky glare at me, Bucky speaks first, "You passed out yesterday?! When?!" Tony crosses his arms and glares harder. "Please can we talk about this later when I'm not feeling like I'm going to hurl...please." I groan when a huge wave of nausea hit me...oh God not again!! I jump up so quick Bucky practically falls over. I grip the toilet seat hard and throw up yet again. My hair is again pulled back and my back is rubbed, this time I do cry. When I'm done I just sit there and sob, "Why...can't..I ....stop...throwing...up!" I say as I bawl like a baby. I feel a sting in my arm. I feel myself getting sleepy and the nausea starts to dissipate. Thank you sweet baby Jesus. I feel arms around me as I'm picked up off the cool floor of the bathroom and laid on the bed. I feel a kiss to my forehead before I lose my battle with sleep.

Bucky's POV

It broke my heart to see her like this. She was pale and sweating all together green around the gills. My heart shattered more when she started crying, deep heaving cries that left her shaking. Thank God Dr. Cho gave her the injection, a little stronger this time which made her sleepy enough to knock her out. I picked her up and laid her on the bed, kissing her sweaty brow. "Dr. why is she this sick? I've heard of morning sickness before but this is ridiculous." The Dr took Amanda's vitals and noted them in her tablet. "She has what is called Hyperemesis gravidarum..which is just a fancy name for excessive nausea and vomiting in pregnancy. She's having twins so the hormone level is double the normal, her poor body just can't handle it and its making her sick. Her passing out was not serious, Captain Rogers got her to me and she didn't fall and hurt herself, I was under the impression he caught her before she hit the floor. Fainting spells can be very normal in pregnancy and hopefully along with the nausea dissipate as she progresses in her pregnancy. I'm going to prescribe her an injection daily, she may want to take it at night before bed so she won't get sick in the mornings. One of you will have to administer it or bring her to me every day or my nurse Julie could do it." I nodded, "I can do it or Tony can, right?" Tony stepped forward, "Yeah no problem I'm sure I can handle giving an injection." She smiled, "I'm glad she has so many people to help her, bless her heart, she will probably sleep for a few hours with the dosage I gave her but let me know if she wakes up and has any problems OK?" Tony and I both agree and see the Dr. out. I suddenly realize I'm just in my boxers and Tony's shirtless and in his pajama pants, "Well looks like we gave the good Dr. a show with our state of undress." Tony looks down and shrugs, "Eh wouldn't be the first time." We both laugh and decide to make some breakfast and let Amanda sleep, she needs it.


	51. Feed Me Seymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda promises no more secrets.

Amanda's POV

I walked out of the bedroom and the sight before me made me freeze mid step. Tony and Bucky were sitting at the kitchen island leaned in talking and the moment they spotted me turned in my direction and gave me....I swear you not the 'Dad Stare'...arms crossed, eyes squinted and mouth set in a fine line. I tried to think of a my best course of action....I could back slowly away and escape to the bedroom or maybe the bathroom, or perhaps make a run for the front door. There is always the throw myself upon the mercy of the court..I mean they do seem to think I'm cute perhaps a really good pout would work. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights because Tony spoke first. "Look at her standing there probably figuring out her best course for escape." Bucky nodded and added, "OR she thinks pouting will get her out of trouble." Well Shit.

Bucky pointed to a stool at the end of the counter. "Sit." Oh no...His eyes narrow more, and his voice goes deep and gravely ..."Sit now." Holy crap...his Winter Soldier voice. I rush to the stool and sit down. They are still staring at me and I realize they are waiting for me to speak. Jesus...the way Bucky ordered me to sit I feel like I need permission to speak first...or perhaps a safe word...or both..whoa, when did this stuff start turning me on? I take a deep breath. "So....yesterday after you two left I got sick...yes I was hiding it from you. Yesterday and today we're the only days it was really bad. Other times I was able to kind of hold off if I drank the Ginger Root tea early enough or often enough during the day. I only passed out once. After you two left I got sick in the kitchen trash can. Steve and Tasha came in, they were coming by to finalize everything for the party. I had gotten sick a couple of times then when Steve helped me up I got woozy and fainted. I woke up like seriously 30 seconds later. And please, don't be mad at Steve I did kind of threaten to make him regret the day he was born if he told you. He took me to Cho and he was with me when she did the ultrasound. He was the first to know about us having twins. I'm sorry I hid it from you, I was dying inside to tell you, but I worked so hard for the surprise party and wanted it to be about you Bucky..not about me being pregnant. I wanted it to just be us. Please don't be mad at me...I couldn't take it if you were mad." Good lord I gave a speech!

Tony and Bucky looked at each other then looked back to me..then they both smiled. Tony walked to my side and kissed my temple, "Sweetheart, we're not mad at you...more mad at ourselves than anything. We should have picked up on the fact you weren't feeling well. The signs were there I guess we just refused to see it." Bucky walked to my other side, "I knew something was up with you and I didn't question what was happening, I feel like a total ass...please forgive me. I want to always be here for you no matter what...you shouldn't have had to go through that alone." 

I smiled "I promise no more surprises, I thought my head was going to explode keeping this from you both and also hiding that I didn't feel well. I'm sorry....it won't happen again, if I don't feel well I will tell you immediately, ok?" They both beamed, Bucky leaned in and kissed my cheek, "So how are you feeling right now?" I broke out in a huge grin, "I'm starving!" Tony laughed and hugged me, "Damn, that shot really works great! Oh yeah, speaking of which, you get one of those each night now until your feeling better...and we get to poke you." I wiggle my eyebrows, "Oh I could so go for some poking from you and Bucky...I mean Damn...That voice, the whole Sit thing...yeah not gonna lie...kinda hot." Bucky and Tony laugh."How about something to eat first then we can talk about the voice thing..huh Doll?" Oh..yeah...food..mmm.."Yes...food...starving pregnant lady here....feed me Seymore!" Tony snorts and goes to make the Ginger Root tea. Bucky just looks at me like I grew a second head, "Who the hell is Seymore?" Tony looks at me then we both crack up laughing.


	52. You Will Comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets the 'Winter Soldier' treatment.

Amanda's POV

I was finishing up my lunch...finally able to finish a full meal and it was heavenly, like seriously..that shot is a pure gift from the heavens. I was sipping on my tea and humming a tune when Bucky got up from the island and walked behind me. I thought he was heading into the bedroom. Suddenly his mouth is against my right ear and in his very sexy, deep, 'Winter Soldier' voice he says, "So, you like this voice?" I stop mid sip of my tea...tune forgotten. I squeak out, "Yes." His metal hand grabs my hair and pulls my head back, my back arching. I feel Tony take my cup from my hands before I spill it. "Yes what?" Ohhhh crap..my brain hiccups. His grip tightens and I gasp feeling myself getting seriously turned on. "I said Yes WHAT?" I grip the counter, "Yes Sir." I can feel him smile against my ear. "Good girl." I whimpered at the praise, good grief..why is that so damn hot?!

He releases my hair and I return my head to looking straight forward. Tony is watching me with those lovely bedroom eyes and licking his lips. Bucky spoke again "Stand up and look at me." His voice was deliciously deep and demanding. I did as he ordered. I slipped off the stool and turned to him, my pulse sky rocketing, his stance and stare was intense...full on Winter...My mouth hung open and I shuddered with desire. "Go into the bedroom and sit on the foot of the bed. Don't move till I say so." My brain still stuttering and I didn't move. He took a step toward me and I gasped, "It wasn't a suggestion Amanda, do as your told or there will be consequences." Holy crap....oh yeah...I'm so going to enjoy this. I quickly head to the bedroom and I sit as instructed. I wait...and wait...where is he? 

Bucky's POV

I wouldn't normally be like this, especially with Amanda, but she seems to react strongly to it and who am I to deny her. She seems to love it when we get very dominant with her, both me and Tony. Speaking of the devil, "Tony, are you OK with this...you up for a little fun?" Tony's sitting at the island with a shit eating grin on his face. "Damn Bucky....that voice....no wonder she couldn't speak, you may have impregnated her more if it were possible...I have never been with a man before but dammit if it didn't turn me on too, have to admit...got a chub going on, not ashamed! Heck you don't even have to shoot people, just use the voice....boom head explodes...easy." We both laugh at the ridiculousness of it. "Shut up Tony...good grief....so she's in there waiting..you wanna play along or just watch?" He considers it for a second, "I'm thinking a bit of both...what do you have in mind?" 

I explained my plan and by the hard on Tony was sporting at the end I'm sure he's 'up' for it. He grins wickedly, "That's hot! Oh I'm so in.....wait....none of this will hurt the babies will it?" I laugh, "No it won't." His eyebrows wiggle and he rubs his hands together, "Then take the lead Buck-o....Sir." We both laugh, "Let me get my bag real quick...let her stew for a bit while I get ready."

Amanda's POV 

The more I wait the more turned on I get...holy crap that voice! I'm already deliciously wet..I squeeze my thighs together in anticipation. Suddenly Tony enters the bedroom. He takes a seat in a chair across from the bed, he's smiling devilishly and I know that whatever is going to happen is going to leave me utterly wrecked and I can't...frickin...wait! I look back to the door and Dear Sweet God and all that is Holy..I think I may have just orgasmed a little at the sight. Oh how did he know??? He's in his full Winter Soldier uniform, mask and all! Everything below my waist feels on fire. 

He's staring at me with those eyes...muscles flexing under his suit, plates in his metal arm shifting and flexing as well. My breathing picks up, I'm literally panting, and I can't look away. He walks toward me...No that's the wrong word....walk is not what he does...He stalks toward me, the very aura of the persona exuding power and strength and authority. He looks deadly and sexy as hell all in one...a very potent combination. He comes to a stop about 2 feet in front of me and I'm trembling with need and anticipation. He hasn't spoken, he just continues to stare. He then cocks his head to the side and his eyes narrow slightly. "Stand up." 

I flinch slightly when he finally speaks. I stand immediately on shakey legs. "Take off your clothes." I look over at Tony, he is rubbing himself through his dark jeans. "Don't look at him...only look at me unless you are ordered to do so, can you comply?" I nod, "You will answer when I speak to you...Can you comply?" "Yes, I can comply." "Good girl...now Take. Off. Your. Clothes." I remove my t-shirt and sleep short along with my underwear. I'm now standing before him completely naked. His eyes rake over my body from head to toe. Without warning he scoops me up bridal style and a squeak leaves my mouth at the suddenness of the move. He walks me towards Tony. 

Tony's eyes go wide when Bucky walks to him. He places me across his lap with my back against one arm of the chair and my legs dangling over the other. My naked rear end is planted right smack dab on Tony's throbbing erection. He moans at the contact. He goes to touch me and his hand is suddenly snatched away by Bucky's metal one. "You are not to touch her...do you understand?" Tony groans, "Yes I understand." I feel his dick twitch in its confines...he's enjoying this side of Bucky just as much as I am. "You will not speak to her...you will not touch yourself or her...Can you comply?" "Yes." With a nod Bucky steps back and sits on the bed. Leaning his elbows on his knees. He reaches up and removes his mask. "Excellent, now we will begin."

Holy crap...I'm practically a writhing gooey mess and no one has freaking touched me...and NOW we're going to begin..I repeat, Holy Crap!! I resist the urge to look up at Tony...I know I'm not suppose to so I keep my eyes on Bucky. He licks his lips then speaks, "You won a bet Amanda...it's time for you to get your reward." I look at him confused. "Do you not remember....you cheated and sank the 8 ball. I believe you said if you won you would make yourself come twice while we watched." My eyes bulge out of their sockets...oh God...I did say that...whoa. "We are watching Amanda...time to pay the piper...now make yourself come." Not sure what possessed me to say what I said next but I'll just claim stupidity, "And what if I dont?" He stands quickly and walks up to me taking my jaw in his flesh and blood hand, squeezing lightly and lifting my head to look him in the eyes, "If you don't comply I will bring you to the precipice of orgasm then deny you the satisfaction of coming.....over and over and over again till your sobbing and begging for me to take pity on you and let you have your release." Tony and I gasp at the same time, "Holy Shit Bucky!" "SILENCE!" Tony grins, "Got it...no talking." 

My mouth is gaping open....he wouldn't...would he? I look in his eyes...oh God..he so would. Wow! He releases my jaw and returns to his perch on the edge of the mattress. "Now make yourself come." Alright...he wants a show...I'll give him a damn show. I lay my head back and close my eyes. My fingers caress my face from my hair line and skim down my cheeks, along my neck and skim across my breasts. I hold them in my hands and squeeze and press them together, my breath catching in my throat. I hear Tony's breathing increase. I grab a nipple in each hand and pinch and twist them. They are so sensitive that I moan and arch a little at the sensation. I run my palms over them loving the friction the sensation creates. I imagine it's Bucky and Tony's mouth on them, biting and licking...sucking hard enough to make my core ache and pulse. God I'm so wet...I can feel it starting to leak down my rear and onto Tony's crotch. 

I run my hands down across my stomach and feel the soft skin there and across my hips. I spread my legs a little wider, the movement making Tony hiss and thrust slightly into my ass. God he's so hard...I feel it below me, I imagine Tony before me knelt between my legs. I run my hands over my thighs. It's his and Bucky's hands I want touching me...I imagine them moving up my thighs to my core pulsing with the need to be touched. I slide my right hand into my folds and I moan loudly and so does Tony. My left hand returns to grasping my left nipple and twisting and rubbing it into a hard peak as my right hand glides along the outer edges of my clit making me grind down onto Tony. 

I rub my clit faster in circles with my middle finger as my left hand twists and pulls my nipple...oh God I'm so close...I'm panting and writhing in Tony's lap. I know I'm close, I feel the familiar tingle deep within me and with a few more strokes I cry out and spasm around my fingers, my hips thrusting up towards my hand as my back arches. I hear Tony cry out too his hips thrusting up against me and I know he's come in his blue jeans. I pull my hand from myself and bring them to my mouth, licking them clean. Tony's harsh breathing and cursing under his breath is all I can hear, my eyes still closed. 

I turn my head and look at Bucky. He hasn't moved a muscle. I half expected to see him naked or stroking himself, but he isnt. He just stares at me with that ice cold glare. Then he speaks, "Again." I gasp, "What?" He straightened his posture, "I said Again..you owe us one more...I believe you said twice you would make yourself come." I look at him flabbergasted, holy crap he's going to make me masterbate again! "You may look at Tony now..but no touching." 

I turn my head and I look at Tony. He did have his head thrown back against the seat but suddenly lifts his head and stares into your eyes. He smiles and still looks extremely turned on. To tell the truth he still feels hard under my rear, even though he did orgasm. God I wanted this to be over with so they could touch me...I needed them..craved them. While still looking into Tony's eyes I reach both hands down to my core. I plunge two fingers into me and circle my clit hard and fast. I gasp and watch Tony as he bites his fist to stop himself from touching me, his other hand clenched into the back of the chair. I'm still sensitive from my orgasm so I know I'll come soon. I'm writhing again and I feel Tony pulsing under me yet again. My body is covered in a sheen layer of sweat. I look Tony deep in his eyes then suddenly add a third finger to the mix and hit my clit just right and I'm bowing off the chair and writhing in his lap a second time as I come again. 

I'm suddenly lifted up off Tony's lap into Bucky's arms. He takes and places me in the middle of the bed. "Now watch." I'm still panting but do as I'm told. I lift up onto my elbows and watch him. "Tony, undress." Tony stands and starts to shed his clothes. Once he is fully naked I can see he is indeed fully erect and the look in his eyes is pure lust like he wants to devour me. "Amanda...on your hands and knees..now." I scramble to get into place. "Crawl to me." I comply. He holds out his hand and tells me to stop when I get about a foot from the edge. 

He looks to Tony. "Get on the bed behind her, but do not enter her yet." Tony gets on the bed and takes position behind me..oh lord..yes...please. Tony grabs my hips and squeezed them...I moan that someone is finally touching me. I resist the urge to push back onto the long thick member currently laying in the cleft of my ass and slowly gliding along it. I look up at Bucky and he grins a devilish smile. He starts removing his suit....very very slowly. By the time he is fully naked I'm a writhing mess all over again and I've already come twice. 

He steps up to the mattress. His thick hard dick jutting straight out towards my face. "You will pleasure me and Tony will fuck you...but you will NOT come until we have first...do you understand?" I moan, "Yes..God..Yes I understand...I will comply!" "Now Tony...fuck her...try to make her scream your name onto my dick!" Tony chuckles, "My pleasure." He slams into me hard and my face is pushed into Bucky's dick, precum smearing across my cheek. I scream at finally being filled. I wrap my mouth around Bucky and time my downs with the thrust forward of Tony's hips, using the motion to essentially screw me onto his member. Bucky grabs my hair in his flesh hand and starts thrusting. I almost gag as he hits the back of my throat. I relax and swallow him down on each stroke in, moaning around his pulsing heat. He growls and his thrusts start to go erratic...I know he's close. I feel my own release edging closer but I try to concentrate to hold it off, I need them to come first. I slam back into each of Tony's thrusts and double my efforts around Bucky's dick. Just when I think I can't take anymore Bucky tightens his hold on my hair and roars as he spills down my throat. Almost as soon as Bucky pulls his softening length from my mouth I hear Tony just on the verge of his own release. Suddenly Bucky speaks up, "Now Tony...Do It!" Tony is pounding mercilessly into me at a demanding pace, then I feel it. Tony smacks my ass, my eyes shoot open at the sudden pain mixed in with the intense pleasure and I yelp but moan immediately after...I feel another, then another...my upper body collapses under the intensity. Tony grips me tight around my waist with his left hand and continues the smacks on my rear...I bite my lip and I finally feel him climax, I scream and with one final hard smack I explode and writhe into the mattress. 

I'm covered and dripping in sweat...my pulse roaring in my ears. I feel myself bing lifted and cradled against a warm sweaty chest. I can't focus...I'm truly spent and I start to shake again as I come down from my intense high. I'm covered in a blanket and feel several sets of hands rubbing my back and hair, lips caressing my cheek and temple. Surrounded by their combined scents and touch and voices soothing me with words of praise and love, I fall soundly asleep.


	53. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky have a moment.

Bucky's POV

Tony and I are wrapped around her in bed, kissing and soothing her as she comes down from her high. She fell asleep so quickly, never opening her eyes after she came. Doubts ran through my brain that perhaps I went a little too far with this. I know spanking won't hurt the babies and she did seem to really enjoy it. Tony told me about her reaction to him slapping her butt when Tasha and Wanda had come over. I don't feel comfortable doing the spanking, not with my enhanced strength and especially not with my metal hand. I would be so afraid to hurt her, even if I were careful, it would take one slip up and I would never forgive myself.

Tony props himself up behind Amanda, leaning up on his elbow. "That was something else buddy..seriously...wow, where have you been hiding this kink?" I kiss Amanda's sweaty brow and tuck the blanket more securely around her. "Not really a kink I have actually, I did it for her..she wanted it. I don't like being that emotionless monster. Especially with you two. Work I'm fine with, I have to be focused and as Clint puts it, 'Bring Winter out to play'." Tony nods in understanding. "I get it...do you hate it then? Being the Winter Soldier in the team?" I sit up and place my back against the headboard. "Sometimes..I'll be in a situation that brings up a memory of everything Hydra made me do..and I feel like that monster all over again." I feel Tony's hand as it circles my bicep. "Your not a monster Bucky. It's just a suit. If you'd like I could design you a new one. Still bad ass and scary of course but one you may be more comfortable wearing." I feel his thumb caressing my arm and I find it very soothing. "Thanks Tony, that actually sounds like a great idea. But..I'll keep this one too...she seemed to react to it strongly."

Tony released my arm and sat up to, mirroring my posture. "Strongly doesn't even begin to describe what I saw on her face when she saw you. I remember catching her several times on missions ogling you like you were a piece of meat and she was starving." I laugh and shake my head. "I don't get it...it's just a suit." Tony chuckles, "So Amanda's suit..just a suit right...nothing special about that." Oh...right... "Well, damn if you put it that way. Thanks for that by the way, I mean...Wow! Ok, I think I get it now...how she sees the suit. Because when she's in her Silver Shield suit...Jesus! She's down right....!" "Fuckable." Tony adds then laughs again, "Yeah...had fun designing that one...took into account all her assets I wanted to enhance. And when her eyes go full on Silver....yeah...I think we both share that particular kink." He looks at me and winks. "Yeah I think your right....and the fact she has no clue how sexy she truly is...I'd like to beat the shit out of whoever made her doubt herself like that." Tony hummed his approval, "Right there with you buddy."

"So...haven't really talked much since we found out your junk is fully functional." I looked at Tony and shook my head, "My junk?" He grins, "Yeah...your little Winters...they apparently work, that's awesome...I've seen the medical reports, they were very thorough in the procedure. I guess the serum helped you out unexpectedly." My little Winters...good grief. "Yeah I guess it did, I can't explain it....maybe it really is just what it is...a miracle. Still hard to wrap my mind around that we're going to be fathers. It hits me several times during the day and it's a total mind fuck each time." I hear a sigh from him, "Same here pal."

I feel like I'm being watched. I look up and Tony has a weird look on his face. "What?" He smiles real big and reaches over with his left arm and pulls me to him to where I'm leaning over Amanda. His hand goes to my neck and into my hair. "Don't take this in a weird way...well hell take it as you want to take it...but I Love You Bucky..I hope you know that." I'm speechless for a moment. Tony and I have become very close this past year and a half, ever since his accident and I always felt affection from him but I never suspected this. I smile and I feel his hand squeeze my neck and I smile back. "I Love you too Tony." 

A sniffle makes us both look down. Amanda is looking up at us and she's crying and smiling like a fool. "That was so beautiful, I Love you both so much!" Tony releases my neck and his grin spreads. We each take turns kissing her tears away. "We love you too Angel."


	54. Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda finally sees a baby bump! What will Bucky and Tony think when they finally come home.

Amanda's POV 

(4 weeks later)

I am finally feeling great again...the severe nausea only seemed to last a few weeks. The Ginger Root tea is all I need now, I drink it in the morning and at night and I don't have any problems. I've really been neglecting working out since I've felt so bad this past month, not that Steve will let me go on missions anymore. Don't get me started on Bucky and Tony. We had an actual first real fight 10 days ago about this very subject after my checkup. They seem to think I need to sit home and keep my feet propped up the entire pregnancy. I mean good grief I'm pregnant not disabled. I love my work with the Avengers. I get it that missions are too risky, that's not the problem. I want to help in any way I can, even if it's with planning or strategy, or even to help coordinate teams and relay messages.....anything but sit home and do nothing! Ok, well I'm not doing nothing...I am making up plans for the babies nursery. 

Since I feel better I need to do something. I have all this pent up energy I need to expel. I asked Dr. Cho at my appointment if exercise was OK during the pregnancy. She told me that now is a good time to do it..but I would need to be more careful as I get bigger and progress in my pregnancy if anything else for my own comfort. Bucky, Tony and Steve are away on a mission to recon and possible infiltration of a Hydra base near Siberia. They also had to make a stop in London to meet up with Fury, the entire trip was suppose to last a week and a half tops, they should be home soon. They waited and left right after my appointment, they didn't want to miss it for anything. We got new ultrasound pictures of the babies and I couldn't be happier. That was the first ultrasound Bucky and Tony got to see live. It was so sweet watching them gawk and marvel. Can't really say anything since I was doing the same thing. I cried when they cried. Bucky had touched the ultrasound screen tracing the babies with his fingers almost as if trying to caress them, it was such an emotional moment.

I pull out a pair of black yoga pants that come to just below my knees and a white sleeveless tank top. I changed and was looking at myself in the mirror to Braid my hair. I was in the middle of braiding when I looked down and gasped. "Oh my God!" I turned to the side. I have a baby bump...when did this happen? I've been wearing baggy clothes and the boys t-shirts a lot these past couple of weeks and this is the first time I've worn something this snug. I don't even think this was here at my appointment. Baby A is 12 weeks and 4 days and B is 10 and 4. I let go of my hair and ran my hands down my once flat belly and felt the hardness of the bump. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Hello babies...my aren't you getting big." 

I had asked Dr. Cho when I could expect to start showing and she told me anytime especially with twins. She said I was in tip top shape and my abdominal muscles were strong so not quite as early as some. I wiped a stray tear then ran and got my phone. I took a few photos. I've been taking one each week of my belly hoping to see a change. I look back at the ones I took of myself last week and there was a slight what I would call period pooch..where your still kinda flat but look a little bloated kind of belly....but today...wow...it's obviously a pregnancy belly. I squealed and hugged my phone to my chest. I can't wait for the boys to see. Well..as long as they're still not upset with me.

(10 days prior after Dr. Appt)

"Bucky I love you but your pissing me off right now...I am not staying home, this is ridiculous!" He threw his hands in the air exasperated with me. "You have to stay safe...you and the babies!" Tony nodded, "Exactly! I don't see the problem here..just stay home relax, you've had a rough few weeks sweetheart. You can't go putting yourself in dangerous situations!" I put my hands on my hips and stalked toward my boys, and from the look on their faces they look a little frightened. The whole house and it's furniture started shaking, books falling off shelves. "You listen here James Barnes...you too Anthony Stark! Don't you dare assume I don't know how to keep myself safe or my babies! I've been protecting myself since I was 13 years old! You and you are not my father nor my boss do you hear me?! I am not an invalid! I can work...I can help even if I don't actually go on the mission, you can't stop me...and so help me God if either one of you tell me you forbid me to do anything ever again I will make Logan come see me and fillet you both like a fish!! I'm allowed to exercise, Cho said so, it's not healthy to just sit here...I can't and I won't just sit here!!" 

I look around and see the state of the house after my outburst and close my eyes to try and control my temper, I hear the room settle. I look up and they both look shocked. "Dammit...see what you've made me do...just perfect!!!" I storm toward the my never used bedroom since we all sleep in Tony's bed now. I slam the door with my powers, I hear the wood crack but I don't care. I'm fuming and need to calm down. I pace back and forth mumbling about male chauvinist pigs and treating me like a child. I finally plop down on the bed and lay back staring at the ceiling. I know I went a bit over the edge in there but I couldn't help it, they were being unreasonable. I start to cry and curl up on the bed. 

I hear a light knock at the bedroom door. "Angel...can we come in?" I sniffle and use my powers to lock the door. "No!" I hear Tony sigh, "Please Baby, let us in...we're assholes we get it...but please don't shut us out." I don't answer. "Amanda..let's just talk ok...we don't think your an invalid. We know how strong you are and capable..we just want to keep you and the babies safe...if anything were to happen to you or them...I couldn't live through that.." Bucky's voice cracked on the last part and my heart just broke. 

I unlocked the door with one flip of my finger. I hear the door open slowly. I feel the bed dip. I can't help but to cry some more. "Sweetheart...no..please don't cry, your breaking our hearts." I feel Tony's arms wrap around me and turn me to his chest. I bury my face and breathe in his scent to try and calm myself. "Shh...it's ok...we're here." I feel Bucky lay down behind me and wrap me and Tony in his arms. 

I eventually calm down and move to sit up, both men releasing me. Without a word I get up and leave the room. I hear them get up as well. I silently start to clean up the mess I made, picking up books and using my powers to put the furniture back into place. I turn around and they are picking up too, worried looks on their faces. I look down at the broken vase that fell off the end table. Geeze I really did make a mess. Of everything. I can't help the tears that leave my eyes and the sob that leaves my mouth. 

I hear them rush to me. Bucky pulled me to his chest rubbing my back. I feel Tony's hands on my waist and his lips on the back of my head kissing me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wreck everything...I'm sorry I yelled, I'm so sorry!" I feel Bucky pull me away from his chest to look at me. "Angel you didn't wreck anything...not with me or Tony...we deserved what you said." I sniffed, "No you don't...I shouldn't have threatened you, I'm so horrible!" He sighs, "I won't speak for Tony but I know I'm being unreasonable...I never thought I'd have anyone like you or a family ever again and now that I have it I guess I'm being a bit overprotective. I'm sorry for making you feel like we didn't trust you or that we don't think your capable. Because baby we do.." Tony adds, "Exactly..I should never have said I forbid you to do anything...I'm an ass...no surprise there. We just want to make sure your all safe and I guess we did go a little overboard..OK a lot overboard." 

(Back to present)

We had all cried and hugged then made up in the best way we knew how and made love. I have to say, they are so right when they say make up sex is the best...because...yeah WOW! I grumble..great now I'm horny...good grief hormones, sheesh!

I put on my tennis shoes, time to hit the gym. I need to release some pent up energy, and maybe prove not just to others but to myself that I can do this. I take the lift and walk in the gym. I look around and Tasha and Clint are sparing. V and Wanda are talking near the back by the target range. I wave at Clint and Tasha as I make my way over to the treadmill. I love running...it truly is my favorite form of exercise. Clint looks at me and he sees my belly, "Well..would you look at.....Ooomph!" Tasha flipped him onto his back. "Dammit! No fair I was distracted!" Tasha smirks then helps him up. "Then don't get distracted." She peeks up at me and she now sees my belly, "Amanda...hey look at you!" I see Clint go to take her down but instead she twists and throws her thighs around his head and flips him again. "Dammit!! I thought I had you!" Tasha laughed and exited the ring coming toward me, "That's your problem Clint...you thought." I hear him grumble and smack the mat. We both laugh and Tasha pulls me into a hug.

"So decided to come down for a run...sure your boys will be OK with that?" I know she's teasing me. "Oh please..they're not the boss of me." We both laugh, "Good for you, don't let them tell you what you can and cannot do." I notice Clint finally pulling himself up off the mat. "So, look at you...I see a baby bump!" We both squealed. "I know...it's like it popped up this morning...so weird but awesome weird!" She held her hand out, "May I?" I nodded yes. She rubbed my belly, "Wow...this is amazing..can you feel them move yet?" "No not yet but Cho said maybe in a couple weeks". She removed her hand and spoke over her shoulder, "I see that Clint." I look up and Clint is flipping her off. He freezes and then bolts for the door. Tasha and I laugh, "He never learns." Tasha laughed harder, "No he doesn't, thankfully you learned quickly enough." I remember that oh so well, "Yes..my back side being slammed multiple times into that mat helped me learn exceptionally fast." 

I leave Tasha with another huge and step onto the treadmill. It's my favorite one. It's by the gym window and I can see the sky and clouds as they pass by. The view looks down the back side of the compound, the one part that is green and full of trees. It's a serene and peaceful view. I turn and V is standing a few feet away, I startle slightly, thankfully this time I'm not running or walking yet. "My apologies for startling you again...Wanda keeps telling me I need to walk more, to announce to people I'm coming. I'm glad this time you are not injured." I smile, "It's OK V, I shouldn't walk with my eyes closed, that was on me...thank you for catching me that day...if you hadn't, these precious babies may have been hurt." V looks at my belly bump. "Do you want to feel it?" He looks intrigued. "I saw the look of wonder on Natasha's face as she did, would you mind?" I stepped down off the treadmill. "No I don't mind at all, please, rub away." Just as he's reaching forward Wanda steps up beside him and she covers her mouth and squeals. I laugh and smile brightly at her. 

V very carefully caresses his fingers over my belly, "The act of creation...truly a wondrous thing." He removes his hand, "Thank you for that experience." I'm not sure what he sensed or felt when he touched me, no one is really sure what Vision's capabilities are or to what extent. "Your welcome V." Wanda bounces with excitement, "May I?" I laugh and nod, she kneels in front of me. Her hands touch my belly and she closes her eyes like she's concentrating. "I can feel their hearts beating..wow...oh Amanda...they are beautiful!" She stands and embraces me tightly. 

I'm finally able to start my run. I can feel the weight of my new belly when I do. I slow down to more of a jog...it's more comfortable at this speed. Oh well a jog it is. After twenty minutes I slow to a walk to cool down...I'm feeling very tired. Whew..I normally could run for over an hour before feeling this fatigued. I take my towel and wipe my face and arms. I run my hand over my bump and say inwardly, 'How are you two doing in there...doing ok?...wish your daddy's were here..don't worry though, they will be home soon.' I stop the treadmill and step off. That's when I see them.

I look up and they are standing about 30 feet from me grinning from ear to ear..here...safe and sound. I scream and run to them, they meet me half way and I launch myself into their open arms. "Oh my God, your home! I missed you both so much!" We are kissing and hugging back and forth when they both pull back. Bucky gasps and Tony just stares. They see my belly. Bucky kneels and runs both hands across my middle. "Angel..God your beautiful!" He kisses my stomach then reaches for Tony. He moves over and Tony kneels too running a shakey hand over the babies, "Wow....just wow!" Tony speechless...hard to believe. Tony has one hand on me and so does Bucky. I giggle and place my hands over their's. "I know..I put on these pants this morning and boom...hello babies!" Bucky stands and brings my mouth to his in a searing kiss. "Let's get you home Doll, it's been 10 days and I can't stand one more minute not being inside you." Instant desire pools in my belly....hoooooly crap. Hell yes, please and thank you!


	55. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are desperate for each other and try something new.

Amanda's POV

Tony and Bucky didn't even waste a moment once we were all together again. From the time the lift doors closed to take us to our quarters they were eager to touch me. Each took turns kissing me while the other roamed their hands over my body, especially my belly. I felt a little self conscious since I was all sweaty and felt a bit gross, so decided to ask about a shower together first. "Maybe we should shower fir.....oh shit!!" Tony shoving his hands down my yoga pants and through my wet lips made my knees give out. Bucky was behind me holding me up right otherwise I would have crumbled to the floor.

The doors opened and I was immediately picked up bridal style by Bucky which made Tony whine about having to take his hand out of my pants. They rushed me inside and slammed the door. I expected to be taken to the bedroom but instead Bucky put me down and they each started taking my clothes off. Their eyes were hungry for my skin, hands eager to touch, tongues desperate to taste. There were no words, just pants, moans and sighs passed between the three of us.

Once I was naked they quickly shed their clothes. I was pressed to Bucky's front and Tony was plastered to my back. I moaned as Bucky attacked my mouth with hungry kisses that left me quivering with need. Their hands were everywhere, I didn't know who's hands were doing what. In my hair, on my rear, my breasts and deep in my core. I was so wet I could feel it running down my thighs. Since being together as a trio we never had this length of time where all of us were separated for this extended amount of time. We were starving for each other. I needed them both and I needed them now. 

"Please I need you both..please...take me now..Bucky...Tony....". I was panting and grinding both into Bucky's cock on my belly and Tony's who was grinding into my backside. We have been considering double penetration for a while now. I was nervous but Bucky has been helping me to relax during anal stimulation during prior sexual encounters to help me to get use to the feeling. But it's only been a finger or two but it felt amazing and I always came hard when stimulated there. 

I heard them both practically growl desperate to take me. I wrapped my arms around Bucky's neck. He took the hint and wrapped his large hands around my thighs and hoisted me up, my legs wrapping snugly around his middle. He held one hand below my rear to keep me steady. With his metal hand he grabbed Tony and maneuvered him to stand with his back against the wall. He placed me against Tony's chest. He slid me down until I could feel Tony's cock head pressing into my wet entrance. Bucky panted out almost as a growl, "Tony...get yourself wet." 

I moaned when Tony grasped his cock in hand and slid it through my folds, spreading my arousal back to my rear and all over himself. He then thrust up into me to truly soak himself in all my juices, moaning loudly. He pushed into me several times making me pant and moan against Bucky's shoulder. Then he completely pulled out. I felt so empty without him. I must have said something because Bucky answered me, "Don't worry Angel, be patient...we're going to take good care of you." Bucky placed both hands on my rear and spread me to prepare me for Tony. "Tony, remember like I told you, one then two fingers, work her open then when she relaxes we will go further." I felt Tony hum his understanding.

I felt Tony reach under me and wet his fingers in my juices to use as lubricant. I clung harder to Bucky's neck as I felt him rub my rear entrance. "Just relax Angel...breath...we have you...we won't hurt you...I promise." I did as instructed. I relaxed and felt Tony's finger penetrate my outer ring, after a while he added another. It was exquisite. I was moaning for more stimulation. Bucky pushed his hips up and his hard member rubbed against my clit making me gasp, "Yes....more!" I was practically shaking with the need for them to fill me...fully. 

Tony said something I didn't quite catch and Bucky answered, "Ok, just remember..slow..give her time to adjust." Bucky held me closer to his body, his hands still on my rear, spreading me. I felt Tony shift behind me, then I felt him, hot, hard and pulsing at my tight ring. He pushed up slowly and I hissed at the burn I felt and his head pushed through and was gripped tightly by my ass. I hear Tony's head hit the wall behind him as a slew of curses exited his mouth. Bucky was crooning in my ear, "Good Girl...relax baby...that's it....relax...breathe...we're going to make it feel so good baby girl." Meanwhile Tony was breathing hard and trying his best not to slam into my tight heat. "Jesus Christ Bucky....Fuck....she's so tight..God...you feel so good Baby!" 

Tony slowly started thrusting up into me...a little more at a time until he was fully sheathed in my ass. I was shaking with need, I never imagined this feeling. So different but still so pleasurable! We stayed like this, Tony deep in my ass and us all panting. "God...Bucky, Fuck her...I'm not going to last much longer...she feels so good!" Bucky captured my mouth and kissed me to delirium. I gasped when I felt him push into me and when he was as far in as he could go I practically screamed with how full I felt. It was glorious..the stretch was a pain and pleasure mix that made me desperate for more. 

Bucky held his left hand under my ass to keep me steady and pressed against Tony's chest. Tony had his right hand wound around my middle, warm and protective on my belly. I placed my forehead on Bucky's sternum and was panting against his skin. Bucky's right hand was braced against the wall by Tony's head. He withdrew from me slightly and thrust back in. Tony and I both gasped in unison, then he reached out with his left hand and wrapped it around Bucky's bicep. "God...Bucky I can feel you...Jesus...you both feel so good...again....do that again!" Bucky obliged and thrust again as Tony did the same. Tony was moaning loudly and pressed his forehead to the back of my head. Another thrust...then another and another, Tony was practically screaming his moans now...me right along with him. "God...Bucky!!" Bucky pulled his hand off the wall and wrapped it around the back of Tony's neck and tightened his grip on my ass. They both growled and pounded into me. I knew from what i heard that Bucky was making love to both of us, his moans calling out both our names. Our combined sounds were loud and delicious music to my ears. We clung to each other's sweaty bodies and screamed out our orgasms at the same time, both my lovers spilling into me. All of us clinging to one another, never wanting to let go.


	56. Kissing Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Tony discuss new things and parenthood. But then Tony does something that may change the dynamic of the trio.

After cleaning up finally in a swoon worthy shower that ended in several more earth shattering orgasms, we finally made it to the bed. We slept for several hours. Me from sexual exhaustion...good God and these men with their insatiable libido's, and the boys from their long mission..aaand maybe the sex too. 

I've been laying here listening to my lovers sleep, staring at their beautiful faces. Memorizing every nuance of their features. How in the world did I get so lucky? I smile as Tony's warm hand skims over my hip and onto my rounded belly. I turn my head to look at him and his eyes are still closed as if in sleep but the beaming smile on his face tells me he's awake. 

"What are you grinning about Mr. Stark?" His eyes open and his thumb moves back and forth over my skin. "Oh I think you know Ms. Heart." I Giggle and place my hand over his. "I still can't believe it..can you? We're going to parents....it's kind of scary." He pulls closers to my side and kisses my cheek. "Sweetheart to tell the truth it's terrifying...me..Tony Stark...a dad. There was a time that would be a good punch line to a joke. Probably still is in certain circles actually. But as long as I have you and Bucky by my side then I know we will all be ok." I turn my head and kiss his lips lightly, savoring the feel and taste of him. "Your going to be a great daddy Tony..don't you ever doubt that." He just smiled and kissed me back just as sweetly.

"How are you feeling, I didn't hurt you did I?" I blushed and covered my face with my hands. "I'm good." He laughs and pulls my hands from my face. "Amanda..seriously, did I hurt you?" I sigh, "At first it was a little uncomfortable, but then it felt really good...I'm a bit sore but not terrible. Plus I have to admit...it was super hot and yeah...I get the porn video girls now....Boom (I make exploding motions with my hands)..super orgasm...like WOW!" I giggle and blush some more. "Yeah...first for me too..WOW is the word of the day. I mean yeah, anal...not at all terrible. But with Bucky in you too...now that was mind blowing...to feel you both was just...yeah not gonna lie I think I had a religious experience, a whole coming to Jesus moment in there....well not really coming to him because I'm pretty sure that's sacrilegious or something...but you know what I'm getting at..right?" I smile and kiss him again, this time lingering longer and pulling a throaty groan from his throat. 

Another hand caresses my belly, this time coming from Bucky's side of the bed. "You two chatty Cathy's are seriously messing with my nap....but I think if one of you kisses me I'll ignore the fact you woke me up from a very wonderful dream." I laugh and go to turn into Bucky to kiss him when suddenly Tony props himself up and looks over at Bucky, "Well alright...if you insist buddy." He at first looks confused but I see the moment when his eyes open in realization but only a split second before Tony leans over my body, grasps him by the back of his neck and kisses Bucky smack dab on the mouth. It lasts for only about two seconds but I lay there stunned....that is until Tony pulls back slowly and I see a metal hand grip his hair and pull Tony in for a even deeper kiss, both men sighing into the embrace. Holy Crap! This just happened....and whoa...that's kinda hot. Not gonna lie...the lady bits got a little tingly at that sight. 

Bucky releases Tony and he looks...well...for lack of a better word, flabbergasted. I think he meant it as a joke perhaps, but yeah that turned and escalated quickly into something else entirely. Tony looks down at me then back to Bucky who has a shit eating grin on his face. Bucky reaches over and pecks my cheek then turns and gets out of bed. He's still naked and while walking to the bathroom I couldn't help but notice Bucky was a little turned on by the kiss. Tony must have noticed too, "Well Fuck me..". I laugh and kiss Tony's jaw that's hanging open. "You kiss him anymore and he might." We both look at each other and we both break out laughing. He flops back over onto his back. I kiss his cheek and scoot off the bed to get dressed, I'm hungry dammit...and craving ice cream like something fierce. I look back at Tony before I leave the bedroom. He's staring at the ceiling and his right hand is before his mouth and his fingers are tracing his lips. Well...this was an interesting day indeed. 

Tony's POV

It was just a joke really...I mean...it's what I do, right? I leaned over Amanda and planted one straight on Bucky's mouth, he looked shocked when I grabbed him and pulled him to me. But then my lips touched his....they were soft and lush under mine...nothing what I expected. I pulled back for just a second, but then his metal hand gripped my hair at the back of my head and pulled me to his lips again. His mouth caresses mine and I felt his tongue skim my lip, my damned brain let a sigh escape and I feel his on my mouth. Instant sparks flew down my spine and settled in my groin. He released me and I couldn't move...I couldn't speak, my brain went on hiatus for a moment. That is until he got up off the bed naked as the day he was born and I saw the affects of that kiss...so I'm not the only one. "Well Fuck me..." Amanda kisses my jaw and laughs, "You kiss him anymore and he might." I look down at her and we both laugh. I move to lay back again and I barely register that Amanda kissed my cheek and got out of bed. Whoa...I can still feel his lips on mine. My fingers reach up and touch my lips, my imagination running the kiss over and over in my head. Kissing Bucky...yeah...that's so gonna have to happen again...like real soon.


	57. Damn Tony Stark's Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky struggles with his reaction to the kiss he and Tony shared. If

Bucky's POV

Dammit...why the hell did I kiss him back?! I know he was just trying to rile me up or play a joke on me..so why did that kiss feel so damn good? Well, to be honest I do know why, I suppose it was only natural considering the relationship we were all in. I do Love Tony...I do...but I always considered that love to be a love different from a sexual stand point. I had never once considered a sexual relationship with Tony, you know the 'I'm going to rut you into the bed from behind' kind of feeling. Those urges have always been with Amanda. Ok...thats a lie...I've been avoiding them..ignoring my feelings toward Tony...out of what, fear of complicating what we all have? I'm not really sure. I do love Tony and wanted to keep things the way they have been, keep the status quo....but dammit if that kiss didn't spark something. Perhaps something that's been building for quite a while, but into what? 

We've been affectionate before, a caress here and kiss on the cheek or head there during or after sex with Amanda when we are all together. I know I felt something shift in me towards Tony dramatically when we were making love to Amanda in the Foyer, finally in her both at the same time. He was calling my name...and I knew I was making love to him as well. The way he grasped my bicep and my name escaping his lips. Those lips...I tasted those lips. I find myself running my tongue over mine trying to taste him again. Jesus Barnes! I look at myself in the mirror and shake my head. It was just a damn kiss! I run cool water and splash my face. 

I brush my teeth trying to will away the remains of the hard on I was sporting. It was starting to piss me off how quickly my body reacted to Tony's kiss, and pissing me off even more how hard I got kissing him back. I'm not even sure why I did it! Damn Tony Stark and his mouth! I spit out the tooth paste and rinse the brush and replace it in its container. 

I'm finally calmed down enough so I exit the bathroom. Neither Tony or Amanda are in bed so I pull out a pair of black sweat pants and throw them on. I can hear them laughing in the kitchen, most likely fixing lunch since it's Noon already. I walk in and they are both sitting side by side at the island...eating ice cream? "How long was I in the bathroom, you two moved on to dessert already?" Amanda laughed and covered her mouth to swallow the ice cream in her mouth. "Nope...just eating ice cream, you want some? It's Vanilla. We do have chocolate if you want that?" I shake my head and sit across the island from them. Tony is watching me...almost staring....OK blatantly staring. Just great, I made things weird. 

"You should eat something more substantial than ice cream Amanda..how about I fix you something to eat?" She needs to eat more, she's so tiny and she is carrying mine and Tony's babies. She scrunches her nose up and shovels another bite of ice cream into her mouth. "No..not now...mmmm...was craving ice cream like you wouldn't believe! Come on James...live a little eat dessert first." I look at Tony, "And your encouraging this?" He smirks and scoops a large spoonful into his mouth, a droplet of melted ice cream runs down his bottom lip. His tongue snakes out and licks the escaping treat, my eyes following the movement of his tongue like it was the most captivating thing ever. Ugh! 

I sigh and grab Tony's spoon from his hand and take a bite of the ice cream he already had scooped up for himself. "Hey James! That's my spoon...get your own." I swallow and lick my lips, "Mmmm this is good...but I need something a little more filling." I stand to head to the fridge to see what I can find. Tony laughs, "What are you looking for Buck? Some meat?" I hear Amanda giggle. "Yeah I guess all the ham from last week is all gone....there's leftover sausage though." I hear another giggle from Amanda...what has gotten into her? I pull the sausage links from the fridge and turn around to place them on the island.

I pull a sausage link from the zip lock bag and look up. Tony is grinning and seemingly done with his ice cream. "You want some sausage Buddy..I have some sausage you could have." I stop midway to placing the link in my mouth and I catch on...what the hell?! I'm sure I looked stunned at the obvious innuendo because both Amanda and Tony looked at each other and laughed. It didn't stop my mind though from forming an image of me kneeling before a very hard Tony and taking him in my mouth. Fuck! Now I'm hard again...shit...screw lunch I'm taking a shower. I replace the link in the bag and put it back in its place in the fridge. "Well you two comedians have fun...I'm going to get a shower. I'll pick up something to eat later. The Quinjet needs my attention. The cloak worked but it could be better."

"Aww..Bucky...come on...I'm just teasing you pal...come back, eat the sausage I'm sure it's almost as good as mine." Tony and Amanda were laughing and I couldn't help but smile as I walked into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Good grief...what have I started? Well technically Tony started it...and he's not about to let this go. I saw and felt how he responded to that kiss. I don't know why I'm avoiding this...why not just enjoy being with Tony in all ways possible, like I am with Amanda. She didn't seem to mind when we kissed, and if my eyes didn't deceive me she actually looked a little turned on by it. Dammit...Tony Stark and his soft damn lips!


	58. Tony's Diabolical Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to crack the hard exterior of the Winter Soldier.

Tony's POV 

Bucky walked out after his shower and avoided me all together. Amanda was having a laughing fit...and so was I. The looks we were getting from the innuendos were priceless. Bucky was fighting what had happened but I was ready to embrace it. Our relationship together with Amanda was already strange to some eyes...who the hell cares what happens behind our closed doors is no one's business but our own. "Do you think I made him mad?" Amanda shrugged, "No...I doubt it...I think he's just fighting it. Maybe he's afraid to change things from how they are. I felt what you felt this morning. He made love to us both...I heard it in his voice and how he moved. Not to mention the kiss...wow by the way!" She giggled some more then placed her bowl in the sink to be washed. 

"Yeah..gotta say that surprised the hell out of me. I mean who knew the big bad Winter Soldier had such soft lips?" Amanda raised her hand like a school kid, "Me...I did!" I smirked and grabbed Amanda around her middle and pulled her to me. "What about me, do you think I have soft lips?" She leaned in, almost touching her lips to mine, "Absolutely babe..I love your lips!" She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me, molding her lips with mine. I sighed, pulling her closer. She started laughing, pulled back and God help me she snorted. "Oh God....sorry...oh lord I snorted..but seriously that's the same noise you made when Bucky kissed you." I roll my eyes and release her. "Tell me about it!" 

A thought crosses my mind, "Amanda..can I ask you something?" She scrunched up her nose and smiled, "I don't know....can you?" I poked her side and made her giggle and run to the other side of the kitchen island. "Boy your on fire this morning...get a little bit of Tony in your trunk and your all sass." She gasped and threw a dish rag at my head. "Little my ass....wait....bad choice of words...I mean...your not little Mr. far from it actually...I may walk funny for a week!" All I could do was laugh and feel my head swell a little...my actual head and not, well according to Amanda, my not so little Tony. Not gonna lie, feels damn good having her say I'm big. Damn straight baby! I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes. 

"Well...are you going to ask me the question or are we going to sit here and discuss dick sizes? Cuz..yeah I'm good either way." It's my turn to roll my eyes. "Ok, well I was wondering...do you mind if I...well, push Bucky a bit? Just see how far I can take it before he caves, because we both know eventually he's gonna cave." She's rummaging through the pantry and turns to look at me, "Push him how?" She pulls a jar of peanut butter down and a bag of pretzels. "Are you going to eat those?" She's unscrewing the cap to the peanut butter and looking at me confused, "No I just figured I would take it down just to hold it for a bit....of course I'm going to eat it, I'm starving!" I laugh and poke at the bag of pretzels she's opening, "And these?" She takes a pretzel and dips it in the jar of peanut butter then pops one in her mouth, "Oh my God....so good...Oh my...where have you been all my life?" I must have a weird look on my face because she stops mid dip, "What? Do you want some?" I shake my head and grimace, "Uh..no thanks...I'm good." She shrugs and shoves the pretzel in her mouth. Pregnancy...weird as hell!"

"Anyway...before I get completely grossed out...eww by the way...I was saying, push him as in flirt..get him to react...see how long it takes to make him break that stellar control of his, because when he does..wow...yeah that's gonna be hot." She frowns for a second, "Do you think when he finally gives in and accepts his feelings for you that he'll want you more than me?" What? Where did this come from? "Amanda. .how can you even think that? Of course not he will always want you...just like I do." She pouts and goes all doe eyes on me, "Enough to sit and binge watch Fuller House with me?" Shit...she just played me...damn...she's good. "You are an evil...evil woman... (she fucking pouts) oh...come on...no pouting! (Now she's rubbing her round belly and pouting) Ah Dammit....alright...I'll watch Fuller House with you...You are truly a minx you know that!?" She immediately pops in another peanut butter covered pretzel in her mouth, grabs the carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and grins at me while heading to the couch....Evil I tell you, she's using her powers for evil!

Have to say I did not watch much of the show, I spent most of my time thinking of my plan of attack. Maybe I could give it a funny name...like...10 Steps To Seduce A Winter Soldier. Oh, I'm so going to have fun with this.


	59. How Many Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many Steps does it take to crack the control of the Winter Soldier? Tony wants to know, and when Tony wants something, he usually gets it.

Tony's POV

How To Crack The Winter Soldier 

Step one.

Bringing attention to my mouth is a great way for Bucky to remember our kiss and perhaps imagine more things my mouth could do.

The next day we were all sitting at breakfast eating pancakes Amanda cooked. I purposefully put too much syrup on my plate. Bucky was sitting in front of me devouring his stack. The man can seriously pack away some groceries. I rake my pointer finger through my syrup on my plate and licked it off slowly, humming my enjoyment. My eyes were closed and I put the digit in my mouth and sucked it clean. I could hear Amanda stifle a giggle and when I opened my eyes Bucky was staring at my mouth, fork hung in mid air on its way to his mouth. I repeated the process and I saw Bucky's jaw clench, his eyes glued to my mouth. I did it again. Bucky dropped his fork and left the room to get a shower. Step 1...successful.

Step 2

When trying to seduce someone it's important to show the other person how yummy you look either naked or partly clothed. 

Bucky was drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper on the couch. Amanda was loading the dishwasher as I entered the kitchen. Wrapped only in a towel and still wet from the shower, droplets of water running down my chest. Amanda froze mid load and watched me walk past her. Bucky noticed too...his eyes tracking me as I grabbed my coffee cup off the counter and refilled it with the lukewarm remains of the coffee left in the pot. I walked into the living room and stood in front of the large windows taking in the beautiful morning light. "Beautiful view, huh Bucky?" I looked back at him and he tore his eyes from me and looked out the window, "Yeah...Beautiful." I turned around and leaned against the window seal and tilt my coffee cup up for a drink. I purposefully drizzled some down my front. "Shit!..And I just got out of the shower and now I'm all dirty again." I set my cup down onto the coffee table. I look up and Bucky is watching me like a hawk. I strip my towel off and start rubbing myself down, cleaning off the spilled coffee. I even rub the towel over my half hard cock. Bucky makes a choking sound and stands and walks into the kitchen, puts his cup in the dishwasher, throws away the paper and goes to take a shower. 

I laugh and look at Amanda...well...double yeah for me. She's practically drooling standing in the kitchen. She motions me over with a crook of her pointer finger. Step 2...Successful. 

 

Step 3

Making physical contact with the subject your trying to seduce is a must. It reminds them of how your hands would feel on their body and let's the imagination run wild. 

A few days later I was down in my R&D lab and Bucky came in. "Hey Bucky...what can I do you for?" He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Somethings wrong with my arm...was sparing with Steve and his shield caught me wrong." I motion for him to sit on a stool near a work bench. "So what's it doing?" I grab his arm and run my hands from shoulder to hand feeling the plates shift under my touch. I can see him tense. "Uh..well my grip is off and when I twist my arm it kind of glitches a bit." I nod, fully in engineer mode...but also highly aware of a sleeveless, sweaty Bucky Barnes sitting before me. 

I grab his arm and move it about recreating the glitch, "Yeah...I see the problem pal...got a plate out of wack here...hold on...let me fix it." I worked on his arm and fixed the problem. "OK let's test it out shall we?" I grab his hand and rotate his wrist and arm in different positions, running my other hand over the surface looking for defects. I hear his breath catch slightly when my hand skims over the flesh of his shoulder by the prosthetic. I walk behind Bucky and place a hand on his opposite shoulder as I move his metal arm out to the side to view the back panels and plates. I skim my hand down his back, my nails slightly grazing his skin. He immediately jumps up and makes a show of moving his arm about in every which way, "Thanks...yeah..all fixed..thanks Buddy..I'll see you later." He rushed out so quick he knocked over a tray of tools on his way out, not even looking back as he did. I smirk and return to my work, but first adjust my crotch in my pants that got deliciously hard feeling Bucky's skin under my hands. Step 3...Successful. 

Step 4

When trying to seduce someone you need to get them to touch you. Sometimes as in my case, a fib may be in order to do so. Let them know how good it feels when your touched by their hands.

"Hey Bucky..can you come here a minute?" I hear him grumble under his breath..I can tell after 2 weeks of innuendos and touches and flirting, soft caresses during sex with Amanda he's starting to wear thin. "What do you want Tony?" I played this one up real good. He comes into the bedroom and I'm sitting on the bed and massaging my neck and grimacing. I see him look immediately concerned, annoyance forgotten for a moment. "What's wrong?" I groan and twist my neck back and forth. "I think I did something to my neck and back today in the lab pulling a motor out of the Audi." He frowns, "What's wrong with your Audi?" I smirk, "Nothing." His frown deepens, "Well if there's nothing wrong with it why did you take out the motor?" I scoff, "Because I can and it was fun..and I was bored ok...damn this hurts. Could you get me some pain meds...I really could use a neck massage...where's Amanda..she gives great neck massages." He shakes his head, "Not sure really, she said something about Tasha and Wanda looking at cribs or something....besides..I give good massages too you know. She's not the only one." Ha ha bingo...get him in the pride department. "Well...alright..if you think you can do it."

Buck sat behind me on the bed and I could feel the warmth radiating off his body. He hesitantly put his hands on my neck and shoulders and started to massage. I let out moans and sighs that showed how good his hands felt on my body. They slipped lower on my back and I was practically purring under his hands. His metal hand slipped onto my waist and my hand reached down and threaded my fingers through his. I was practically leaning back into him now. He suddenly stopped and stood up. Well that didn't take long.

"God Dammit Tony...what the hell do you want from me...why are you doing this..your driving me crazy!?" He was pacing and yelling. I stand up and face him. "You know why." He shakes his head and paces some more. Come on pal...get there. "What do you want from me!?" He screams at me his fists balled at his sides. "I want you to fucking kiss me you idiot!" I screamed back. He freezes and his eyes stare into mine. The air around us crackle, the tension a palpable caress upon my skin. And then it snaps. He rushes me and his metal hand wraps around my throat practically lifting me off my feet and slams me into the bedroom wall. I hear the crack of the plaster behind me. His face inches from mine, his mouth open and panting. "You want me to fucking kiss you...fine...you asked for it!!" He screams at me before crashing his lips upon mine.

Two weeks...that's how long it took to crack the stellar control of the Winter Soldier. And I was going to love every damn second! Step 4...Extremely Successful.


	60. Winter Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier loses his control with Tony.

Tony's POV

His mouth crashed into mine with enough force to practically knock the wind out of me. His metal arm released my throat and went to the back of my neck pulling me to him as he angled his mouth more solidly over mine. His mouth was urgent and I met him just as passionately. My hands grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him against me needing to feel his body against mine. He pulled away from my lips and his eyes were closed tight and his breath panting, I was breathing just as heard. His hand on my neck released me and braced on the wall by my head. His flesh hand on the wall near my left hip. 

I was caged against the wall surrounded in his smell and heat. I released my grip on his shirt and skimmed my hands down his hard stomach to the hem. I felt him shudder and lean a bit closer. He was still trying so hard to keep ahold of what ever control he had. We can't have that now can we? 

I push my hands up under his shirt and my hands touch his warm sides. His intense blue eyes shoot open and he's staring deep into mine. I see, hear and feel the moment he stops fighting and gives in. I see his facial features soften and his pupils dilate. I hear a deep sigh escape his lips. I feel his muscles under my hands ripple with intensity of the desire pulsing through his body. He leans in slowly and captures my mouth in a kiss that leaves me weak in the knees. His mouth expertly working mine. I cling to him and moan into his mouth. His flesh hand goes to my hair and grips tight, pulling slightly to angle my head. His tongue snakes out and strokes a line across my bottom lip asking for entrance. My mouth opens as I gasp at the touch. He growls and hungrily delves into my mouth stroking his tongue to mine. 

Desire strong and heady pools in my groin and I arch into him needing to feel more. His metal arm goes to my low back and he pulls my lower half against himself at the same time he pushes his pelvis into mine. I gasp into his mouth and moan as I feel him hard and ready against my own erection. 

Everything suddenly shifts, his kiss turned desperate and with a particularly rough grind into me he pulls his mouth from mine and growls into my neck, biting down slightly. The pleasure that bite creates causes me to grind harder against him and he's suddenly moving. His hands release me and rips my shirt from my body....fuck that's hot! He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. Our hands roam each other's bodies. He's hard but soft at the same time....so different than what I'm use to but incredibly beautiful. 

I lean forward and attach my mouth to the crook of his neck, pulling him tight against me as I sucked and bit my way to just behind his right ear. His head is leaned back and the lewd moans coming from his mouth tells me he's loving every minute. Not to mention he hasn't stopped slightly grinding his erection directly against my own in a delicious dance of desire. His right hand releases me as he reaches down and cups me through my jeans, pressing and grasping the hardness underneath. I gasp and throw my head back, pushing into his hand, "God, Bucky...yes...touch me...please." I realize how needy I sound and I could give two shits about it.

His hands go to my jeans. The button releases and I hear the delicious sound of my zipper going down. I feel him slide down and I about lost my shit seeing him knelt in front of me. He grabs my jeans and boxer briefs and pulls them down in one tug, releasing my pent up erection and it bounces hard and thrombing in Bucky's face. A warm and cool hand skims up the back of my legs and I feel like I'm going to burst if he doesn't touch me soon. "Jesus...Bucky....dammit, fucking touch me!" I'm screaming with the need to have his mouth on me. 

"Shhhhh....I got this Tony. (His hands roam to the front of my thighs and press me into the wall behind me hard with a thud) You want my mouth...you got it baby!" I almost choke on my tongue when his lips wrap around me and sucked me hard and deep into that beautiful mouth. He wraps his flesh hand around me and bobs his head taking me in deeper. The pressure is exquisite! I cry out and tangle my hands in his hair, thrusting into his wet mouth and he takes me all, swallowing my length and I can feel my orgasm coming fast. Then he releases me with a loud pop. I look down at him and dammit if he didn't have a grin plastered to his glorious mouth. He stands abruptly causing me to push back into the wall. He grabs my neck and kisses me hard then releases me to growl in my ear, "You don't get to come unless I do too..(he licks a stripe up the shell of my ear and I shiver) Take me in hand Tony...I want to look in your eyes when we both come." 

God that voice...Jesus! He leans back and undoes his pants, shoving them down just enough to release his own pulsing erection...damn..I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed with his size and girth. My right hand wrapped around him without hesitation. He hissed and thrust into my grasp. His flesh hand returned to my slick cock. Bucky slid his metal hand into the back of my head and rested his forehead on mine. I held onto Bucky with my left hand on his hip, encouraging him to thrust into me.

We were writhing into each other's hands. Our hot breaths mingling as our open and panting mouths were mere centimeters from touching. I could feel the pull of my orgasm as it approached. Bucky knew it too, he gripped my hair tight and yanked my head back, "Keep your eyes on me Tony...I want to see you, hear you!" He sped up his hand and so did I. I scream his name as I come, trying my best to keep looking in his eyes but I lose the battle. He comes mere seconds after I do and when my eyes close from the intensity he captures my screams in a searing kiss and we drown out each other's moans and cries of pleasure. 

We're both panting with the force of our release. Bucky releases my softening cock. He runs his hand up my sweaty side and cups my face, his metal hand still at the base of my neck in my hair. He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips, caressing them as if to cherish the feel, moaning as he rakes his teeth over the swollen flesh. I release Bucky as well my arms circling his waist, hands flat on his back as I pull him closer. He hums into my lips as I run my hands up and down his spine.

He finally releases my mouth and leans his forehead against my own. His eyes are still closed. "Tony.." my name sounds sinful on his tongue. I lean in and kiss his cheek. "Bucky...I think we need to move this to the shower, because I'm not done with you yet and by the feel of you against my stomach neither are you." He shivers as I run my nails down his back and pull him harder against me. He rests his head on my shoulder, "God help me....I'll never be done with you." We pull apart, and finish taking off our remaining clothes, eyes never leaving the other's body. I teased and taunted Bucky in hopes of getting him to feel his soft inviting lips again, I never imagined we would go this far so quickly. I watched as Bucky walked toward the bathroom fully nude, looking over his shoulder at me and winks. I laugh and follow....It feels like Christmas!


	61. It's About Time Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exchanging of I Love Yous and then worry about Amanda when she isn't home.

Amanda's POV

Wow am I exhausted...hours upon hours of shopping! Tasha, Wanda and myself went to probably a hundred baby stores today...ok, that's an exaggeration, but it felt like it. All the things I picked out will be delivered so thankfully I didn't have any packages to be lugging in, especially now that I'm bigger. I'm officially 14 weeks and 4 days with A and 12 and 4 with B...but dear God I feel like I'm huge already. Tasha just laughed at me when I told her I already feel like a whale, she answered, 'If you can still see your feet your not huge yet'. I peek down and can see my toes...OK so maybe not too big yet. 

I walk through the door to my quarters and sigh when I smell the sweet aroma that is home. I look around and I see Bucky's phone on the table...Tony's sunglasses on the island. Hmm...my boys are home..where are they? I head into the bedroom and I stop in my tracks. Holy Cow...I see the remains of Tony's shredded shirt, a very sizable dent in my wall and a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom. Well, well, well...what do we have here? I hear the shower running. I creep to the door and place my hand on the cool wood. I use my powers and I stumble back gasping. 

I stand there with my hand over my mouth. Oh my God! Tony did it finally! He got Bucky's to act on his feelings...this is wow!! And from the emotions I felt from them tell me they are having a wonderful shower, like a seriously fantastic shower! I'm tempted to join them, but dammit I'm so friggin tired. I want to squeal and jump for joy! I knew...I knew this was going to happen. I saw it coming a mile away. The way they both were so caring toward each other..and with our already wacky arrangement it was a natural progression that they would develop feelings for one another, separate from myself.

I guess a normal woman would feel betrayed or jealous, but I think we've already established I'm not quite normal. I love my boys, and to know they love each other just makes my heart swell. Seeing Tony and Bucky kiss was hot...like seriously I see why the boys like to watch sometimes. I've been witness to Tony's little test with Bucky these last couple of weeks. Teasing him and getting a rise out of him..like literally. It was so cute watching Tony flirt...and yeah, the one time he walked in here all wet and wearing just a towel, not gonna lie...gave me a bit of a lady boner. Reminded me of our first time when I dumped water on him and we ended up making love. Yup..Tony half naked and wet...two combinations that had me forgetting the dishes in the dishwasher and attack him like a dog in heat. Whew!

A yawn escapes my mouth, dangit I need a nap, this tired all the time stuff is for the birds. I don't want to lay down in here, what if they come out and want to do more sexy times..not that I don't want to watch but...I don't want to disturb them either. They need this time together, alone and I am totally cool with that. I yawn again, good god...OK nap it is. I creep out of the bedroom and walk into Bucky's old room down the hall. I curl up on his bed and pull the soft, warm comforter up to my chin. My eyes flutter and before I know it I'm fast asleep.

Bucky's POV

Tony and I couldn't stop smiling. We dried off from our shower, if you could call it that, and made our way to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and laid back staring at the ceiling, a stupid grin still on my face. I felt the bed dip and I looked over, Tony was laid out right next to me, his smile mirroring mine. Tony turned to his side and propped up onto his right elbow. "Why haven't we been doing this the whole time...I mean it Bucky....damn...that was something else!" I laugh and I know I'm blushing. "Shut it Tony..you know why." He nods and adds, "Yeah I know...wish I had got my shit together ages ago and planted one on you sooner." I laugh and turn toward Tony, propping up on my metal arm.

"Are you ok...I didn't hurt you?" He laughs and pokes me in the stomach. "That is the same thing I asked Amanda after her first anal experience...I think I have the same response she had too." I poke him back and he grabs my hand before pulling it away. "It was amazing Bucky...it was painful at first and strange...but it then felt so good. You feel good...you taste good, you smell good...dammit... (he pulled my hand to his chest) can you feel my heart Bucky? Your doing this to me....you and Amanda are my world and I'm damn lucky to have her, and you. I Love you Bucky...I know it may complicate things in this trio of ours but I don't care. I Love you, Amanda loves you!"

I laid there feeling his heart pound against my palm. My heart ached with the love I feel for him and Amanda. I don't even know why I denied it for so long. "Tony.. I'm sorry I resisted for so long. I think I was afraid that loving you would hurt Amanda in some way, and I know that sounds crazy..hell she loves us both! I doubt myself so much since being free from Hydra's control and I still feel unsure about a lot of things, especially how I feel. I felt nothing for so long I lost what it was like to be human. It still feels strange to love again. And I do...I do love you Tony." 

He squeezes my hand and pulls me closer to him. He kisses me softly on the lips then pulls back enough to look me in the eyes. "It's about damn time Barnes." 

(A few hours later)

"Tony what time was Amanda suppose to be home? It's already 9:30pm..surely they're not still shopping?" He pulls his phone out of his pocket, "Let me call her, maybe they went to see a movie." He dials her number and it goes directly to voice mail. "Voicemail.... Let me text Tasha." I watch his face as he gets a reaponse, he stands up and looks worried. "What...what's the matter?" He frowns, "Tasha said she walked Amanda home about three hours ago, watched her come in." I feel my heart start to pound and I look around, "I don't see any bags or any sign of her coming in...three hours ago.....shit..Tony, that's when we were in the shower...do you think she got upset?" Tony looks worried as well. "Shit...Friday...where is Amanda...is she in the compound?" 'Amanda is currently in Sargeant Barnes' bedroom.' We both run to the bedroom.

We open the door and there she is...curled up under the comforter and sound asleep. I lean against the wall and breath a sigh of relief. "She's asleep...should we wake her?" Tony walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out and gently caresses her cheek causing her to stir. Her eyes blink, she yawns and stretches her arms above her head. "HI." Her voice is thick with sleep. Tony smiles at her, "HI yourself sweetheart...we didn't know where you were, you about scared Bucky and me to death." I walked forward and she looks my way, "Why are you in here Angel?" I found myself afraid of her answer. 

She sits up and yawns again. The blanket pools below her belly and my chest tightens at the sight of her growing round with our children, my fingers itching to caress her belly. "I came home and....well....you two were busy....in the shower....together." I expected to see hurt on her face but instead she's grinning and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. What the?? "Your not upset?" She looks shocked, "No....God no....wait...you think I came in here to get away from you guys because I felt...what...cheated on or hurt?" Tony looks back to me then we both nod an affirmative back to her. "Awww guys....no....I'm not upset...I love you both and it warms my heart that you both love each other...I came in here because I'm exhausted from shopping. I wanted to join you guys but my poor pregnant self was too pooped. I thought you two could use some privacy so I came here to take a nap....what time is it?" Friday answered, 'The current time is 9:39pm' "Well...ok...a very long nap...gotta say when I felt you two through the...." Her hand shot to her stomach and her eyes went wide.

I run to the bed, Tony and I feel the same panic..."What's wrong...is something hurting...are you ok?" Tony adds, "Amanda...are you ok? Do I need to call Cho?" She suddenly smiles and a tear trails down her cheek. "I'm wonderful...oh God...I just felt the babies move!" Tony and I look at her belly in awe, fear being replaced by wonder. She has her hands on her belly and moves them around. "Oh....I felt it again...it's light...like a flutter. Give me your hands!" We each reach out a hand and she takes them and places them on her belly. She takes Tony's hand and presses it to her belly where she felt the flutter. "Press here....hold on..." she applies pressure to Tony's hand and waits. She Jerks her head up and stares at Tony. His face beams and he laughs, "Did you feel that? Like a soft tap feeling!?" Tony laughs, "I did...it was so light I barely felt it...Is that one of the babies?? " She grins and nods, "Yes...it is! Bucky come closer...so you can feel." 

She pulls me closer to her on the bed and places my hand where Tony's was. She applies a little pressure and we wait...I felt something...it was as if feeling bubbles under the skin it was so light. I look up in awe.."I felt it...oh wow...that's amazing!" I bend down and kiss Amanda's belly. "Hello in there! I'm one of your daddy's.. I Love you both so much." I feel Tony's hand go to my hair and caress my head. I sit up and wipe a tear off my cheek. Tony is beaming at me and I reach over and pull him into a kiss. I pull away and I look at Amanda and she's crying. "Angel, why are you crying?" She sniffs, "Happy tears....just happy tears...I love you both so much!" 

We take Amanda back to our bed and take turns feeling the babies move some more before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	62. Father Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex of the babies are discovered and Amanda gains a father.

Amanda's POV

(6 weeks later)

"Tony I swear to all that is Holy if you so much as touch my Pop Tart while I get dressed I will remove both your testicles by force!" I yelled it over my shoulder as I went into our bedroom. I could hear him laugh but then he curses, "Dammit Bucky I wasn't going to eat it I promise! No need to get physical!" I laugh and continue to dress. Today is the day...we find out the sex of the babies! I'd jump up and down but I really can't..not physically but I'm suppose to have a full bladder for the ultrasound.

It's official....I look down...I can't see my feet. I'm a whale. Ok, maybe a really short whale. I run my hands over my very swollen belly. I'm almost 21 weeks with A and 19 with B. I place my hands on my belly and feel them kicking. It's got to be the best feeling ever! A pair of hands snake around my middle. I take the flesh and metal hand and place them over where I'm feeling the kicks. The babies don't disappoint. "Wow, they are active this morning!" I nod and lay back into Bucky's chest as he continues to caress my stomach from behind.

I turn my head to look up at him, a beautiful smile on his lips. "You never answered my question earlier....what do you want? Boy or a girl?" He smiled bigger as a very hard kick hits his hand. "I know Tony's hoping for a boy but I really don't mind either way." I hug him closer to me. "Me too...I just want them happy and healthy, and so far both are true." He gave me a quizzical look, "How do you know they are happy?" I run my hands over my stomach and close my eyes. "I can feel them...not like the emotions I feel in others, it's more of a feeling of peace..it's hard to explain, sometimes if I'm having a really hard day or I feel like crap I connect with them and that peace is palpable and it calms me." His hands tighten around my middle and he kisses me in the crook of my neck. "That's beautiful." I turn in his arms and press my belly into his. He leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. 

"You better save some of that for me." We both pull apart and laugh at Tony. "Well get in here to this cuddle session and mack away." He grins and we all embrace. Tony leans down to kiss me then stops. "Bucky your kid just kicked me in the crotch..what are you teaching him?" We laugh and I poke Tony in the ribs, "You don't know if it's a boy or not...or yours either." He grins and places a kiss on my lips. "Well I guess we're about to find out." He looks at Bucky and leans over and kisses him sweetly on the lips as well. I freeze and run my tongue over my bottom lip. "Tony....you didnt!" He releases us and backs away with a huge grin on his face, "I don't know what your talking about." He then bolts out the bedroom door. "What..what did he do?" Bucky obviously lost as to what just happened. "He tastes like pop tarts!" He licks his lips as if trying to taste the pastry on his mouth as well. He looks up suddenly, "That little shit!" I laugh, "Oh well...let him eat it...I'm too nervous to eat anymore anyway." Bucky kisses me again and I sigh at the touch of his lips. "Ready to go?" I groan, "No...I need to put my shoes on....and I can't see my feet!" He laughs and kisses me again. "I'll get them for you, sit."

I sit on the bed and true to his word, Bucky kneels and puts my shoes on for me. Black and white Keds...comfy! He reaches a hand out to me and helps me up off the bed. "Now your ready....we both are." He kisses me and I can feel how nervous he is. "Yeah...let's go see our babies Bucky." He smiles, loops my arm through his and walks me out of the bedroom. 

When we come out Tony has a fresh package of Pop Tarts in hand. I laugh and pull him in for a kiss. "I'll eat them later you sneak...come on its time to go." We walk out and go to the lift when my phone rings from Tony's pocket. He has been holding it for me since my usual pregnancy outfits don't have pockets. He hands it over and it's a face-time call from Logan. I squeal and answer, "Hi Logan!!" I see his smiling face and I want kiss it so...yeah I totally kiss my phone. "Thanks for the kiss darlin...any news yet, we're kind of on pins and needles over here. We got kind of a bet going on about the sex of the babies." I laugh and Bucky guides me gently into the lift...yeah pregnant distracted me definitely needs guidance. "Oh really...well maybe I won't tell you then." He growls at me, "You better not hold out on me or I'll have your hide young lady!" I beam, "OK Dad... (it was just a tease but I see him smile when I say it) But I actually don't know yet, we're on our way to the Dr. now. I'll call you when I'm done ok?" He smiles and shifts the phone to look around the room...holy crap! I see multiple people sitting around and waving at me. "Oh my God...hi guys!!" They all smile and say hi back. Oh my!! I'm so gonna cry!! The phone pans back to Logan's face, "See we're all here waiting on your news...gotta say, it feels like I'm a grandpa over here." A tear runs down my face. "You are Logan..You are more a dad to me than my own father ever was. And I don't care what you say these babies will call you Grandpa...you got it!!" I hear people behind him laugh and some awwws. "Thanks kiddo, your like my daughter too, not that I ever had one or any kid for that matter, but I'd be damn proud to call you mine. And those babies." I really am crying now. "Go see your babies Amanda...I'll talk to you later ok?" I can only nod, "I Love you Darlin." I wipe my eyes, "I love you too." 

I hang up. I'm staring at my phone like an idiot. "Amanda....you OK sweetheart?" I look up to Tony and it's then that I realize I have been led to Dr. Cho's office and they were all waiting on me. I was so engrossed and emotional from the phone call I didn't even realize where I was. "Yeah...I'm great...I have a Dad Tony." He smiled and hugged me then wiped my tears. "Yeah, we already knew that...should have heard the talking to Bucky and I got when he was here last month to visit. If that wasn't the 'Don't you dare hurt my little girl speech' I don't know what is." I looked to Bucky and he nodded in agreemeent. "Yeah.. gotta say it, Logan is one scary Son of a Bitch. And those claws..yeah not gonna tell you what he threatened to cut off with those if I or Tony ever hurt you. He gives Red a run for her money on scary glares!" I laugh and hug my phone to my chest. I've always felt like Logan was my dad...he was with Professor Xavier the day I was found and brought to the mansion. Dr. Cho steps forward, "So.. I hear there are some babies who want their pictures taken...shall we?" She motions toward the exam room. 

Bucky puts his hand to the small of my back and leads me into the room. Tony grabs my phone that I'm clutching tightly. "I'll hold onto this for you." I smile and grab Tony's hand as I step up on a stool to get on the bed. I'm soon enough prepped, belly on display and wand and goo at the ready. My boys are on either side of me and they are just as excited as I am. Dr. Cho begins the ultrasound. I squeal and grasp their hands harder. 

"Alright.. well..Baby A...is here down low and to the right." Tony snorted...I glared at him, "Tony...now is not the time for penis humor." But even I couldn't help to giggle a little. Bucky just rolled his eyes. Cho, apparently not surprised at all about Tony's behavior didn't even bat an eye. "Baby looks good...very healthy and measuring right on schedule." She printed out a few pictures. 

"Ok...I'm ready to take a look under the hood if you are." She turns and sees all our grinning faces. "I take that as a yes." She chuckles and maneuvers the wand. "Well...it looks like Mr. Stark you have a son!" Tony releases my hand and leaps into the air, "Yes! It's a boy? A son...YES!" He leans over and kisses me hard and very thoroughly. I'm crying right along with Tony. "Oh my God...a boy!" I look to Bucky and he pulls my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles. I can tell he's about to pop waiting for his turn.

After a few 'junk' pictures were printed, according to Tony, which did get an eye roll from Dr. Cho we were ready to view Baby B. "Alright...let's check on B shall we?" Bucky's grip tightened, "Ow...baby.. your hurting me." He released my hand immediately, "Oh God Amanda..I'm sorry...guess I'm more nervous than I thought." He takes my hand again and kisses all the fingers. "No problem, I'm nervous too." Dr. Cho smiles and continues the exam. "Ok, well...Baby B is slightly higher and to the left... (she looks to Tony for a remark but he's silent and gawking between the pictures in his hand and the monitor) looking also very healthy and right on schedule for growth if not a little above..that could be due to the serum...we will need to do some tests after birth to determine what that will be but for now everything looks great...ok...now let's take a peek and see....Congratulations Sargeant, you have a daughter." I squeal and look to Bucky. His thick and heavy tears are falling down his face. My tears that never quite stopped escalated at the sight of his. "Bucky...?" "I have a daughter...it's a girl...she's mine...God she's beautiful...it's a she!" Bucky too pulls me in for an amazing kiss.

(1 hour later)

After a thorough exam I'm finally home and sitting on our couch between my boys who haven't stopped looking at the ultrasound pictures. They pass them back and forth, pointing out body parts and cute profile shots. Bucky runs his hand over my stomach and kisses my cheek. "Your amazing you know that?" I giggle and turn my head to kiss his lips. "Yeah....so are you two. Just so you know." I lean over and kiss Tony on his cheek. He looks up at me I swear that big o cheesy grin hasn't left his face since the ultrasound. "Did you see it Amanda.. he has a penis....I made a boy....my boy! Bucky...we got a son and a daughter..best of both worlds huh buddy?" I just smirk at the penis comment. Bucky just grins and grabs the ultrasound pics from Tony for another look. God they are so darn cute...penis jokes and all.

I grab my phone and dial Logan. His face pops up on Face-time. "Hey Amanda, bout time darlin..I was about to have Charles use Cerebro to find out for us." I shake my head at him, "You wouldn't dare?!" He brought the phone closer to his face, "Try me." I laugh, "Alright no need for all that...Baby A is a Boy and B is a Girl..congratulations Grandpa!" He beamed and I heard everyone behind Logan cheer. "Wow..one each! That's amazing, Congratulations to you, Bucky and Tony! They treating you right darlin? Making sure your eating right and whatever it is pregnant ladies need to do to stay healthy?" I literally think my cheeks are going to fall off from all the smiling I'm doing. "Yeah, they are...they take real good care of me...and afraid to do anything but.. did you seriously threaten to cut their dicks off if they hurt me?!" Damn him he didn't even look sheepish about it. "Damn right I did, and I meant it too..no body hurts my little girl and gets away with it." 

My heart swelled and then I see him throw something at someone off camera. "Shut up Gumbo..no one's talking to you!" Oh.."Say hi to Remy for me!" He rolls his eyes when the phones jerks away from Logan and Remy/aka Gambit's face fills the screen. His thick Cajun accent caresses my ears "Well hi der Cher...Ole Remy misses yo pretty face!" I giggle, "I miss you too Remy...I see your the same as always, getting on Logan's nerves." He laughs and I can tell he's trying to keep the phone away from Logan. "You kno Cher...if you wan a baby so bad Remy could have helped you with that long time ago." Bucky and Tony's ears perk up and that really got their attention. "Stop it Remy...I was not about to have a baby with you. You loved the ladies a little too much to settle down with little ole me anyway. Your nothing but a flirt." He winked and gave me one of his devilish grins, "You may be right Cher. I better go, Wolverine look like he gon gut me if I talk anymo. You take care Cher...don let dem Avengers make you soft girl." I smirk, "Love you too Remy...now give Logan back his phone." He laughs and suddenly Logan's back. "Sorry about him...I haven't kicked his ass in a while and he's got cocky. Charles sends his love and so does everyone else. I better go darlin...tell them boys of your I'm watching them...Love you and I'll come visit soon." I wave, "Love you too....Logan.....can I ask you something?" He grins, "You can ask me anything." I take a deep breath, "Can I call you Dad...I mean I do sometimes to tease you and I know I'm not your kid or anything..but my dad was a Bastard that thought beating me was the cure for my mutation and well, even before that really and you've been there for me since I was 15...I won't call you that if you don't want the job, not that it's a job, cuz I'm an adult and I can take care of myself...but....yeah." He's laughing, "You still ramble when your nervous....Amanda, I would love it if you called me Dad...hell I'd make it legal if I could. Your sperm donor didn't deserve you as a daughter and he's lucky I don't hunt him down and gut him like a fish for what he and your Ma put you through. Your mine kid..always have been, always will be." His voice choke up a bit at the end..me I'm bawling like a friggin baby. "I Love you Dad!" Bucky's and Tony's arms are around me trying to calm me down. "Love you too peanut..bye." "Bye."

I hang up and I'm pulled into Tony's chest. "Shhhhhh...it's ok....we got you." I finally pull back and Bucky hands me a tissue. I blow my nose and cringe, "Sorry...gross." Bucky just shakes his head. "You never told me your Dad use to beat you...sweetheart I'm so sorry. No wonder you ran away at 13." Tony was still rubbing my back. "I mean my dad was distant on a good day, but at least he never laid a hand on me." I sniffed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Your worried about being a good dad...imagine how I feel...both my parents were worthless. I hope I'm going to be a good mom..I'm not even sure what that even means." Bucky kissed my head and brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. "Angel, you are going to be the most amazing mom ever. Don't you ever doubt that. Right Tony?" Tony agreed. 

After an emotional morning I was feeling drained. "I'm hungry. Do we have any ice cream?" Bucky burst out laughing and so did Tony. Bucky stood up and headed to the kitchen, "Let me fix us all something to eat...then how about some Netflix....Walking Dead marathon sound good?" I jumped up from the couch, well as much as I can being a short beached whale that is and ran to Bucky, throwing my arms around him. "Oh my God...you are soooooooo good to me....but I can still have ice cream right?" He laughed and pulled out a new carton of Moose Tracks from the freezer and handed me a spoon. "Here go to town...but your still eating normal food too missy." I squealed and kissed him on the lips. Yasssss! Moose Tracks...my favorite!! "Sure...sure..I'll eat other stuff too...look Tony...Moose Tracks...you want some?" He motioned me over. "Like I would ever say no to that!" 

We spent the rest of the day lounging around watching the Walking Dead. I did eventually eat 'real food' as Bucky put it then we all went to bed early. It was a long long day.


	63. Are You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets the news about the babies genders. Bucky and Steve have a Bro moment.

Bucky's POV

I walked up to Steve's door and knocked. We hadn't told anyone yet at the compound the sex of the babies yet. Steve was the first person I wanted to tell. The door opened, "Hey Steve...got some news for you." Steve beamed, "That's right, yesterday was the big ultrasound, come on in....you want a beer?" I nod and walk through the door, "Beer would be great, thanks." He walks to the fridge and takes out two bottles and hands one to me. "So what's the verdict?" I pop the cap of the bottle off with my metal thumb then take a big drink. "Well, Tony's baby is a boy." His eyes go huge, "A boy! Wow..Congrats Buck...bet Stark ate that up...he's been going on and on about how a Stark has super sperm that can only produce boys." I laugh at that, "Oh God you have no idea...he keeps showing us the penis shot like a trophy..it hilarious!" Steve motions a come on with his hands. "Ok...so...what about Baby B? It's a....". I tried not to choke up but I couldn't help it. "I have a daughter...it's a girl." Steve grinned from ear to ear and pulled me into a hug, "Congratulations! Wow a daughter...and a son...Bucky I'm so happy for you, for all of you!" I hug him back. 

When we finally pulled apart we sat down to talk. "So everything going well with the pregnancy so far? Babies doing ok..no problems....or surprises?" He quirks his eyebrow up at me. I know he's talking about the serum. "She's doing great! She's tired a lot which is understandable. Thankfully not sick anymore or passing out. Babies are doing wonderful. They are right on schedule in growth, although Dr. Cho did say my daughter was a bit ahead in her growth, and it may be due to the serum, we won't know till after she's born. Not to mention Amanda being a mutant. We just won't know much until they get here." He nods in understanding. "I gotta say Buck..I lost a bet to Clint...I was positive you were going to have a boy and Stark a girl. He was so positive he could only produce boys I thought it would be ironic for him to have a girl instead. But I guess he does have a daughter anyway and you have a son. That's amazing. Always knew you'd have kids before me. Doubt I'll ever have any. I will settle for favorite Uncle status though." 

I felt bad for Steve. When he was younger and so frail we didn't think his health would even allow him to have the ability to have children one day. Not to mention the dames weren't exactly knocking down his door for his attention either. But when he became Captain America I thought for sure..yeah one day..one day he'll be a dad for sure. But then so much happened and we wound up here in the same century. Men out of time. It's not that he's different from the Steve I once knew because he is...but his focus shifted. It's about protecting others and taking down Hydra. He told me once that when he woke up from the ice a different Steve Rogers came out...I know he says that, but I still see that yearning in his eyes for a normal life, a wife and kids. I doubt Red will ever marry Steve let alone anyone. I know they love each other, I'd be a fool not to see that. Not to mention she can't have children. I can understand the look that crossed Steve's face at the mention of him becoming a dad. Now I just feel like a complete ass, like I'm flaunting my good fortune in his face. Terrific. 

"Bucky..." I realize Steve's been calling my name and he's frowning...damn...Amanda's right, it's like kicking a damn puppy. "What...sorry Steve...what did you say?" He sat back still looking concerned. "You checked out on me there for a few minutes pal. I called your name like 10 times before you answered me, what's going on...you ok?" I shook my head to clear it. "I'm fine..was just lost in thought." He smiled but still looked unsure. "What we're you thinking about..if you don't mind me asking?" I looked down at my forgotten beer and took a drink. "Was actually thinking about you." He grinned, "Me..why me? Not that I'm complaining but still." I laugh, "Was thinking about you before the serum. How sick you were all the time. We all thought you would never have kids the way you were." Steve nodded in understanding, "Yeah not sure I could have even if someone did take interest..and they didn't." I looked up at him, "I'm sure you could now though...because of the serum." His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Nat can't have kids and I'm not one to go looking for anyone else to just have a baby. I love her Buck, and she loves me. I couldn't ask for more than that." I smile, "Are you happy Steve?" His smile said it all, "Yeah Buck, I am....what about you, are you happy with the whole Amanda and Tony trio thing? I know things have changed between you and Tony. Just want to make sure your in a good place." 

I take a moment to process that question, am I happy? "Yeah..i really am Steve. I have two people i love more than anything and soon its turning into four. Hell I already love those babies the moment i found out about them. And funny enough Amanda and Tony love me back just as much. I'm one lucky son of a bitch Steve. I never imagined I would be anything but a monster after what Hydra did to me and made me do. And now I'm in a committed relationship and going to be a father. Life sure is weird pal." Steve was leaning against the island with his arms folded. "It sure is...the weirdest. I'm glad your happy Bucky, it's all I ever wanted for you, before and after the ice. And especially after Hydra."

Leave it to Steve to worry about me. "Thought that was my job punk...worrying about you, not the other way around." He smiled and shrugged "Well times have changed..you can still worry about me if you want but you can't stop me from caring what happens to my best friend." I deposited my bottle in the recycle bin. "Not my best friend." His face fell momentarily, "My brother." His face beamed and his eyes became wet. "If Amanda can choose Logan to be her Dad, then I choose you to be my brother, and no arguments about it either or I'll kick you ass punk." He laughed and suddenly I'm pulled into his large arms and hugged...I wrap my arms around him and hug him back. "I think I like that Bucky.." he sniffed into my shoulder. "What me kicking your ass?" He pulled back and punched my right shoulder, "In your dreams pal...no...I'd love to be your brother." I nodded and smiled, "Good because it's not like it was up for debate anyway....and hold up, I did kick your ass on the Hellicarrier in DC or did I hit you so hard you forgot?" He threw his head back and pushed me a bit, "Only because I refused to fight you anymore...you won by default pal..if I were to really put effort in you wouldn't stand a chance." I scoffed and lunged at him and he skirted around the island away from me. "Oh your so sure of that huh? Want to take this down to the gym and find out?" Steve grabbed an apple out of a fruit bowl and threw it at me. I caught it effortlessly with my metal hand mere inches from my face. "Oh it's on punk!" 

I run after Steve and tackle him to the ground. He twists under me and I find myself under him flat to my front and in a choke hold. U push up trying to get him off. This is how Tasha found us as she walked through the door. We froze, Steve's arm around my throat, me on my hands and knees and Steve almost laying across my back. She stood there looking at us and cocks an eyebrow. I tap Steve's arm to get him to release me...dammit it was still cutting off my air. He let go and I gasp for air. We are still watching her as she stalks into the room slowly. She goes to the fridge and grabs a beer, popping it open on the counter. She raises the beer bottle then heads for the bedroom. "Don't ask don't tell right boys?" Then we hear the bedroom door close. Steve and I look at each other and crack up laughing falling to the floor.


	64. Happy Birthday Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha has a surprise planned for Steve's birthday.

Tasha's POV 

(7/4/17)

How ironic is it that Steve's....Captain America's birthday is on the fourth of July. I'm not normally into the whole birthday party thing, or celebrating them for all that matter, the one for Bucky was a one time thing and the ONLY reason I did that was because Amanda couldn't get out of bed for a while. Even though technically they are not for him there's fireworks on his birthday. How do I top that? He keeps telling me not to get him anything, that he has everything he could ever want or need....which included me. 

He's so sweet and loving I really have to pinch myself sometimes that we are together. When I started this whole thing it was to just get laid...hell even just a kiss, to see the great Captain America lose his stellar control even for just a moment. I aways thought he was handsome but it wasn't until that kiss on the escalator when we were fugitives from shield and hydra that I started envisioning more. Mostly more of Steve's lips and his body. That kiss...though short and essentially just a tactic to evade capture was a catalyst for so many things. Like how soft and perfect his lips were. How they molded to mine like two pieces of a locket fitting together. His hand on my waist holding me... how it made me feel light headed and want to feel his hands on other parts of my body. 

Even though he said otherwise I knew he was lying about it not being his first kiss since the 1940's. I could tell....I know when Steve lies, he's not good at it. He's so honest and open, you don't meet many people like that in our line of work. He truly is unique. So I'm back to my original dilemma...what to get him for his birthday. The one thing I know Steve loves is sex...and lots of it. Ever since the pantry episode he can't get enough. How in the world did he end up losing his virginity to me...The Black Widow?! Or for that matter how in the world does he love me? Besides Clint, Steve is the only person I ever trusted with knowing the real me...and who trusted me. When he told me he trusted me to save his life if it were down to it...something shifted in me. Like a crack in armor. It let him slip in. I was compromised, but in a good way, so I've come to understand. 

Well, if sex is what I'm giving Steve for his birthday...it needs to be amazing. I mean it's always amazing, but something he hasn't done before. It's not like I can just pick a position and say 'yeah let's try this' because we've probably already done it...multiple times. But wait...there is something Steve isn't very good at...keeping his hands to himself...around me. Since our first time he stopped being shy about what he wanted from me. Pulling me into closets and hanger bays for a make out session or a quickie. If people really knew the animal he is in the bedroom his spotless Captain America image would be ruined. He likes it any way he can get it...rough, gentle, kinky...you name it and he's loved it. And God bless that amazing stamina and refractory rate....yeeehaw! 

I found out many things since being with Steve. He likes his hair played with or pulled. He loves it when I call him Captain...it riles him up immediately...like no foreplay needed..bam, ready to go. His ears are a major erogenous zone...biting, licking..you name it. And he loves me in lingerie. All this information gave me a wonderful idea. Captain Rogers needs a lesson in self control around me. What if he couldn't touch me? How long would he last before he caves and ravishes me like an animal. He may get rough sometimes but always with a sense of control due to the serum...but I want it all. Oh this will be amazing! 

I had bought a new lingerie set a few weeks ago and it will work wonders for my plan. Black dot mesh and red satin strappy cup underwire bra with a black widow charm front detail between the cups, and a lace trim. The matching thong has strappy sides with a front cut out and attached widow charm as well with a jacquard mesh and lace garter belt. Not to mention the black lacey top thigh high stocking to match and black satin high heel with red bottoms. It will do the job nicely. Now to plan the tease. Won't be hard when he sees me in the lingerie...well he will be hard, that's a given.

I'm in the middle of sorting out my plan when the birthday boy walks out of the bathroom in only a towel. Wait...are we sure it's not my birthday...have...mercy. He walks up behind me and presses into my back, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Steve, your getting me wet." He chuckles and bites down slightly behind my right ear. "That's the whole idea..right?" See...animal. "I'm talking about the water." He turns me toward him and runs his hands down my back grasping my ass and pulls me tight against his body, erection and all. I want to give in but I need him frustrated for tonight. 

"Steve as much as I would love to stay and have fun this morning I need to go, Amanda asked for my help shopping." He pouted and pulled back. Ever the gentleman, if I ever say no or hesitate he's very conscientious about respecting my wishes. "No problem...what are you shopping for?" He released me and sat on the bed. "Baby clothes mostly..and some furniture for the nursery." I'll be back in time for tonight's dinner with the group and fireworks after. He looks disappointed. I need to give him something to hold him over till tonight. 

I walk toward him and step between his spread legs. He looks up into my eyes and smiles. My hands cup his face and I lean down to bring my lips to his. He sighs into my lips and his arms wrap around my waist. I pull back before the kiss gets too heated. "Happy Birthday Steve. I know your disappointed that we won't be together all day but I do have a surprise for you this evening, after the fireworks." He grins, "A surprise, what kind of surprise?" I run my fingers through his hair and scrape my nails lightly on his scalp, I know this turns him on. His moan confirms this and his hands tightening around my waist. I lean in and with my lips grazing his ear I say, "One that will blow you away and leave you begging for more." His body shivers and he groans and leans his forehead into my stomach. "Can I have my surprise now instead of later...I'm ready to beg you for more right now." I laugh and pull away from him and he's still grinning. "Oh I don't think so...I want you to imagine what I'm going to do to you all day...I want you panting and ready by tonight." I turn and walk out the bedroom door. I hear him yell after me, "You are going to kill me Nat..Your diabolical." I smile so big my cheeks hurt but I yell back, "Yes I am...but you love it." It was low but I heard it, "Yes I do." Tonight couldn't get here soon enough.

(During fireworks)

We are all on the roof and the fireworks are exploding overhead in glorious flares of red whites and blues. Tony had really gone all out in the celebration...his happy mood definitely has a positive side effect on all of us. Steve was behind me with his arms wrapped around my middle. I could feel him hard against my backside. He was definitely ready for the fireworks to be over already and go home to his surprise. His eyes rarely left me all evening, they moved with me throughout the night tracking my every move. Finally the finale finished and everyone cheered. Steve turned me in his arms and attacked my lips. His hands roaming my back and pulling me tight against him. He pulls away when someone coughs to get our attention. We turn and Bucky is grinning at us, "Some birthday kiss there Steve..expecting a present to be down by her tonsils?" We all laugh and Steve blushes.

He leans into me and whispers in my ear, "Let's call it a night Nat...I'm ready for my gift...have been since I woke up this morning." I smile into his neck. "Ok...let's go home." He straightens immediately, grabs my hand and with very strong intent pulls me through the crowd of people toward the lift. I barely hear it over the noise of everyone talking but when I do I can't help but laugh when he says, "About damn time!" He backs me into the lift and when the doors close he's on me. His mouth takes mine in a kiss that makes me weak in the knees and wet in an instant. As much as I want this I have to stop him and push him off. "Dammit Nat!" I watch him as he rakes his hands down his face trying to calm down. The lift opens and this time I'm the one grabbing his hand and leading him to our home.

We go inside and I can tell he's waiting for me to make my next move. I walk him into our bedroom and his eyes go wide and a huge smile erupts on his face and oh my...that blush. The room was basked in a low light and a pole was erected in the middle. A chair with no arms sat in front of the pole about 6-8 feet from it. There was even a disco ball hanging from the ceiling that was used to send sparkles of light throughout the room. He looks around with his mouth hung open then he looks at me and I see the hunger growing again in his eyes. "Are you going to dance for me Natasha?" His voice had taken on a very low and seductive tone. "Why Steven...how do you know about pole dancing?" He walks closer..more like stalk closer and caresses my arm taking my left hand in his. "I live with Tony Stark in the same building." I smirk....figures.

I take Steve's hand and lead him to the chair perched in front of the pole. "Steve I need you to sit and you need to listen." He takes a seat and straightens his back. "Yes Ma'am." I smile and kiss his lips. "You are going to sit here and watch. You can not touch me. But I can touch you. Do you understand?" He nods. "I need a verbal answer soldier." His pupils dilate, "Yes I understand. "If you touch me Captain this all stops...all of it and I take a shower and go to bed. You will only touch me when I give you permission." I lean in close to his ear, my lips grazing the edges, "And when I do give the green light Captain...your going to take me and not hold back one single ounce of your passion as you do.....your going to learn the hard way Steven...that you can't hold back with me, and I'll know if you do." He moans and grips the seat of the chair by his legs. 

I stand straight and head toward the bathroom where I've hidden my 'outfit'. "Now be a good boy and wait here while I get ready....and no touching yourself." I wink then close the bathroom door. I dress in the lingerie then start to put on the costume. It's a 1920's style gangsters suit tie and hat, black and pin striped. The shirt white. The tie red. It was tailored to fit my body and all its curves. I looked at myself in the mirror, Steve's going to flip his perfect wig. 

I step up to the bathroom door. "Friday...phase one." I had gone over all the phases of my dance routine with Friday. Each phase had different light settings and music. At phase one the lights went out completely in the bedroom and bathroom. I open the door and I know he can't see me. "Tasha...what's going on?" I position myself in the desired pose, hands in my pockets, legs slightly parted and hat perched on my head tilted into my eyes. Phase 2 initiated on a timer. A light suddenly shone down from the ceiling illuminating my body. Since my heads bent down all I hear is a gasp and, "Holy Shit!" I smile, "Such language Captain." Phase 3 began and sultry music with sudden up beats started to play. I slowly raise my head and stare toward Steve. I can't see him due to the lighting but I hear his breathing increase. I stalk toward Steve to the beat, the lights slowly going back to the light glow as before, but a slightly brighter light follows my movements around the room. I dance and move my hands slowly over my body. His eyes glued to my every move. Clothes slowly start to be removed and soon I'm only in a white long sleeve button down shirt that is long enough to cover the lingerie but short enough to show off the stocking and straps to the garters. The hat is still on my head, my hair tucked inside so my neck is bare. Steve has a death grip on his thighs and his erection is straining against his khakis. His pupils are blown wide and he's glaring at me with such an intensity I throb with need for him.

The beat picks up for phase 4 and as I dance seductively in front of him and the pole I rip the button up open revealing what's underneath. He visibly shudders and moans loudly, "Fucking Hell!!" I see his nails dig into his thighs and he's biting his lip. I dance with the beat and remove the rest of the costume. I turn is a slow circle swinging my hips revealing the entire lingerie set to him a meer three feet from him. With my back to him I bend over with my legs spread about shoulder width apart and rake my hands up my legs from heels to my hair. More curses and gasps are coming out of his mouth.

Phase 5 changes the music and I dance to the pole wrapping my hand around it and slide it up and down like it was a cock. Suddenly I start my pole routine and I'm wrapped around it spinning in a sultry dance to entice the imagination. I'm damn good at what I do, in my job the art of seduction is a very powerful tool and I'm not holding back on Steve. I use all my techniques and tricks on the pole I've learned and perfected over the years. No one but Clint knows I can pole dance. You go under cover in a strip club a few times you need to know what your doing. I sneak peaks at Steve and he's practically drooling...his hands have moved to the chair gripping the edges with enough force to probably rip the chair in half, like the firewood at Clint's farm. He's restless and moving slightly and his straining erection looks very uncomfortable. His mouth is open and he's breathing heavy as he watches me. 

Phase 6 begins and I release the pole, the music is faster and sexy, the beat mirroring my erratic pulse as i dance toward Steve running my hands over my breasts and down my body. I walk around him and bend to rub my satin and lace covered breasts against his back and shoulders. "Tasha..." my name a pant and moan from his lips. I circle to stand in front of him and continue dancing to the beat. I run my hands down his chest and he sucks in a ragged breath. I continue down until I reach his knees, gripping tight and quickly spreading his legs wide. He gasps. "God...Tasha...please...let me touch you...Dear God I need to touch you!" He's panting and sweat is starting to glisten on his forehead. I suddenly dip down and roll my back running my nose and mouth up his thigh and across his crotch. He let's out a strangled half choked sound and his head goes back. "Dammit...Fuck!" I laugh, "Tsk Tsk Tsk Captain...what would people think of your filthy mouth right now...cursing and begging to be fucked....is that what you want baby....do you want to fuck me?" He keens and his hips slightly thrust up searching for friction. "God, Yes...Tasha...please...please...let me fuck you!" 

I release my hands from his thighs and he makes a whining sound so very un Captain America like. His eyes shoot up and he watches and pants while I slowly take off my bra, one strap at a time. I let the fabric roll down my arms and I fling it across the room. I dance and rub my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples. They are tight hard buds considering how turned on I was at just the thought of how much he wants me and how deliciously wonderful it will be when he's finally allowed to touch me. 

I turn my back to him and I'm so close that the backs of my knees almost touch his own. I slowly lower my thong bending dramatically low allowing him to see my bare pink sex glistening with all my arousal. He moans loudly and I hear the chair crack under the pressure of his hands. While still bent over I run a hand between my legs and slide my fingers through my folds. "Please...God..I can't take anymore...I'll do anything baby...please I'm going to burst over here. I need to be in you...now..please." Oh we are so not done yet.

I remove my hand and stand up. I turn and back up to lean against the pole. His eyes are glazed over with lust, face pink and sweat on his brow. "Undress for me baby...I want to see how hard you are for me...but don't you dare touch your dick...that belongs to me." He stands on shakey legs and removes all his clothing at break neck speed. "Good boy....now sit." He sits, his grip back on the chair. I lick my lips at the sight of his erection throbbing and angry red jutting straight up and against his belly, precum leaking out his tip and trickling down his shaft. His eyes rake over my body, naked before him except for the garters, stockings and heels. I stalk toward him. It's time. As I come closer his eyes flutter and his respiration is erratic. I lean over him, my hands running up his arms, feeling how tightly his muscles are wound up, like a coil ready to snap. I grab his shoulders and straddle his thick thighs and sit in his lap, far enough away to not touch his erection. He whimpers and I see a droplet of sweat run down his neck onto his glorious chest. I slowly move up his lap and as my wet mound makes purchase with his cock, only slightly touching I hear the chair break as he tears off a chunk of wood from each side of the seat. It's at that moment he hears the words he wants, "Touch me Captain." 

No words can describe the sound that comes from his mouth, somewhere near a growl and scream combined. He clings to me and lifts me up and around his body. With lightening fast speed I am on my back in the bed, legs wrapped tight around Steve's waist, my hands wrapped in his short blonde hair digging nails into his scalp as he slams into me with enough force to almost knock the wind out of me..I scream his name and he screams mine. I'm lost in a flurry of our body's crashing into each other. He's animalistic in his thrusts...not holding back...taking what he needs, pounding into me, taking my breath away as I cling to him. I feel my orgasm erupt in me so hard and fast I see stars. He fucks me hard and fast through it. Just as I'm coming down he pulls out and turns me forcefully onto my stomach. He enters me hard and fast from behind...biting down on my neck. He leans over me and his thrusts become erratic...I feel another orgasm approaching again and I whimper under him at his punishing speed and force. I push back into him as my second release pours through my body making me clench around Steve hard and I hear the sheets by my head rip as he roars his release into the back of my neck, spilling his seed deep into my spasming core, milking him..taking every last drop.

We are both panting and sweaty. He pulls out of me and I feel sore and thoroughly and properly fucked for the first time in my entire life. It was amazing!! He was amazing!! He rolled me over and tucked me under his chin. I laid my head against his chest and listened as his heart beat finally slowed down. I smile, "Happy Birthday Steve." He chuckles and runs his right hand down my body, feeling the garters around my hips and my legs, skimming it over the top of my stockings. "Thank you Nat..this was the best birthday ever." His fingers slide under the garter and down into my stockings, caressing my outer thighs. "And if the clock tells me anythings it says it's still my birthday for another hour...and I'm so not done touching you yet." I giggle as I'm pushed onto my back and a grinning Steve slides down my body. Yes...I believe I'm enjoying celebrating birthdays from now on, as long as it ends like this.


	65. Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies get a name! The Avengers are heading out to celebrate Labor Day in New York but plans change. An evil from the past raises an ugly head.

Amanda's POV

(September 4th, 2017-Labor Day...as in the Holiday (; )

Today is Labor Day and we have all been invited back to Stark Tower in New York for a celebration by Pepper and her new Fiancé. His name is Robert Callahan. He's a lawyer at a very well known firm in New York that Stark Industries has used for many years. He's the son of the original owner and from the pictures I've seen that Pepper sent with the invitation he is quite the looker. Tall, black hair and crystal blue eyes, yes a looker indeed. "What are you gawking at?" I smile and look up at Tony who's finishing getting dressed. The party is very casual so he's dressed in jeans and a snug fitting Black Sabbath t-shirt. "Oh, just Pepper's invitation." He rolls his eyes, "Of course you are, because according to you, Natasha, and even poor innocent Wanda thinks he's God's precious gift to women." I laugh and lightly smack his arm. "I do not....he's just very handsome that's all, Pepper landed herself a hotie....But don't you worry Tony, he's not nearly as devastatingly handsome as you and Bucky." He grins and pulls me in for a kiss then stops, looks down at my very large 34 week belly, "Excuse me for a moment kids, your Momma needs a kiss." I giggle as he leans in and kisses me. His hands roaming my stomach.

He pulls back and kneels before me and kisses each side of my belly, one for each baby. "There..don't want you two getting jealous that your Mom gets all the kisses. You know we still need to pick out names." He stands and walks to get his shoes. Bucky walks out of the bathroom, he's fully dressed and ready, has been for a while, he also has on dark jeans and a long sleeve Henley in a burgundy color with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. "Yes I agree names would be good...and I still think it's a bad idea to be flying to New York right now. Your 34 weeks Amanda, Dr. Cho said you could go into Labor at anytime." I scoff and slip on my shoes, yes I've gotten to the point of slip ons. "Dr. Cho's coming too Bucky, she said she's not letting me go without her and her nurse Julie, besides they have just as good of a medical wing as we do. I feel great. No problems. Nothing will go wrong. We are just going for the day then flying home." He runs his metal hand down his face and through his stubble...Jesus he's sexy as hell with that half beard half stubble look he has. Without trying to sound too much like Uncle Jessie....Have Mercy. 

He notices me gawking and he winks. I sigh and shake my head, "Ok...well I still feel like it's a bad idea, but as long as you take it easy I'll be alright with it." I smile and walk to him and kiss his cheek. He runs his hands over my stomach. "So names...are we ever going to pick any?" Ok...well I guess now is a good time. "I actually have a few ideas if you want to hear them?" Both Tony and Bucky's heads turn to me and grin. I walk over to sit on the bed...OK waddle...I glare at Tony when I can tell he's resisting the urge to say something, usually a duck joke. I sit and run my right hand over my belly. "Tony..do you have anything you want...because I do have a suggestion for the boy name." He sat down to my left and ran his left hand over where his son is. "I would say name him Anthony but one Tony Stark is enough for this world." I laugh and agree. "What's your suggestion for a first name, although I think I know what it is...and if you don't mind I have an idea for a middle name." I grin and bite my lip, "Well...I was thinking of the name Logan." Tony beams and kisses my cheek. "I think Logan is a wonderful name..and I was thinking, how about James as a middle name?" We both look to Bucky. His eyes are wide, "James? Like me James? (He pounts to his chest) You want your son to have my name?" Tony stood and pulled Bucky close by his shirt and kissed his lips, "OUR son will have your name." They both hugged and I looked down running my hand down my left side. "Well hello Logan James...I can't wait to meet you." 

Bucky came to sit on my other side and rubbed my belly near his daughter. "So, what about this little lady..any thoughts?" I smile and put my hand over his. "I was thinking about the name Lillian...Lilly for short...what about you?" He leans over and kisses my temple, "I love the name Lillian and Lilly. What about a middle name?" I look up and kiss his lips, "Do you have any ideas, what about your mother...what was her name?" He recoils and shakes his head, "Oh no...I loved my mother but even I wouldn't name my daughter Winifred!" I cringe and laugh, "Oh my God Bucky...yeah..no." Tony just laughs, "Wow..yeah very classic name but I don't see her as a Winifred, we may actually want our daughter to like us one day. I would like to throw Tony out there as a suggestion, I know I said one Tony was enough, but Tony could be a girls name...right? We are using James so...." Bucky and I look at each other and I think we both came up with the same idea at the same time, and to prove it we said it aloud at the same time. "Antonia!!" Tony beams, "Antonia...that's actually not bad at all....Lillian Antonia...I like it...no I love it...Logan and Lilly. Has a nice ring to it." I grin from ear to ear. "So did we just name the babies?" Bucky and Tony look at each other and then look at me. Tony spoke up first, "Yeah I believe we just did..what about you Bucky?" Bucky leans over and kisses my belly. "Lilly and Logan...I think it's perfect, they are perfect." 

I can't stop smiling...Logan and Lilly, my babies have names. I can not wait to see their precious faces. I can't wait till Dad finds out. He's gonna love it! Suddenly Friday speaks up, 'Sorry to intrude, but Captain Rogers would like you to know everyone is on the Quinjet and ready to leave...he wanted me to add that he was in no way rushing you and to take your time.' We all laugh. Ever the leader and gentleman all rolled into one. 

I make to stand up and I just can't do it. Bucky sees me struggle and laughs as he holds out his hands. I take hold and he pulls me up. He kisses my cheek and I hold him to me for a second longer to enjoy the feel of his lips. "Ready to go?" I take a mental note of everything, "My phone...and then I'm ready." Tony pipes up, "I have it...let's head out."

We make it to the hanger and we are walking, slowly I might add to the jet. "Tony can I see my phone please?" I look at Tony, he pulls out my phone and holds it up, "Here you go." He then proceeds to put it back in his pocket. "Hey!" He laughs, "You said 'See' it...not have it." I laugh and reach into his back pocket for my phone. "You are such a turd Tony." I open the lock on my phone and quickly type out a text to Dad, 'Gone to NY for the day. Love you! BTW call later...we have names picked out!' 

We are at the ramp to the Quinjet, Steve at the top looking handsome in Khakis and a blue button down with rolled up sleeves. "Good Morning...all ready to go?" Bucky walks up to Steve and starts talking. Tony is in front of me. He turns to take my hand, but instead I go to hand him my phone. Steve laughs and Tony looks up at him. A sudden pain in my stomach makes me jerk and the phone falls from my hand and smashes against the Quinjet ramp. The sound of the phone hitting the ramp breaking and a sudden gasp from me has all eyes turned in my direction. 

I grab my belly and I bend over at the pain. My eyes scrunch up. I hear Tony yell my name, "Amanda! What's wrong?!?" I hear Bucky and Steve's heavy footfalls on the ramp running to me. Bucky and Tony wrap their arms around me. The pain starts to go away and I release a breath I realize I was holding. "I'm ok..I'm ok...just a pain suddenly, it's going away." I realize I was panting, so I take a few deep breaths. I look up and everyone is out of the jet, all looking worried. Tony rubs my back, "Is it the babies...are you in labor...where's Dr. Cho?" Bucky is holding my left arm for support and he looks me in the eyes. I can see he's scared and has a slight panic look to his eyes. I reach up and run my hand down his cheek, "I'm ok Bucky." He doesn't seem convinced. 

Dr. Cho and her nurse Julie make their way forcefully through the throng of Avengers suddenly crowded around me. They are all talking at once and it's hard to make out everything they are saying...I hear bits and pieces but one thing stands out 'Maybe she's in labor', OH God I hope not..it's too soon isn't it!? Dr. Cho smiles at me, "Amanda...what happened?" I explain to her that I had a sudden pain all over my belly and low back and it lasted for a bit then it started to go away. "OK sweety, that sounds like a contraction." Tony who is holding my other arm in a mirror image to Bucky speaks up, "Wait...Contraction..that means labor right..she's in labor? Are the babies coming? But it's early...do I need to get towels and hot water...fuck I don't know..they always say hot water and towels!" We all look at Tony who looks like he's hyperventilating. I squeeze his hand, "Tony...breathe..hee hee hooo.....hee hee hooo..." I'm mimicking my lamaze breathing for him and with wide eyes he looks at me and actually starts to do it with me. He calms down and I smile. I look up and everyone is staring at us then burst out laughing. I couldn't help but to join in. Tony just scoffs, "Don't make fun of me you dicks...see how calm you are if your about to be a father!" 

Dr. Cho shakes her head, "Mr. Stark, to answer your question we do not need hot water or towels. If..and I stress IF Amanda is in labor we have everything here we need for the delivery. One Contraction doesn't mean labor is upon us." With that being said another contraction hits, "Ow!" I pull my arm from Tony and wrap it around my middle and take deep breaths through my nose and out my mouth. Bucky wraps his flesh arm around me as I hold his left hand. I'm slightly bent forward with my eyes shut concentrating on breathing through the pain. As it starts to let up I open my eyes and stand up straight. Dr. Cho's eyes and along with everyone else's are wide. "Well...I think we need to get you to Medical to monitor you. It could be labor but it also could be false labor. We will know soon enough." I nod in agreement. 

I turn to start walking inside when Bucky stops me. "I have you Angel." He bends and effortlessly picks me up bridal style, hugging me to his chest. I wrap my left arm around his shoulder and my right hand wraps protectively around my swollen belly. I'm scared. I know twin pregnancies don't usually go full term and I'm lucky to be this far along as it is...but I'm worried. Will Logan and Lilly be ok? Especially Lilly...she's two weeks younger. I look up and Bucky's jaw is tight with worry. 

I'm brought to Medical and I feel like I'm in a parade. Everyone is following Bucky and myself, Tony, Cho, Julie, Steve, Tasha..everyone...like seriously it's a Labor Day Parade featuring the Avengers! Come one come all!! I giggle and Bucky looks down at me confused. "Sorry...I feel like the head Float in the Avengers parade." His brow furrows then he looks back at the line of people following then back to me. He smiles and shakes his head. "Prettiest damn float I've ever seen." I'm glad to see him smile.

"Where do you want her?" Bucky asks Dr. Cho. "Put her in room three, it's set up with the fetal monitors." I feel ridiculous being packed around like a doll. "Bucky, for crying out loud I can walk to the room." Everyone cracks up laughing when in unison both Bucky and Tony say, "No you can't!" I roll my eyes. Good grief. Bucky lays me gently on the bed, his metal hand immediately caressing my abdomen. "Any more pain...I mean contractions?" I place my hand over his, "No..not since the last one." Tony comes to my other side and leans in to kiss my forehead, "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Tony places his hand too over my belly, my boys surrounding me with their love. "I feel fine Tony...I really do, when the contraction hit it did hurt but not too bad...just needed to breath through it..then when it was over I was ok." He nods and continues to caress my belly.

Julie ushers everyone out of the room, "Some privacy please unless you want to view the examination." Steve was the first to bolt out the door, followed by everyone else except Tony and Bucky who insisted on staying. They had always stepped out during this part so this should be interesting. I stood up briefly to remove my leggings and underwear. I was given a drape to place over my legs. My legs were placed in the stirrups and right on cue Tony speaks up. "What is this a rodeo? What's with the stirrups Doc?" Cho shakes her head and I poke Tony in the hip, "Shush it Stark." He just laughs and holds my hand, I think to prevent more poking. Dr. Cho begins the exam and Tony looks mesmerized. He looks down at me and he starts to say something before I shut him down, "Tony I swear to all that is Thor that if you even hint at a comment about a woman with her hands up my Vajay Jay I will castrate you where you stand then make you wait in the hall...with no anesthetic!!" He flinched then laughs, "Thor will not like you swearing at him." I feel Cho's hand freeze and then hear her laugh. "Sorry...that was funny...well...happy to say you are not dilated at all. I'll have Julie put on the monitors to check on the babies and to track any contractions you may be having, ok...but New York is not going to be happening for you today, sorry sweety. You need to be monitored for a while." 

I'm happy I'm not dilated and it's been almost an hour and no more contractions. I was upset about not going to Stark Tower, but I understood. Steve was perched in the doorway checking on me, "How are you doing Amanda? Do you need anything?" I sighed, "Actually yes I do need something." I hear Tony and Bucky get up from the small couch in the room at the thought that I need something. "I want you all to go to New York and enjoy the party." Steve looks pensive and glances at Bucky. "We are not going anywhere Angel...forget it..not going to happen." Oh Bucky..."I know you and Tony won't go, but everyone else can. There's no reason for them to miss out on seeing old friends and enjoying the celebration. It's only for the day, their flying back tonight." Steve smiles, "I'll ask everyone what they want to do, if anything we could make it a half day then come back." I shake my head, "Steve...I'm fine...the babies are great. I've had no more contractions. We (I motion to me, Tony and Bucky) are just fine....go I insist you all go have a wonderful time. Tell Pepper I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Seriously...go...have fun. It will make me feel better knowing I didn't ruin everyone's day." Steve just smiles, "You are not ruining anyone's day." I smile back, "You know what I mean...now scoot Captain!" He laughs and faces my boys, "You both ok with us going?" Bucky grins and smack Steve on the shoulder, "Pretty sure if you don't go Steve that Amanda will make you regret it...I'd go pal...have fun. We're good here. Exactly where we want and need to be." Tony agrees and after a quick kiss from Steve to the top of my head he and the rest of the Avengers head to New York. 

(2 hours later)

I'm dozing in the bed, listening to the heartbeat monitors on the babies, the sound a beautiful white noise. My eyes are closed and I hear the nurse Julie come in, "How is she doing?" Tony speaks, "She's been sleeping off and on, but doing good. No more contractions." I hear movement. "Here I brought you and Sargeant Barnes a coffee, figured you could use it." Mmm coffee...sigh...I miss coffee. "Thank you.....mmmm....oh that's good coffee." I hear Bucky hum his approval as well. Ugh...just rub it in would you. I was going to voice that idea but a sudden kick from Logan making the monitor go funny distracts me. I soon find myself dozing again. 

I must have fallen asleep because a sudden loud explosion somewhere in the compound jolts me awake. The whole building shakes with the force. I look toward Tony and Bucky and their both sitting on the couch against the wall, heads lolled back, neither moving nor reacting to the explosion. "Tony! Bucky! Wake Up! WAKE UP!!" Why won't they wake up!? I go to remove the monitors and it's when I feel something around my neck. My hands shoot up and I feel the metal ring going completely around...Oh God! NO! Bile rises in my throat, panic starts to rise as I claw at the collar. "No...no!" "Oh yes" I freeze and look toward the voice in the doorway. It's the nurse Julie with several armed men. "What's going on?! What did you do to them?!" Julie laughs and stalks forward. "Just a bit of tranquilizers in the coffee I gave them...not sure how much I put in there actually...maybe enough to knock them out a few hours, perhaps enough to kill them...I'm a little sketchy on the dosing." I'm crying and get off the bed to go to them. I reach Tony and I lean over him, shaking and calling his name. "Tony..Tony..wake up...please...wake up baby!!" I feel for a pulse and I'm relieved to find a steady and strong beat...thank God...he's knocked out but thankfully not overdosed, I lean over to Bucky, "Bucky..please wake up..WAKE UP!!" I scream when no response comes from him. I turn pissed off. I raise my hand...nothing...nothing happens. Oh God...it can't be..we destroyed them all!! "Oh I take it you realized what's around your neck..hmmmm? Yes, you and your precious X-men thought you could destroy my father's work and murder him but I'm still here my dear...and that suppression collar is proof of that!" Mr. Sinister's daughter?! No this is wrong...he's dead! Cyclops killed him, I watched it happen! We destroyed everything! 

Tears spill down my face...this can't be happening!! "Friday! Alert the Avengers!....Friday!?!" Her laugh makes me cringe, "You fool...we disabled Mr. Stark's precious AI and disabled the building. You my dear are coming with me!" She grabs my arm and as I start to struggle she presses a gun to the side of my head. I immediately freeze. "You will come quietly and be cooperative Ms. Heart or I will kill you and rip your infants from your womb. I will get what I want from you...one way or another."


	66. A Sinister Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is taken captive by Mr. Sinister's long lost daughter who has renamed herself Ms. Sinister to take over where her father left off. Her diabolical plan is revealed and Amanda's world is turned upside down.

I'm walked at gunpoint out the back entrance to the compound. A jet uncloaks before me. The ramp goes down and more armed men are inside. I glance over my shoulder and see the billowing smoke coming from the building. The explosion looks like it's in the West wing near the hangers and command. No one is where we are at distracted from the aftermath of the carnage. I can't even wrap my mind around who of my friends that were there that may have been killed or injured. I'm pushed up the ramp and strapped in a seat. 

Julie watches me and the evil grin on her face makes my stomach churn. "You Bitch!! Your going to burn for this I promise you!!" She steps forward and smacks me hard across my face. I gasp and wrap protective arms around my stomach. "Don't you dare speak to me you wretched whore!" She laughs at me crying and takes her seat, strapping in herself as we start to take off. "Look at you...how the mighty have fallen...where are your X-men and Avengers now Amanda? Not here to help you...you made sure of that sending them to New York, thank you for that by the way. We had to change up our plans last minute to take you here, but it all worked out in the end. You are mine...and so are your children." I screamed, "You will not have my babies!! You sick Bitch!! Your father deserved to die! He was a sick fuck who got his jollies off on experimenting on mutants!! And when they find you and they will...you will regret the day you were born!!" 

She just laughed and tilted her head at me like I was a petulant child. "Oh how cute...you think they will rescue you? We are cloaked my dear, no one saw us leave..your AI is disabled...your people in chaos and your friends hundreds of miles away. That little collar your wearing...I made some upgrades to my father's design. It not only suppresses your mutant powers but it also suppresses all telepathic interference. (She registers the shock on my face) That's right...not even your precious Professor or the help of Cerebro will be able to detect you. That makes you invisible to telepathy my dear. You might as well not even exist. We are going far away from here. You will never be found....well...perhaps I'll let them find you when I'm finally done with you...but only your broken and bloody body. Then I will sit back and revel in their screams of pain and sorrow....like I did when I found my father's lifeless body left to rot in the sun of Genosha! I will make them suffer as I have and bring the mighty to their knees!!" 

I shuddered and clung to my belly. Please...no...I can't let this happen. I can't. I have to find a way to get out of this. But how? I try to think...what would Dad do..he taught me well. I try hard to think around the panic. Ok...breathe...think Amanda!! Take in your surroundings, make note of every detail. Every exit, every gun. Be aware of all sounds and smells. Stay calm...make them underestimate you. Be the sniveling scared pregnant woman they want you to be. I make crying noises and plea to be let go, to not hurt my babies. The laughs I hear anger me but I need to stay strong and alert. I can't let Julie, if that's her real name, get her hands on Logan and Lilly. I'm their mother and I WILL protect them, even if it's the last and only thing I can do for them.

The flight lasts for what seems like hours. I tried to remain conscious to measure the time and try to estimate where possibly I could be taken. Finally we land. I'm unstrapped and pulled from my chair with enough force I feel the bruise already forming on my upper right arm. "Be careful you idiot...don't hurt her too badly..We need her alive to properly incubate our little experiments to make them as strong as possible before birth...if you manhandle her she may go into premature labor!" I wanted to make a comment about her smacking me but figured now wasn't the best time to get snarky with my captors.

I'm led down the ramp and I see blue sky and palm trees...OK we are somewhere tropical...perhaps near Genosha...or it is Genosha for all I know. Shit...that would mean we are on an island...nowhere to run. I swallow my panic and stay alert, keeping my mouth shut. I'm led to a rock facing and suddenly it shifts...a door materializing..it's cloaked as well. I'm led through darkened tunnels and past labs and rooms of all kinds. I memorize the turns and steps I've taken. Repeating them over and over to seed them deep in my mind. I'm brought to a bright room with all sorts of medical equipment. It looks like a surgical suite in a hospital, bright, white and sterile. I'm led to a chair at one end with straps and restraints on the arms and legs. The man guiding me, tall, and build like a tank forces me to sit. Several people come forward and strap me down...I can't move my arms or legs and another strap around my chest prevents me from bending forward. Please...oh God...please help me!!

Julie steps forward and she dismisses the guards, she and I are the only ones left in the room. "Please Julie...don't hurt my babies...please, their innocent." My tears are genuine and fall freely down my face. "Don't call me Julie...My name is Sinister...Ms. Sinister to you. And why would I hurt these babies? (I shriek and cringe when her now gloved hand skims across my belly) I need them to be alive and healthy so they will survive my experiments. Tony's son will be an inconvenience for us since he's not what we want. Tests will tell if he inherited any of your mutant genes, for his sake let's hope he does, and if not...well...we have no use for him. Your daughter on the other hand...she's what we really want. Offspring of the Winter Soldier. His serum mixed with your mutant genome will be fun to witness and manipulate to our needs." 

My confusion must have shown on my face because she laughed and went about to get supplies. "You look confused my dear...oh well...since your not in any shape to go anywhere anytime soon, let me explain. You see...we knew the Winter Soldier well, working along side Hydra. But I have always had my own agenda unbeknownst to those idiots. They sterilized their weapon, making him unable bare children. Fools...the whole lot! Since Captain America wasn't within our abilities to take control of, the Asset was our only hope of getting his DNA to use. I infiltrated your little team to monitor him, looking for a way to take him. But...a little surprise came to the tower in the form of a very powerful level 4 mutant. You my dear. And oh how glorious a day that was. But you coupled with that embasile Tony Stark...we couldn't have that." She smirked and realization hit me. They meant to kill Tony that day in Romania....to get him away from me. My stomach churned and I wanted to throw up..no...this can't be happening!

She adjusted the arm to the chair to force my arm out straight. She was going to take blood. After removing several viles of my blood she continued to speak. "Yes, to my disappointment the billionaire lived...I needed to make sure you two wouldn't be together so I gave Stark a little injection of my own creating. A serum to wipe his mind of you..erase you entirely. And it worked! I got to sit back and watch you suffer with the loss of your love. Oh how I enjoyed that." She laughed and removed her gloves. "You see Amanda...I knew you and the Asset would gravitate to each other, I saw how he looked at you the moment you stepped foot in the tower. His reaction to you was strong and heady..I knew what must be done. The procedure to sterilize your precious Bucky was thorough and done by Hydra doctors....but you see they did not have the knowledge I posses. Simple injections slipped in during routine testing and labs on him was all it took. A special concoction of mutant healing genes taken from your friend Logan that enhanced his Serum's abilities to reverse the process, allowing him to be able to produce offspring once again." I was in shock...I owe this Bitch for Bucky's ability to father children..oh God! We were all puppets with star rolls in her little play. 

"When you became pregnant I was worried it may be Starks...damn Thor and his Asgardian help in restoring Tony's memories!! But lucky for me you are the whore you are and had the luck to land both men into your bed. Tell me Amanda...I want to hear it....did you squeal like a Bitch in heat with them all over you, filling your cunt and ass with their meat?" I couldn't stop my anger, "Shut up you Bitch!! How dare you mess with people's lives like that!! I will fucking kill you!!! She laughs and shakes her head. "Alright...fine don't tell me. It's not the answers I want anyway, was just something to give me good dreams about at night. Your Bucky, I have to say...I should have brought him...maybe wipe his mind then fuck him hard and fast right in front of you. He is a delicious specimen of a man. Pity...oh well, hind sight is always 20/20." She calls for the guards. "Take her to her room. Well, I enjoyed our little chat my dear. I'll be seeing you again real soon. And these two as well." She skimmed her fingers across my belly and I spit at her. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. She looked livid but then relaxed and sighed, "Oh sweet Amanda...you just sealed your son's fate at birth." Then she walked away laughing at my screams and pleas. I was released and walked forcefully to a small apartment type room. The heavy metal door slamming closed behind me. I was alone. I crumbled to the floor, cradling my belly in both arms and sobbed and screamed.


	67. I Will Comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers hear of the attack and scramble to get home. But what will they find when they get there? Or more importantly who will they not find? Tony and Bucky must pull themselves together to search for Amanda to bring her home.

Steve's POV

The Tower looks very different than the last time I was here. Ms. Potts has really changed everything. We were all on the roof which was even more of a drastic change than the inside. It looked like a backyard party, heck even some portions of the roof had grass. I think Clint said it best when he saw it, 'We're not in Kansas anymore Toto.' We all laughed. Everyone is mingling and having dinks. I was introduced to Mr. Callahan and he's actually a really nice guy and very funny. He and Pepper really seem to be in love, I've never seen her so carefree before. With Tony she was always so high strung and busy wrangling him in. How in the world did Amanda do that so easily? Just goes to show you that life is just so unpredictable. There was a time when you couldn't imagine Tony without Pepper, now you couldn't imagine Tony with her. Yeah, life's pretty weird alright.

"Hey Cap...where did Nat get to? She owes me a rematch in darts...I say she cheated...somehow." I laughed at Sam. "I don't know she's around here somewhere. Last I saw her she was grumbling something about tea parties and white rabbits." Sam nodded and looked around, "Yeah...this whole thing is just weird man...I gotta tell ya, it looks like we stepped into the world of Alice in Wonderland for sure. The decorations...it's a garden party Steve...we are in a garden party. The Avengers. I think I need another drink." We both laughed and Sam turned to find the bar again..well not a bar really..no real hard liquor anywhere but wine and champagne. Not that he could get drunk, but that would definitely come in handy right now. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I wonder if it's news on Amanda. I pulled up my phone and it wasn't a call but an alert. 'A-HQ Breached...Casualties many...AI Down!' I immediately think of Bucky, Tony and Amanda...God No! I go full on Tactical mode. I search for my team but their all looking for me, they have their phones in hand as well, receiving the same alert. "The compounds been attacked...we need to go NOW!" We all start running for the lift to take us to the helipad where the Quinjet sets. We run past Pepper and with her experience she's had with us she knows it's something serious.

Once in the jet and before the hanger door is completely closed Clint lifts off. "Cap...No communication with the compound. No signal getting in or out. It's a dead stick. The alert must have gone out before the backup systems went down!" I pull out my phone and dial Bucky's cell. Nothing, it goes to voicemail. I dial Tony...same result. "Dammit! I can't reach Bucky or Tony on their cells...get there fast Barton!" "You got it!" I keep redialing Bucky's number praying he will answer. Nat comes up beside me and places her hand on my back. She can sense how scared I am...hell we all are. Our friends are in danger or dead and we're almost an hour away. "Local news reports coming in Cap...dark billowing smoke coming from the compound, local rescue and fire units enroute to aide assistance." I slam my hand into the bulkhead. "What the hell happened?!" Thor stands up, "Open the door, I can get there sooner, give aide where I can, help our friends." I nod and the hanger door opens. Thor grips Mjoinir and leaps out the hanger door. Please let him get there in time. 

Nat ushers me back to sit then sits beside me. "I'm sure they're fine Steve, Bucky and Tony are a force to be reckoned with and Amanda is a powerful mutant, they know how to take care of themselves." I stand and pace, "Then why are they not answering their cells!? We shouldn't have broke up the team..we should have stayed together!" After several long minutes my phone rings. It's Thor, God Bless whoever taught him to use it! "Thor...what do you see?" I hear shouting in the background, "An explosion of some kind has destroyed the west side of the compound, there are many dead and injured. Local citizens in uniform are here helping and remaining agents trying to put out the fire. Command is down and Tony's Friday is not responding. I'm on my way to Medical now....to see if Lady Amanda needs assistance in any...." his voice cuts off. "Thor! Thor! What's going on?!" I hear shouting and muffled cries, was that Bucky?!? "Come quickly Captain..Lady Amanda has been taken. She's no where to be found. Bucky was staggering around in search of her not in his right mind and Tony is unconscious!" I look up at my team and they are just as in shock as I am. "Try to keep him calm Thor, restrain him if you must..ETA 30 minutes!" 

I sit down and my heart is pounding. Amanda's gone...Jesus...what the hell happened?!! I pull out my phone and dial Logan's number, he gave it to me before he left during his last visit. 'Call me anytime you need me....I'll be there Captain'....well Dammit...we need him and his Professor if we are going to find Amanda. He picks up after the third ring, "Hey Captain, how are you?" My heart constricts, "Amanda has been taken, the compounds been attacked and she's gone...we don't know where. Can you help?!" I hear him growl and smash something. "Let me get the Professor looking for her with Cerebro then we will be there as soon as we can, will call with any news!" I hang up. Nat puts her hand on mine. "Logan's going to have Professor Xavier look for her using Cerebro then come help find her. If anything happens to her or those babies..." my voice breaks and Nat surrounds me with her arms and I'm pulled into a hug. 

Bucky's POV

My eyes are heavy and it's hard to open them. Where am I? I smell smoke...Amanda! I force my eyes open and I'm on the couch next to Tony. My head spinning...it feels funny. I've been drugged! The realization gets me to my feet..I'm stumbling around crashing into furniture and walls, my head still foggy. Amanda's bed is empty, the baby monitor is knocked over...she's gone..."Amanda!! Where are you?! Amanda!!!" I'm shouting for her but no answer. I turn and notice Tony still laying back on the couch...God no! I stumble to him and he's alive but unconscious, most likely drugged as well. "Tony...wake up...please wake up!!" My heart is slamming into my chest. I scream, "Amanda!! God...No...Please.....Amanda!!!" I gently lay Tony down onto the couch and stumble back, shaking my head to clear it. Thor runs into the room while on a cell phone, he drops it on the bed and he runs to me, "Bucky your alive...what's wrong with Tony? Where's Lady Amanda?!" Tears are streaming down my face, "She's gone...she's gone!! No!! Amanda!!!" I fall to my knees and I pound my metal hand over and over into the floor, smashing a wide hole. I feel his arms restraining me and I fight...I need to find her, I roar her name one last time and something in me snaps. I collapse, everything going in slow motion. I'm pulled to the floor and several agents are on me pushing me down. Thor is speaking to me but I don't hear him. My head still foggy with drugs allows me to slip back into unconsciousness.

Tony's POV

I awoke to a nightmare...Steve was explaining to me what they knew that had happened and it wasn't much. Explosion...death....Amanda is missing and Bucky is almost catatonic. I lost my mind briefly but knew I had to be smart to find Amanda and bring her home safe and sound. I was given an injection to help counteract the effects of the drug I was given and I was finally able to think straight. With a gravely voice from screaming and crying I asked, "Where's Bucky?" Steve looked wrecked himself, covered is black ash from helping save those trapped from the explosion. "He's in the next room. He won't respond to anyone, not even me....maybe he will if you talk to him." I nod and stand on shakey legs. I walk to the next room and he's sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down, hair falling in his face. His hands slack and laying in his lap. 

I approach and say his name, "Bucky...it's Tony." Nothing. I stand in front of him and step in between his spread knees to get closer. I run my fingers through his hair and push it back. I cup his face and pull him up to look at me. "I'm here Bucky...I'm here." I see his eyes water and I know I'm reaching him. "Please..baby speak to me...I need to know your ok." His voice startles me even though it's low and weak. He says something in Russian and he's crying. I pull him to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Bucky I don't understand.." "He said...I will comply...please just bring her back and I'll comply...I'll be the monster...I'll comply." I look up and it's Tasha in the door. I hold Bucky tighter to me as his sobs rack his body, repeating it over and over in Russian, "I will comply....I will comply!" All I can do is hug him. "I'm here Bucky...Shhh...we're going to find her..you hear me...we are going to find her!" 

After several long minutes his sobs quiet down and he goes still. I lift his head from my chest and he allows me to wipe his face and kiss his lips. "Come on Buddy...we need to pull ourselves together so we can find her and our babies and bring them home." He takes a shuddering breath and seems to gain some strength back into his eyes. "We have to Tony...I can't live without her..I can't." I place my forehead on his, "Same here Bucky...now let's go find our girl!"


	68. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda takes matters into her own hands.

Amanda's POV

Being without windows or a clock it's really hard to tell how long I've been here. Based upon meals given I estimate approximately two weeks. I try to rest as much as possible, not wanting to bring on anymore contractions. I've been having them more often now. A doctor had examined me and announced I was about 2 centimeters dilated and should deliver hopefully within the next week. I needed to get out of here! I refuse to let these bastards take my babies!! I was hoping for a rescue but as the days turned into weeks I knew my fate and that of my children rested in my hands. 

I've paid close attention to their routine...and Ms. Sinister is all about keeping a routine. Obsessively even. I know that my room is not guarded. It's locked by a very sophisticated looking system that uses DNA to allow passage through the door..I know a key is never used because I would hear it. A scanner on a panel reads a person's DNA like a code and unlocks the door. I need to remove my collar. It's my only hope. I know Charles will be looking for me once they know I'm missing. I just need a moment to allow him a peek. Just one damn moment. Even if I can't turn it off all together to allow my powers to free me, atleast damage the part that blocks telepathic tracking. But how...

That very question has been on my mind for a week. How. That how presented itself in the form of a woman who I hadn't seen before that started bringing me my meals....a woman with long hair...pulled up, with hair pins! Bingo!! I need one of those pins. I plan my move. I'm standing by the table as she comes in with the food. She smiles and comes near me to place the tray next to me. I suddenly bend over and act like I'm in pain. She comes to my side, "Are you alright?" I pant, "Yes...just don't feel good...can you help me to the bed please?" I make myself sound weak and helpless. She grabs my arm and wraps it around her shoulders and her other my back as I make my way over to the bed. She sits me down and backs up, "I'll go let the Dr. know how your feeling." She then rushes out of the room. Yes you do that. I look down at my hand that was around her shoulders and see the hair pin, I smile to myself and lay down. 

A few minutes later Ms. Sinister and the Dr. comes in to check on me. I report that it was just bad heartburn and I was feeling a bit nauseated. The Dr. confirmed I'm not in labor and they leave. I rush to the door as they leave, I over hear them talk about possibly inducing me within the next few days since Ms. Sinister was getting anxious. I needed to do this...and now!!

I go to my bathroom and look in my poor excuse for a mirror. I wasn't given much in fear of me hurting myself or others. The mirror wasn't even glass but something else entirely. I bend the hair pin out and remove the rubber tips. I twist the collar slowly around to view the back side panel. I may not be a genius like Tony but I had excellent teachers at Xaviers school and I've dealt with these collars before..removing them off our friends. I shudder at the memory and get to work. I work off the back small panel and try to view what's different from what I remember. Well Shit! It all looks different...this is just wonderful! I almost feel discouraged that all the things i need tonget to is behind yet another panel that a hair pin just eont open until I see a small panel below and to the right of the one I just opened. I pry it up and several small wires and glowing tubes are below it. Well...that looks important. 

I pry the tip of the pin under one of the wires and I jump as it sparks. I jam the pin in and twist a small glowing tube behind the wires. It snaps off and falls into the sink. Yes! Surely that did something!! I try to use my powers and still nothing. Shit! But then I hear it, 'Amanda.' Oh my God!! It's the Professor...I hear him!! He's using Cerebro!! I concentrate, 'I'm here!! I'm here Professor!!' I hear the relief in his thoughts, 'Thank God, Where are you? Your thoughts are sketchy and still hard to read.' The collar sparks and I'm seriously afraid I may explode. But with the last spark his voice is loud and clear. 'Oh God..I hear you...your on Genosha..I have your location..Your on Genosha??? Oh Dear God..child are you alright?' I'm crying, 'Yes...I'm ok..I'm....' "Owwwww!!!" A strong contraction hits me and I grip the sink hard, it's different from the others I've had, it's intense and I breath heavily through it. 'Amanda...what's wrong your screaming your thoughts child.' The contraction let's up, 'Oh God Charles...hurry...I think I'm in labor...and they are going to kill my son when he's born, they only want Lilly!' I put back the panel and wires to hide them, knowing my labor won't go unnoticed for long considering how often they check on me, even when I'm sleeping. 'Stay strong Amanda. Now that we know where you are we are coming for you.' I walk into the living room of my prison and another contraction hits just as hard as the first. I gasp and grab the back of the couch. I close my eyes and breath through the pain. "Oh please babies....hold on...your daddies are coming!"


	69. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows what Bucky needs...what they both need.

Bucky's POV 

(The day prior to Amanda being found)

I stood there looking at all the data pouring in from contacts all over. Not a word or peep out of Hydra. Nothing. It's like she vanished out of thin air! Two damn weeks and not even a small clue as to where she was taken or by whom. We swarmed every known or suspected Hydra base we were aware of in hopes of getting some kind of a clue. Nothing...absolutely nothing! I went so berserk on one Hydra agent I snapped his neck squeezing too tight while questioning him. For that reason Steve took over all questioning of prisoners. So I'm stuck with the desk job..sorting through intelligence, looking for anything out of the ordinary. 

Tony walks up to me and hands me a cup of coffee...not sure why he's even giving me any, I haven't slept in so long I think I forgot what it's like. I take a sip and I pull back and look in his eyes....it's Ginger Root Tea, Amanda's tea. My eyes water and I know he sees it. I need some air, I start to back away from him. Before I can turn and walk out Tony grabs my hand not holding the cup and pulls me along behind him. I'm too tired to even protest. I'm pulled into the lift. "Roof please." I look up at Tony and his sad eyes meet mine. He open his mouth to speak but the lift opens and a cool breeze washes over me from fall creeping in. He pulls me out onto the roof, it's dark, my internal clock telling me it's just past sunset, the stars bright and twinkling above us as if nothing was wrong and our lives weren't in total upheaval. 

He pulls me to the edge of the roof and he sets down his cup. He takes mine from my hand and places it beside his. My eyes drift heavenward as I look at the night sky. So peaceful, serene even. I feel Tony take my hands in his and I look down where we are joined. I feel horrible neglecting Tony...pushing him away these last two weeks. When I look at him I see my own pain mirrored and it's just too much. I miss his touch and I ache for it. I want to comfort him just as much as I want him to comfort me...I feel frozen by my grief, confused by my own doubts and worries. Unable to move...to react, afraid of making his pain greater somehow. His thumbs are stroking the backs of my hands and I feel my pain bubble in my chest and a broken sob leaves my throat, "Tony...I.." He pulls me forward, his hands on my face, "I'm here Bucky..I'm right here..and I'm not going anywhere." 

His lips crashing into mine pushes me into the ledge of the roof, the concrete digging into my backside. His hands are in my hair pulling me to him, angling my face to devour my mouth hungrily. My arms go instinctively around him clinging to his back, needing to feel him under my hands. I throw my head back as his pelvis grinds into mine, his hungry mouth latching onto my pulse point and biting making me moan and call his name. His hands work fast undoing my pants and his own pushing them down enough to set our hard members free of their confines.

He pulled my flesh hand from his back and brings it to his hot and ready cock. His hand wrapping around mine. "Tony...God...yes I need you." My voice a sob of pain and a plea for release all in one. "I'm here baby..Bucky I'm here." His voice just as raw with emotion. We both start moving into the other's hand needing to feel the release and closeness this will bring. Our hands moving quickly pulling moans out of each other's mouths. Tony captured my mouth and caressed his tongue over mine. My metal hand reached up and grabbed hold of his neck. I spun us around and had Tony against the concrete ledge, grinding hard and fast into his palm. He pushed back just as desperate into me. He grabbed my metal arm with his free hand gripping hard, feeling the plates shift under his fingers. Our release exploded at the same time, my head burying in Tony's neck and his into mine, kissing my neck as we both come down from our high. 

Our arms wrap around each other and his love for me pours through in his touch. I needed this...I needed him and he needed me. I sobbed into his neck and he held me. His own tears spilling over onto my skin. He made soothing shushing sounds and ran his fingers through my hair to calm me. When I finally calmed down enough I felt lighter. I looked him in his eyes and gently kissed his lips. "I love you Tony." He kissed me back just as gently, "I love you too Bucky." 

We straightened ourselves up and went to our quarters, that thankfully were left undamaged by the explosion. We showered and we went to bed. We were laying in each other's arms. "Bucky...why did you pull away from me?" I knew this question was coming. "I didn't want to hurt you..not anymore than you already were. It felt wrong somehow to want to feel intimate with you without her here. Not necessarily sex..but just intimacy, to feel love in all this pain...to feel need when my heart is broken. When I know yours is just as shattered as mine. I thought by keeping away from you I'd be sparing you that same confusion. I'm sorry Tony....it was stupid...I should never have pushed you away when we needed each other the most." His eyes watered and he took a moment before he spoke. "I was afraid you didn't want or need me anymore since Amanda.....I was afraid if she never came back I would lose you too." I ran my metal hand down his cheek and wiped a stray tear that escaped his eye. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way...I don't want to ever think she won't come home because it's just too unbearable to imagine..but if....if we never see her again and never get to hold our children in our arms (my voice cracked showing my emotions were just as raw as his) you need to know I'll be here. Always. No matter what." He took a shuddering breath and kissed me.

We laid there for a while kissing and caressing each other before I finally let sleep claim me.


	70. We Found Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony find out Amanda is alive and in labor. They rush to find her before she gives birth.

Bucky's POV

I felt more energized after last night. I couldn't explain it but I felt a shift in the air. I closed my eyes and wished I was telepathic like Amanda...to reach across the world where ever she is and be able to sense if she was ok. Steve's voice brought me out of my day dream. "Hey Buck...you look better today." I open my eyes and I see the worry on his face. "Yeah, amazing what a decent nights sleep will do for you." He smiled and leaned over the table rereading the new intelligence that came in earlier this morning. Same as always...no news. I sighed and walked away from the table before I smashed it from frustration. 

Suddenly Logan and Tony run into the command center and they look panicked. Tony grabs my arms and looks in my eyes, "We found her!" My mouth hung open, "What?!" He hugged me to his chest, "We know where she is...she's on an island called Genosha...it's off the East coast of Africa in the Indian Ocean...Charles finally found her...she's alive Bucky...she's alive and she's in Labor...we need to go now...we don't have much time. Charles said she's scared because they only want Lilly and not Logan..their going to kill him at birth!" We all ran to the Blackbird. It was faster than the Quinjet and on loan in the aide of the search. Logan ran along with us, he's been here through this whole ordeal.

Once all was inside, Steve, me, Tony, Logan and Tasha, the rest were out on recon missions to get information, the Blackbird hovered and took off, Logan at the helm. "Where exactly is this place, do we know it's coordinates?" I asked. Logan growled, "No need bub...I've been to that fucking island..and God help the Bastards that have her because this time I won't let anyone else kill the Son of a Bitch, I'll do it with my bare claws!!" And right on cue his claws of his right hand slick out and then retract. Hell yes! "You've been there? How? Why?" He looked at me and I sat in the co-pilot seat. "Years ago...Amanda was new working with the X-men..she was God...what..19, 20 years old. She was with Gambit then. Anyway Scott and Jean were kidnapped and taken to that island by a mutant named Mr. Sinister. He was a freak who liked to experiment with mutants to somehow combine our powers and create an army of super mutants that could be unbeatable. The sick fuck stole their DNA and tried to create a baby. It failed thank God but they tried again when they captured me and tried to steal my healing abilities, thinking that somehow that was the key to making his creation survive. Thankfully he failed only due to the remaining X-men storming Genosha and freeing the captives and killing him and his followers. He had these collars that he used on his prisoners to suppress their powers...unable to fight back. I watched as Scott blasted him tearing him in half. If what the Professor told me is true, someone is taking up where Sinister left off, and they think your daughter Bucky is the key, a combination of super soldier serum and powerful mutant DNA." I shook my head taking it all in...Amanda helped storm an island....and wait she was 'with' Gambit...the Cajun from the phone call. What the actual Hell?! 

I hear a growl from beside me, "You focus on getting her out and to safety...you and Tony...but you leave whoever is responsible for this to me. Got it!" I wanted to argue and tell him I wanted to rain down my own kind of vengeance upon them as well but you learn quickly you don't argue with a blood thirsty Wolverine...and he had hate in his eyes. "No problem Logan...you got it." I hear him slightly chuckle. "What?" He looks at me and smiles, "It's sweet her wanting to name her son after me, but what's kind of funny is the middle name...James. I know it's your name, but what she doesn't know is my real first name is James as well. Talk about ironic." I laugh and look at him shocked, "You never told her?" He shook his head, "Naw...never saw a reason to...I didn't remember any of my life prior to just being Logan. It wasn't until a few years ago I even discovered my real name. So maybe this will just be between you and me ok." I nodded and looked out the Blackbird's cockpit window at the ocean we were flying across. "No problem...our little secret... James." He reached over and punched my metal arm. His adamantium clashing hard against the titanium based alloy of my arm. "Don't get cheeky bub!" And we both laughed. I was nervous and scared out of my mind but she's alive...and in labor! I'm getting my girl back and becoming a father all in one day. I feel like I could bust!

I walk back to Tony who's in his suit with the face plate up. "We won't get there for a while longer Tony." He sat down hard and leaned back. "I don't care...I'm being prepared and I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something!" I sit down beside him and pat his suit covered hand. I know the feeling. "God can we go any faster?!" I smirk, "Tony we are in the fastest jet there is...not even the military have a better jet than the Blackbird. This baby has everything! I want one!" Tony laughs, "Maybe for Christmas pal...still...we need to hurry Bucky...they want to kill Logan...our son! They better not lay a finger on his precious head!" I grasp his metal hand and hold tight. "They won't..we will get there Tony."


	71. Some People Shouldn't Be Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Cap disagree about Logan's methods in regards to killing anyone he finds.

Logan's POV

I set the Blackbird down on the South side of the island where scans show heat signatures not far from the old Sinister lair, but underground. We ran down the ramp and headed for a possible entrance about a mile inland. Tony flew over head to give us a visual. "I don't see anyone outside...nothing showing up but local wildlife and this rat pack rescue team. Friday, scan for unusual power signatures." 'There is a power source approximately 20 yards from the teams location, North by North West. Near a large rock facing' "Did you get that Cap?" Friday was tied into all the teams Coms. "We got it Tony..meet us there." I sniffed the air, "I can smell'm were getting close." We stopped in front of a wall of stone. To the naked eye it looked like an ordinary cliff facing. I could smell the difference though. Tony landed in front of the wall. "So how do we get in there? Where's the entrance?" Tony in his suit turned in my direction, "It must be cloaked...same kind of technology as the blackbird actually...Friday show me something fun to blow up." 'A hidden panel below your feet Boss could be considered fun...it appears to be the power source to the cloaking device to hide the door.' 

Tony and I bent down feeling around for a hidden panel. I felt medal under my fingers and removed a fake covering to disguise it. "Back up Logan...let me blast it." I laughed and extended my claws, "I got this Junior." I shoved my claws into the panel and twisted, hearing the sound of metal grinding and a hissing sound. The rock facing fizzled and faded then suddenly in its place was a huge metal reinforced door. "Looks like an old bomb shelter entrance...old too, could date back to the Cold War." Steve stepped forward, "Is it locked? I don't see any key pad or scanner to allow entrance." Tony pulled on the handles and it wouldn't budge. "Maybe a properly placed explosive could do the trick....back up everyone." I just patted his metal shoulder. "No need to blow up shit Tin Man...watch and learn." I stepped up and knocked loudly on the door, my adamantium making it sound louder than a normal fist. Tasha who was standing beside Steve with her batons at ready just chuckled, "Subtle...nice." 

We all jerked when the door started to open. Three men with guns strapped to their backs peered out and I roared and lunged for them. I extended my claws and buried them in two of the men's chest. Steve's shield flew by my head and slammed into the third man as he drew his gun to fire. I stood and removed my claws and retracted them. "But effective..now let's find Amanda!" 

I saw the looks the others were giving me,  
especially good ole Captain America. "Got a problem with my methods there Bub?" We made our way into the underground bunker and it had a hospital feel to it..very white and brightly lit. "I just don't think it's necessary to kill every person we meet Logan..there could be.." I spun around and pushed the Captain into the wall with a thud. "You listen up Captain...I've dealt with these kind of people before..they will kill you and not bat an eye. They fuck with people's lives and play God. Not one single person here deserves to live if they are helping who ever is behind this...if we don't end this now they will be back and maybe next time it will be someone else you love that's taken or murdered in the worst ways imaginable and left for you to find. You weren't here Captain...you didn't see the horrors that happened on this island...to people I care about...to me...these pieces of shit deserve more than death. So if you have a problem with my methods then stop me now Son because I'm not leaving without a fight!" I saw his team tense and at the ready to take me down for going head to head with their leader and I don't blame them...but these pups need to learn that not everyone can be saved....and some shouldn't.

Cap nodded and sighed, "I get it Logan...no arguments from me...let's go find Amanda and get out of here. Clocks ticking." I nod and release him, realizing I had him lifted off his feet as he slid to the ground. I sniffed the air.. "She's been here...I smell her...and...I smell someone else familiar. That pretty nurse...what's her name." Bucky looked puzzled, "Dr. Cho's nurse Julie? You smell her here too...Tasha...I thought she was listed among the casualties in the explosion?" The Black Widow shrugged, "She was, but deaths can be faked....or she was taken too...but highly unlikely, otherwise why not just fake Amanda's death as well. I smell a rat." I sniffed the air again and led us down another hallway...it's quiet....too quiet. "I agree...stay alert...It's too quiet in here...where are the other guards...personnel...anyone." I grin to myself hearing the Captain voice my own concerns...once a military man you can't shake those instincts. 

I hold up a hand to have everyone stop. "Something don't smell right...hold up.." Suddenly a wall in front of us fades to reveal many armed men and bullets start raining down on us. My claws extend and I rush them taking multiple shots to my body, only making me lose my footing slightly. I hear shouting and blasts from Starks suit as they engage the enemy. I rip apart every man I come across, screaming my rage. I hear bullets ricocheted off the Captain's shield and hear Bucky taking out his own anger on a few heads. When they are all dead we look around, everyone is still alive. Tony stands in front of me and his face plate goes up, "Geezus Logan....your shot...what the hell..." He looked as a bullet that had lodged in my skull was pushed out as my body rapidly healed. "Hard to kill this Son of a Bitch Junior...come on let's find our girl." As if right on cue we heard her scream.


	72. Logan James Stark-Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda delivers Logan in the Blackbird.

Amanda's POV 

I was trying to breath through another contraction when I felt it..a popping sensation in my belly and the sudden rush of fluids soaking my pants and the floor. I looked down and saw the puddle growing. Clear...ok....good. I did my lamaze breathing until the construction subsided. I looked up at the clock over the door. I've been in Labor for almost 6 hours! I'm checked on every two hours and I was able to fake being normal for the past several checks. But I don't know if I can do it any more.

I need to clean up...eww...I feel like I've peed myself. I waddle to the closet and strip off the wet leggings and the long sweater. I pull on a long sun dress that has tropical flowers as the print. Not my cup of tea but beggars can't be choosers. Just as I slip on the dress another contraction hits and I brace myself on the wall and try to stifle a scream. It's more painful now since my water broke. Oh God..where are they...please...please hurry!!

I hear screaming and gun fire...lots and lots of gunfire. Oh please let that be them! The door to my cell is flung open and Ms. Sinister and the Dr. run in...the shouting and gunfire louder and very close. They see the puddle in the floor, eyes wide. "Dr. her water broke...we need to get out of here before they find her..there is a jet waiting for us cloaked on the surface. Grab her!" They reach for me and I try to push them away. "NO! Stop...I won't go with you!" She pulls a gun and places it to my head. "Oh I think you will or else my dear!" Another stronger contraction hits hard and fast...and I don't hold back...I scream and go to my knees. They are trying to pull me to my feet but all I feel is the pain!

I look up through tears and see Bucky run through the door. I look up and Ms. Sinister raises her gun to fire. I slam my fist into her knee and I hear it crack...she screams and falls to the floor. I crumble and wrap my arms around my middle and fall to my side as the pain racks my body. My eyes are scrunched shut. I hear shouts and a gun is fired. I feel warm arms wrap around me lifting me off the floor. A cool metal hand brushes my sweaty brow and pushes my hair from my face. I open my eyes and I look into two beautiful brown orbs. "Tony...your here!" I turn my head and see Bucky, his tears flowing freely, his flesh hand goes to my belly as he continues to stroke my hair. "Bucky..." He leans over and kisses my temple, "Amanda...oh God Angel...we're here...we're here...we have you!" Bucky pulls back and Tony leans down and kisses my mouth and leans his forehead against mine. His tears falling into my face. "Sweetheart...thank God your ok...we were so scared we would never see you again!" 

I wanted to tell them so many things but another contraction started and I screamed, "Ahhhhh!!" Bucky and Tony freeze. Tony shifts me in his arms, "Shit...right...labor...we gotta go...Now!!" Bucky holds out his arms, "Let me take her I'm faster...I'll get her into the Blackbird and get her as comfortable as possible. Get back in your suit and meet me there. Steve, Tasha and Logan will follow." Tony nods and gently hands me over to Bucky. His metal arm going in behind my back. "Wait..Dad's here?" With my contraction letting up I'm able to focus now. He walks up to me and kisses my forehead, "Hey kiddo..sure glad to see you again...don't go disappear'n again anytime soon, ok...not sure my heart could survive even with my mutation." I reached out and he took my hand kissing the back of it. "I love you Darlin." I sniff, "I love you too Dad." 

I cringe as the pain peaks, "Ow ow ow ow ow!! Fuck!!" Bucky pales, "Right...Blackbird..meet you all there." I whimper as Bucky runs full speed out the door as best he can holding me. Soon I'm in daylight and I shut my eyes burying my face in his chest to hide my eyes. "Hold on baby...we're almost there." Another contraction hits while he's running and I scream because I can't move or breath like I want to. "Oh....God...Bucky..hurry!" He's panting, "Were here!" He runs me up the Blackbird's ramp and looks for a place to put me down. "Let me stand a minute Bucky...I need to move around...please." I'm placed on my feet and I'm now upright. The pain gone for a moment. I look up and Bucky looks pale and scared out of his mind. "I'm OK Bucky ( I place my hands on his cheeks) I'm right here...you found me..(I reach down and take his hands and place them on my belly) You found us. I love you..God I missed you so much." My voice broke and he pulled me to his chest hugging me tight. "You have no idea...how much I missed you too. Don't you ever leave us again. It was hell...absolute hell not knowing if you were alive or...." "Shhh...I'm here...I'm....ow...shit!!" 

I grab Bucky's forearms and lean over and breath through the pain, panting and rocking slightly. "Is she ok? Why isn't she laying down?" I hear Tony come in the Blackbird, his suit shedding his body like an extra skin and backing up into an alcove. "She wanted to stand then another contraction came and she's doing this." Tony came in behind me and rubbed my back. "What can I do baby?" I panted and cringed at his touch...God why does that annoy me right now?! "Don't touch me!!" He recoils from me and immediately I feel horrible. I reach out and he takes my hand. My pain easing up for a bit. "Tony...I'm so sorry...I'm don't know..when you rubbed my back it was like the most annoying thing at that moment when I was in bad pain...I do want you to touch me...but maybe not rub my back...ok?" His eyes are wide and he nods, "Got it..no back rubs...duly noted."

Tasha, Steve and Logan run in. Logan runs to the pilot seat and fires up the engines, "Kick the tires and light the fires big Daddy." Everyone turns and looks at me with a quizzical look. "What...My dad's flying a jet..big rescue...Harry Connick Jr...Independence Day?...Oh nevermind..you guys are party poopers." Tony laughs and squeezes my hand, "Forget it Amanda...this crew has no sense of humor...ow..crap...jesus!" I cut him off by squeezing hard as my pain starts again. I lean forward and rock as I feel the jet lift to take off. "Hold on back there since your not strapped in!" Logan shouts from the front. "I think she's holding on just fine thanks...Jesus..Baby...fingers....breaking!!" I grunt and release his hand and grab his shirt instead. The jet lurches forward and they wrap their arms around me holding me up. Bucky releases on of my arms and reaches up to hold the bulkhead with his metal arm keeping us steady. 

When my pain goes down again I release Tony's shirt. "Sorry." He laughs and straightens his shirt. "No problem..one hell of a grip you got there baby...speaking of which...let's get that collar off." I had been so distracted by the pain and rescue I forget I still had it on. "Yes...Good idea." A few minutes later im collar free and I smile weakly. "Are you OK Angel?" I look up at Bucky, concern etched into every inch of his face. "I'm just tired...I've been in labor for about 6 hours now. I haven't been sleeping well, they would wake me every two hours to check on me for signs of labor. I'm just sooooo tired..I'm not sure how much more I can take." He hugs me to his chest. I reach out and grab Tony's shirt and pull him to me as well. "Is hugging ok?" I smile, "Yes..hugging is definitely ok."

After another hour of contractions I felt something change. I had moved to hold onto Tony's shoulders and Tasha was massaging my lower back. "Why is it OK if she does that?" I peek up and pant out, "She's...not rubbing...she's massaging...big....difference...oh God...wait...somethings different!" Tasha freezes and Bucky rushes to my side. "What..what's wrong?!" I look up at Tony, my eyes wide. "I...I feel like...yup, I need to push...oh God, Tony...the babies are coming!!" I'm panting trying to not push...no no...not yet..I'm not home...no Medical bay..no Dr. Cho!! 

Tony's eyes bug out. "Oh God...what...what do I do?! Tasha..your a woman...what do I do?!" She looks at me and Tony and shrugs, "Just because I'm a woman doesn't make me an expert on Birthing Babies Tony!" A shout from the front gets our attention. "Someone come fly this bird...I got this!" Tasha runs to relieve Logan. He comes to my side and pulls me to his chest. "Tony...go get the medical kit out of the back...Bucky grab lots of blankets." They all rushed to do their job. "Just breath darlin..we're going to get you set up and your going to have these babies." He was calm and I was anything but. "But this is a jet..we're over the damn ocean Dad..there's no Dr. or Nurse and no Hospital...nothing...I'm scared Dad...I'm so scared!" I'm crying and he rubs my cheeks then makes me look at him. "Yeah it's a jet...true we're over the Atlantic..but I've been around a long time darlin and I know...I KNOW your going to be just fine. Your with the people who love you most in this world and that's all that matters...now let's have some babies." I sniff and pant, "Ok...ok...I can do this..I can do this." 

Bucky had laid out some blankets in the back of the jet near the hanger. Tony had the medical kit hug to his chest like a life line. "What else do we need?" Logan pointed to a bag hanging near the back. "There is water bottles in there, bring them to me." Tony nodded and rushed off, "Water..got it...wait..do we need towels?" I panted and rolled my eyes at Tony. Logan spoke before I could, "We have blankets...we're good...Now..Bucky, sit down with your back to that bulkhead and knees spread. Amanda will use you as support alright?" I watched as Bucky got into position. "Alright darling..time to lay down."

Tony and Dad helped me to lay down, my back against Bucky and my arms resting on his bent legs. A blanket was placed over my legs and lower belly. My dress was pushed up under the blanket. I should be nervous about my Dad seeing my bottom half naked but I'm so distracted by needing to push and the pain I couldn't care who sees me. Tony is practically dancing around, "What do I do? I need to do something!" Dad smiles down at me and motions Tony to him, "Come here Junior...your going to deliver your son." His eyes go wide, "I'm what?!? Oh God.i was thinking maybe hold a blanket or something." A growl erupts from Dad's chest and Tony pales, "Nevermind...deliver my son...stellar plan!" He kneels and Dad lifts the blanket to my knees. I see him visibly swallow but also a sense of determination set in his brow. "Alright Darlin....next contraction I want you to push."

As if right on command a contraction hits. I nod and instead of my Dad, Tony speaks up, "Push Amanda.....push!" Bucky helps me lean up and I push hard through the contraction, the pain actually feeling better when I push. I take a deep breath, "Push baby..your doing great...come on...push again!" I don't notice as my Dad scoots back and Tony is taking over, a smile like pride on his face. I lay back on Bucky and pant, he wipes my brow with a dampened ripped up blanket. "Your doing good Angel...just a little bit more and you'll be a mom." I nod and another contraction comes on. "Push! That's it..push...oh God...baby..I...I can see the head..it's amazing...push Amanda...push! Wow lots of hair!!" I push until the contraction ends. I'm panting hard through the burning pain as my baby is crowing. "Ow...god...it's the hurt...ow!!" Immediately another contraction happens. I start pushing without prompt, the urge so great I can't help it. "That's it baby...almost....just a little more!" I scream and relief floods through me as the head is delivered. "The heads out...oh god...push baby...push!!" Tony reaches down with a blanket handed to him and places it under the baby. "That's it Angel...one more push...you can do it!" Bucky encouraged me from behind. I take a deep breath and push with all my might then I feel the baby slide out and I immediate feel better. "It's a boy!! It's Logan...oh God it's my son...it's our son!!" I look down and Tony has the baby in a blanket and my dad was helping him clean him off. Tony's crying and laughing all at once, my own tears falling down my face as I cling to Bucky who is kissing my head and crying too. The baby screams and I cry harder. "Oh God Amanda...he's beautiful....he's perfect."

My dad puts clamps from the medical kit on the umbilical cord and hands Tony a pair of scissors. "Here ya go Junior...would you like to cut the cord?" He nods and shifts the screaming infant in his arms and takes the scissors in hand. He cuts the cord and continues to clean the baby, smiling and crying all while he does it. I reach out.."Tony.." he looks up and nods, "Hey Logan..how about you meet your mom now..and your other daddy ok." He bends and kisses his forehead, the babies cries slowly start to turn into whimpers. He reaches over and lays the baby on my belly and chest. "Hi Logan...I'm your Momma...I love you so much!!" I reach out and grab Bucky's hand and bring it to touch his son. His hand is shaking and he caresses the babies cheek. I hear his crying behind me and I lean back into him. He speaks up with a shakey voice raw with emotion, "Hi Logan James...God...he's so beautiful...Tony." He looks up and Tony comes to our side his arms wrapping around us both. I run my fingers through his dark brown hair that has a slight curl down to his chin that looks just like Tony's. "He really is perfect. Hi....yes you are....your my beautiful perfect boy."

I look up finally and I see Steve beaming down at us and tears falling down his face. I had forgotten he was there. Thankfully Dad had pulled the blanket down for modesty reasons right after the birth. I smile and wipe my eyes, "Logan...this is your Uncle Steve. He loves you too. And he's going to teach you all sorts of wonderful things...Would you like to hold him Steve?" He beams, "Are you sure?" I nod, "Yeah I'm sure...just share with Grandpa down there when your done." Tony takes Logan and stands handing him over to Steve. He smiles and cups his head caressing the soft hair under his hands. "Wow...great job you guys...he's amazing!" I hear Tasha up front. "Hey crazy jealous Auntie up here...flying a jet!" Steve looks to me and I nod giving the ok to take the baby to Tasha. The baby is passed back and forth while Dad helps me to deliver the placenta...yeah he totally needs a gift for doing this for me.

Bucky speaks up, "Logan..you haven't got to hold your grandson yet." I look up from the baby in my arms and I see his grin. "I can wait...you all needed your time with him." I motioned him over and he gently took the baby in his arms. "Well hello there Logan...I have to say your alot cuter than your namesake." I watched in awe as the mighty Wolverine wiped a tear from his cheek as he gazed at his grandson. He kissed his head and snuggled him to his chest, cradling him like a friggin baby expert and cooed and bounced him like he'd done it a thousand times. My mouth must have been hung open because he laughed, "Oh don't look shocked...I've held babies before..they love me!" I laugh and a sudden pain hits my belly. "Ow!! Ouch!!" Everyone's eyes go wide. Dad smiles and hands Logan to Steve. Logan looks at Bucky and Tony, "Alright you two, switch places...come on Bucky...time to meet your daughter.


	73. Lillian Antonia Stark-Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda delivers her daughter!

Bucky's POV

I gently pulled out from behind Amanda and helped Tony to ease in behind her. "Bend your knees a little more Tony...yeah like that, she likes to hold on to your knees when she pushes so be prepared." Tony cringes, "If it's anything like her holding my hand I may need knee replacement surgery after this is all over." I try to stifle a laugh as Amanda glares at me. She swats Tony's leg, "Shut it Mr. I wasn't squeezing that hard...your so dramatic." He kisses her cheek and her glare turns into a loving smile. That is until she grits her teeth and I know another contraction has hit. Logan taps my arm. "Come on bub...your turn." I swallow the lump in my throat and take the same position Tony had thirty minutes before. 

I look down at my hands and I must have frowned, "What's wrong?" I look at Logan the confusion written on his face. "Maybe I shouldn't...I don't have two flesh hands to deliver her...what if I hurt her?" He pats my back, "You won't hurt her..I promise you that..now..same as with Tony, Amanda will let us know if she needs to push...you just encourage her ok...make her push." I nod and look over at Steve who is sitting holding a sleeping Logan to his chest. He smiles, "Your her Daddy Buck....you got this." A feeling of determination takes over. It's my job to make sure my daughter is safe and that includes making it into this world. I look up into Amanda's eyes and she smiles. 

Amanda suddenly cries out in pain. "Ow....Bucky...I need to push!" I hold her knees, "Push Amanda....Push!" Tony kisses her head, "Your doing great baby...keep going." The contraction ends and she slumps back into Tony. She continued pushing and pushing for about thirty more minutes. She collapsed back onto Tony, exhausted. "I can't...I can't push anymore..I'm so tired...something must be wrong...why isn't she here yet. Logan didn't take this long...what's happening?!" She started to cry and she was covered in sweat from her exertion. I was becoming scared myself. 

I looked at Logan and he looked worried as well, "What's going on Logan..she's exhausted..what do we do?" Logan shook his head, "I..I don't know..I've never delivered twins before I don't know if this is normal." Steve piped up, "Friday...call Dr. Cho get her on speaker for everyone to hear." Cho's anxious voice came over the line after a few moments. "I'm here..what's going on...Natasha has been keeping me updated on her progress." I speak up first, "She started having more contractions about thirty minutes after Logan was born. She's been pushing with the urge and contractions for about thirty minutes. She's exhausted!" I'm trying to keep my voice calm but I don't think it's working. 

"Sargeant...do you see any presentation...is the baby crowning at all?" I look. "No....nothing." There is a brief silence, "Ok, Amanda can you hear me?" She opens her droopy eyes, "Yes...I can hear you." "Sweety...are the contractions just as bad as the ones that were with the first baby?" She nods and starts to pant as the pain starts again. "Ow...ow....yes...God!" I watch as Amanda tries to push and I still see no progress. "She pushed through the Contraction and still nothing." I hear her sigh in frustration, "Dammit..I need to be there...how soon till you arrive at HQ?" The Dr. swearing makes my heart thud louder in my ears. I try not to panic, "We are several hours still out...I'm here what do I do....what do I look for?!" She takes a steadying breath, "You need to do an internal exam Bucky...you need to check the presentation of the baby. Insert your fingers into her vagina and feel for the baby. Tell me what you feel." 

Amanda looks at me pale and sweaty and scared to death. "Do it Bucky...it's ok." I take a deep breath and with my flesh hand I gently insert two then three fingers into Amanda and feel around, at first I feel nothing but I touch something.."I...I feel something...it...feels like a foot! Oh God...she's coming out backwards!" Cho responds calmly. "Is it one or two feet?" I choke back my cries as I feel around a bit more, feeling another foot. "There's two...I feel two feet." Again as calm as can be but in a very serious tone she instructs us what to do. 

"Amanda...your daughter is in what's called a Footling breach presentation. Your contractions may not be strong enough to push her out backwards. If you were here I would do an emergency C-section, but that's not possible right now. So you have some work cut out for you. You need to push as hard as you can and don't let up, even when the contractions end. Someone needs to push on your abdomen in a down motion to assist in the baby decending. Bucky your going to need to reach in and hold your daughters feet gently but firmly and when she pushes you need to gently guide the baby down. It's important to get her out as fast as possible. Does everyone understand?" We all verbalize that we understand. Amanda looks in my eyes and I see the terror there. 

Her contraction started and Tony sat up straighter, bending her forward slightly and pressed gently down on her abdomen as she pushed. I reached in and took my daughter's feet in my hand and pulled slowly. "Push Amanda...that's it...Push...I can feel her moving...it's working....that's it...Push Push!!" Amanda gasps and stops pushing.."No...baby...come on...push..Push!" She reaches up with the help of Tony and grabs her knees pulling herself into ball, "That's it!! Good girl...Push!! It's working...Her feet are out!! Keep going baby...Push!!" She pushes and pushes and pushes some more...she's so exhausted and lays limp against Tony. "She's almost out baby...come on...one more push...just one and she's here..please Angel....now PUSH!!" I scream at her and she nods as Tony pushes her forward as she screams into the effort. 

I cry out as my daughter finally comes fully out. "You did it!! She's here!! Oh God..." Her immediate wailing music to my ears as tears cascade down my face. Logan helps me clean her and I cut her umbilical cord just as Tony did. I'm holding her unwrapped against my chest my shoulders shaking from the force of my sobs at the relief that's she's here and safe and sound. My fear of my metal hand forgotten as I cradle her to my chest with both. Logan pulls me to his chest and rubs my back. "It's OK Bucky...she's ok....she's safe....let's get her wrapped up so she doesn't get cold ok." I pull back and nod, I look down and Lilly has stopped crying. Her eyes are wide and alert and looking straight at me. "Hi sweet girl...I'm your Daddy. Oh God...I'm a Daddy." I take the blanket and wrap her up and she still hasn't taken her eyes off me. Big bright blue and silver eyes...I'm gasp and kiss her cheek. 

I look up and Tony and Amanda are crying as well. I lean over and place Lilly in her mother's arms. "Hi Lilly...She's gorgeous....oh my God...Tony...look at her eyes!" He gasps and strokes her light dusting of brown hair on her head, "There like yours...except blue...She's beautiful...God Bucky our daughter is perfect! She's so tiny..!" Steve walks over and places his hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations Bucky....you did good...you got her here safe and sound. Do you want your son? I'll let you guys have a family moment." He grins and hands over a sleeping Logan wrapped snugly in his blanket. 

I go and sit beside Tony as he cradles Amanda between his legs and strokes his daughter's cheek. I hand Amanda Logan, she adjust the hold into a football type position and all three of us gaze down at the miracle of our children. I lean in and kiss Amanda on her sweaty temple. "You were wonderful Amanda...we did it...looks at them, they are absolutely perfect!" She sighed and her eyes started drooping. I call Steve over and hand him Logan. Logan is handed Lilly and I'm distracted for only a moment when he cradles her to his chest and starts singing to her. I grab an extra blanket and roll it into a pillow for Amanda. Tony slips out carefully from behind her and I put the makeshift pillow below her head. She falls immediate to sleep. I reach over and push the sweat soaked hair off her face and lightly kiss her lips. "You did good Momma...now you sleep. You've earned it."

We all take turns holding the babies. Logan went and relieved an anxious Tasha and she got to hold them as well. Dr. Cho hung up once she knew everything was fine and went about setting up the medical wing for when we get back. Tony and I sat in seats next to each other. He was holding a still sleeping Logan and I a wide awake Lilly. "I think Logan is as wore out as his mom." I laugh and nod in agreement, "Or he just likes to sleep...kind of like you through training." He laughs and looks over to Lilly, "Yeah and your daughter is wide awake like you are most the time." I grin and look at Tony. "Wanna trade?" He grins back and we switch babies. We couldn't get enough of just looking at them...touching them..and yeah even smelling them. Lilly looks tiny next to her brother. But we all know she's a fighter, she's strong like her parents. 

I glance over at Tony and lean into his shoulder and bump him gently. "I love you Tony." He smiles and bumps me back. "I love you too Bucky." I look at our children and my heart is bursting with the amount of love I have for them. I never knew you could love someone so much after just seeing them once. I knew in that moment that everything I went through, falling from that train..Hydra..The Winter Soldier...the torcher and nightmares....it was all to bring me here. To Amanda...to Tony and now to Logan and Lilly. Life is truly a strange and wonderful thing. One that I can't wait to live.


	74. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda awakens finally and the babies get fed. A bet gets made on who will cave with no sex for six weeks.

Tony's POV

(September 18th, 2017)

We finally arrived home. The Blackbird landed softly on the tarmac and the hanger door slid open. All our other friends were there waiting. Wanda came running up first, "Dr. Cho said she had the babies where......Oh My Goodness!!" Her hands flew to her mouth as she saw me and Bucky each holding a wrapped baby. She started crying and clapping. "Oh they are perfect!!" Dr. Cho walked hurriedly into the jet and several nurses. "We need to get them inside and in a warmer and examined as soon as possible. Also Amanda...where is she, has she fed them yet?" I look to Bucky confused but his smirk reminds me...ahh...right..breastfeeding, gotcha. "She's still asleep...she was exhausted. No they haven't eaten yet, Logan has been asleep since right after birth and Lilly was wide awake until about 45 minutes ago. We've kept them wrapped up...they should be warm enough...right?" 

Worry crosses her face and rushes back to Amanda...what's going on? Bucky picks up on it as well. We rush to where she's trying to wake up Amanda. "Amanda......Amanda...wake up sweety....wake up!" Nothing...not even movement. Shit! What did we miss? "Cho...what's going on..why won't she wake up?" She wraps a blood pressure cuff around her arm and takes her blood pressure. "Dammit...it's dangerously low...Get her to Medical...NOW!" Bucky hands me Lilly and I watch as he bends and picks up a limp Amanda...panic seizes my heart. "Cho...what's wrong!? Why won't she wake up?!" She looks to me and shakes her head, "I don't know but you need to get them to Medical as well...they need to be looked at and fed immediately!" As Bucky moves to take Amanda i see the huge blood soaked area where she was laying and I looked down at the sleeping infants in my arms and fear grips my heart.

We all run past our confused friends who at first looks excited but upon noticing Bucky running full speed with a lifeless Amanda the scene changes. Everyone turns and runs after us. I'm running as best I can trying to not jostle the babies too much. Steve taps my shoulder, "Want me to take one Tony?" I nod and hand him Logan. We both get to the lift and head to medical. We rush in and two nurses meet us and take the babies. I was reluctant to let Lilly go but Steve grabbed my arm, "Let her go Tony...they need to make sure they are alright." I swallow and watch then rush off with my children. 

"Where's Amanda...Bucky?!" I yell for him and he comes out of a room and runs to me. "Cho is checking her now...Her blood pressure is real low and she has lost a lot of blood while she was sleeping!" I go pale. Bucky pulls me into his arms and hugs me to his chest. "She's going to be OK Tony...she made it this far...she won't leave us now...got it!" He pulls back, "I need to see her." Bucky grabs my hand and we run to the exam room. 

Amanda is laying motionless on the bed with an oxygen mask on her face. She's so pale! I stagger briefly coming to the bed. "Amanda....sweetheart.." I hold her hand and it feels cold. I look to Cho. "What's wrong?!?" She is looking through her records and frowns, "We need Blood and the power was compromised to the coolers during the explosion..the blood stored there is no good. She needs blood now if she's going to live. I gave her an injection to stop the bleeding but she's still bleeding slightly!" A voice behind us makes us all jump and turn. "Take my blood...use it...it will help her to heal." It's Logan.

Dr. Cho shakes her head, "I can't just use your blood Logan...I need to know your blood type and check for.." he interrupts her, "Lady...I may not look like much but I'm definitely not an idiot. I have universal donor blood and I'm a mutant that can heal at record speeds and I can't get diseases or sick...just shut your trap and take my blood....please." I smile as he adds the please at the end to soften his speech. She straightens her back and looks almost like she's about to go off, but instead orders her nurses to prepare Amanda and Logan for the transfer. They nod at each other and she motions for him to sit next to the bed. 

Logan's blood starts flowing through Amanda and we are all sitting and waiting, no one making a sound. I watch as her face goes from pale to pink and I finally release the tension in in my shoulders as I lean on the bed. Bucky is behind me and rubs my shoulders. "She looks better Tony...don't you think?" I nod and reach out to feel her hand. I smile when I feel the warmth there. She suddenly gasps and her eyes fly open, the room shudders violently and monitors and equipment fall and crash to the floor. Her eyes are fully silver and she starts floating off the bed. Bucky pulls me back away from her and everyone is grasping what they can to stay upright. She screams and the windows all shatter. And just like it started she fell to the bed and closed her eyes, motionless once again.

We all look around and are in shock, "What the Hell was that?!?" Logan looked stunned which made me even more shocked. Cho raced forward and checked Amanda's pulse. "It's strong and steady...I don't know..nightmare maybe?" Bucky stepped forward, "She floated...off the bed...that doesn't seem like a nightmare!" I nodded in agreement, "Yeah that was full on Exorcist stuff right there!" She shook her head, "Maybe the jolt of mutant blood escalated her mutant powers in some way...I don't know...none of us will know til she wakes up."

A small voice made us all take notice, "Hey...we're home." Her voice was weak but steady. "Amanda..your awake..hey, how are you feeling?" She blinks and takes in her surroundings. "I'm tired...and why is it so cold in here?" She shivered. I reach over and pull her blanket up higher to her chest. "Sweetheart, you lost a lot of blood and you wouldn't wake up. Your Dad gave you some blood and you went all Reagan from the Exorcist on us and floated off your bed...shook the whole room and shattered all the windows...no biggie...you know...mutant stuff." Everyone was looking at me like I'd lost my mind. "What...don't be judgey...it is." She smiled and turned to look at the shattered windows and the equipment all over the floor. "I did all this? Oh my God...I'm so sorry. Did I hurt anyone? Where are the babies....I didn't scare them did I?!" As if right on cue two nurse come walking in with the babies but pause when they see the room. Dr. Cho chuckles, "Maybe we should move you all to another room, not so exposed to the elements. It's time to feed your babies." Amanda smiled brightly and her eyes almost sparkled with with excitement. Now that's a beautiful sight.

We were moved down the hall to a more private room. Everyone else said their hellos and then goodbyes to allow us all some private time. The nurses helped Amanda feed the babies, they both were breastfeeding champs. In fact Logan was over eager to eat and made fussing noises that he couldn't eat fast enough. "That's my boy..loving the boob!" Bucky covered his mouth to hide his laugh and Amanda just rolled her eyes. I laughed and reached over to rub both my children's heads as they ate. She had them in a football hold, one on each breast. I have to say, with all the taboo crap out there about Breastfeeding in public these people complaining must be crazy if they can't see what a beautiful sight this really is. 

"Tony..I think Lilly's done, can you try to burp her..the nurse put a rag on the bedside table." I walk over and pick up the white rag and hold it quizzically. Amanda giggles, "Put it on your shoulder, then place her on it and gently pat her back till she burps." I drape the rag on my chest and shoulder and reach for Lilly. I gently take her from Amanda, she's half asleep, "What's the matter Lilly...a little milk drunk..yeah...I feel ya." I place her on my shoulder with my left hand holding her up I pat lightly on her back. I cringe, "Am I doing this right...it sounds like I'm beating her...this won't hurt her will it?" Amanda laughs, "No...its fact you could pat a tad harder or rub in between her shoulder blades..yeah....like that. She should burp here soo..." a very loud burp from such a small baby interrupts her. Bucky laughs, "Well....way to go Lilly!" We all laugh. "How much did they weigh again...I was distracted by naked boobs and tuned it out." Amanda rolls her eyes and adjusts Logan again. "Logan weighs 6 pounds 14oz and is 19 inches long...Lilly weighs 5 pounds 4oz and is 18 inches long...she's so little! But I guess she gets it honest." 

Bucky walks to me and leans down to kiss Lilly's head. He looks up at me and wraps his metal arm around my waist pulling us to his chest. "Have I told you how amazing you look holding a baby?" His throaty voice has a seductive vibe. "No...you haven't, but as per usual I make anything look good...if you think this is hot...give me Logan and I'll make your knees weak." Amanda busts out laughing and we both turn to her. She had a hand over her mouth and her eyes scrunched up trying not to laugh louder but gives in and snorts...then laughs harder. "Oh God....that's hillarious...only you Tony would make holding babies into something sexual. Oh God...I can't breath...that's hillarious!!" I scoff and roll my eyes, "You don't believe I can do it...hand him over... your ovaries will explode...guarantee." She has tears running down her face as she laughs hysterically. "Stop...stop...your killing me...oh...oh...that's good....I so needed a laugh!" It's in that moment after everything that's happened with the babies that I remember...she's been missing for two weeks. 

I walk to Amanda who is wiping tears one handed from her face, the other holding onto a still eating Logan. Way to go son...you get that boob! I reach out and tilt her head up to look at me. "Now that's a beautiful sound....you laughing. We really missed you sweetheart." Her laughing subsides and she leans into my hand. "I missed you too." She got a far off look in her eye then looked down at a now sleeping Logan. "Looks like Logan is finally done eating, Bucky do you want to burp him?" Bucky's face lit up and he grabbed a rag from the table and placed it on his shoulder. He gently scooped up the sleeping baby and patted his back with his flesh hand. A small burp was heard and everyone laughed. He snuggled the baby to his chest and kissed his head. I see now what Bucky was referring to...seeing him with our son was definitely hot...it's hard to explain. I'm sure biologically the reaction is natural to be attracted to those capable of caring and nurturing offspring. Well whatever it is...it makes me want to grab Bucky and Amanda and kiss them senseless. 

A knock made us all turn to the closed door. I looked to Amanda and she adjusted the top of the gown they had changed her into. "I'm good." I nod and go open the door. Dr. Cho's beaming face is on the other side. "Well hello...just wanted to check on all my patients. Hi Amanda...how are you feeling sweety?" She smiled then yawned. "I'm ok...just really tired still. Sorry for the mess I made in there, I didn't mean to." She patted Amanda's hand as she sat on the bed next to her. "No...don't you worry about that..it can be fixed. Your who I'm worried about. Now...how do you really feel..tell me the truth." My eyes go to Amanda's face and I see her bite her lip...she's nervous..what's going on? "I think it was a nightmare..that happened in the other room...I've been having bad dreams since I was taken. They never let me sleep long and I was poked and prodded and their Dr. was not as gentle as you are....you know...in examinations." She looked nervously to Bucky and I. "They would strap me down and I couldn't move or protest if something hurt...and it usually did." My anger started boiling to the top, I looked at Bucky and he caught my eye, his hatred of the ones who took her was clear as day on his face. "The collar made me feel disconnected from everything like it didn't feel real...I never realized how much of my powers are 'on' all the time until it wasn't there anymore. I was so use to sensing the babies and then I couldn't. I would wake and panic when I couldn't feel them and had to wait for a kick or movement to let me know they were ok. I was so scared all the time and felt on edge. I'm so tired but so afraid to sleep." She was silently crying now and my chest hurt just seeing her like this. 

Bucky looked back to me and we may not have been telepathic but we knew what the other was thinking. Our girl has been putting on a brave face, but she's hurting...and we need to make it right. Cho pulled Amanda into a hug and let her cry. "Sweety...it's OK to be scared. You don't have to be strong and brave all the time. Let your boys take care of you and just enjoy those babies. And if you need to talk to someone we can set you up to talk with the company therapist. She's amazing...she has helped many people handle the problems that come with traumatic events in our lives...from Depression, Anxiety to PTSD." She looked up to Bucky and smiled. Oh right..Bucky suffered bad from it after coming home. I know what it's like too. Surely we can help Amanda get through this.

Amanda lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Helen." I smirked. "What's this Helen Business..her first name is Dr." Amanda stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed, "Is that an invitation?" Cho turned and shook her head, "Not for another six weeks I'm afraid...Now....if your all up to it and Amanda feels ok we can get you moved into your quarters. No sense in staying here when you are just a few floors above. Logan's blood may have healed you Amanda but I still believe you should wait six weeks before any intercourse should happen. Do you want back on the Shot for birth control or something else. We could try an IUD or an Implant." Amanda considered this for a moment. "The shot worked really well until I got a bad batch...not that I'm complaining, I have my babies...but I trust you to take better care of me. The shot will be fine." 

Cho patted her leg and stood. "Let me go ahead and give the injection now. With these two as your partners...especially this one (she pointed to me) your going to need it sooner rather than later." I scoffed, "I am not a horny teenager...Helen...I do have self control....Bucky...tell her....I can go six weeks without mauling Amanda!" Bucky just looked at the ceiling and acted like he didn't hear me. "Seriously bubby...come on...Amanda help me out here...I have self control...I went six months not touching you when you first got here, I can go six weeks." Bucky laughed, "Yeah....I'm with Cho on this one Tony...you are kind of a hornball, not that that's a bad thing..we both love it and love you. But I know you can't wait six weeks without sex...period. Including me by the way...if she can't I'm not either." My eyes bugged out...shit...OK was hoping a little Bucky action could hold me out..dangit...I can do this! "I disagree, I think...no I know I can hold out!" Amanda laughed, "Wanna bet?" I knew by now my mouth was hanging open in shock. "Seriously...your going to bet against me? OK fine...a bet...and I do love to win so this is wonderful..alright, what are the parameters of this bet?" If I didn't have a baby in my arms I would have them crossed.

Amanda, Cho and Bucky all looked at each other and laughed. Cho spoke first, "I am so not getting caught in the middle of this one..I'm going to go get your shot Amanda...I'll be right back." She got up and left but as she passed me she winked. "Good luck Mr. Stark..your going to need it." Seriously people and their ability to underestimate me! I turn back to Bucky and Amanda and they are whispering to each other, Bucky sitting on the bed in Cho's place. Uh oh...this can not be good. Amanda giggled then nodded. "Alright Tony...we have your parameters...sure you want to take this bet?" Oh I was determined now. "Absolutely!" Bucky laughed and got up from the bed and adjusted Logan in his arms. "Your funeral pal." I rolled my eyes. "Ok...so...parameters...shoot."

Amanda sat straighter up in bed and folded her hands in her lap. "Ok..well obviously no sex means no penetration...but I think you couldn't go six weeks without any sexual gratification period...so no blowjobs and no masterbation." I inwardly cringe. "Ok..so no choking the bird...gotcha...next." She rolled her eyes, "No teasing allowed...from me to you or the other way around...same for Bucky...no trying to get the other to cave got it?" I glared, "Crystal." She laid back against the pillows and crossed her arms. "Now...do we need prizes for winners and punishments for losers or what?" I considered this for a moment. "Well the prize for me would just be to lose myself in the both of you but that's also a win for you guys too...so how about bragging rights?" Bucky laughed, "No...I think you need a better incentive...how about...hmm...I got it, If you cave then you can't have access to any R&D lab for three months...no tinkering..no rebuiding...nothing! And Friday will make sure of it!" No...they wouldn't! "Ok...deal...but what about if you cave Bucko...what do you get to lose...oh I know....you don't get to touch a weapon or jet for three months...not even a tazer." I saw Bucky frown and consider this for a moment. "Alright...deal, but what about missions?!" Damn..."Ok...only in missions then immediately hand the weapon over." We both look at Amanda. "So missy....what would your penalty be when you come crawling to me begging for some Tony lovin?" She laughed but looked nervous....oh yeah, I got it. "I have it...you can't watch the new upcoming season of the Walking Dead!" Her jaw dropped, "You wouldn't!! Tony I have been waiting since Spring for the new season...it's a major cliff hanger...come on..anything but that!?" I grin, "So you know you'll lose...ha ha...I got this in the bag!" She glared at me, "Oh your on Tony...I will not lose my Rick and Daryl fix for anything!...It is sooooo on!"


	75. Don't Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda has a panic attack and Bucky and Tony lose a bet.....partially.

Amanda's POV 

Finally..I'm back home! After a bit of fussing I was able to walk to our quarters without assistance. And when I say a bit of fussing, I totally mean from my boys. Tony wanted to carry me and when that didn't go over very well, Bucky insisted I go by wheel chair. I mean come on...I had babies I'm not disabled for crying out loud. 

We walk through the front door, and I just take it all in. The sight, the smell...everything. I stop walking and just watch as Bucky and Tony walk ahead of me into the foyer each holding a baby. Tony is busy talking to Logan introducing him to every piece of furniture which is just funny and makes Bucky roll his eyes but follow him with Lilly anyway. I have to admit I thought I would never see this place again. The place I feel most loved...home. it was all too much...too much too fast. 

The tears started and I couldn't stop them...I felt overwhelmed. A sudden loud sob made Tony and Bucky's head turn in my direction. My vision blurred as tears filled my eyes and overflowed. I felt arms circle me as I crumbled to the floor unable to hold my own weight. "Amanda...sweetheart, what's wrong...it's ok....shhh...baby, it's ok, I've got you." I clung to Tony as I shook with the force of my cries. I felt myself being lifted off the cool floor. I heard their voices but was unable to decipher what was being said. 

I kept seeing over and over again Tony and Bucky unconscious slumped on the couch. I could feel the straps holding me down in the exam room. I could feel the rough hands of the physician as he invaded my body to do exams against my will. I could feel the gag used to prevent me from arguing and yelling. I could smell the sterile rooms and and could feel the burn of the needles in my arms from bloodwork. The shot ringing out when Bucky entered the room ringed in my ears. The constant threats, the sleepless nights, the disconnected feeling to reality the worry the fear...it washed over me. From going from panic to bliss in a heartbeat, then panic again at Lilly's difficult birth then back again like an emotional whiplash. I've been strong for so long and it was just too much. 

I was laid in our bed and the softness enveloped me, along with two pairs of strong arms...no...no this isn't right!! I pulled away as even more panic seized me, "No...no...where are they..you can't leave them!!" Bucky placed his hands on my face and pulled me to look at him, "Amanda..they are ok...I put them in their crib...they are perfect....they are safe, your safe...do you hear me...your safe, your home....your not there. No one's hurting you..just breathe baby, just breathe." My heart was pounding and I felt like I was falling into an abyss. "Just breath Angel...your home and safe....that's it...just breath...in......out...good girl." I tried to breath like Bucky and slowly my panic started to subside.

I was finally breathing normally...I looked around and I saw where I was and looked between the worried faces of Tony and Bucky. I felt ashamed that I had broke down and ruined everything. "I'm so sorry... I ruined our first time home with the babies...I...I don't know what happened...one minute I'm watching you and the next I'm back in the room on Genosha...and I...I...don't know...it was like it was happening again but all at once!" My hands were shaking and my fingers felt numb. Tony circled his arms around me from my right. "No...Amanda, you didn't ruin anything. Logan and Lilly are perfect...do you hear that sound....listen..." I looked where Tony was pointing, to a video baby monitor that showed both babies breathing steady and sleeping soundly, tell monitor so loud you could hear them breathe. "You see...they are safe and content. It sounds like you had a panic attack....I use to get them all the time after I came back from Iraq. They would trigger from something so simple and I had no control over them. Bucky...you had problems similar right...with nightmares?" I look and Bucky who has both my hands in his nodded. "Yes really bad nightmares...I would watch myself killing all those people and not be able to stop myself from doing it. I would wake up violent and ready to fight anyone and anything." 

Bucky reached and took a tissue off the bedside table and handed it to me. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. Ewww...gross. I sniffed and suddenly felt exhausted. I just wanted to sleep. Tony pulled me down to the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my back snug against his front. Bucky laid down in front of me as close as possible, my head nestling under his chin. I barely had a chance to breath in the warm inviting scent of Bucky's neck before sleep took me. 

Tony's POV

We laid there holding Amanda as she fell asleep, which was not surprisingly fast. I leaned up and looked over at Bucky who was softly caressing her hair and cheek. Our eyes met and I motioned with my head and eyes to go out of the room. We definitely needed to talk. He nodded and leaned in to kiss Amanda on her forehead then slipped out of the bed. She was so soundly asleep she never moved when I got out of bed as well. I followed Bucky out of the room and we left the door cracked open slightly.

"Bucky she's not ok....I've never seen her react like that before.. ever. She's just so strong all the time...We need to help her." Bucky was leaning against the wall and he just looked so heartbroken. "I should have done more than shot that Bitch between her eyes for what she put our girl through. Glad Logan gutted that Dr. like a fish...now that I know how rough he was and how violated she must have felt with him. It's no different than rape in my book...him laying his hands on her and she couldn't even voice her pain...Dammit! We failed her Tony...we should have found her sooner...there had to be something we were missing!" I looked at Bucky in shock...I never even thought of Amanda feeling violated during the exams....that alone got me pissed off even more. God...how can she not feel the way she does! "Bucky...we did all we could. If she hadn't found a way to disable her collar we would probably still be looking for her....and Logan would be dead....God, we came so close to losing our son!" 

I felt an overwhelming urge to see him...I rushed into the nursery and looked inside the crib. Both babies were still fast asleep and nestled next to each other. I reached my hand out and laid it on Logan's head, feeling his soft hair under my fingers. I felt Bucky's hand rub my back then both hands wrap around my middle, pulling me to his chest. I lean back and lay my arms over his, holding him to me. He leans in my ear and whispers, "He's safe Tony, they both are...come back in the living room...we don't want to wake them...or Amanda...baby monitor remember." I nod and Bucky grabs my hand leading me from the room. 

We walk out and Bucky partially closes the door, blocking out the light from the living room. I walk to the room length stretch of windows beyond the couch. I adjust the settings on the blinds and the world outside comes into view. I feel Bucky behind me..he wraps his arms around my middle and lays his chin on my left shoulder. We stayed there a few minutes just holding each other watching the clouds outside cross the sky. It was peaceful....until Bucky turned his head and brought his mouth and nose to my neck and kissed below my ear. I know it was just to be affectionate and nothing sexual but I felt the shift. Sparks ignited and tingled down my spine. His lips lingered momentarily and I felt his grip around my middle tighten just slightly. I also felt him start to harden against my rear. 

I knew I should pull away considering the bet, but he felt so good wrapped around and against me. His nose moved slowly up into my hair and I felt him smell me, his length going rock solid against my behind. I couldn't stop the desire coursing through me or the way I pressed back into him. Nor could I prevent the moan that escaped my mouth as Bucky roughly turned me and pushed me against the window. His lips captured mine as he pressed closer grinding his hardness into my pelvis, a growl erupting from his throat against my mouth. He reached down and palmed me through my jeans as he thrust his tongue in my mouth. I threw my head back as he expertly undid my jeans and shoved his warm hand inside and around my cock. "Yes...God Bucky......Fuck!" I hissed as he stroked hard and fast...his mouth attaching to my neck, biting down. I could feel myself starting to peek as I panted his name like a prayer. His metal hand went to my hair and pulled my head back as he licked his way up my throat. He kissed me hard and I tipped over the edge moaning my release into his mouth, feeling myself spill onto his hand and inside my pants. 

I looked up when I felt Bucky pull back slightly. His eyes were wide and he was panting. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned. "Shit!.....we just lost the bet didn't we?" In my post orgasmic state I couldn't give two shits about that damn bet. "Screw the bet Bucky...I wanted this just as much as you did....well....actually, you still do." I looked down at his raging hard on and winked. Bucky groaned again and removed his hand from my pants. He walked to the kitchen and I watched as he washed the evidence of exactly how much I enjoyed the encounter off. I reached for the tissues by the sofa and cleaned myself off of...well myself. I walked into the kitchen and threw the tissue away. Bucky was just leaning against the counter by the sink with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Tony...I practically mauled you in there..it's not like you meant to lose the bet...that was my doing...I'll take the consequences." I shook my head and stood in front of him but against the island. "Bucky...we never should have made that damn bet to begin with...it was stupid...we all love each other and a bet against intimacy is just ridiculous. I say we just wing this whole thing. Besides, looks like you could use a hand there yourself Buck.

He looked down at the huge bulge in his pants and raked a hand down his face. I could see him struggling with the decision. "Tony...we cant...I can't, not with Amanda in the other room asleep and hurting like she is...I never should have let the moment in there go as far as it did. We can talk to Amanda about the bet later...but I'm thinking...somewhat clearly at the moment so no...I don't need a 'hand'....or a 'mouth' for that matter for my predicament." I smirked when he took the word 'mouth' right out of what I was going to say to him...he knows me too well. "Alright...fine pal...your Blue balls..not mine....and for the record, that so called mauling you said your sorry for...yeah, hot as hell!" We both laughed and decided to go lay back down with Amanda, after I quickly changed that is from my now messy pair of blue jeans and into a pair of sweats.


	76. Pretty Little Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky change the twins diapers for the first time. Tony is not pleased....but after a suggestion from Amanda the night will change to a pleasing one indeed.

Amanda's POV 

I was woke up to the bed dipping on either side of me and the sound of two very hungry babies. I blinked and stretched looking up to a sheepish looking Bucky. "Hey sleepy head, looks like it's dinner time for Lilly and Logan." I pulled myself up into a sitting position and put a pillow on each side of my body to lay the babies. I look over at Tony and he's grinning like idiot at my chest. I roll my eyes, "These are the babies right now Tony...not for grown up babies." He pouted and kissed Logan on the cheek. "Lucky little bugger." He whispered into his ear. I chuckle and reach for the crying newborn. Logan latched on like a champ. "Whoa...ok..well you would think he hadn't eaten in forever." Once Logan was content Bucky handed me Lilly. "Hello Lilly, how's mommy's little girl...hungry huh...well we can take care of that right now." She latched onto my nipple and made little sighing sounds as she ate. I cradled my babies and hummed a lullaby as I rubbed their precious heads.

The boys sat and watched, then they both reached over and kissed my cheek. Bucky smiled, "I know that lullaby, my Mom use to sing it to me when I was little. Can you sing it...you don't have to if you don't want to." I looked at Tony and he nodded, "I don't remember any lullabies my mom sang...go ahead I want to hear you." I cringe, "Are you sure?" They both nodded. I thought about the song then started over, this time singing as sweetly as I could while slightly swaying with the babies.

Hush -a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep little babies.  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses.

Black and bay, dapple and grey,  
Coach and six little horses,  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little babies.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little babies,  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses.

Way down yonder, down in the meadow,  
There's a poor wee little lamby.  
The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes,  
The poor wee thing cried for her mommy.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little babies.  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
and all the pretty little horses.

I stopped and looked up at Bucky and a tear was sliding down his cheek. My left hand reached up and wiped it away and ran my fingers through his hair. "How did I do?" He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "You were perfect. Just like my Mom sang it. Thank you." I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, this one slightly longer and full of the love and affection I had for him. "Hey...don't leave me out over here. I could use some of that." I laugh and look at Tony who is leaning over towards me with his mouth comically puckered up ready for a kiss. I grab his shirt and pull him to my mouth and kiss him making him melt to my mouth as I skim my tongue over his bottom lip. He groans and pulls back. "Wow..now that was a kiss! Got me all worked up over here...I have to say not at all appropriate in front of young children." 

I scoff and poke his side making him laugh and scoot away from me. "Says the man that just got off by Bucky's hand in the living room not far from said children's door." He gaped at me and then back at Bucky. "Wait. How do you know that?!" I grin and tap my head. He folds his arms, "Well, so much for talking to you about what happened." I roll my eyes and adjust Logan who has wiggled away from the nipple. "I woke briefly and heard you two...then couldn't help but 'feel' what you two were doing. And I agree, the bet was stupid Tony...your right, denying any of us intimacy is ridiculous. I call null and void of the bet. I'm well...maybe not emotionally, I have a ways to go for that obviously, but I know with the help of you two and loving these precious babies I'll get there. And when I'm ready for sexual intimacy you two will be the first to know. But you two have to promise that you won't stop yourself from enjoying each other just because I'm not really 'feeling' it right now, ok." 

I watched as Bucky and Tony looked at each other in a heated stare. They obviously were not done with what was happening out in the living room. I grin and lift Lilly onto my shoulder for a burp. Logan wiggled off my nipple again. I rolls my eyes. "Tony can you try and burp Logan, he's wiggling all over and won't stay on the breast, maybe he has a gas bubble." Tony grins and picks up his son, "Logan what's the matter pal, something bothering you...must be if your not going to town on boob." Bucky snorts and muffled a laugh with his hand, "Oh good grief Tony, your going to turn our son into a hornball just like you." Tony laughs and pats Logan on his back to make him burp. "You seem to love my hornball ways very much...and so does Amanda for that matter, I don't see a problem here in having a great appreciation for breasts, they are magnificent and beautiful things!" I look at Bucky and we both laugh. 

The babies have finally had their fill and I sit and watch as the boys attempt their first diaper changes. It was decided Tony had to change Lilly which made him extremely uncomfortable, which only resulted in Bucky practically falling in the floor with laughter. Especially since Lilly had her first bowel movement. "Oh Lilly...dear God!! How in the world did this all come out of you....Oh Jesus...it's everywhere. How....wait...how am I suppose to clean her out...ya know...in there.....Don't laugh at me dammit...seriously, it's inside her little....well...you know where and am I suppose to clean that out?!" I nod my head and wipe tears from my face as I try to hold back the laughter. "Of course I do.....oh Lord, how old is too young to start potty training....oh this is vile! Lilly.....oh boy, ok...wait...come on switch me...I'm not comfortable doing this...I can do Logan, I know how to clean those parts. Stop laughing Bucky!! Maybe if it dries it will fall off her...you think.......no....dammit! Alright....hand me a wipe....I'm going in...Lilly I apologize for this and I will pay for any therapy you need in the future sweety, I swear it!!! By then Bucky and I are just laughing hysterically! "Oh God!! Why won't it come off....it's like freaking melted rubber everywhere!!" Bucky has long since tried to remain upright and has literally fallen in the floor in hysterics. Me on the other hand had the good sense to pull out my phone and record most of the whole thing. 

Once Lilly, bless her little heart, was finally clean Bucky got his turn. He changed Logan quickly and efficiently within like two minutes. He smugly looked at Tony who looked about ready to put on his suit and shoot Bucky across the room. "That's is no fair, he got a pee diaper, not that vile black stuff I got! And he had four sisters growing up, I had no siblings!" I laughed and wiped my eyes. "I love you both so much, I missed you so much!" Tony briefly let his aggravation subside and leaned in to kiss me, "We missed you too sweetheart, you have no idea how much..it was hell not having you here. Don't you ever leave us again, you got that?" I nodded and kissed Tony then leaned into his ear and whispered something. He looked up at me and then to Bucky who was holding Logan. "Are you sure?" I wink and nod yes. He grins wickedly and stands to walk around the bed.

Bucky eyeballs Tony as he approached him. "Bucky, lay Logan down for a minute...I have something to tell you!" He sounded gruff and serious. Bucky looked at me and I winked at him. He smiled and handed me Logan. "What is it Tony, I promise I'll take the next dirty diaper if you..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Tony grabbed Bucky by the face and pulled him into a fiery kiss that was hot enough to singe my hair from a few feet away. When Tony was done he stood with his hands on his hips before a dazed and very aroused Bucky who looked shell shocked and swayed a little on his feet. He looked at me and I grinned and winked, "Why don't you two have a shower...then when your done you can watch the babies and I'll get a turn." Tony stepped forward and stood mere inches from Bucky, "I think that's a stellar idea Amanda...what about you Bucky....you up for a shower with your favorite hornball?" I watched as Tony ran a finger down Bucky's chest as he spoke and grazed across his obvious hard on, a shiver running through his body. Bucky's eyes fluttered almost closed with his arousal. Tony backed away and headed for the bathroom. 

Bucky stood stock still as we both heard the shower start. He looked down at me with a questioning look. "Go...enjoy yourself..I mean it...I love you and want this for you and Tony...now go! Shoo!" He grins brightly. Tony pipes up from the bathroom, "You going to join me Bucko or what?" Bucky leans down and gives me a heated kiss, "Your an amazing woman." I run my fingers of my right hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know...now go." He shouts to Tony, "I'm coming Tony!" He laughs when Tony remarks, "I will be too here in a sec!" Bucky runs to the bathroom and closes the door. A loud thump against the door has me giggling. I scoop up Lilly and adjust Logan in my arms. "Come on you two..let's go see if Mommy can find some pop tarts...give your Daddy's some privacy." Another loud thump and a moan is heard and I hurry out the door and shut it.


	77. Wrecking Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants his turn to maul Bucky and he gets what he wants, good thing Bucky wants that too.

Bucky's POV

I hurried to the bathroom and closed the door, steam from the shower already starting to fog up the mirrors. Tony was standing already completely naked leaning against the wall by the shower. "Took you long enough pal...what's the matter, that kiss rattle your brain?" I've been turned on since the living room and I'm ready to feel Tony in my hands again. I grab Tony by his throat using my metal hand and turn him, slamming him into the door with a loud thud. His eyes are wide with surprise and arousal. I attack him mouth and my hands roamed his body. 

Suddenly Tony reaches up and grabs my hair pulling me from his mouth and spins us, pushing me hard against the same door. He reaches down and rubs me through my pants making a lewd moan escape my throat. I'm painfully hard and my jeans are tight and restrictive. "You had your fun mauling me in the living room Bucky...it's my turn now!" He tugs my shirt up and off throwing it to the ground. Tony slides down to his knees and he roughly undoes my button and zipper, forcing my pants down and off, leaving me completely naked before him. My erection standing straight out hard and ready for whatever Tony had planned. 

Suddenly a half scream leaves my mouth as Tony's wraps his around my aching member. My hands thread through his hair as he bobs on me. His hands hold my hips in place as he works me to a frenzied state. "Tony...God, yes...ahhh..fuck!" He removes his hands from my hips and slides off me with a pop. "Fuck my mouth Bucky....do it!!" I growl and grab his head and force my cock back into his warm inviting mouth. I slowly thrust at first but soon I'm thrusting as hard as I think Tony can take it. He's humming his approval around me and I growl. "God Tony...yes...fuck! I'm going to come!!" My thrusts go erratic and I feel Tony suddenly force me down his throat as far as he can go and swallows around me. It sends me over the edge, my cum shooting down Tony's throat, my knees almost buckling from the intensity of my orgasm. Tony pushes me more into the door to keep me upright. 

I'm panting and have my head leaned back against the door trying to catch my breath. My hands still in Tony's hair as he slowly removes me from his mouth. I hear him chuckle and feel him kiss my hip and stomach. He stands and pulls my mouth to his and kisses me tenderly. I taste myself on his tongue and it makes me groan remembering what he just did and let me do. "Tony...that was amazing...I mean, wow!" He chuckles and runs his hands down my chest and abs, "Yeah, I know...but the best part Bucky is the fact I'm not done with you yet, not even close." I hiss as he wraps his hand around my sensitive flesh and strokes me. I reach down to stroke him but he bats my hand away. "Oh no...I have plans Bucky...big plans..and your going to fucking love it! You see....You've been so giving to me all this time...and I took what pleasures you had for me...but you see, I'm ready to do the giving now...and your going to take it Bucky. My turn to do the mauling. Now get your Super Soldier Assassin Ass in that shower so I can wreck it!" He growled and kissed me hard leaving no doubt to the validity of his claims.

He released me and grabbed me by the back of my neck guiding me toward the shower. I walk swiftly towards the walk in shower/wet room and feel a sharp sting to my right ass cheek. My eyes widen as I turn and look at a smirking Tony. "Did you just smack my ass?!" He grins bigger, "Yes...yes I did...now move!" I laugh as we both enter the shower. I walk into the hot spray and sigh at the glorious feel of the water coursing over my body. I've never taken Tony in me before...my body is tense and my heart races at the thought of it, my heart skips a beat as he steps in behind me.

He runs his hands along my hips and over my abs then up my chest. He leans into my ear and licks the shell, "I can't wait to be in you Baby...to feel you tight and hot around me. I've dreamed of this moment. I need you Bucky...I need you now." I moan and turn in his arms and pull him to my chest as I claim his mouth. I'm slowly pushed back and I feel the shower wall behind me. His hand grasps my hardening dick and my head leans back as a deep sigh exits my mouth. Tony suddenly turns me and my cheek is pressed against the cool tile of the shower wall, a drastic contrast in temperature from my heated face. He pulls my hips back and presses my shoulders down. "Put your hands on the bench Bucky." I look down and I place my palms flat on the bench.

He runs his hands down my back caressing my skin, my muscles flexing under his touch. Tony reaches over and grabs a bottle of special oil we keep here for times like this with Amanda or in the past for Tony. I hear the snap of the bottle and I groan. The first touch of his fingers on me had me pressing back into him. One finger slowly entered me and moved in and out. I forced myself to relax and Tony added a second.. then a third, stretching me and I was panting for more. "Tony...please." He rubbed my thigh and kissed my low back. "Don't worry Bucky...I'm going to make this feel good for you....so good." 

He removes his fingers and I whimper at the loss of his touch. But then I hear the bottle click open and closed again. Suddenly I feel him hot and pressed against me. He presses forward and I hiss as his thick cock head enters me. I feel the burn instantly and I grip the bench hard, "Breath Bucky...relax...that's it.....breath." He rubs my hips with his thumbs and slowly pushes further in me. I gasp when I feel his hips flush against my backside. He's panting right along with me. "Oh God Bucky...it so tight...Jesus...Fuck! You feel so good baby...let me know when you are OK for me to move." I try to relax further but the feel of him seated within me is amazing...so full, the glorious stretch of my outer ring. "Yes....please move...fuck me Tony....Jesus...please move!" 

He pulls back and I mewl at the friction. Suddenly he slams into me and my flesh hand slams into the wall in front of me keeping me from hitting it. He is relentless..he's growling as he pounds into from behind. I feel his member hitting my prostate and electric pulses of pleasure shoots through my body. He pulls my body up to where I'm bracing both hands on the wall, the new angle is amazing! He has a death grip on my hip with his left hand and leans into my back, wrapping his right arm around me and grabs my cock that is swinging from the force of his thrusts. He pumps me hard and fast. His name pours from my mouth a litany of prayers begging for release. And then it happens...I feel it in my pelvis and deep within me as it expands and explodes outwards and I scream my release, pushing back into Tony. I hear him call my name as he comes deep within me.

My forehead leans against the coolness of the wall as I try to rein in my erratic breathing. Tony slowly pulls himself from me and I feel his come seeping out running down my thighs. He leans over and kisses a trail up my spine. He pulls me up and away from the wall and bench and turns me toward him, strokes my face and kisses me passionately on the lips. I run my arms up his sides and then up his back. "Tony that was amazing." He smirks and backs us up into the hot spray. "Yeah..I know...pretty damn wonderful for me too pal." 

We laugh and wash each other to finish so Amanda can have her turn. Tony was rinsing his hair and sees me watching him. "I know I was pretty spectacular pal, but what's up?" He grins and finishes rinsing of himself. "Was just thinking how lucky I am...I have you and Amanda and those beautiful babies out there...feels surreal sometimes like I'm going to wake up and be back in a Hydra bunker somewhere being woken up from another long Cryogenic sleep. I guess I just feel really blessed to have you all...that's all." He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. "We're pretty blessed to have you too Bucky...don't forget that. We love you, our little group here pal wouldn't be the same without you in it." I kissed him and ran my hands through his wet hair. God only knows why I've been granted so much happiness after all the pain I've caused in this world, but I must be doing something right.


	78. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda has to tell Bucky and Tony what she knows regarding Ms. Sinister's nefarious plans...then contemplates what the future will hold and how an evil plan turned into a beautiful blessing.

Amanda's POV 

I carried the babies into the living room and laid each down side by side on the couch. They were sleeping soundly after getting a full belly and a fresh diaper change. Logan was wearing a blue sleeper with matching socks and Lilly was wearing a matching pink one and socks. 

I sat there and just watched them sleep. I looked up at the wall clock, it was 9:30pm. It's been a really long day. It's hard to believe that they were just born early this morning...time zones screwing with my mind as well, making this day seem even longer than normal. I should feel sore but due to my dad giving me his blood I was healed. I'm not even bleeding. My body feels wonderful. Dr. Cho did a physical exam and was amazed that you couldn't even tell I had just vaginally delivered twins. But it's not my body I'm worried about. It's my mind and my emotional state, and no amount of Mutant blood can fix that. I feel like my emotions are everywhere, and I get it...hormones...but it's more than that.

I don't feel safe anymore....a bit better now being home with Tony and Bucky...but terrified it could change at the drop of a hat. I always thought of myself as a powerful Mutant that could handle any threat in my way, but I was brought down by a collar that took my abilities away. I couldn't protect Tony or Bucky from Ms. Sinister...how can I protect my babies? How easily she could have killed them instead of just knocking them out to take me. The idea of losing one of them makes me feel physically ill. If I were to lose my children....I...I can't even bring myself to imagine that, because the pain would be unimaginable. 

I still haven't told the boys about what Ms. Sinister told me. How will they take it? Knowing she's the reason we have Logan and Lilly to begin with....especially Lilly. I rub her cheek and smile. She has her Daddy's nose. She looks so much like Bucky it's almost scary, and Logan like Tony. I try to see myself in them but the only thing I see is the silver in Lilly's eyes. She's obviously has inherited some mutation from myself and something a little extra from Bucky. I guess time will tell. Logan may inherit my genes as well, it's possible. I hate Ms. Sinister with every fiber of my being....but I can't help but be grateful for both of my children. If it wasn't for her...Lilly wouldn't be here. 

I take a few pictures with my phone of the babies laying side by side cuddled together and send a text to my dad. Within a few seconds I get a response.

Logan: There's my beautiful grandbabies! How R U doing?

Me: I'm good...healed up thanks to U.

Logan: U know what I'm asking. 

Me: I'll get there Dad...I just need time. I thought I was stronger than this. I guess I'm not.

Logan: You are stronger than you realize. You've been through hell. I'm going to stay for a bit longer...visit and soak up being a grandad as long as I can before Charles throws a fit at my absence.

Me: I'm glad your here. 

Logan: Wouldn't B anywhere else. You have friends who want to come visit...but I told them to wait a while.

Me: good idea.

Logan: Was hard to pull off...had to threaten Gumbo with loss of an appendage if he came too soon...I think he still has a thing for you if you ask me.

Me: Well he can have a thing all he wants cuz my boys are my life...and my babies.

Logan: I just sent the picture of Logan and Lilly to everyone back home. My phone is exploding with texts. They all say Congratulations and are happy your safe.

Me: Tell them I said Thank you. :) <3

Logan: I'm not doing emojis..I'll just say thank u. 

Me: Spoil sport!

Logan: Always...what's your fellas up to? They taking good care of you?

Oh my if he only knew what they were currently up to. I grin and shake my head.

Me: They are taking a shower right now...then my turn. I feel gross. Been a long Ass day!

Logan: Get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow if it's ok. Missing U and those babies. Need my fix.

I giggle and take two close up pics of each babies face.

Me: Here u go...cute cheeks and all. Love you Dad...see u tomorrow.

Logan: :) Love U 2

Me: O.O you used an emoji !!! Are pigs flying? 

Logan: Don't get all worked up...and don't expect it to happen again. Good night Darlin.

Me: Good Night Dad.

I send the picture of both babies together to the rest of the Avengers, then set it down on the coffee table on silent. Otherwise I can only imagine the numerous messages I'll have to be answering. I had sent a message with the picture that said, 'Logan and Lilly cuddled up and ready for bed. Good night to all my family! <3 I Love You All!!'

I hear laughter from the bedroom and know the boys must be finished. I sigh and rub my temples. I was halfway tempted to not say a thing and just let it go...but I promised no more keeping secrets and I want to always be honest with them. No matter what. 

The door to the bedroom opens and I hear them approach. Tony takes one look at my worried face and his smile fades. "Sweetheart, what's wrong...are you ok?" Bucky frowns and is about to speak when I stop him. "Wait...before you say anything...I need to talk to you both. I don't want to hide anything from either of you. I promised remember." Tony and Bucky look at each other and I can see the worry on their faces. I motion for them to sit down. Tony sits on the opposite side of the babies and Bucky on the coffee table. "Whatever you need to tell us...it's going to be ok...Angel we have you back, and the babies. We can handle whatever it is...together." I reach out and Bucky holds my hand squeezing it for reassurance. I look at Tony and he nods in agreement. Ok...here it goes.

"Ok...I haven't told you what Ms. Sinister told me when she took me to Genosha. Please...let me get this out before you speak...I need to say this. When I was taken, I was placed in a cold hard metal chair and strapped down. She took blood from me. And while I sat there she told me her plans. She wanted to continue her father's work. To create a Mutant mixture to build an army. But just like her father she was unsuccessful. She wanted the Super Soldier Serum from Bucky but also wanted my DNA due to being a level 4 mutant...I'm pushing a level 5. She wanted to combine the Serum with my DNA to create the world's most powerful mutant. The serum was the key to binding the Mutant DNA and making it stable. But Hydra had sterilized you Bucky. She still had some of Dad's super healing genes from when her father kidnapped him many years ago thinking his healing factor would help the binding process. She created a serum of her own....and...posing as Nurse Julie she gave you a series of injections that was used to reverse the sterilization that Hydra did to you." I saw Bucky pale and look at his daughter. "They wanted us to conceive naturally so the hope of success would be greater. She was behind my bad batch of the Depo shot...she made sure it happened close to a time she knew Tony would be out of town to allow Bucky to get me pregnant. But she didn't expect me to be so fertile so soon after a failed shot and I did get pregnant by Tony. I overheard her talk to the Dr at Genosha that they had planned to give me something to cause me to miscarry if the baby wasn't Bucky's. But then it was discovered Lilly was his so she waited. She knew about the invite to New York and actually planned to take me there. They were going to cause some kind of trouble there to draw out the Avengers then take me since they knew I would never left unprotected. But my contractions and being left behind changed their plans and they took me here. They wanted the combined stable DNA of Lilly to help orchestrate their army of Super Soldier Mutants. She was the key to their success. Logan was never going to be let to live. He was going to be disposed of, then my DNA was going to be harvested and they planned to kill me and leave my body for you to find. I'm so sorry...I wanted to not tell you but I had to...you needed to know."

By the time I was done talking I had tears running down my face. I looked up and Bucky looked to be in shock. He was staring at Lilly and Logan his face pale. Tony looked pissed off. "That's bitch was going to make you miscarry?! How can..I just dont...Dammit!" He stood up and started pacing the floor. Logan woke up from the noise and began to cry. Tony wiped his hand down his face and reached down to pick him up. "I'm sorry Logan...Daddy's sorry.....shhhh....it's ok, Go back to sleep.....shhhh." He bounced and rocked back and forth soothing his cries and slowly he went back to sleep in Tony's arms. 

I reached out and touched Bucky's cheek. "Bucky...you haven't said anything...please...talk to me." His eyes met mine and I saw the anguish there. "It's because of me...she wanted the serum. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." I saw his eyes well up with tears. "No...no don't you dare think that...Bucky, if it weren't for her plans you wouldn't be able to have children still...Lilly wouldn't be here. It's horrible what she had planned and almost succeeded..but she's dead now. We're here...safe and alive...and you are a Daddy Bucky. You can create more children." He wiped his eyes thinking about it all then looked me in the eyes with a slight grin. "More children?" I blush and bite my lip. "Sure...why not. One day when we are all ready...I'd love to have more children. With you and with Tony...if you both wanted that." Tony piped up, "Sure...I'm in...the more the merrier. Let's make our own soccer team!" Bucky grins, "I never even thought of more...that it was such a miracle I had the one...it never dawned on me I could have more. More would be good....no...more would be great!" He gave me a panty dropping smile and I couldn't help but see in my mind a son someday having that same smile with those piercing eyes of his. Yes...someday...more would be amazing.


	79. The Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda reveals her new abilities to her mates and let's them share in a truly powerful moment...feeling their children's spirit.

Amanda's POV 

(Four weeks later)

It's hard to believe Lilly and Logan are four weeks old already. It's scary to think how fast time is flying. I've changed them over to formula since my milk dried up completely. Dr. Cho thinks my dad's blood had something to do with it. I would be sad but bottle feeding has helped me catch up on my sleero. The boys love feeding the twins and help out often. 

Dad left to go back home a few days ago and I miss him already. It was nice having him here for so long. Charles came and visited a few days along with Storm, Jubilee and Gambit. Boy did he cause a stir. Here Dad was concerned with him giving me problems when in reality he kept coming on to Nat. It is not a pleasant site seeing Steve get jealous. I may or may not have been privy to a certain red head instigating things to get Cap to get riled up. Geeze..that night after Remy left...I think the whole facility heard them having sex. In the Pit no less. 

I was rocking Lilly in the nursery and she was just staring up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. "Hi sweet girl...are you not sleepy? Well...that's OK we can just cuddle for a bit." I gasped as she smiled. A genuine adorably sweet smile. Then i felt it...and i knew...I had felt it before but, now I was positive..I needed the boys to feel it too. I telepathically called for Bucky and Tony. 'Tony...Bucky...come quick, you have to see this!' Within a matter of seconds they both came running into the nursery. Bucky knelt down in front of me, "What is it Angel?" Tony peeked over into the crib and saw Logan sleeping away. "What do you want us to see sweetheart?" I smiled and nodded toward Lilly. "Watch....oh..Bucky, grab my phone...put it on video. I need to record this...she smiled!" Both of my boys beamed and came in close, Bucky pressed record on the phone. I positioned Lilly in my lap facing me. "Hi Lilly....are you Mommy's precious sweet baby girl" She immediately smiled. I giggled. Now I was going to show them what she truly could do, who and what she was. "I'm going to try and connect with her..I need for you to feel something..something special about your daughter." Tony and Bucky looked stunned, "You can do that...let us feel her emotions?" "Yes Bucky..I can, and more..it's just difficult depending on the person. But more than that I want you to see and feel what I feel in her. Both of you put your hands on my arm."

They each placed a hand on me, one on each arm. I closed my eyes and opened my mind to Lilly and I immediately felt her. I gasped and tears spilled onto my cheeks. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. "Oh Lilly..." I concentrated harder and I felt the connection of Bucky then Tony...their grips slightly tightened on my arm, now to connect them to Lilly. I opened my eyes and both boys gasped as they saw Lilly's eyes go silver like my own. "Oh God...Lilly...baby!" Bucky had his hand over his mouth as he reined in his tears, the phone forgotten on the floor...Tony was staring in awe, tears also falling. I knew they felt it. "Hi baby girl...Mommy and your Daddy's love you so much....your such a good girl." Both boys gasped when she smiled and I knew they felt it..the pure unfiltered joy, love and peace flowing out of Lilly and into each of us and she was feeling our love for her. When she smiled again she lightly laughed and we all laughed with her. It was the most purest form of love imaginable. Bucky was weeping and leaned over and kissed Lilly's cheek and we all felt the spike in Lilly's love making us all shiver with the sensation. I slowly backed off from the bond and I felt a tingle all over my body. I look up and hand Lilly over to Bucky. He cradles her to his chest and kisses her head and just kept repeating over and over, "Daddy loves you baby girl...Daddy loves you." I looked at Tony and he was wiping his tears. "Sweetheart that was amazing....I have never felt anything so pure before in all my life. I can't even describe it...it was..Peace, I can still feel it!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "That was purity Tony...the light inside us that radiates love and peace. Lilly has such a pure soul. She's exquisitely happy. She will be powerful one day, I can feel it...and she'll be a beacon of hope. Can't you feel that...that tingle left over from the bond...it's love Tony...pure and sweet love. She's going to radiate it and spread her joy to others. Haven't you noticed...no one that holds her can be sad or despair..she shares her love freely...even this young. It's amazing!" 

Tony looked at Lilly in awe...a being that can with just her presence or touch calm any inner storm, chase away every sad tear and cry of saddnes...by simply just being. The possibilities are endless! She will truly be a beacon of hope to a hurting world. Tony looked toward Logan, "What about Logan..can you connect me to him...all of us?" I smile, "I've not done him yet...bring him to me, let's see what I can sense about my big boy." Bucky watches as Logan is lifted out of the crib and he goes and places Lilly down in his place, she had fallen asleep while he held her. 

Tony places Logan in my arms and I positioned him in front of me like I did Lilly. He squirms and opens his eyes, a big yawn makes us all laugh. His eyes meet mine. The boys grab my arms. I close my eyes and reach out to connect with my son. I feel him and I giggle. I open my eyes and he's smiling at me with a crooked little grin, just like Tony. Tony laughs and Bucky does too. I feel the love from Logan and it's sweet and precious...but under it I feel a strength, he has the soul of a fighter. "Hi Logan...how's Mommy's big boy today...did you take a nap? You want to say hi to your Daddy's...let's say hi..ok." I close my eyes and I feel my boys again...then they feel Logan. He giggles and his smile is so big. Tony just laughs and touches his sons cheek. Bucky is laughing too. I push further and they feel it..I hear Tony gasp. I run my hand across Logan's head and he smiles brightly. A sense of calm and serenity envelopes us and strength of spirit. I back off and the bond ends. The room is quiet. Tony looked at me, "That was different than Lilly. What was that?" Bucky looked just as confused. I got up and placed Logan next to Lilly in the crib, he'd fallen back to sleep. 

Tony ran his hand down my back, "Amanda...what was that...can you explain what we felt?" I smiled and motioned to follow me out of the room. I went to the living room windows and watched the colors that were spreading across the horizon as the sun was setting. I turned and both men were sitting on the couch eager for me to speak. "I don't know if I can explain it in a way you will understand. But I'll try. I've felt different since the birth...I don't know if it was the experience the adrenaline from it all or my dad's blood that changed and enhanced my powers. I spoke privately with Charles while he was here and he believes I am now a class five mutant...or as some call us an Omega Level Mutant. There have been only eleven in recorded history, I am the twelfth. It took me a bit to acclimate to my growing powers but after seeing Charles I now see it more clearly now. You know I have telekinesis..my shields...but you haven't seen this.." I held out my hands and an orb of energy pulsed between them. Bucky and Tony looked on in awe. I could expand and constrict the orb then I made it disappear. Tony spoke up, "What was that?" I create a small one in my palm and watch it dance over my fingers like a ball. "It's like my shields but pure energy...powerful." Tony's eyes widened and I made the orb dissolve. "I can also do this..." They both gaped openly and I floated off the ground. I giggled at their faces. "You can fly...it's like Vision....except your much cuter." I lower to the floor and I wink at Tony..always flirting.

"Besides all this there is one more thing...something big..and you got a taste of it with the twins. I can see a person's soul...I can feel their life force. The spirit if you want to call it that. You felt it with Lilly...her purity and light...it was like looking at a bright star in the heaven, shining and radiating love and light. Logan...his spirit is strong and steady..like a a calm lake or stream. He's going to be brave and strong and a leader. Didn't you feel it. He will be great and a leader of men." They both looked at me in complete awe. "I did..I felt that...they were both so different." I laughed, "No two souls are alike but you can share the same kind of spirit..You have that same spirit Tony, like Logan...a spirit of strength and intelligence..a leader. Your son will be much like you." I look at Bucky and smile, "You...Bucky..your spirit feels like an Eagles wings brushing over my skin. Delicate but strong...beauty and graceful but powerful and protective. Your spirit radiates protection..you are nurturing and care for those around you." He smiled and walked to me pulling me to his chest and kissing me till we needed to pull away to breathe. 

"You are truly amazing. You know that?" I smirked and then laughed, "Only when I'm with all of you...my family." Tony leaned back on the couch. "That is pretty cool...but watch out though...next thing you know people will be bugging you at parties to do spirit readings..it will be utter chaos." I shook my head. "Did you know that there are some that say that some Native American people who were able to tell a person who their spirit animal was were in fact mutants able to tap into a person's spirit, and by sensing their spirit they would associate those characteristics to a particular animal. Like sly as a fox...or majestic like an eagle...so forth." 

"So alright..Bucky's spirit animal must be the Eagle right..so what's my spirit animal?" I thought about it. "A pig." He scoffed, "A pig...preposterous!" I laughed.."Tony..pigs are very smart animals." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I am not a pig...pick another animal." I laugh harder and walk to the kitchen for a snack. "Sorry...only one reading per day..the spirit needs sustenance." Tony wasn't having any of it. He followed me to the kitchen. "Come on Amanda....please?" I bit my lip and looked behind him, "Tony...can you reach the pop tarts for me?" He was continuing to fuss but turned and grabbed the box and handed it to me. "Tony...sit please." He sat on the stool. Bucky was practically in hysterics laughing. He knew exactly what I was doing. Tony frowned and looked confused. I leaned over and patted his head, "That'll do pig...That'll do." Then I bit into the strawberry pop tarts I'd liberated from its boxy prison. Tony paused a beat then burst out laughing. He pulled me between his legs and kissed me, licking the strawberry sweetness from my lips. "Your a minx you know that?" I only nodded and winked, "Oh yes...very much so." 

We all laughed and I felt a peace come over me. I felt their love and their laughter and my heart felt like bursting with the love I felt for my family. I can hardly fathom the scared child I use to be compared to how strong and loved I feel now. I use to feel I wasn't worth someone's love, that I was somehow damaged beyond repair and incapable of anyone seeing me for who I truly was, to see something worthwhile shinning out from my own spirit. It wasn't until I learned to love myself and accept myself that I was able to let others love me in return. We all deserve to be loved...everyone. Every spirit is born pure and full of love...if we don't nature the spirit it whithers and turns dark, and that is where hatred and malice and evil enters and corrupts the spirit. I think of my children sleeping in the other room and I know the future I see for them will not be without struggle, but as long as we let love guide us then the future will be a bright one. 

 

To be continued.....


End file.
